DULCE TORMENTO
by Sereny Cullen
Summary: ¿sera que se puede odiar con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez se amo? Bella llega a casa de los cullen, pero su pequeño hijo edward aborrce a  la pequeña,  mas  ella termina amándole, hasta que la vida se encargara de intercambiar los  papeles
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER

BELLA POV

Bella, a sus escasos 6 años se encontraba sola en el mundo, su padre había muerto en un accidente de tránsito mientras perseguía a unos ladrones, hacía unas una semanas y su madre falleció al momento de darla a luz, salvo por su abuelo materno, que era jardinero en casa de una familia millonaria y el cual no conocía.

En esas circunstancias llegó la pequeña niña a casa de la familia Cullen, que vivían en Forks, Washington, el cual estaba conformado por los esposos Carlise y Esme Cullen y su hijo de 8 años Edward Cullen.

Bella fue recibida con mucho amor por parte de Carlise y sobre todo por Esme, que siempre quiso tener una niña, pero después del parto de Edward le fue imposible quedar embaraza de nuevo, así que veía a la hermosa infante como un regalo del cielo.

Aunque ésta era muy tímida y retraída pero solo al comienzo, esto gracias al amor que le brindaba la familia y su abuelo, quien con el trato terminó adorando a su pequeña nieta, pues Bella tenía el don, si se podía decir así, de ser apreciada y querida casi al instante de conocerla, con su piel pálida casi traslucida, su largo cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura en donde terminaba con bellas ondulaciones las cuales giraban al viento como flores de loto en primavera y sus hermosos y grandes ojos de color chocolates, que eran tan expresivos que con solo mirarlos podías ver el alma y los sentimientos de la dulce niña.

Claro que como todo no es maravilloso siempre, al hijo de la pareja no le hizo nada de gracia tener, como el mismo la denominaba "la intrusa pobre" , dentro de su casa y peor dentro de su familia, él no era indiferente del amor tan especial que su madre sentía por Bella y el cariño que Carlise, el hombre que tanto admiraba y no solo porque fuera su padre, empezaba a desarrollar por la pequeña entrometida, llenando su corazón de rabia y resentimiento hacia Bella, haciendo que la tratará al comienzo con desprecio y desdén, hasta que su madre le pidió, bueno mas bien le exigió pos cambio de un fuerte castigo que se comportará bien con la niña, entonces su trato hacia ella se había convertido en una indiferencia llena de tosquedad.

Pero como son las cosas de la vida, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no a sabiendas de porque, Bella sentía una extraña atracción hacia aquel niño que tanto la aborrecía, ella no tenía muy en claros los sentimientos de él hacia ella, pues Edward solo la ignoraba y de tal manera, haciéndola sentirse en ocasiones muy triste. Quería estar al lado de él casi todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, los cuales solo eran en los momentos familiares, pues Esme nunca la saco del núcleo de este.

Cuando Bella tenía 12 años, no sabía lo que sentía por Edward, pero cuando lo miraba, aunque este ni siquiera se daba por enterado de su existencia, se sentía viva y feliz, pues recorrían su estomago miles de maripositas y cuando él por cualquier motivo sonreía, aunque no fuera con ella, se sentía morir, sus piernas le temblaban, sus pequeñas manos sudaban y su boca se secaba y en su imaginación, la cual era bastante inquieta**,** fantaseaba que esa risa era para ella, que él se la estaba brindado solo a ella.

No quería aceptar que estaba enamorada de Edward pues se sentía muy pequeña para que su corazón albergara un sentimiento tan grande, si es cierto que sus amiguitas, sobre todo Jessica, decía que podían enamorarse ya, pues ya no eran unas niñas, pero lo que le decía que sentían sus amigas por sus novios, no se comparaba en nada a lo que experimentaba cuando Edward estaba a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

Hoy cumplo 15 años, y como siempre en mis cumpleaños, mi cuarto está lleno de hermosas flores, regalo y tradición de mi abuelo y Esme, a quien quiero como si fuera mi madre, me llena de regalos, tanto que no sabía qué hacer con ellos, pero ella era feliz al hacerlo y a mi me encantaba verla así, Carlise me prometió que como presente de cumpleaños, iba a empezar el curso de manejo, para poder adquirir el pase y poder movilizarme con mayor libertad, a lo cual no pude mas que ponerme muy feliz, pues siempre me daba pena, pedirles que me llevaran de acá para allá, aunque no salía mucho, pues prefería estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible para ver si podía verlo a él, a ver así fueran solo segundos, a Edward Cullen.

Cuando tenía doce años no quería reconocer que estaba enamorada de él, pero a estas alturas no solo lo aceptaba, sino, que sabía que lo amaba, ¿Pero como amar a un hombre que te ignora todo el tiempo?. No lo entendía, pero lo que mi corazón no me dejaba pasar por alto era lo nerviosa, lo feliz y ansiosa que me ponía cuando estaba junto a mi dulce y secreto amor.

Edward no estaba en casa, se había ido a pasar el fin se semana con el hermano de Carlise, quien tenía dos hijos Alice y Emmet Cullen, ellos eran muy unidos a su primo, no los conocía pues decían que no les gustaba la ciudad de Forks, ya que siempre estaba bajo un cielo encapotado y lluvioso. Y a ellos le encantaba el sol al igual que a Edward, que siempre que tenía oportunidad de irse lo hacía sin miramiento alguno.

- Bella te llaman por teléfono – me informó Clara, que era el ama de llaves de la casa.

Yo me llevaba muy bien con ella y lógicamente mi abuelito, que era mi adoración, aparte de Edward, debo admitir con vergüenza.

Aunque Esme quería que ocupara una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba, nunca lo hice, dormía en una habitación contigua a la de mi abuelo y para serme completamente sincera, el motivo fue Edward, no quería importunarlo mas de lo yo creía que lo hacía, y eso se podía ver a leguas. Pero a lo que nunca pude negarme fue a comer en el comedor con toda la familia, ya que era mi oportunidad de verlo, claro cuando él comía en casa.

- Bella que te llaman. – me dijo nuevamente Clara, sacándome de golpe de mis cavilaciones.

Corrí hacia el teléfono, me encontraba en la cocina, ayudándole a la señora Smith a preparar el almuerzo, el cual era en honor a mi cumpleaños.

- Si, diga.

- Te llamaba, para preguntarte si siempre ibas a salir con nosotros a la Tocata. – me preguntó mi mejor amiga Ángela Weber.

- Si. Ya lo sabes.

- Pero no será que a último minuto dices que no, como en ocasiones lo haces.

Esas ocasiones de las cuales Ángela hablaba eran precisamente cuando Edward se quedaba en casa y yo lo imitaba, a veces pensaba que estaba obsesionada por ese chico, ya que mi actitud no era normal, me quedaba en casa, y me sentía feliz con saber que él se encontraba también ahí y en que cualquier momento por cualquier excusa me lo podía topar y perderme en esos esmeraldinos ojos, claro eso solo era por el segundo mientras nos encontrábamos, pues casi que inmediatamente el giraba su rostro y como siempre me ignoraba, pero yo, con ello era feliz.

- Oye Bella, te estoy hablando, Tierra llamando a la Luna.

Que pena pero siempre que pienso en Edward me olvido del mundo y comienzo a cavilar sola con mis pensamientos, y si no me llaman a Tierra como decía Ángela, me quedaba buen rato así.

- Si. Ya te dije que voy a ir. – le dije para comentar algo.

- Bella, ni me estabas oyendo, te estaba diciendo que hoy vas a cantar, pues recuerda que perdimos la apuesta con Nike.

- Ah si, esa apuesta.

A mi me encantaba cantar y bailar, y hacía muy bien ambas cosas. Eran mis hobbis predilectos, aparte de leer y pensar en mi dulce tormento.

- Si. Bueno entonces te recogemos como a las 8 de la noche te parece bien.

- Si, claro ya le dije a mi abuelo y a Esme.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos quinceañera. – dijo en medio de una risa llena de jovialidad.

-¿Esme, abuelito se acuerdan del permiso que te pedí, para salir con mis amigos hoy? – les dije en medio del almuerzo.

- Si. ¿Quieres que te lleve?- contesto Esme

- No. No hay necesidad. Ángela vendrá por mi.

- Mujer, ya nuestra pequeña, no es tan pequeña.- dijo Carlise con su media sonrisa, esa que había heredado Edward, pero que en este último hacia que mi corazón saliera de su cavidad desbocado a causa de sus desenfrenados latidos.

- Y me supongo que le avergüenza que a estas alturas la llevemos. – continuó Carlise.

- No es por eso Carlise. Y si siento vergüenza pero es precisamente porque me apena tener que molestarlos tanto para trasladarme de un lugar a otro.

- Pues ya no abra necesidad de eso. Porque la otra semana comienzas tu curso de manejo y obtendrás tu pase de conducir.

Iba a decir algo cuando una voz, aquella voz tan amada por mi, retumbó en el comedor con un dejo de rabia y reproche.

- A ver. No me digas que le compraste un carro a la quinceañera. – nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, siempre encontraba cualquier otro apelativo.

Carlise y Esme alzaron la mirada con reproche hacia Edward y la mía la posé en la mesa y mi abuelo se acomodo en la silla producto de la incomodad.

Me dolía cuando me hablaba así, porque aunque no se dirigiera directivamente a mi persona, intuía que era para mi, y solo para mi, esas hirientes palabras.

- Por ahora no. Pero será su regalo en cuanto termine el curso. – dijo Carlise y subí mis ojos hacia él con mi boca en una perfecta "O". ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Y mi abuelo me quedó mirando como preguntándome de manera silenciosa si yo tenía conocimiento, claro que por mi actitud obtuvo su respuesta.

Iba otra vez a decir algo, pero nuevamente mi dulce tormento me interrumpió antes.

- Ja ja ja - soltó una carcajada que me hizo estremecer de miedo. – Porque no me lo supuse.

- Me supongo que no cabes de la dicha verdad niña.- Me dijo detrás de la silla. No sentí cuando se movió o estaba demasiado ensimismada con lo que había dicho Carlise, que no pude apreciar que había caminado hasta estar detrás de mi. Me volví a estremecer, mi cuerpo tembló de manera única, pero esta vez por sentimientos encontrados, nervios, alegría, (la cual no entendía por qué) y miedo.

Esme se levantó de su silla, y le profirió una mirada de advertencia a su hijo. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, ya que él se mostraba mas distante y enojado conmigo.

Edward no dijo nada, y se marchó con paso fuerte haciendo quedar bien en claro lo furioso que estaba.

Me quedé en una pieza, Esme se sentó de nuevo y en sus ojos vislumbre una disculpa silenciosa, como siempre hacía después que Edward dejaba bien en claro sus pensamientos. Mi abuelo carraspeaba con ruido exagerado, hacia esto cuando se encontraba realmente incomodo o molesto.

Carlise si estaba furioso y salió detrás de mi tormento, lo mas seguro era que le reclamara, pero aquello era algo que no me gustaba para nada.

- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo de la salida? – dijo Esme tratando de aminorar el ambiente.

- Hija, la señora Esme te habla. – me llamó ahora mi abuelo.

- Lo siento Esme, ¿Qué decías?. – estaba pensando en lo que Carlise le estuviera diciendo a Edward y las consecuencias que tendría para mi.

- No entiendo como Edward puede ser tan grosero. – enuncio con el dolor y la vergüenza de una madre decepcionada.

- No pasa nada, Esme. Además ya estoy acostumbrada. Y es normal hasta cierto punto.

- Bella no sabes lo que dices, que normal va a ser, y no me vengas con lo mismo de siempre, nosotros te queremos mucho, pero amamos a Edward y esos celos estúpidos mal infundados no son excusa alguna para su actitud.

- Mejor no hablemos eso.- le supliqué en un hilo de voz

- Tienes razón. ¿Vas al bar de siempre, La Tocata?

- Si. Y lo mejor es que me toca cantar.

Mi dulce Esme me regaló una hermosa sonrisa mientras le decía lo de la canción, a ella le encantaba mi voz y en muchas ocasiones me pedía que le cantara. Y mientras mi abuelo me miraba con reproche, a diferencia de Esme a él el canto no era de su total agrado.

- Se que lo harás muy bien, ¿De qué te preocupas?- dijo Esme infundiéndome valor.

- No es eso, es que perdí una apuesta con Nike.

- Ja ja ja. – rio con ganas.- Tu y tus apuestas. Deberías dejar de hacerlas, pues siempre pierdes.

Y ante su comentario la imité, pues era completamente verdad.

- Pueden compartir el chiste, me encantaría tener una razón para reír. – dijo Carlise.

Eso me indicó que la discusión con su hijo no había sido muy buena que digamos. Y mi alma se vistió de tristeza ante ese hecho. Pero no podía dejar que mis emociones se reflejaran ahora, ya después tendría tiempo para hacerlo, así que tomé mis sentimientos y los guardé en un rincón de mi corazón para posteriormente darle rienda suelta al dolor y a la frustración de las mismas preguntas que me hacía desde años ¿Por qué no me puedo llevar bien con él? y ¿Cuál sería la fórmula mágica para hacer que Edward me quiera, así sea un poco?

- Que Bella, para variar perdió una apuesta y ahora le toca cantar en el bar.

- Mi querida Bella, deberías dejar de apostar pues nunca ganas.

- Por eso mismo nos estamos riendo. - dijo Esme en medio de su aterciopelada risa.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo mi cumpleaños, se había estropeado por lo que ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo. No había visto a Edward desde entonces y sentía que mis pupilas deliraban de dolor por el deseo no satisfecho de disfrutar una vez mas de su hermoso rostro y espectacular cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto sin camisa siquiera, pero tendría que estar ciega para no adivinar el escultural cuerpo que se escondía bajo su ropa.

Mi dulce tormento, como me gustaba llamarle, era simplemente hermoso, de facciones faciales perfectas, pómulos salientes, nariz recta, labios redondeados enmarcados en una fuerte mandíbula, su piel blanca, no tanto como la mía, que era pálida, su rebelde cabello, de color cobrizo, y sus hipnóticos e irresistibles ojos verdes, su cuerpo fuerte, esbelto y musculoso, era el mismo Dios Adonis haciendo presencia en la tierra y yo lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Faltaba una hora para que Ángela viniera por mi, y a pesar de que era mi cumpleaños, mis quince, no quería salir, pero ya le hice una promesa a Ángela.

Me bañé, mas no me cambié, necesitaba descargar el sentimiento de dolor y frustración que tenía vivo en mi, desde el medio día.

A pesar del frio, el cual no me importó, salí al patio de la casa, que alinderaba con el bosque, con la bata de baño.

Necesitaba sentir el aire frio entrar en mis pulmones, quemar mi nariz con su gélida caricia.

Caminé un buen trayecto y entonces lo vi, con su cabello brillando bajo la luz de la luna, estaba sentado en mi lugar, eso consideraba yo que era un tronco tirado en el medio de un claro del bosque, el sitio en donde desahogaba mis penas.

Lo mejor era retirarme, pero cuando estaba de malas, lo estaba y punto. Me tropecé con una raíz, ¿Desde cuándo se hallaba esa raíz ahí? y mi retirada no fue tan silenciosa como lo había propuesto.

**Algún ****Reviews? La historia es bastante interesante ya lo verán. Es uno de los mejores fics que he leído y la autora es muy especial. **

**Gracias Dyrt por darme la autorización para publicar tu fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Su vista se posó en mi, paso de confuso a una incontrolable cólera, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el cielo, producto de la ira que crecía en su interior.

Me quedé en una pieza, tuve miedo de mover un solo musculo, creo que hasta deje de respirar, solo escuchaba los latidos de mi loco corazón que se aceleraba segundo a segundo.

Se levantó bruscamente. Y me miró como si fuera posible, con mayor odio.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, chiquilla infernal?

Sus palabras fueron bofetadas a mi corazón, _¿por qué siempre me dolía de igual manera?, si ya sabes como es, deberías estar ya estar acostumbrada a su reacción_, me reproché con rabia, pero pareciera que en vez de mermar el dolor, este iba aumentando con cada desplante e insulto, proveniente de aquellos labios tan deseados por mi.

- ¡Lárgate! Que tu sola presencia me enferma. – me rugió

Inmediatamente di media vuelta, no quería ver mas sus ojos flameando de ira.

- ¡Detente!.- dijo con furia.

¿Era conmigo? ¡Quizás le hablaba a otra persona! Así que proseguí mi camino. Hasta que unas manos se cerraban con fiereza sobre mi brazo y me giraba con violencia en dirección contraria a mi rápido andar.

- Te dije que esperaras.- dijo apretando los dientes.

Su ojos se posaron en los míos, que estaban desbordados como platos, nunca me había tocado, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca mío como ahora, estúpida de mi, a pesar que sus ojos eran dos dagas asesinas, solo experimentaba felicidad, una tonta alegría que me cerraba la garganta, e hicieron que mis amadas maripositas revolotearan con frenesí dentro de mi estomago.

- ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Lárgate!.- espetó empujándome con fuerza, alejándome de él.

- Si… si. – solo atinaba a decir eso. Y Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ese pequeño y tempestuoso encuentro llenó mi corazón de adrenalina pura. Cielos era una masoquista, como me podía sentir así, solo porque en nueve años que llevábamos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, nunca, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de él, tanto que por instantes mi piel sintió la caricia del calor corporal del suyo.

Me cambié y arreglé con rapidez, primero ya era casi la hora y segundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo anhelaba dejar de pensar en Edward. Quizás era de esas mujeres que mataban al león y se asustaban después con la piel. O quizás era una advertencia.

Cuando Salí a la sala, estaba Esme sentada en el sofá leyendo y me miró con complacencia, llevaba puesto unos jeans color índigo ceñido a mis piernas, reflejando las curvas de estas, no es que tuviera muchas, una blusa de cinto al cuello con escote de ondas, las cuales reposaban dulcemente sobre mis senos, con media espalda afuera, botas negras altas; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, y hay que anotar que todo lo puesto, hasta los accesorios eran comprados por mi adorada Esme.

- Te ves preciosa. Carlise tenía razón, ya no eres mi niña.- dijo con la tristeza teñida en su voz.

- Esme ¿Qué dices? – la reprendí con ternura.- Sabes que siempre sere tu bebe. Ja ja ja-. Le reí con amor y picardía.

- Parecen que ya llegaron por ti. – me avisó cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Estábamos en el bar, mis amigos del instituto, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Nike, Con quien perdí mi apuesta, y yo, lógicamente (ja ja ja).

En la Tocata, así se llamaba, había karaoque, y siempre íbamos a cantar, bailar y a tomar cocteles, claro sin licor.

Nos encontrábamos en la mesa, cerca del karaoque, nuestra mesa de casi siempre, bailando todos, tocando las palmas y con mucho desorden, cantando Pegate de Ricky Martín, el cual era como una cumbiecita super alegre, la cual me encantaba pues podía mover con libertad mi cuerpo y mis caderas, sin pasar por el bochorno, como cuando lo hacía en un escenario de verdad, al danzar (danza contemporánea).

Por la insistencia de Nike para que cumpliera mi castigo subí al "escenario" del bar; un rincón bien iluminado, con micrófonos, dos en total, por si se hacían dúos, y un televisor en un taburete por si no se sabían la letra de la canción.

La verdad no estaba nerviosa, como dije anteriormente, me gustaba cantar y lo hacía muy bien, y el ambiente de "La Tocata" ya era bastante conocido, al igual que sus clientes. Jóvenes del pueblo, que ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestros "espectáculos", pues no existía noche, cuando íbamos al bar, que no lo hiciéramos.

Estaba cantando Bidi Bidi Bom Bom, de Selena, con todo y mímica, moviendo mis caderas, y caminando con gracia por el pequeño rincón, como siempre estaba haciéndome la graciosa, lógicamente esa canción era dedicada en secreto a mi dulce martirio.

Mientras cantaba, como siempre miraba a mis amigos, y me bufaba con ellos. Al finalizar alcé mi vista para ver el resto de los muchachos del bar y sonreírles como estaba acostumbrada y lo vi. Oh cielos, literalmente comenzaba a experimentar lo que decía la letra de la canción, estaba sentado en la barra, y lo peor de todo mirando para donde yo me encontraba, nunca, me topaba con Edward fuera de casa, acudíamos a sitios diferentes, ¿Qué carriso estaba haciendo en mi bar?, y sobre todo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? a decir verdad él solo conocía la niña retraída y tímida que me volvía cuando estaba a su lado, desconocía a la verdadera Bella, la alegre y vivaracha.

Vislumbré en sus ojos la sorna de la sorpresa como si estuviera diciéndose "_quien ve a esta mosquita muerta_" eso lo aprecie en el mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, porque después esta se tiño de odio, puro rencor hacia mi persona. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Sentí deseos de llorar e incliné mi rostro para que no viera lo que su repulsión ocasionaba a mi ser.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?.- quiso saber Ángela quien me observó preocupada.

- Nada, solo estoy cansada.

Nadie estaba enterado de mis sentimientos por Edward y así deseaba mantenerlo siempre. Me sentiría mas humillada aún.

- Pero si estabas super bien. - mas que preguntarme estaba aseverando mi antiguo estado de ánimo.

- Si. Tienes razón, debe ser que me quede sin aire.

Me miró con suspicacia ante mi pobre excusa.

Lo mejor era ignorar a Edward y disfrutar del resto de la noche. Lo cual era la mentira mas grande que me podía estar diciendo.

Traté de colocar mi mejor sonrisa, y volver ser yo, mi verdadera yo; pero no, fracase, me había convertido en la Bella de Edward, aquella que él conocía, callada, tímida y retraída.

Quería irme a casa, ya mi noche estaba arruinada, por primera vez deseaba no haberlo visto, me sentía desolada, por sus claros sentimientos hacia mi y sumamente avergonzada, por lo que aprecie un su mirada antes de que esta cambiara.

¿Qué estaría pensando de mi?

Prácticamente ante él pasaba por invisible, en la casa, y no solo era porque me ignoraba, sino también porque yo tomaba el mas bajo perfil, para no ser objetivo de su resentimiento y rencor.

Necesitaba estar sola, me estaba ahogando, mis pulmones se negaban a darme aire, mi garganta estaba seca. Me levanté y les pedí permiso a mis amigos, les dije que iba al baño, como siempre la dulce Ángela se ofreció para acompañarle, pero le rechace la oferta.

El baño estaba ocupado así que estaba aguardando en el pasillo de espera, los dos cubículos tanto los de los hombres como lo de las mujeres, se ubicaban en el mismo callejón, y el espacio de espera para cada uno de los baños era separado por un biombo estilo japonés de gran tamaño, permitiendo cierta privacidad a los dos géneros.

Pero definitivamente ese no era mi día. No necesitaba ir por una necesidad de mi cuerpo, pero si de mi alma, y me ya sentía desesperada, pues la persona que se encontraba dentro se demoraba.

Me hallaba en medio de este hastío cuando unas manos me tomaron por la cintura haciendo girar mi cuerpo de manera violenta.

**Algún****Reviews?**

**¿Quién será aquel que le tomo por la cintura? O.O… Wow! Y que tan sorprendido quedaría Edward después de lo que vio en el Bar?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Era un hombre, con un alto grado de ebriedad, el vaivén de sus ojos me indicaban que estaba a punto de caerse, pensé que lo que quería era apoyarse en mi para no perder el equilibrio, pero su intensión definitivamente era otra.

Acercó su rostro al mío, mi nariz se arrugó instintivamente y mi cara se crispó de repulsión, al aspirar su aroma, totalmente desagradable, me presionó contra la pared, curvando mi espalda de manera muy dolorosa para mi espina dorsal.

- Eres muy bonita y bailas muy bien.- dijo arrastrando las palabras, las cuales estaban impregnadas de lujuria al igual que sus retinas, que no dejaban de mirarme, haciéndome sentir asqueada y temerosa.

Traté de zafarme, y en respuesta me apretó aun mas con su cuerpo contra la pared, proferí un gemido de dolor.

- ¡No! ¡Suélteme!. Le dije apretando mis dientes con fuerza, no quería armar un escando de manera innecesaria.

Su espantosa cara se aproximaba mas a la mía, y trató de besarme, ¡Que horror! Giré mi rostro en ambas direcciones violentamente para evitarlo. Acto que desencadenó maldiciones por parte ese patán y sus ojos ahora también se teñían de cólera.

- No me digas que te vas hacer la santa.- dijo mientras acercaba mis caderas a las suyas, me estremecí de pavor ante lo que sentí. El desgraciado estaba excitado, era un maldito pervertido, claro que eso ya era evidente.

Me revolví con mayor desesperación tratando de liberar una de mis piernas para propinarle una patada en toda la ingle, pero estas eran firmemente presionadas con las suyas, haciendo mi tarea tras de imposible, agotadora.

- Te vas a quedar quieta, maldita mocosa, o ya lo veras. – rugió de amenazadoramente.

Pero sus palabras no me dieron miedo, mas pánico me daba lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba subirme la blusa, en sus retinas quedaba claro lo que su cabeza ya se estaba imaginando, mi cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡No! ¡Maldito suéltame!.- seguía tratando de zafarme.

¿Por qué la idiota que estaba dentro del baño de mujeres no abría la puerta? ¿Acaso de había ido por la coladera? o ¿Era sorda?

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Maldito desgraciado!.

Bramó una voz detrás del hombre.

- Si quieres distraerte, búscate la tuya, que esta es mía.- dijo aquel imbécil sin siquiera voltear.

Y acto seguido lo quitaban de encima de mí, de un tajo.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, el miedo se había apoderándose de ellos, no quería seguir mirando la cara de aquel hombre.

Me encontraba temblando y mi voz estrangulada del terror, no emitía sonido alguno.

- ¡Suéltame!.- vociferó aquel borracho.

No escuché respuesta de mi salvador, solo pude oír, con sumo placer, el estruendo de una quijada partida. ¡Bien Hecho!, no me consideraba de carácter violento, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

- ¡Lárgate! Si no quieres que te mate. - Que voz tan hermosa salía de los labios de mi misterioso defensor, ya que mis ojos estaban cerrados todavía.

Pero mi sensación de alivio, no duró mucho, al contrario, me sentía ahora peor. Mi garganta se volvió a cerrar, mi respiración era dispareja, y estaba perdiendo el aliento nuevamente.

Una mano se estrelló con fuerza sobre la pared, al lado de mi cabeza, y aunque no le veía, su mirada estaba paralizando mis pulsaciones, sintiéndome débil y muy desamparada.

- Mírame.- ordenó con la furia contenida entre sus dientes. Pero no le obedecí, aunque suene lo mas descabellado del mundo sentía menos terror con el borracho aquel, que con el dueño de aquella voz, el cual atormentaba mis sueños.

- ¡Maldita Sea! Soy yo, Edward. ¡Mírame!

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejándome ver su perfecto y hermoso rostro, desfigurado por la rabia, la cual estaba vistiendo cada uno de sus rasgos.

- ¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo con ese idiota?

¡¿Qué? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Era demasiado obvio lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡pero claro! él siempre tenía que pensar mal de mi, ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo con ese hombre? ¡Era evidente que ese desgraciado me estaba acosando, maldito imbécil!

Quería gritarle, pero sólo atiné a mirarlo atónita sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¡Tarada!.- me gritó mientras su otra mano imitaba a la primera.

Eso si me sacó de quicio.

- ¿Qué crees estúpido?.- le grite de igual manera.

Ahora el sorprendido era otro. Pues jamás le hablé así anteriormente, mejor dicho si había cruzado diez palabras con él estos años eran mucho.

- ¿Estas ciego, acaso? ¿No viste que me estaba hostigando?

- Por algo ha de ser ¿No crees?. – dijo entre dientes. Sin dejar de mirarme un solo momento con su desprecio habitual.

¡Oh perfecto! Eso si que era maravilloso. Ahora yo tenía la culpa, ¡esto era el colmo!.

- Tal vez porque era un maldito loco, lascivo. ¿No crees?.- le bramé con rabia.

- No sería acaso que el hombre se sintió abrumado por tu sensual baile. – recorrió sus últimas palabras con sorna.

Entonces él había estado en el bar casi desde el comienzo de nuestra velada. Me sentí abochornada, lo cual se noto enseguida en mis mejillas.

Por un momento, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentí, al enterarme que me miró bailar y al decir la palabra _sensual baile,_ un atisbo de engreimiento se apoderó de mi ser, pues él, mi Edward, pensaba que bailaba bien, que podía ser sensual.

- ¡ja ja ja! . ¿Qué, te avergüenzas ahora?. Debería mas darte pena comportarte como una cualquiera y vestir de manera tan provocativa.

- Entonces según tu, yo tengo la culpa. ¡JA! Eso si es típico de ti.

Noté en sus ojos como la confusión y la incredulidad se iba apoderando de ellos poco a poco.

No sé qué rayos me pasaba esa noche, pero no iba a permitir que me insultara mas y sobre todo que se creara una idea equivoca de lo sucedido.

- Acaso no puedo vestirme como yo quiera, porque según tu es para provocar a los hombres.- no le pregunté, afirmé, pues era lo que pensaba

- ¡Ja!.- Bufó - Dime una cosa niñita. ¿Qué te crees, muy mujercita por que acabas de cumplir 15? y estas sacando ya las uñas. O ¿Supones que por qué un hombre te vio apetecible, ya lo eres?

- Déjame decirte - continúo – Para tu información que sigues siendo la misma chiquilla escuálida y sin gracia alguna. No entiendo al tipejo aquel, oh mejor dicho si, dicen que el licor hace ver las cosas mejor de lo que son. – dijo burlándose de mi.

Sus palabras me hirieron, sentí un intenso escozor en mis pupilas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar. En cambio lo miré con el mayor odio que pude sacar de mi corazón. Devolviéndome él una mirada llena de burla.

- ¡Quítate!.- le dije con fiereza. Golpeando uno de sus brazos para liberarme de mi posición.

En esos momentos en verdad sentí que lo odiaba.

Salí prácticamente corriendo, escuchando de trasfondo la carcajada de burla que me regalaba _mi dulce idiota tormento_, pero mas idiota era yo, al siquiera imaginar que algún día lograría verme de manera diferente a como ya lo hacía.

Me acerqué a la mesa en peor estado del que me retiré, cosa que no paso desapercibido para mis amigos, que me miraron interrogantemente.

Les conté lo del borracho, pero intencionalmente oculté lo ocurrido con Edward.

- Ángela. ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? No me siento bien.

- Nos vamos todos. – dijo Mike

- No hay necesidad, en verdad pueden quedarse.

- No, lo mejor será irnos, no quisiera toparme con ese borracho. Por cierto Bella ¿Cómo te zafaste de él?.- preguntó Jessica

Miércoles, no había pensado en eso. Mi mente trabajó rápidamente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, cabe anotar.

- La señora que estaba en el baño, al escuchar el estropicio, salió y el tipo se fue enseguida.

¡Oh si! Sobre todo, si hubiese sido por aquella persona, en estos momentos estaría formando un escándalo en el bar, que ni padre y señor mió. ¡Ah! Por que eso si, ni creyera ese tonto que me iba a dejar hacer algo.

Los chicos se fueron en el carro de Mike y Ángela me llevó a casa.

Yo estaba muy callada y mi amiga respetaba ese silencio, lo mas probable era que se imaginará que estaba en shock por lo que había ocurrido en el baño, y no estaba muy distante de la realidad, pero el personaje de mis cavilaciones era otro.

Me preguntaba que estaba haciendo Edward en el bar. ¿Qué fuerza divina hizo que se presentará en el baño? ¿Acaso me vio ir y quería hablar conmigo? O ¿vio al hombre que se dirigía al baño y se preocupó por mi? Eran preguntas que por mas que me taladrara mi cabeza pensando en las posibles respuestas, serían siempre incógnitas.

En mi interior, en mis estúpidas ilusiones de niña, anhelaba que las respuestas a todas esas preguntan fueran que por cualquier místico acto del destino, el hombre de mis sueños, se estuviera fijando en mi.

En total ya no era una niña, a pesar de que él me haya dicho lo contrario, sabía que no era fea, pues podía observar claramente los vistazos que los chicos me proferían, aunque yo solo ansiaba una mirada en particular.

Ya en mi cuarto, esa noche, no dejaba de pensar en él, la tristeza se estaba adueñando de mi corazón y de mi alma, no permitiéndome tener paz.

Aquella fue una de mis primeras noches de infierno e insomnio.

Al día siguiente Edward se mostraba mas distante y molesto, bueno eso me imaginé, ya que ni siquiera salió de su cuarto en todo el día, Clara le llevó la comida a su habitación.

La pase muy acongojada. Riendo, hablando y asintiendo mecánicamente, mi ser se hallaba en otra dimensión, el elipsis de mi existencia se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, en el ala izquierda al final del pasillo. Y sin embargo estaba a miles de años luz de mi.

Me desperté temprano para ir a la escuela, con la misma animosidad del día anterior.

Forks amaneció bajo una estruendosa lluvia, veía mi alma y el dolor de las lágrimas contenidas dentro de ella, reflejándose en esa tempestad.

Toda la mañana en clases estuve enfurruñada y de mal humor.

Llegado la hora del almuerzo, pensaba seriamente si quedarme en el salón y amargarme mas o salir y despejarme y tratar de no pensar en él. Pero Ángela, me obligó prácticamente a que la acompañara a la cafetería.

Hicimos la fila, yo solo compré una manzana y una soda, no tenía hambre y no iba a fingir lo contrario embutiéndome de comida, la cual mas tarde vomitaría a causa de la repulsión de tenerla dentro de mi estomago.

- Será que puedes seguir Ángela, quiero sentarme ya. – le dije agrestemente.

Simplemente estaba de mal humor y estaba hastiada hasta de respirar.

- Ángela, por favor.- la empujé quedamente con mi hombro mientras sostenía la charola.

Parecía una estatuada con la vista fijada al vació, seguí la misma y mi sorpresa creo que fue mayor que la de ella, o inclusive la de todos los presentes.

Mi _ángel demonio_, estaba en una de las mesas centrales de la cafetería. Edward con sus 17 años ya cursaba el último año escolar y asistíamos al mismo instituto, bueno, el único de Forks, pero no nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera en la cafetería, pues no la frecuentaba, siempre almorzaba por alguno de los alrededores de la escuela en compañía de la chica en turno o simplemente no comía. Por lo tanto verlo ahí, era de lo mas extraño para mi.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente por la sorpresa y la alegría de poder verlo. El día anterior por mas que esperé no pude satisfacer mi mórbida necesidad de verlo, ahora mis pupilas danzaban de felicidad al observar su hermosa estampa.

Por supuesto no estaba solo, lo acompañaba, Tanya Randall, su mas reciente adquisición, mi ángel se caracterizaba por ser enamoradizo; no, esa palabra no era la correcta, mejor definamos mujeriego, si esa que le quedaba mejor. En verdad y para mi masoquista complacencia, dudaba que se hubiese enamorado alguna vez.

Pero las chicas del instituto, podía asegurar que todas, incluyéndome lógicamente, delirábamos por él. Sabían de ante mano que eran solo juguetes en sus manos, pero no les importaba, aquellas que eran elegidas se sentían en el cielo y lo mejor era que pasaban a ser mas cotizadas, era como si por el hecho de ser consideradas, por decirlo así, por Edward Cullen para estar en su compañía le dieran un valor agregado.

Yo las envidiaba, no por su valor agregado, sino de solo pensar que ellas gozaban de lo que yo ansiaba tener para mi; porque así fuera por una noche, ellas disfrutaban del sabor de sus besos, del roce de sus manos, de la caricia de su aliento sobre sus rostros, de la pasión que se desbordaría de él en el instante de estar juntos, en el momento de hacer el amor.

- Oye Swan muévete, que no tengo todo el día.- dijo un muchacho.

Giré mi rostro hacía aquel chico y me di cuenta con mi vista periférica que estaba taponando la salida.

¡Diablos! Como siempre me quedé ensimismada en mis meditaciones y había despegado de la Tierra al planeta "Edward Cullen"

Me moví con premura y mis mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas por la vergüenza, la cual era mas por dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos que por haber entorpecido la fila.

Con torpeza caminé entre las mesas con Ángela delante de mi. Gracias a Dios nos sentamos en una mesa bien apartada.

Edward, como para variar ignoró mi existencia, y como siempre la mía giraba en torno de él. Hice mucho, pero mucho acopio de mis fuerzas para no mirarlo, pero en mas de una ocasión cedí ante la tentación de hacerlo, menos mal que la mesa quedaba detrás de la suya y no quedaba tan al descubierto mi rendición ante él.

¿Qué hacía ahí en la cafetería? Era otra interrogación agregada a mi pequeña lista de preguntas sin respuestas.

**Algún Reviews?**

**Muchas Gracias a….**

**TANIA SOLIS****, la historia es muy interesante ya lo veras, a mi me tiene pegada siempre a la expectativa.**

**VICKY08****. Si Vicky Dyrt es fantástica, yo le digo mi Meyer personal ya entenderás el porque le tengo ese apodo y se pone como tomate cada vez que se lo digo, pero es cierto…si te quedas con la historias estoy segura que enamoraras de ella como MUCHAS lo hemos hecho.**

**POSSESSION AND OBSESSION****. Mejor No…te aseguro que se pondrá buenísimo… ya verannnn ya verannnn jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

En una ocasión me encontraba en casa, en la cocina, ayudando a Clara a lavar la loza, a pesar de que teníamos lavavajillas, no le gustaba usarla, manifestando que no era lo mismo que hacerlo como en los tiempos de antaño. Y en lo personal no me disgustaba, pues éste era uno de los oficios que mas me gustaba hacer, ya que cuando era pequeña, me gustaba jugar con el agua de jabón y en ocasiones aun ahora lo hacía.

- Dame agua.- ordenó una voz.

No tuve necesidad de volver mi rostro. Esa voz la hubiese reconocido en el mismo infierno.

Enjuagué mis manos sin decir mas, saqué de uno de los gabinetes un vaso, fui a la nevera y le serví el agua.

Puse el vaso en el mesón que estaba en el centro de la gran cocina. No lo miré, no le hablé, solo le obedecí.

-Tráemelo hasta donde yo estoy ¿Acaso quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

Alcé mi vista y estaba debajo del marco de la puerta de la cocina. Como siempre se manifestaron los síntomas de mi enfermedad llamada "_En cercanía de Edward_"

- Te estoy ordenando que me traigas el vaso con agua, hasta donde estoy. ¿Acaso eres sorda o eres tan inútil que no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo?

Cuando me volvió, hablar, no, mas bien a insultar, percibí que no me había movido un centímetro, que mi mano se cerraba contra el vaso con agua y que este estaba sobre el mesón.

- Usted disculpe joven Edward.- intervinó mi abuelo – Mi nieta no esta en calidad sirvienta en esta casa. Así que le agradecería que si le va a pedir un favor lo hiciera mas cordialmente.

Dos orbes verdes me querían matar con el solo poder de su mente. Nunca le respondería nada a mi abuelo, por que a pesar de que me odiaba sin medida, respetaba mucho mi viejo.

Sin decir mas Salió de la cocina.

- No entiendo porque te dejas humillar de esa manera.- me recriminó mi abuelito, mientras caminaba en mi dirección quitándome el vaso de la mano y vaciando su contenido en el fregadero.

- Yo termino de lavar la loza, ve a tu cuarto.

- No abue, yo estoy colaborándole a Clara. Además tu estas cansado y quien debe ir mejor a descansar es otro.

- Puedes que tengas razón. Termina tu, pero de aquí no me muevo.

No dijo mas y no había necesidad. Mi viejito quería mucho a Edward, pero lógicamente le desagradaba en gran manera, la forma déspota en que éste me trataba. Poniendo así guarda sobre mi, evitando que fuera victima de las humillaciones de mi dulce tormento.

Cuando terminé, me fui a mi cuarto y me arreglé para ir a mi clase de manejo, al cual estaba asistiendo desde hacía semanas.

Esme me llevaría el día de hoy, al comienzo lo hacía mi abuelo, pero el viajar todas las tardes desde la casa al centro de aprendizaje y después recogerme lo agotó mas de la cuenta, por lo tanto ahora quien me llevaba y traía era mi segunda madre.

La estaba esperando en el porche cuando el volvo de mi amor se puso frente mió.

- ¡Súbete! .- ordenó secamente con su melodiosa voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo miraron y me devolvió la suya llenó de completo hastío.

- ¿Eres sorda? ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? ¡Que te subas! No me hagas perder mi tiempo. – bramó iracundo.

- Lo siento.- tartamudeé – Estoy esperando a Esme quien me va a llevar a pueblo.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? ¿Crees que si no supiera que vas al pueblo, te estuviera pidiendo que subieras?

- Pero y ¿Esme?

- ¡Oh por Dios! .- se pasó sus largos y bellos dedos sobre su rostro y cabellos en una clara manifestación de fastidio. Posó su mirada nuevamente en mi y casi gritó.- Si te estoy diciendo que subas niña tonta, es porque mi madre esta algo indispuesta y yo me ofrecí para llevarte, aprovechando que iba de camino.

Me explicó como si fuera una impúber de 5 años. Pero una frase, solo una rondaba en mi cabeza, sin dejarme pensar en nada mas. "_Se ofreció_" _¿Se ofreció?_ Ese pensamiento no cabía en mi mente.

Parece que como siempre me quedé elevada, pues cuando vine a ver, sentí un fuerte apretón en mi brazo derecho y me vi siendo arrastrada como una muñeca de trapo, hacia su volvo, en medio de una sarta de maldiciones proferidas por él en voz baja. Abrió con violencia la puerta del copiloto y me arrojó con igual ímpetu adentro del mismo, escuchándose además un horrible estruendo al cerrarse la puerta. Caminó con fiereza y soltura hasta dar la vuelta y entrar.

No me miró, ni un solo instante, giró la llave y el motor del auto rugió como en respuesta del estado de ánimo de su conductor.

Aspiré con fuerza y mis sentidos se alteraron, se volvieron locos, al llenarse mis vías respiratorias, del aroma que imperaba en el interior del carro, era tan penetrante, que embriagó cada uno de mis sentidos, me sentí mareada y cerré mis ojos para controlar la debilidad que se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Mi mente solo podía gritar ¡_Estas en el coche de Edward, y él esta a tu lado_! Estaba que no cabía de dicha, miedo y sobre todo de muchas preguntas.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno articulaba palabra, él por costumbre me supongo, y yo, bueno yo apretaba con tal fuerza mis dientes y mis labios para no proferir un grito de felicidad. Estaba segura que si abría mi boca así fuera para suspirar todo mi autocontrol se iría al piso, y ahí que mi ángel pensaría que estaba loca de atar.

- ¿A qué hora te recojo?.- preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verme, cuando llegamos a mi curso de manejo.

Lo miré asombrada, pero como siempre tarde en asimilar que me estaba hablando, ¡Cielos! Me estaba dirigiendo la palabra, cuántas noches y días no soñé con esto. A pesar de visible hostilidad que me proyectaba, yo me encontraba tonta, ingenua e inexplicablemente dichosa.

- Verdaderamente me sacas de quicio.- arrastró las palabras sumamente molesto.- ¿Qué a qué hora te recojo? ¿No pensarás caminar hasta la casa, cuando termines? ¿o si?

- No.- respondí con voz de hilo – Ángela va a venir por mi, vamos a "La Tocata".

¿Por qué le dije a donde iríamos? ¿Será que guardaba la ilusión que fuera como la vez pasada?

- Pareces que no aprendes ¿Verdad? ¿Vas a ir nuevamente después de lo que paso la última vez? ¿Cómo que te gusta ser el centro de atención?

- No, no es cierto lo que dices. – me defendí – Además que yo sepa no estoy vestida para provocar a nadie.

Giró su rostro hacia mi, por primera vez desde que subimos al auto, me propinó una mirada quedando bajo el escrutinio de esta y en respuesta a su intensidad, me estremecí.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans no tan ajustados como en la ocasión anterior, llevaba puesta mi chamarra, para el frío, pero debajo de esta tenía una camisa blanca, con mangas tres cuartos, la cual acentuaba mis curvas, sin necesidad de adherirse a mi piel.

No dijo nada, volvió su rostro nuevamente al frente, lo entendí como un claro acto de despedida.

Con manos temblorosas intente quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, estaba tan nerviosa que mi torpeza se agudizaba, demorando mas de lo preciso, de nuevo sentí su mirada sobre mi y en ese mismo momento el cinturón cedió.

Giré la perilla del asiento del copiloto para salir lo mas rápido posible, si es cierto que me encantaba estar con él, que buscaba, estar al lado de Edward casi constantemente, pero la intimidad que nos ofrecía su coche me intimidaba, generando que los síntomas de mi enfermedad se multiplicaran por 100. Temía en verdad que al salir del carro mis piernas no me iban a poder sostener, las sentía tan débiles y temblorosas.

Me dispuse a bajar cuando mi mano izquierda fue tomada con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente.

Mi sorpresa no tuvo limites, tanto que lo miré con mis ojos desbordados, mil preguntas pasaban por mi mente.

- Lo siento.- fue lo que dijo.

¿LO SIENTO? ¿Sentir qué? ¿Lo que había dicho? ¿Cómo me había tratado todos estos años? ¿Lo sucedido en la cocina hacía unas horas? ¿Lo que me dijo en La Tocata? Eran tantas preguntas que no podía coordinar ninguna en mis pensamientos y estas se reflejaron claramente en mi rostro.

- Por haberte lastimado el brazo.- vislumbré en sus ojos pequeños dejos de ¿_arrepentimiento_?...En verdad yo ya estaba para manicomio.

- Tienes un cardenal.- me explicó, cuando observó que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

En mi brazo derecho, sobre mi pálida piel, se veía claramente pintada la mano de Edward y sus dedos cerrando con fuerza mi brazo.

- No hay problemas.- le dije sinceramente.- La verdad no me duele.

Y era cierto y aunque doliera, yo me deleitaría en el, pues sería el recordatorio de saber que estaba a su lado, en la intimidad de su auto, el cual era sagrado para él.

Pero al parecer mi respuesta no fue completamente de su agrado, pues sus pupilas se matizaron de rabia y soltó varías maldiciones inaudibles para mi, las decía tan bajo y tan rápido que no entendí nada.

-¡Solo bájate! .- me habló molesto y gruñendo las palabras. Y regresó su vista al frente.

No comprendí su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo me pareció de la mas normal, así era él.

Si es cierto que a pesar de considerarme una buena estudiante, no era muy sobresaliente, y lo mismo se reflejaba en mis clases de manejo. Pero hoy estaba como nunca, estaba mas descoordinada, despistada y todo lo hacía mal o lo entendía mal.

- Bella parece que este no es tu día.- dijo Richard el joven instructor que rayaba por los 22 años y era muy guapo, pero no como mi Edward. _Siempre pensando en él ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa maldita obsesión?_, me reprendí.

- Tienes razón Richard, no me siento bien.

- Entonces que te parece si damos por terminada la clase.

Observé mi reloj, y volví mis ojos hacia Richard con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Ahora, que faltan 15 minutos?

- ja ja ja. No me percate. Lo siento.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi bolso, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Ángela. Le dije que ya había terminado así que me podía venir a buscar.

- Oh Bella, la verdad no puedo ir.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Llegaron algunos parientes y están preparando una cena familiar, tanto así que invitaron a Ben.

Ben y Ángela eran novios desde hacía ya un año y eran una de las parejas mas hermosas que tenía el placer de tratar, bueno, solo contrarrestado con el amor que Carlise y Esme se profesaban.

- ¡Oh! Yo que necesitaba distraerme.- dije sin disimular mi desilusión.

- Pero los chicos van a ir, solo faltaremos Ben y yo. Además también va el primo de Mike.

- Austin, ¿Ese loco?

- Si. Y por lo que me dijo Mike, si no te opones, claro esta, pensaban ir a Port Angeles a una disco nueva.

Me encantó la idea de salir del pueblo, si era lo mejor y teniendo en cuenta la nueva compañía, la noche pintaba muy bien.

- ¿Pero quién va a venir por mi?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ir?

- Si. Sabes que con Austin siempre la paso fenomenal.

- Si, eso nadie lo duda. A mi me parece que le gustas y mucho.

- Pues que no te parezca mucho. Recuerda que tiene 17 casi 18, ¿Cómo crees que se va a fijar en una chiquilla como yo?

- Si tu lo dices.- Arrgg dijo en ese tonito que odiaba tanto, con el cual me decía que "_Bueno, vamos a dejarte con lo que dices, pero tanto como tu y yo sabemos lo que es verdad"_ y lo que mas de daba rabia era que generalmente tenía razón.

Angie no terminó de hablar cuando note como se aproximaba la camioneta de Austin.

- Hola corazón hermoso.- dijo con una sonrisa en medio de su rostro. Aquella siempre me alegraba, me gustaba mucho estar con él, era tan despreocupado y vivaracho, muy parecido a mi.

Ni siquiera espere una invitación por su parte para subir. Cuando me encontré en el interior de su carro, se acercó a mi y me propinó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

- Felices quince, atrasado. – me miró apenado.

- Súper atrasados. Ja ja ja – me reí con ganas – tan atrasados están que creo que ya cumplí tres años mas.

- Entonces, siendo así, no me sentiré como un asaltante de cunas.- me observó con sutil coquetería.

Yo sabía que Ángela tenía razón, eso se notaba, pero Austin solo se limitaba a tratarme de manera amable y muy especial. Pero ese día lo notaba un poco extraño, su mirada me incomodo un poco, pero no le di mente. Quería distraerme y quien mejor que con él, que con sus locuras me elevaba en una nube de risas.

El viaje a Port Angeles fue lo mas normal, hablábamos de todo, nos reíamos, pero siempre me sentí observada por Austin, su escudriño me turbaba en muchos aspectos. ¿Acaso ahora que cumplí 15 años vislumbraba que no era ya tan menor y ahora si iba a intentar conquistarme? Rogaba que no lo hiciera, ya que me agradaba su compañía y cuando lo rechazara las cosas cambiarían.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando llegamos a la ciudad, nos dirigimos de inmediato a la disco.

Era muy espaciosa y el ambiente no era pesado, en muchos aspectos me recordó a mi bar de siempre, faltándole el karaoque.

En cuanto llegamos nos envolvimos del ambiente de rumba y yo quería disfrutar esta noche y no pensar mas en Edward.

Al rato de estar ahí, Austin me propuso entretenernos con un juego, el que adivinara quien era pareja o no dentro del bar. Para mi concepto, era estúpido, pero acepté.

-Si pero no te he dicho todo. – intentó aclarar con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

- Dime. – pregunté imitando su estado de animo.

- El que pierda se toma una cerveza. Por cada vez que pierda. – aclaró.

Rodé mis ojos haciendo gesto.

- Es enserio. Apostemos.- me retó.

Sabía lo quería Austin, que yo tomara un poco, no por nada malo, vale aclarar, pero si, como para que yo no lo rechazara de manera tan abierta.

Y aun a sabiendas de sus, creía yo, intensiones, accedí. Era la excusa perfecta para embotar mi cerebro y no pensar mas él.

- No Austin, deja esas cosas. Nosotros no vinimos a emborracharnos, vinimos a pasarla bien, nada mas.- le reprochó Mike.

- No te preocupes. Nadie se va a emborrachar.- le aseguró a su primo, mirándolo seriamente.

Luego volvió su rostro al mió y me picó el ojo, acompañado de una sonrisa picara, la cual no pude resistir y se la devolví.

Mi madre tenia razón, debería dejar de apostar, pues siempre perdía, y hoy no era la excepción. Como que no quería comprender que mientras algunos nacen con estrellas, otros nacen estrellados, pero en mi caso, yo creo que nací embadurnada de toda la mala suerte habida y por haber el mundo.

Perdí muchas veces y así como lo hacía, así tomaba, bajo la actitud recriminatoria y rechazo de Mike y Jessica. De pronto, quien sabe, si hubiera estado Ángela, ella hubiera conseguido mas que estos dos juntos.

Comencé a bailar para bajar un poco los efectos del alcohol, pero aun así, apreciaba como éste burbujeaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero no me importaba, o mejor dicho si, la felicidad de no pensar en Edward me estaba desquiciando, mi cuerpo y mi ser se estaban liberando de tanta opresión y tristeza. El baile siempre había sido mi medio de escape, pero ahora influenciada por los efectos del licor, lo experimentaba al cien por ciento.

Austin bailaba súper bien y eso me gustaba, nos complementábamos de manera perfecta. Mi cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, mis brazos danzaban junto con los suyos en perfecta armonía, no se si era por mi estado de alicoramiento o Austin era el chico con el que siempre soñé para hacer equipo de baile, inclusive superando a varios de mis compañeros del grupo de danza contemporáneo, donde todos eran muy buenos.

Bailamos desde regué, punk, regueton y demás ritmos y diferentes canciones como _"sexy lady, Sean Paul & Shaggy" _, _"Beatiful, Snoop_ _Dogg, _" "_want love you, Feat Akon & Snoop Dogg, Tego Calderon_" entre otras

Comencé a soñar despierta, pensando en Edward, _sabía que la dicha de pensar en él no iba a durar mucho_, anhelaba ser con él con quien yo estuviera bailando, y por un momento, bueno durante un largo momento, me imaginaba que estaba con mi amado y no con Austin

Mi cuerpo se movía de manera sensual, pero no como generalmente lo hacía en público, si no mas bien, era la sensualidad que guardaba para mi, en mis momentos de ensayo, en el estudio que Esme había acondicionado para mi, en la casa.

Austin me miraba extasiado, estaba encantado con esta Bella completamente desinhiba, vi su semblante cambiar, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

A pesar de que mi cerebro estaba un poco embotado por el licor, este me advertía de manera casi imperceptible que me estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas si continuaba por donde iba.

Estábamos bailando _"Punkie, Sean Paul"_ y en un movimiento mío caminando hacia atrás mientras mis caderas se contoneaban al sexy movimiento de la música, me golpeé con algo duro. Mi cuerpo se frenó al estrellarse con algo, para mi y en mi estado, parecía una pared de concreto. Como pude y procurando no perder el equilibrio giré para ver que era lo que me impedía seguir moviéndome.

Y para mi horripilante y aterradora sorpresa él estaba ahí, Edward no quitaba la vista de mi imagen, y que imagen debía proyectar en esos instantes, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, oh! Oh! No me gusto lo que vi, su rostro se contrajo quedando completamente inexpresivo y sus ojos flameaban de rabia.

Sentí un miedo descomunal en mis huesos, mi garganta se cerró de golpe, mi respiración se hizo desigual y ni que decir de mi corazón, el galope de un potro salvaje era una triste imitación en comparación con los latidos del mismo.

Traté de enfocar nuevamente mis pupilas para mirar mejor a mi dulce amor, abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces tratando de encuadrar mejor su imagen, dentro del vaivén de mi vista.

Escuché con claridad una sarta de maldiciones todas, proferidas en su tersa, embriagante, melodiosa, dulce y alucinante voz. ¡Cielos! Si que estaba borracha, (ja ja ja!) las groserías que escuchaba de su apetecible boca, para mi era como si fueran palabras de amor. Si estaba totalmente ebria, y no solo de licor, sino también de amor, de amor por Edward, por mi dulce demonio.

- Será que nos puedes dar permiso.- espetó Austin, claramente enfadado. No reconocería a Edward o fingía no hacerlo.

Mi adorado tormento no respondió, alzó su mirada a su interlocutor, menos mal pues así me liberé por un momento del magnetismo de su mirada y su efecto en mi.

- ¡Vamos!.- me dijo con la vista todavía puesta en Austin. No hacia falta tampoco que la desviara hacia mi, por la forma que en escupió las palabras era mas que evidente.

**Algún Reviews para este fic?**

**Que pasara ahora en el bar? O.O ¿Qué tan enojado estará Edward? Les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará para comerse las uñas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

- ¿Y quién demonios te crees tu para darle ordenes a Bella?.- dijo Austin ahora furioso, tomándome del brazo acercándome a él con fuerza.

Edward se enchiló como gallo de pelea, ante aquello y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia nosotros, sus ojos se volvieron dos dagas de fuego ardiendo, volví a estremecerme ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Mike se interpuso entre nosotros extendiendo sus brazos para evitar un mayor acercamiento.

- No te metas Newton.- bramó mi dulce amor posando sus ojos en este.

-Cullen, están tomados y mi primo esta actuando impulsivamente.

- Mas que impulsivo, yo diría que de manera irresponsable. ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre darle licor a una niña de 15 años?.- gritó ahora, alzando su vista hacia Austin.

- ¡He dicho que nos vamos!.- nuevamente dirigiéndose a mi.- Quieres preocupar a Esme con esta estupidez.

El hecho de escuchar el nombre de mi madre, pues así la consideraba, me hizo reaccionar, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esme había depositado una confianza ciega en mi y yo le estaba fallando.

Traté de zafarme del agarre de Austin, pero no lo permitió, lo cual no paso desapercibido ante los ávidos ojos de mi ángel.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Edward - O te rompo la cara Austin .- sus últimas palabras no fueron de entonación alta, mas bien parecían el rugido de advertencia de un león. Bajo, desafiante y peligroso.

En un acto de provocación el primo de Mike, me acercó mas a él.

Yo me sentía como muñequita de feria de aquí para allá, y lo peor era que no podía razonar bien, creo que pensaba con claridad, _aunque seriamente dudaba ese hecho_, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que yo pensaba. Quería salir de ahí, pero no con Edward le tenía pavor, él estaba mas que iracundo, y sin yo incitarlo se portaba conmigo como lo hacia generalmente, no quería ni imaginarme como me trataría ahora. Tampoco deseaba quedarme con Austin, y lo peor era que sentía mi estomago revuelto, los pocos atisbo de mi sobriedad y raciocinio estaban tratando como locos de evitar que vomitará en medio de la pista. La cual estaba casi desierta por el espectáculo que estaban montando.

Mi dulce amor, no se refrenó mas y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada a Austin, Cielos, fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir. (jajaja!, aunque como me encontraba no podía ni ver como llegaba hacia mi una tortuga)

No se como evadió a Mike que todavía estaba en el medio de nosotros, como me arrancó de los garras de mi compañero borrachín y me apartó situándome detrás de él.

Y ahí comenzó la de Troya. Jessica que se había acercado a la pista me tomó por la cintura. Alejándome de aquella pelea.

- ¡Oh! Bella viste lo que conseguiste que Edward y Austin pelearan!.- dijo en claro reproche y muy nerviosa.

¿Qué? ¿mi dulce martirio estaba peleando por mi? Y ¿si mi dulce tormento saliera herido? Miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo sacándome por un momento de mi estado.

- ¡NO EDWARD!.-

- ¡NO EDWARD!.-

Gritamos dos personas al mismo tiempo. Volqué mi visión hacia esa mujer; si, una mujer lo estaba llamando al igual que yo. Mi corazón se oprimió de dolor, podía sentir como esa mirada que ahora centelleaba en la mía, me comprimía cada partícula, cada átomo de mi estúpido corazón.

Edward estaba pasándola de lo lindo con Tanya.

Usshh! Sentí tanta rabia, ¡lo odiaba!, ¡lo odiaba! Era un maldito desgraciado. Claro él si podía pasarla bien, con su adorada novia. Pero cuando vio que yo la estaba pasando mejor, ahí se le carcomió el cerebro de la envidia. Aarrgg! Y yo que pensaba que… ni me acordaba cual había sido la bestialidad que pensé, por un momento imaginé que mi Edward estaba celoso, pero ¡no!, ¡NO!

¡Por mi en estos momentos que Austin lo hiciera papilla, no me importaba. Yo me largaba de aquí ahora!

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?.- unas fuertes manos me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron asiéndome con fuerza a un lado de su cuerpo. Quedé en ángulo de noventa grados a él, bueno restando la distancia que había entre el piso y yo.

Mi cabeza iba a preguntar quién era, pero la respuesta era demasiado obvia quien sería la persona única que me denigraría de tal manera.

-¡ Suéltame!.- me revolví entre su brazo, el cual me sostenía fuertemente, ahora si que parecía una verdadera muñeca.

¿Cómo había terminado la pelea?, ahora pensaba, ya que él estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba "humillarme".

Retorné mi vista a la pista y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, Austin estaba tirado en el suelo, con la cara fuertemente golpeada, estaba sangrando por la boca y por la nariz, en verdad estaba bien maltrecho.

Y recordé a mi odioso anticaballero, ¿Qué tan herido estaba? ¿Se habría lastimado su hermoso rostro?

De pronto me sentí mover, Edward me estaba cargando y caminaba a las afueras de la disco. Me revolví como loca entre su brazo (que fuerza el de ese chico), gritándole a todo pulmón que me soltará.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – Tanya grito furibunda, por lo menos en eso nos parecíamos ahora.

No la miró siquiera y prosiguió su camino, y yo seguía en mi afán de liberarme.

Tanya corrió desesperadamente hacia nosotros y tomó con fuerza el brazo libre que tenía Edward y lo hizo girarse, bueno, mas bien él se viró, colocando, su ya conocida por mi, cara de hastío.

- ¿Me piensas dejar acá? – le gritó.

En mi fuero interno me reí, no se quien se sentía mas humillada si ella o yo, pero por un momento olvidé mi situación y me regodeé en la suya. Eso era como tónico para mi propia frustración.

- No puedo permitir que se valla sola.- respondió secamente.

- Ella esta con sus amigos, vino con ellos. Yo vine contigo. ¡No me puedes dejar A MI sola!

- ¿Amigos? Esos idiotas que la embriagaron. ¡Mírala!.- me meneó como peso muerto.- Escasamente respirara por que si.

- Yo no estoy ... UUUAAAHHH!.- yo sabia que si volvía abrir mi boca eso pasaría.

- Maldición.- exclamó Edward con profunda rabia.

Tanya cambió su rostro de furia al de repulsión.

- No la puedo dejar así.

- UUUAAAHHH!.- nuevamente. Me sentía desfallecer.

Mi dulce amor me levantó y me ayudó a inclinarme a una pared para poder seguir vomitando sin estar en la pésima posición anterior.

- Toma vete en taxi.- sacó de su bolsillo dinero y se lo entregó.

- ¿Estas loco? .- bramó con rabia nuevamente.

- ¡O me dejas tranquilo. O hasta aquí dejamos esto!.- le amenazó, y funcionó muy bien, pues a pesar de la furia que despedía su ser, y la mirada tan llena de odio que podía sentir quemándome en la espalda. Se volvió en sus pies y salió de ahí de lo mas calladita.

Vomité como dos veces mas. Mis piernas estaban débiles, parecían gelatinas, mi estomago y mi garganta me ardían.

Me ayudó a caminar, llegamos sin darme cuenta como, a su volvo, me colocó suavemente en el capote del mismo y dijo.

- Sujétate fuerte, no te vallas a caer.- dijo preocupado.

A pesar de lo mal que me sentía yo estaba en el cielo, no existían palabras para describir como me sentía.

Sacó una botella de agua y me hizo hacer gárgaras para limpiarme la boca.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó mirándome con ternura. Moví con fuerza mi cabeza para quitarme este último pensamiento de la cabeza, este me indicaba que todavía estaba muy ebria, pues veía duendes, unicornios, sirenas y sobre ternura en los ojos de mi amado.

Bajé mi rostro y asentí quedamente. Idiota yo, el haber movido tan violentamente la cabeza, me hizo marear nuevamente regresándome las nauseas. Cerré mis parpados con fuerza tratando de controlar las ganas de vomitar.

- Bueno defínete ¿Bien o Mal?.- inquirió un poco molesto. Lo cual era algo extraño porque no maneja lo "poco" conmigo

- Me siento algo mejor.- carrasespeé las palabras. Mi voz se oía tan grave que por algunos segundos me asusté.

-Vamos a casa.- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

Ahora que me encontraba un poco mejor. Y me percaté de la situación, no concebía lo que había sucedido.

Mi dulce tormento, mi amor secreto, mi ángel demonio, estaba acá, conmigo, ayudándome, no en un muy buen momento de mi vida, que digamos, pero esta aquí, pudo dejarme con los chicos y seguir con su novia.

¡Novia!, esa palabra me sacó violentamente de mi ensoñación. Todavía conservaba la teoría a la que había llegado dentro de la disco.

Él y su novia muy lindos y unidos.

Si hubiese querido estar conmigo o simplemente verme, él no estuviera aquí, estuviera en La Tocata _esperándome_, que ilusa se escuchaba esa simple palabra.

No quería estar conmigo, eso era claro. ¿Pero entonces, por qué lo hizo?, _recuerdas que ya tienes tu hipótesis,_ me recordé, pero daba igual.

Si lo que estaba buscando era arruinarme la noche, _mas de lo que yo ya la había arruinado, por ponerme a tomar_, hubiera de dejado que mis amigos me llevaran, ó me hubiera enviado en taxi a mi y no a su novia. Y entonces, otra palabra me hizo ver la respuesta tan claramente como las aguas de un río.

Esme; si, él había citado su nombre allá dentro, en el bar, si su madre, descubriera lo que paso, o si a mi, por el estado en que estaba, me ocurriera algo, ella sufriría mucho. Y cuando se enterara que Edward estaba en el mismo lugar y no hizo nada para protegerme a pesar de su infinito amor de madre, los dos sabíamos muy bien que no le perdonaría.

Bueno ya tenía mi respuesta. ¡Yupi! Y yo que estaba resignada a agregarla a mi patética lista, pero no hubo necesidad.

Ya dentro del auto, intenté amarrar el cinturón de seguridad, pero mi torpeza estaba agudizada por el alcohol, tanta fue esta, que Edward no esperó a que lo hiciera, y apartó mis manos del swiche de la correa y la cerró él mismo.

Sin decir mas se puso en marcha directo a nuestra casa.

El camino fue silencioso. El silencio taladraba mis oídos, zumbando en estos.

- ¿Puedes poner música?.- le pregunté algo temerosa.

- ¿Para que? ¿Vas a bailarme dentro del auto? Te advierto que no hay mucho espacio. .- enmarcó burlonamente.

Lo miré con rabia. Pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya sus ojos seguían puestos en la carretera.

Me enfurruñé mas en mi asiento y bajé la ventanilla dejando que la brisa refrescara mis pensamientos.

Con mi vista periférica vi como Edward encendía el stereo y en respuesta a su acto en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y un dulce pensamiento se apoderó de mi mente. Edward podría ser tierno cuando lo quería en verdad. Se que en otras circunstancia no lo hubiera hecho, pero desconocía en que radicaba la diferencia entre una situación y otra. Solo él la sabía.

El interior del coche se dejó llenar por la música de uno de mis cantantes favoritos Matchbox Twenty y la primera canción que se dejo escuchar fue If You're gone, me emocioné mucho cuando me di cuenta que compartíamos el mismo gusto. Por lo menos en lo que a Matchabox se refería.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la música y la brisa, las dos me embriagan tan dulcemente, sentí cierta paz en mi alma y era algo que me gustaba y mucho.

Mi dulce amor dejó correr el CD y mi estado de relajación llegó a tal grado que creo que me quedé dormida. Que delicia era poder dormir al lado de mi Edward y no sentirme aprensiva por su presencia. La felicidad se desbordaba por los poros de mi cuerpo, la armonía y la calma reinaban en mi corazón y en mi espíritu.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me di cuenta que en realidad si había dormitado un poco.

Entramos al garaje y nos quedamos dentro del volvo, mirando cada uno al frente, en medio de un silencio incómodo, ya que mi ángel apagó el stereo apenas llegamos.

Abrí la perilla y salí con premura, no quería que el sosiego que me embargaba fuera arruinado por alguna indiscreción por mi parte.

Edward me imitó.

- ¿Por que fuiste a ese lugar?

Le miré y sus ojos se posaron en los míos, no alcancé a distinguir las emociones que danzaban en su esmeraldina mirada. Me perdí en medio de estos y mi respiración se hizo nuevamente entrecortada.

Desconocía si era porque todavía tenia el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo, pero mis labios me picaban de la necesidad de sentirlos sobre los suyos, mis manos ansiaban tocar ese rostro por mi tan amado, acariciar ese cuerpo de dioses.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- dijo serio, obligándome a salir de mis mas oscuros deseos

- ¿Por qué habría yo de mentirte? - le pregunté inocentemente.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Esta tarde sin yo preguntarte nada, me dijiste que ibas a ir con tus amigos al bar del pueblo, hasta pensé que me estabas invitando, indirectamente claro esta.- dijo con sorna.

- Pero después te veo en un bar de Port Angeles con el idiota de Austin. ¿Acaso es tu novio?¿o tu amiguito de turno?- se burló

¿Pero quién se creía?

- ¿Tu quién te imaginas que soy yo? ¿Qué soy una promiscua como tu? Que va de brazos en brazos. No querido yo si me respeto.- Le dije una sarta de cosas, pero la verdad no supe de donde saqué el valor para hacerlo. Cuando terminé me encontraba en shock. ¡¿Mierda que hice?

Pues alterar a Edward, lógicamente, ya que su visión cambió de la burla a la a rabia.

-¿Así? Y que con mucha envidia porque no son a tus brazos a los que voy.- No preguntó, lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que un gran temor inundó mi espina dorsal, el conocía mis sentimientos, sabía lo que sentía por él. ¡Oh Dios, No! Era como una pesadilla.

- ¡Ja! Si quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos ya lo hubiera hecho. – le escupí las palabras, debido a la rabia y a la consternación. ¿Por qué le dije eso? Lo único que yo quería era demostrarle que estaba equivocado, y no que era una mujer fatal, de la cual no tenía ni la " _f _".

- ¿Así? – se acercó lentamente a mi, dejando ver la hermosa media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esa que paraba mi corazón.

Me quedé como estatua y mis ojos se blanquearon del miedo, el cual no pasaba desapercibo para Edward.

Se acercó rozando mi mejilla dulcemente con sus largos y aterciopelados dedos, me miraba de aquella manera tan arrolladora, que comencé a temblar.

- ¿Dime como conseguirías que yo, Edward Cullen me enrede en tus brazos?.- me dijo quedamente, con su aterciopelada voz, aquella que solo escuchaba cuando lo espiaba hablando por teléfono con sus futuras conquistas. Yo sabía el efecto que producía pero ni en todos mis locos sueños me veía afectada por ella, ya que pensé que nunca la utilizaría conmigo.

Su mirada barrió mi rostro tan dulcemente, con tal lentitud, como si quisiera grabar cada rasgo de mi cara.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? O ¿Es un secreto de estado tus armas de conquista? - a pesar de estar burlándose de mi seguía utilizando la misma entonación en sus palabras y su embriagadora mirada me tenía atrapada. Y aparte de eso, seguía acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Me estaba volviendo loca y pensar que apenas era el comienzo, claro que yo desconocía esto.

La mano que tenía libre, la posó sobre mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mió, de manera instintiva proferí un pequeño gemido y vi como sus pupilas brillaban de complacencia ante mi reacción. Acto seguido aquella mano que antes acariciaba tan dulcemente mi mejilla se colocó en la parte de atrás de mi nuca, obligando a tener mi cabeza en alto para alcanzar así su mirada.

- Parece que la reina de la seducción, se esta dejando seducir muy fácilmente por este simple peón.

¡Oh Maldita sea! Se estaba burlando de mi y no hacia nada por impedirlo, me sentía impávida, totalmente atónita, ¿Cómo era posible que esto en verdad estuviera sucediendo? Apreciar como mi cuerpo se acoplaba tan perfectamente al de Edward en un solo movimiento, sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi rostro.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saborear su hálito y ahora su calidez me envolvía sin tregua alguna, y lo peor, era que yo no quería poner resistencia.

Tanto tiempo anhelé estar así, que no pensaba en las consecuencias, solo en el disfrute de mi corazón.

Bajó su cabeza y la posicionó en el hueco de mi garganta y me propinó un suave beso en ella, me estremecí de placer, de puro exquisito placer. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa en respuesta a mi proceder.

Mis brazos se encontraban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, anhelaban prenderse del cuello de mi dulce tormento, pero estos se hallaban anonadados al igual que su dueña.

- Me encanta como me respondes. Y eso que solo fue un inocente beso. – me dijo sensualmente con sus labios contra la piel de mi garganta, tanto que aprecié cada movimiento.

Suspiré en medio de un claro y delicioso gemido de éxtasis, ante sus palabras, estaba en el cielo, en la luna, en el infierno, no me importaba donde, mientras estuviera con él.

- ja ja ja .- se rió seductoramente.

Levantó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mió, tocó mi frente con la suya y nuevamente disfruté de su aliento.

Mientras todo esto ocurría yo no había abierto mis ojos, el miedo me obligaba a mantenerlos así, pero no era miedo a esto, al contrario, era temor a que _esto_ fuera un sueño, como muchos de los tantos que tuve en el correr de estos años.

Aunque lo que mas deseaba era verme en sus esmeraldinos y profundos ojos y poder vislumbrar las emociones que me transmitía con sus palabras.

- Me vuelves loco – arrastró las palabras como si las dijera en contra de su voluntad. Como si fuera un pensamiento que no quisiera asimilar.

¡Oh Edward! ¡Oh Edward! ¡Oh Edward! Mi mente se bloqueó no permitía el flujo de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera ¡Oh Edward!

Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos pero no los tocaron, ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Bésame! gritaba con fuerza mi interior.

Nada, no pasaba nada, ¿Oh si?, sus labios ahora casi tocaban los míos, Si!, Si! Mi boca con vida propia se entre abrió invitándolo, incitándolo a saborear de esta.

- ¡JA JA JA! .- una fuerte carcajada retumbó sobre el lugar y los brazos que antes me halaban hacia el cuerpo de mi amor, me alejaban con brusquedad.

Mis ojos se abrieron y blanquearon por la intensa sorpresa ¿Qué era esto? No entendía nada.

- Si que eres estúpida. Ja Ja Ja!.- volvió a reír, ahora con mas intensidad al ver mi expresión.

- ¿No y que eras tu, la que con un movimiento me tenías a tus pies?. Si que eres una niña tonta e ilusa. Ni siquiera te toque y parecías mantequilla entre mis brazos. Ja Ja Ja!.

¡¿Qué? ¿Todo era un juego?, ¡un maldito juego!

Mi corazón se fragmentó en miles de pedazos del dolor, en verdad lo sentía desgarrarse por dentro ¡UN JUEGO!.

¿Cómo era posible que existiera un hombre tan despreciable? ¿Un ser tan miserable, tan ..TAN..? OOHHH! Lo odiaba con todo mi ser. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? ¿De humillarme de tal manera?

Mi dolor y mi rabia se fundían en una sola. Un fuerte escozor se apoderaba de mis pupilas, ¡oh no! Seria lo ultimo, no le permitiría verme llorar.

- JA – JA - JA -Tal cual como suena, acentúe cada una por separado y lo miré con desprecio.

De dónde saqué fuerza para reponerme, no lo se, y no me importaba saberlo, pero no permitiría que se siguiera regodeando de mórbida alegría a costilla mía. ¡Pues ya iba a ver! La verdad no estaba pensando, no quería razonar, solo actuar, que mis acciones fueran inducidas por el sentimiento de frustración y rabia que carcomían mi alma y mi ser.

- Si eres bueno Edward Cullen, pero no tanto como Austin.- vuelvo y digo no meditaba en mis palabras. Solo quería vengarme.

Dejó de reír y me miró, sus ojos parecían dos antorchas vivientes.

¡Bien! Un punto para mi. Edward era un egocéntrico, perfecto vamos a darle donde mas le duele.

- Las caricias de Austin si son verdaderamente apasionadas, no como el pobre intento que acabas de hacer.

No se cómo, ni en qué momento desde que llegamos al garaje, pero ahora estábamos muy cerca de la pared uno frente del otro.

- No me digas.- dijo con sorna tratando de mantener el control tanto en su persona como en la situación. Pero no, no se lo iba a permitir. Me las ibas pagar Edward Cullen.

- Pues si querido.- le dije con sobreactuada ironía. Me reí en mi interior al pronunciar la última palabra.

- Austin es muy apasionado, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, entre sus brazos, me siento una verdadera mujer. Cuando sus besos envuelven cada parte de mi cuerpo, ja ja ja! Eso si es estremecerse de placer. Y no, vuelvo y te digo, la pobre imitación que acabas de ver ahora.

Estaba despertando al león, lo acorralaba y le daba caza, pero lo mas probable era, que huyera despavoridamente después de ver la piel del animal que cacé. Como dice el refrán "_Matas al león y te da miedo el pellejo_" _Cabe anotar que pellejo es lo mismo que piel_

Pero mi dulce demonio, también hizo mucho esfuerzo por despertar la fiera en mi, ¿Entonces por que no darle gusto? y que disfrute la mejor función de este teatro.

Su rostro se desfiguró de rabia, casi no podía reconocer sus hermosas facciones, su boca se había vuelto una simple línea recta y sus ojos, ni que decir de estos.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu y Austin…? – no pudo terminar.

- Mi querido, mi querido Edward. ¿En verdad te crees tan bueno? Pues déjame decirte amorcito.- ji ji ji, volví a reír en mi interior, estaba disfrutando esto y mucho.

- Que te respondí de tal manera, ¿Por qué eras tu?- continué - Pues déjame decirte que estaba recordando lo que sucedía con Austin, o no, espera tu le pusiste un mejor nombre. "_mi amiguito de turno"_. - repetí sus mismas palabras remedándolo en la manera en que este las pronunció.

- Evoqué sus fuertes caricias, sus intoxicantes besos…

No terminé mi pequeña gran actuación, que para ser como era yo, ¡por favor!, me merecía un Oscar.

No lo vi venir, solo pude sentir una mano cerrándose sobre mi garganta y verme siendo arrastrada en el poco espacio, que por cierto ya no existía, entre nosotros y la pared.

Solo cuando me golpeé y de manera brusca, cabe anotar, contra la pared, su otra mano me tomó por la cintura y me apretó nuevamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda se curvara de manera dolorosa, aquello me recordó el episodio en el baño con el borracho aquel, pero esta vez era diferente, aquel me causaba repulsión, en cambio la persona que tenia en frente mió, era mi Sol, era mi amor, mi obsesión, y que a pesar de su violencia, deseaba besarlo, acariciarlo, apretarme mas a su cuerpo hasta fundirlo con el mió.

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos el se apisonó mas a mi.

- ¡Eres una maldita mosquita muerta!.- sus ojos se miraron en los míos, tratando de traspasarlos con filosas dagas y destrozarme, podía vislumbrar en ellos una rabia asesina fuera de control

- ¿No me digas que el dolido era ahora eres tu?.- dije como pude, ya que su mano en mi garganta me impedía hablar con soltura.

No sabía lo que tenia, al parecer los dos habíamos perdido los estribos y no los íbamos a encontrar por ahora.

Posicionó su rostro cerca al mío a casi escasos centímetros.

- En verdad eres una ilusa si piensas que lo que sientes al revolcarte con el idiota ese es el clima del placer.

- Tendrías que acostarte con él para saberlo ¿No te parece?.- le dije con marcada burla.

En verdad estaba fuera de mis casillas, esta no era yo, no me reconocía, es como si fuera mi cuerpo en la actitud de otra mujer. Era yo, pero no lo era.

- ¿O por qué mejor no te acuestas tu conmigo y haces las comparaciones?.- me acarició con sus palabras, de manera tan sensual y tan retadora.

O estaba en el infierno o estaba en la cima del cielo, mi mente se negaba a creer que esto en verdad ocurría, que estaba pasando ahora, y ya.

Me respiración se entrecortó, mis pensamientos también, los sentí estremecer ante esas palabras, mi corazón que ya latía como loco, ahora estaba desbocado, un poco mas y tendría que ir a buscarlo, pues saldría disparado de su cavidad.

- Gracias, por la oferta, pero no. Me siento muy satisfecha con Austin, no necesito nada mas.

- Dices eso porque solo conoces la marihuana, deja que pruebes la heroína, mi heroína y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Entendía claramente lo que trataba de decirme, la marihuana era una droga fuerte que generaba adicción, pero en cambio la heroína, era otra cosa, era tu muerte literalmente si la probabas y después te alejabas, no podías vivir sin ella, dependías casi exclusivamente a su esencia para existir.

Y mientras yo razonaba sobre las diferencias, Edward me las hacia sentir, claro que yo no tenía nada que comparar, pues ya yo era adicta, pero a la heroína.

Con su rodilla derecha entre abrió mis piernas y acomodó su cuerpo entre dicho espacio, esto lo hizo para poder sujetar mejor mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras liberaba su mano de mi cintura y comenzaba a acariciar mi estomago a través de la camisa, subió un poco mas sus dedos haciendo círculos en mi esternón.

Me estaba volviendo literalmente loca. Quería mas ¡Oh cielos, como quería mas!, pero también sabia que si no detenía esta locura, me iba a arrepentir y en magnitudes descomunales.

Pero descomunal, eran las sensaciones que me hacia experimentar Edward, con solo rozar mi piel, y eso, con tela de por medio, por un momento deseé sentir lo mismo pero sin que nada se interpusiera.

Oh tenía la capacidad de leer mi mente o mi rostro y mi cuerpo dejaban muy en claro mi anhelo interno.

Y comenzó a desbotonar mi camisa de abajo hacia arriba, botón por botón tan lentamente que era un suplicio para mi.

Cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, pues si los abría, él vislumbraría claramente el deseo reflejado en estos.

- Dime. ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

**Se merece o no algún Reviews este capitulo? Ah yo creo que si^^**

**Quien ve a Bella ¿no? Es que se le esta despertando lo niña mala. Mmm y que apasionado y perverso nos resulto Edward. ¿Qué ira a contestar Bella? Aunque con semejante hombre la respuesta es mas que obvia ¿si o no? jejeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

**rainbow raw**** Si, la historia esta mas adelantada en otro pagina de foros, pero al parecer descontinuaron el acceso hace poco y no sabemos si la arreglaran, pero Dyrtssa a dicho que la historia la terminara de todas maneras.**

**Eli mMsen****, ni idea con la pagina pero muchas estamos muy triste de que no podamos entrar a Just Cullen **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia que como ya les he dicho en personal me fascina y gracias a todas aquellas que se toman un tiempecito para dejar sus mensajes^^**

**GRACIAS…****Desyre25****, ****.Cullen**** , ****mepi**** , ****Eli mMsen**** ,****rainbow raw**** ,****VICKY08**** ,****Possession and Obsession**** ,****Tania Solis**

- ¿Te gusta? .- preguntó afiebrado de deseo.

Mis manos que nunca dejaron de acariciar su espalda al compás de mis emociones, se colocaron delante de su cuerpo, Edward les concedió el espacio que estaban solicitando y mis temblorosos dedos trataban infructuosamente de abrir los botones de su camisa.

Ante mi vano esfuerzo, mi dulce tormento se sonrió con sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y pensar que no podía decírselo.

Me encontraba en el cielo cuando los músculos de mi amado se tensaron, pero no producto del deseo como en ocasiones anteriores.

Con un rápido movimiento Edward se alejó de mi. Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras me inclinaba para poder buscarlo, mas lo que vi en su mirada y en su expresión, me causó desolación y confusión.

El rostro de Edward era una mascara de aprensión y recelo. ¿Pero si creí que él estaba disfrutándolo tanto como yo o inclusive mas?.

Mi dulce amor se encontraba casi contra la pared, aquella que hacía instantes soportaba nuestro cuerpos, sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad, su mirada estaba posada en mi, pero no era a mi a quien observaba, vislumbra el vacío, ese mismo que estaba empezando a sentir en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo.

Traté le levantarme con intensiones de acercarme para ver que le sucedía, pero esto lo inquieto mas y se refugió aun mas a la pared. Ahora mirándome con sorpresa.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Nada. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Dije algo qué le molestará? ¿Hice algo mal? Esto último era lo mas probable, teniendo en cuenta mi inexperiencia pero no lo creía tampoco ya que parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?¡Quédate donde estas! – me ordenó muy molesto.

Sus palabras me helaron en el instante

- Edward yo..

- No digas nada. – me interrumpió – Esto no debió pasar, fue una locura. – dijo para si.

- Edward..

- ¡No entiendes que te calles! – me gritó

Ya estaba volviendo el Edward de siempre, ya lo sentía en su tono de voz.

- Escucha bien mocosa – hizo el intento de acercarse a mi pero se detuvo de inmediato como si mi cercanía de repente le repugnara.

- Esto nunca paso. ¿Entendido? .

- No entiendo – me golpeé mentalmente por hacer un comentario tan tonto.

- Cuando no. – dijo con fastidio – Mira chica tu estas tomada aun y por eso bueno… te dejaste llevar y sobre todo recordabas a tu novio. ¿No? Y yo, bueno yo… no se creo que por un momento me recordaste a Tanya. – habló mientras meneaba su cabeza como tratando de sacar algún mal pensamiento de ella.

Pero mi mente estaba en shock ¡TANIA! ¡TANIA! ¿Le había recordado a TANIA?, no era a mi entonces a quien besaba con tanta pasión, no era yo quien lo volvía loco de deseo. ¡Claro! él en estos momentos estaría revolcándose con su noviecita en algún lugar, no obstante cambio su itinerario al traerme a casa.

¡Pero nadie le pidió que me trajera! ¡Nadie le pidió que me sacara del bar! ¡Nadie, maldita sea NADIE le había pedido que me besara, que me acaricia! Que me…._ ¡NO FUE A TI BELLA! _NUNCA te beso a ti, NUNCA te acarició a ti.

Mi respiración se entrecortaba de nuevo, pero esta vez era por una emoción distinta, mi corazón bramaba de rabia, mi alma lloraba desconsolada.

Podía sentir mis costillas apretando mi pecho haciendo muy difícil la tarea de respirar, un nudo amenaza con cerrar mi garganta por siempre y el escozor de mis ojos era cada vez mas insoportable ya no iba a retener mas mis lagrimas, estas en cualquier momento me traicionarían y me humillarían mas delante de él.

Empecé a respirar profundo tratando de mantener el control de mis emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Enfoqué ahora mi mirada hacia Edward que no había pronunciado palabra.

Pero no estaba, se había ido, me había dejado sola, como siempre he estado, _SIN ÉL_. Tenía miedo de mover mi cabeza y buscarle y verificar mi primera impresión.

Mas no había necesidad de hacer tal cosa, él no estaba, eso era obvio y yo me encontraba en estado catatónico.

Me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba.

Me quedé mirando mi puerta sin saber que hacer, no quería entrar a ese cuarto ¿Hacer qué? Tampoco buscaría una explicación ni loca que estuviera.

Entré sin mas y me dirigí directamente a la ducha. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, me quite el pantalón y mi ropa interior ¿mi camisa, dónde estaba? ¡Oh cielos! Mañana a primera hora iría a recogerla, ahora no podía hacerlo, eso seria darme la última estocada.

Me sumergí bajo el humeante líquido, el cual quemaba mi piel, no había ni quería regular la temperatura, deseaba que todo recuerdo de su contacto se evaporara de mi piel. Quería matar a cada célula de mi cuerpo que tuvo contacto con él.

Mi epidermis estaba cambiando de color, del blanco leche al rosa profundo. Mas sin embargo aun podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias sobre mi. Seguí un rato mas bajo esa tortura hasta que no pude mas, hasta que solo el dolor de las quemaduras me hicieron olvidar por un momento lo ocurrido con Edward en la cochera.

Intenté envolverme en la toalla, pero mi cuerpo resintió el toque de aquella textura.

Como pude me puse la pijama y me acosté. No alcance a conciliar el sueño. Durante un rato mi mirada se fijo en el vació sin pensar en nada. Mi mente estaba como entumecida, hasta que entrada la madrugada mi estado de conmoción empezó a desvanecerse y comencé a llorar y llorar como si en ello se fuera la vida o mas bien estuviera exorcizando mi alma.

Era sábado por la mañana y recordé bien tarde, iban a ser las 11 de la mañana. No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, pero le di gracias al cielo por tener compasión de mi y permitirme refugiarme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era raro que mi abuelo, sobre todo él, no me hubiera ido a buscar.

En eso Clara entró a mi habitación muy quedamente, seguramente creía que estaba dormida todavía.

- ¡Ah! Que bueno que te despertaste ya no tenía excusas para impedir que tu abuelo entrara.

- Bueno días Clara. – le saludé y me incorporé como pude ¡Aucchh! Como me dolía el cuerpo.- No entiendo lo que dices.

- Pues tu abuelo estaba preocupado por ti Bella al ver la hora y que tu estuvieras en cama todavía, ya se estaba imaginando que estabas enferma.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero no comprendo ¿Por qué impedías que mi abuelo entrara?

- Lógico. Estabas hablando y llorando dormida.

Me quedé helada ante lo que me decía Clara, pero mas por el hablar dormida que por el llorar ¿Qué habría dicho?

- No pongas esa cara, no se te entendía nada. Oh por lo menos yo no quise hacerlo. Pero tu abuelo hubiera agudizado oreja para tratar de entenderte. – me respondió como si leyera mi pensamiento, aunque creo que mi cara fue mas que evidente.

- Muchas gracias Clara. Te debo una.

- Lo se. ¿Pero te puedo decir algo? - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y mi dirigía una de sus miradas maternales.

- Ese chico, el cual te puso así, no vale la pena.- continuó.

Me envaré con sus palabras. Ahora si tenía miedo. ¿Habría hablado mas de la cuenta, mientras estaba dormida?

- No temas, no se quien es – respondió nuevamente sin conferirle pregunta alguna - eso es solo asunto tuyo pero procura que tu abuelo no te vea así.

- Si. Y nuevamente gracias- le dije mientras se marchaba de mi cuarto.

Mi mente comenzó a reproducir las imagines de la noche anterior y mi cuerpo respondió automáticamente ante la evocación de las mismas.

Cuerpo estúpido y traicionero, acaso no tienes memoria, no recuerdas que no era a ti a quien tocaba.

Ahora era mi alma quien respondía ante aquel recuerdo. Que tonta fui, que estúpida, que… no existía palabra que definiera mi grado de bestialidad.

¡Tanya!, ¡Tanya!, era lo único que él tenía en su mente anoche. Si tanto le dolía separarse de ella ¿Entonces por que no me pago el taxi a mi y se fue a retozar con su zorrita de turno?

Me sentía mas humillada que de costumbre. Edward había visto claramente lo que producía en mi.

"_-¿Así? Y que con mucha envidia porque no son a tus brazos a los que voy"_

Sus palabras volaron por mi mente, recordándome una vez mas lo imbécil que era. Siempre supo lo que yo sentía por él, siempre tuvo conocimientos de mis sentimientos. Y yo que creía que los había ocultado bien – ja ja ja – mi mente se burló ante tal pensamiento.

¡Pero ya! Debía olvidar lo de anoche y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, aunque eso iba hacer una misión imposible, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Pero sobre todo ahora…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió intempestivamente.

Era mi abuelito que me miraba preocupado, su rostro no dejaba duda alguna de esta.

- ¿Estas enferma Bella?. – preguntó mientras me hacia objeto de su analizadora mirada y su rostro se llenó de alarma.

- ¿Qué tienes mi Bella?

- ¿De qué abuelo? Yo estoy bien.- traté de responderle con la mayor calma del mundo, pues ahora la asustada era yo.

- Tienes la piel toda enrojecida – dijo con su voz alarmada.

Respiré hondo _¡Ah! Era eso_. Mi abuelo casi me mata del susto, claro sin él saber.

- Creo que me sobre pase con el agua caliente anoche cuando vine.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Ni que estuvieras – hablaba mientras se acercaba a mi.

Se detuvo en seco y su mirada se vistió de reproche ¿Y ahora qué pasaba?

- ¡TOMASTE! – dijo furibundo

¡AUCCHH! Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- ¿Tu qué te crees señorita? ¿Qué por qué acabas de cumplir 15 años ya puedes hacer y deshacer todo lo que quiera? ¡Pues no! Señor.

Ya había empezado y lo mejor era que no existía nadie que lo parara, cuando mi abuelito empezaba con alguna de sus cantaletas sin temor a exagerar duraba hasta dos horas con la misma.

- Abuelo…

- Abuelo, nada – le importó lo mas minino mi tonto esfuerzo de calmarle y siguió hablando.

Y así siguió y siguió y siguió…hasta que se canso.

- Y ahora no sales de esta habitación. – salió furioso dando un portazo a la puerta.

La verdad mi abuelo en vez de castigarme como él creía me estaba permitiendo hacer lo que yo quería. Quedarme en mi cuarto.

Hoy no tenía ganas de ser cortés, mi espíritu se hallaba muy maltrecho para vestirse de hipocresía. Este solo quería enfurruñarse mas en sus emociones.

Me sentía miserable, devastada, humillada y todo aquel sentimiento que servia para deplorar la existencia de alguien.

Mi abuelo no se había acercado a mi recamara en lo que iba corrido del día, eso me indicaba que estaba bien molesto.

Yo prefería pensar en eso y no en Edward, a pesar de que la tristeza imperaba en mi estado de ánimo, me tenía prohibido pensar en él, en lo que estaría haciendo, que lo mas probable era el estar burlándose mi. _No que no ibas a pensar en él, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo ahora?_ Me regañé.

No se en que momento comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero en ese estado me encontró mi adorada Esme, mas me hallaba tan sumida en éste, que no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Bella, mi niña ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó con su dulce voz, pero sin dejar de lado la preocupación.

- Tu abuelo nos contó que tomaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si no estas acostumbrada. – Quiso saber.

No respondí, solo la mire súper avergonzada y cambio ahora su pregunta.

- ¿Qué tienes, mi amor? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Es algún chico?

Me tensé ante sus palabras y mi actitud no paso desapercibida.

¡Diablos! Por que no lo respondí la pregunta del trago.

¿Pero que podría yo decirle? ¿Qué era culpa de su hijo? ¿Qué ayer casi hacíamos el amor en la cochera? ¡Pero que me rechazó! ¡Que siempre me rechazó A Mi! Pues él solamente pensaba en su novia mientras me besaba.

Cada vez que lo recordaba mi alma de desgarraba de delirante dolor y cólera.

- ¿Es algún chico?.- preguntó nuevamente como intuyendo que esa era la pregunta adecuada.

- Si. –le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada de su rostro.

- ¿Austin? – preguntó tanteando el terreno ante la futura respuesta.

Levanté mi rostro con rapidez y le miré demasiado sorprendida para responderle algo coherente.

- Ayer, mientras estábamos en la recepción que el hospital le hacia en honor a tu padre, nos topamos con la madre de Mike y nos dijo que Austin los había acompañado. – guardó silencio esperando mi respuesta, pero no tenía ninguna solo preguntas.

- SI. Pero ¿Por qué Austin?

- Bueno siempre haz salido con tus demás amigos y nunca te comportaste de esta manera. No creo que sea Ben, pues esta con Ángela y Mike, bueno se muy bien que no te gusta. Así que por descarte queda Austin.

- ¿Y Niké? – le faltaba Niké ¿No?

- Le gustas a Niké desde hace tiempo. Y nunca le has prestado atención.

Cielos, Esme era mucho mas observadora de lo que yo creía, debería tener mas cuidado con expresar mis sentimientos por Edward de ahora en adelante. _Pero tu estas loca, ¿Cuáles sentimientos? Lo que debes hacer es sacarlo de una vez por toda de tu cabeza y corazón_. Nuevamente me regañó mi cerebro. ¿Él acaso creía que esa era empresa muy fácil? Si fuera tan sencillo todavía no estuviera atada a esta estúpida obsesión.

- Entonces queda Austin.- fui yo la que hablé.

Y con ello le di la razón a Esme y aunque no quería, solo lo hacia por evitar que en medio de sus reflexiones se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Asintió suavemente.

- ¿Puedo saber que paso? – inquirió con su amor de madre, pero muy curiosa por cierto.

¿Y ahora que inventaba yo? No era muy buena para inventar historias de la nada. ¡Diablos!

- ¿Te rechazó? – ¡Oh Dios! sus palabras dieron en el clavo.

- No, solo que discutimos.

- ¿De…?

Oh! Esme ¿Por qué me hacías esto? No tenía cabeza para inventar nada, estaba completamente cerrada.

-Se puede – ¡Oh No! era la voz de Carlise ¿Qué sería mejor o peor?

Esme me pidió permiso con su mirada, mi adorada madre era tan elocuente con la misma.

-Sigue Carlise- dije en respuesta a la pregunta de mi Esme.

Mi padre entró demasiado serio para mi gusto, pero sin perder los atisbos de nobleza en su bello rostro. Porque no se podía negar que mi familia adoptiva, por así decirlo, todos eran sumamente hermosos, parecían modelos de revistas.

- Me tienes algo decepcionado Bella.- me miró con severidad.

- Lo siento – no bajé mi vista, le sostuve la suya enfrentando el reproche reflejado en la misma.

- Por lo visto le explicabas a Esme el por qué de tu actitud.

- En cierto sentido amor, hasta que llegaste.

- Oh que bien así, puedes explicarte con los dos.

Tragué en seco ante esa posibilidad. ¡Oh si, definitivamente era peor!

Esme al ver mi expresión de terror, apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su esposo y se dijeron algo a través de sus ojos. Carlise musitó un ¡Oh! Como si captara el mensaje y estuviera avergonzado por algo.

-Bueno será mejor que te deje con tu madre. – sin decir mas salió de la habitación.

- Esta bien, ahora solo me lo dirás a mi y así evitaras el sofoco de hacerlo delante de él.

Si, eso estaba bien, muy de Esme, pero aun no tenía nada que decir, nunca le diría la verdad, eso era mas que sabido y de pronto como regalo divino mi cerebro se iluminó, con la excusa mas tonta, pero por lo menos era algo.

- Es que mientras estábamos en el bar, Austin después de estar muy lindo conmigo, comenzó a flirtear con otra chica y eso me dolió mucho. Así que fui a la barra y pedí un cóctel, mas me lo sirvieron con trago. Yo sabía que no estaba bien, pero me sentía tan dolida que seguí y pedí otro y otro mas hasta que se me subió un poquito el licor.

Ya había dicho que no era buena inventando historia de la nada, hago la advertencia.

No obstante parece que mi pobre excusa servía, ya que Esme distensionó su mirada hacia mi.

- Ahora entiendo. Pero aun así lo que hiciste estuvo bien mal, y los tres estamos muy sentidos contigo. Mira como te heriste la piel. ¡Por Dios!

Ya el enrojecimiento de mi piel había desaparecido casi por completo, pero eso no mermaba el dolor que me producía las leves quemaduras que me había auto inflingido por el agua caliente.

-Lo siento en verdad.- dije muy apenada y en verdad lo estaba, pero los motivos eran otros muy distintos.

-¿Señora? – ahora era Clara quien tocaba quedamente a mi puerta.

-¿Si? – habló Esme y acto seguido Clara abrió la misma y nos miró por un momento a las dos para luego dejarla en mi madre.

- ¿El joven cenara en casa o no?

- No querida. Él partió para donde su tío y se quedara hasta mañana

¡Que bien! Me quedó en mi cuarto para no pensar en él, para no verle y me traen su recuerdo así por que si, en charola de plata.

Pero no estaba en casa, bueno en realidad eso significaba un alivio para mi, pero esa reflexión era una gran mentira, a pesar del dolor y la rabia que sentía por ese despreciable ser, mi corazón se arrugó ante el hecho que no lo vería sino hasta el lunes.

Cielos, en verdad estaba de atar, ya mi situación con Edward no era normal, necesitaba ver a un psicólogo y rápido. ¿Pero cómo explicarle que me había enamorado de un ser tan odioso, tan desgraciado y que me odiaba tanto? lo primero que haría seria mandarme a un curso de autoestima, el cual para ser sincera necesitaba urgentemente.

No me había percatado que nuevamente me sumí en mis cavilaciones hasta que la intensa mirada de Esme me trajo de nuevo al mundo real

- ¡Oh, lo siento!

- No crees que Austin es un poco mayor para ti.- y mi madre insistía con el tema.

- La verdad si, pero no se, algo me gusta de él y mucho.- cielos que mentirosa. O a lo mejor estaba hablando de Edward y no de Austin.

- Debes manejar mejor las cosas con ese chico. Primero, creo que es mayor para ti, todavía eres un niña y por eso creo que no se fija en ti de la misma manera en que tu en él. Pero cuando crezcas un poco mas, mi dulce niña.- me tomó del mentón subiendo mi rostro para que mis ojos pudieran verla – No solo él, sino muchos mas se derretirán por ti. – terminó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de ternura y amor.

Sin mas la abracé, daba al cielo gracias por tener su amor. La amaba tanto. Ella correspondió mi abrazo igualmente.

Y así termino mi charla con Esme, más no el castigo impuesto por mi abuelo y permanecí en mi habitación el resto del día y su noche. Noche en la cual seguí llorando por Edward.

Al día siguiente todavía estaba presa en mi habitación, así que nunca supe si mi ángel demonio había llegado o no, aunque me suponía que si, al día siguiente teníamos escuela ¿No?

Desde esa funesta noche ya habían transcurrido dos semanas, las cuales no lo había visto ni un solo momento, era como si me estuviera evitando, lo cual era tonto de pensar, pero ni siquiera comía con nosotros, lo hacia en su habitación.

Por cierto, nunca encontré mi camisa, la busqué y la busqué, mas no la hallé por ningún lado, muy disimuladamente le pregunté a cada miembro de la casa por ella, lógicamente obviándolo a él, mas nadie me dio respuesta alguna.

Perfecto otro misterio agregado a mi lista, pero en una categoría muy distinta, pues tenía que ver con Edward, pero no certeramente con él mismo.

Como ya había dicho yo formaba parte de un grupo de danza contemporánea o danza moderna, donde no solo usábamos los ritmos y sonidos de los instrumentos musicales y la fusión de los mismos sino que también en ocasiones tomábamos canciones populares y las representábamos.

El día de hoy nos encontrábamos ensayando una de esas coreografías en el taller de baile, con la canción _Hijo de la Luna de Mecano_, nos conformamos en 5 parejas para esta representación, la mía era Max, un chico bastante atractivo y un excelente bailarín, por lo general era mi compañero de baile y nos complementábamos muy bien.

Cuando llegó al ensayo Mike y no venía solo, lo acompañaba Austin, él cual no había visto desde aquella noche.

Me turbé ante su presencia, supongo que teníamos que hablar de lo sucedido pero la verdad yo no quería, hacia todo lo posible por no traerla a mi memoria, para que mi cuerpo no evocara las sensaciones de aquellas exquisitas caricias, que me hicieron subir al cielo, para después caer al mas oscuro infierno.

Cuando terminamos me acerqué para saludarles, mientras recogía mis cosas, les pedí que me esperaran mientras tomaba una ducha.

En el momento en que salí solo estaba esperándome Austin, Mike se había marchado antes, aludiendo que tenía un compromiso, _si como no_.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte. – expresó Austin al dirigirnos a su coche.

- Pues como que no eran muchas.- le miré con reproche.

- Entiendo lo que dices, pero no es lo que piensas.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y con rapidez entró al interior del vehículo y lo puso en marcha enseguida. Le pedí que me llevara a mi clase de manejo, a la cual no pude ir durante la semana pasada, por estar castigada.

- Como te decía, no es lo que piensas. – continúo

- ¿Entonces? – no lo miré

- Te llamé al día siguiente y Clara me dijo que estabas indispuesta, el domingo también volví a llamarte, pero esta vez fue tu abuelo quien muy ofuscado dijo que estabas en tu habitación y no te molestaría y me colgó.

Típico de mi abuelo cuando estaba bravo.

- Si. ¿Pero y después? No todo este tiempo estuve ni indispuesta ni en mi recamara.

- Lo se.- se río ante mi comentario.

- Volví a llamarte el martes, pero…- hizo una pausa.

- ¿Qué?

- Me contestó Edward.- se me escapó involuntariamente un gimoteo de sorpresa.

- Y me advirtió que no volviera a molestarte..

- ¿Y le hiciste caso?.- le interrumpí molesta

Me miró como si mis palabras le hubieran ofendido, yo se la sostuve.

- Si. pero, por que me amenazó con decirle a tu abuelo que te había encontrado tomando conmigo en la discoteca. Y bueno, tu sabes como es él y no que quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa. – su mirada se suavizó al terminar.

¿Qué Edward hizo qué? ¿Y a él que demonios le importaba? ¡Ya me estaba cansando! ¿Qué era lo que quería ese idiota de mi? ¿Quién se creía el imbécil ese? Pero otra pregunta surcó mi mente ¿Acaso no se había enterado que mi abuelo lo supo casi que de inmediato y estuve castigada hasta hace una semana, no saliendo de casa, después de la escuela, ni siquiera para ir a mis clases de manejo?

- Y aunque traté de refrenar mi deseo por verte ya no aguanto mas.- dijo imprimiendo cierto grado de desesperación en sus palabras – Si deseas habló con tu abuelo.

- No tienes nada que hablar con él.- le interrumpí – mi abuelo se entero al día siguiente y ya me impuso mi castigo.

Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces por que tu hermano me amenizaría con eso?

Esa palabra no me gusto para nada.

- Primero que todo Edward no es mi hermano.- hice mas énfasis del necesario – Y segundo como no estuvo en la casa ese fin de semana y ni se da por enterado de mi vida, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo disfrutar de tu compañía sin causarte problemas?

¡Jum! ¡Jum! ¡Jum!. Se me estaba ocurriendo algo, aunque lo mas probable fuera que ni se enterara, pero una nunca sabe ¿No?

- ¿Qué te parece si me después me llevas a mi casa, después de la clase de manejo?

- Me encantaría.- esbozó una sonrisa que cruzó todo su lindo rostro.

No se le podía negar que atractivo si era, sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo, muy parecidos al de su primo, su cabello rubio el cual terminaba con ondulaciones rebeldes en su nuca, su nariz recta, sus labios suaves y delicados. No estaba nada mal, mas no era él el tormento de mis noches.

Austin llegó puntual a recogerme.

Se le notaba muy feliz. Para ser sincera sentía cierto remordimiento, ya que era obvio que le gustaba y en estos momentos en particular lo estaba usando para molestar a Edward.

De ante mano sabía muy bien que no eran celos, ni nada que se le pareciera, pero al parecer a mi dulce tormento no le caía nada bien Austin así que su sola presencia le molestaría.

Lo malo era la conversación que sostuve con Esme, quien creyó que estaba enamorada del primo de Mike, pero ya vería como me las arreglaría, ahora nada me impediría el placer de molestar a Edward.

En el transcurso del viaje Austin me dijo algo que me cayó como anillo al dedo. Que bien, todo se me estaba dando.

Mi amigo me confesó que a él le gustaba también la danza y cuando niño su madre, que estaba obsesionada con el ballet, le obligó a practicarlo.

- Eso me parece perfecto.- le dije muy emocionada.

- No te rías, no me parece gracioso. – dijo avergonzado.

- Quien a dicho que me burlo. Al contrario estoy muy contenta. – una enorme sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – inquirió bien curioso ante mi actitud.

- Pues así podrías formar parte del grupo de danza.

- ¡No! Ni loco haría eso.

- ¡Oh! Vamos por mi.- le hice pucherito.

- Bella sabes que me encantas, pero no. No mi reina, me atemoriza el público como no tienes idea.

- Yo veo que en Port Angeles lo hacías muy bien. Tanto que por un momento pensé que eras muy superior a Max. – le dije con mucha zalamería para tratar de convencerlo, aunque era verdad lo que le decía.

- Eso es diferente, nadie estaba posando sus ojos en mi, valorando mi forma de bailar.

- Yo si.- y le sonreí de manera coqueta.

- Tu eres distinta.- dijo mientras su mano tomaba mi barbilla haciéndome mirar su rostro mientras sus ojos me observaban con una dulzura incitante.

Estaba perdiendo la batalla. _¡Piensa Bella, ¡Vamos piensa! ¡SI!_

- Bueno entonces, si conmigo es distinto. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a practicar mis coreografías?

Me miró sorprendido pero pude ver en esta que estaba sopesando lo que le estaba proponiendo.

- Pero de todas maneras Bella en el taller están el resto de tus compañeros y tu pareja ¿No?

_¡Ya la había ganado!_

- Pero Austin .- le dije de la manera mas inocentemente seductora .- no sería en el taller, sería en mi casa, en el estudio que Esme a adecuado para mi.

- ¿En tu casa? – su cuerpo se tensó.

- ¡Si!

- Pero y ¿Tu familia?.

- ¿Que dirán Austin? nada.

- ¿Y tu hermano?. – esa estúpida palabra otra vez

- ¡Que no es mi hermano! – le grité furiosa

- Bueno esta bien, pero no te enojes.

- ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Edward? – le pregunté igual de molesta.

- No. – contestó muy serio y firme.

- ¿Entonces?

- No te quiero ocasionar problemas.

- No lo harás. Al contrario.- no pude evitar que se dibujara en mi cara la sonrisa de la venganza. Austin me miró extrañado.

- Yo le diría a Esme que necesito practicar y quien mejor que tu. Y por mi abuelo no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

- Si tu lo dices.

- No te preocupes ya te dije.

Habíamos llegado a la casa. Ya era tarde, pero no tanto, al parecer Edward no estaba en casa, pues no veía su volvo en el porche, sin embargo eso no me importaba ahora, ya que tendría tiempo de sobra, ahora que Austin frecuentaría la casa.

Cuando nos despedimos sus labios rozaron la comisura de los míos. Me sorprendí un poco y empezaba a inquietarme, tenía que pensar una manera de estar con Austin, molestar a Edward, pero sin que el primero creyera que estaba logrando su conquista.

**Esa Bella se esta metiendo en camisa de once varas ¿Y Edward? Como fue capaz de salir con esas ¬¬ Pero Bella esta sacando las uñas, ojala y todo le salga como se lo propone jejeje**

**Algún Reviews. Espero que si^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Esa noche después de la cena, sin la compañía de Edward, ya que ni había llegado a casa para ese entonces, hablé con Esme para pedirle permiso para que Austin viniera a casa a ensayar conmigo.

Al comienzo no le pareció muy buena idea por mi supuesto enamoramiento de él, mas le dije que habíamos hablado y que Austin me había dicho que yo le parecía muy linda pero que a pesar de que le gustara el me veía como una niña y adjudicando eso, le dije a mi Esme que yo le había propuesto tratarnos un poco mas como amigos y cuando pasara el tiempo veíamos que ocurría.

Mi madre aceptó, no muy de acuerdo, cabe anotar, mas me hizo la advertencia de que si veía algo que no le gustara inmediatamente prohibiría esas visitas, sin que yo objetara en nada. Esas eran las condiciones y las acepté sin remilgo, pues de ante mano sabía que nada ocurriría entre Austin y yo.

Se que era una de las peores historia que he inventado, pero tenía algo a mi favor, la confianza absoluta de Esme, cosa que no me enorgullecía, mas en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y esto señores era la guerra. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por evitar que mi adorado tormento ganara.

Con mi abuelo la historia fue muy diferente.

- ¡He dicho que no!.- gritó saliendo de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

- Pero abuelo, no es nada malo.- le dije casi llorando

- Mira muchachita –se volvió a mi – te he permitido muchas cosas y las mayorías han sido porque la señora Esme esta de por medio, pero esta no.

- Pero abue.- traté de refutar

- Tras de que no estoy de acuerdo con lo del baile ¿Quieres que te lo acepte en casa? Pues no y no se diga mas.

- Abuelo, por favor no es nada malo, enserio solo vamos a ensayar.- puse mis manos juntas rogándole y colocando cara de perrito doliente.

- ¿Y por qué no ensayan en el lugar donde lo hacen siempre? ¿Por qué lo tienes que traer a casa?

- Porque hubo una reestructuración horaria en el taller de danza, para organizar a los demás grupos y ese horario en especial a mi no me cuadra, por el trabajo de investigación de química que hacemos en el laboratorio, ya que se cruzan. Y lógicamente no voy a dejar la investigación.

¡Woow! Me sorprendí de que mi mente trabajara tan rápido y que utilizara una excusa que involucrara lo mas importante para mi abuelito, el estudio.

Mis ganas de revancha estaban agudizando hasta mi cerebro y haciéndome una mejor mentirosa, pues no titubeé, ni me puse nerviosa, ni con Esme, ni ahora con mi abuelo.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas entonces ese bailoteo y te dedicas solo a tus estudios?

Pero al parecer la excusa de la cual me había sentido tan orgullosa no era suficiente para él.

- Tito .- así le decía cuando estaba súper desesperada para conseguir algo. – Tu sabes que me gusta mucho danzar y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esta no interfiera en mis estudios y de eso te puedes dar cuenta, mis reportes de notas son excelentes abue.

No dijo nada. _Je je je_, ya estaba ganando terreno.

- Te juro abuelito que si Austin no se hubiera ofrecido a colaborarme, con el dolor de mi alma no hubiera participado en esta presentación.

Quise hablar melodramáticamente pero lo mejor era conservar la tonalidad de madurez que reflejaban mis palabras. Se ganaba mas así con mi abuelo que haciéndose de niña caprichosa, cosa que le recordaba así a mi madre y que nunca le agrado a él.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo va a ser eso? - ¡Si! ya lo tenía ganado, ahora lo que debía hacer era no embarrarla.

- Yo creo que por dos semanas a lo sumo tres.- coloqué mi expresión de ansiedad respetuosa, aquella en la que le decía que mi felicidad dependía de él y solamente de él.

- Ni un día mas.

No terminó muy bien y me le tiré en sus brazos, feliz, estaba demasiado contenta, todo iba por buen camino, solo estaba esperando que el tiro no me saliera por la culata.

Y así, cada día de por medio Austin iba a casa a ensayar conmigo, era un muy buen compañero de baile, sus movimientos corporales cortaban la interpretación de la música haciéndola suya. Las oscilaciones que realizaban con su cuerpo sesgando el viento a su alrededor eran de exquisita precisión.

La impresión que me había llevando aquel día en la disco no era para nada errada, era un gran bailarín, tanto que en ocasiones me olvidaba del verdadero motivo por el que estaba en casa.

Y a todas estas, con el ensayo de hoy ya completábamos tres y nada que había visto a Edward ni siquiera en casa, estaba pensando muy seriamente que de verdad estaba evitándome, lo cual me decepcionaba un poco ya que todo mi esfuerzo en esta treta estaba siendo relegada a una perdida de tiempo.

Pero esa tarde sentí algo raro que no pude definir, estábamos ensayando y como siempre la puerta del estudio la dejaba entre abierta para que por mera casualidad _alguien _ nos viera.

Nos encontrábamos practicando la rutina del desplazamiento de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, como señal del pacto entre la gitana y la luna.

El cual consistía en que yo corría suavemente hacia él, tomando este inmediatamente mi cintura y elevándome hasta su cabeza, formando yo en el aire, con mi cuerpo entero una media luna, después me bajaba lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se iba fundiendo con el suyo suavemente, deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta tocar el piso, con mis brazos y manos en alto sobre el cuerpo de Austin, permitiendo así que éste al final me tomara por las mismas, elevándome nuevamente pero esta vez juntando nuestros cuerpos comprimiéndolos entre si, en señal de compromiso del pacto realizado. Luego me aleja de él, haciendo otra rutina de la coreografía.

Mas esa tarde nos estábamos enfocando en la rutina del pacto principalmente. Y por un momento mientras la practicábamos me sentí observada, quise voltear pero decliné mi impulso y en el momento de tocar nuestros cuerpos me oprimí mas a Austin, cuando me liberé del mismo y mi vista quedó libre la dirigí a la puerta, mas mi decepción no tuvo limites, no había nadie.

De seguro mis deseos de que Edward nos viera ya me estaba afectando de tal forma que empezaba a alterar mis sentidos y la percepción de estos.

Siempre al terminar, casi al caer la noche, lo acompañaba al porche, hasta su carro y siempre se despedía de beso en la mejilla.

- Bella. – dijo muy serio mientras su mirada buscaba la mía y en esta había un rió de emociones que no supe distinguir.

- ¿Si?.

- Me gustas mucho. Y estos días han hecho que te quiera mas.- confesó con voz nerviosa.

- Austin yo …- ¡Miércoles!, estaba haciéndole daño a alguien que era muy especial conmigo y lo peor de todo era que no había cumplido mi objetivo.

- Se que no sientes lo mismo por mi.- dijo resignado – Eso lo se. Pero de todas maneras ya no podía reprimir mas este sentimiento, que día a día va creciendo en mi.

- ¿Crees que lo mejor sea parar los ensayos?.

Le pregunté con mucha pena en mi alma. En mi afán de vengarme de Edward yo me estaba comportando mucho peor que él.

- ¡No! .- su respuesta fue rotunda.- no me alejes de ti. Así sea como amigos, pero te necesito. Te amo Bella.

Y sin mas, sin pedirme siquiera permiso posó sus labios sobre los míos, estos eran calidos, suaves y muy tiernos.

No se porque correspondí a su beso, este era tan dulce, sus labios se movían con tanta ternura sobre los míos, como si estos fueran hechos de la porcelana mas fina y él temiera romperla. Tan distinto al beso de Edward, que había sido violento, salvaje, abrasador y lleno de una pasión imperiosa.

El recuerdo de ese beso me hizo reaccionar y alejarme de Austin.

Mientras desplazaba mi mirada por su bello rostro viendo en este una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

Y entonces, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, mis manos y piernas empezaron a temblar, mi boca se cerró ahogando un grito, los latidos de mi corazón fueron en aumento ensordeciéndome de momento.

Ante mi mirada se encontraba el rostro de un potencial asesino, su expresión era tan tenebrosa y peligrosa que un frío estremecedor recorrió mi espinal dorsal, suscitando un temblor involuntario por todo mi cuerpo.

Sus esmeraldinos ojos atravesaban los míos como dagas ardientes, ávidas de sangre y muerte.

Al ver mi aterrada expresión Austin se volvió y sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta a lo que vieron sus ojos.

Instintivamente me cubrió con su cuerpo, mas yo incliné mi cabeza fuera de su espalda para verlo.

La actitud protectora que Austin tuvo sobre mi, hizo que la expresión de Edward se volviera aun mas sombría y peligrosa. En un instante sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia nosotros y en respuesta Austin ahora si me cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo. Tensionando mas el suyo.

- ¿Edward a donde vas? – en el tirante ambiente se escuchó la melódica voz de una mujer.

Sin embargo y sin poder mirar advertí que Edward seguía caminando como si nada.

- ¡Oh hijo, ya llegaste! que bien. Te estaba esperando.

La voz de mi madre tuvo un efecto de rayo congelante en nosotros. Los pasos de Edward se frenaron en seco. Austin no se permitió mover un solo centímetro y yo en respuesta incliné mi cabeza sobre su espalda y mi respiración comenzó a regularse.

- ¿Edward? .- preguntó Esme con aire de preocupación.

Moví mi cabeza fuera de la espalda de Austin nuevamente para ver ahora a mi madre.

Y vi como su mirada viajaba en la misma dirección que tenía la de Edward.

- Austin, pensé que ya te habías marchado.- dijo caminando hacia nosotros.

- Si señora ya me iba.- dijo como pudo, después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para aclarar su voz.

- ¿Mi niña que haces ahí? – miró curiosa mi posición.

- ¡Oh Esme querida! Que placer verte. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Edward tomándolo por un brazo. Mas él pareciera no inmutarse y sus ojos se cerraron aun sobre mi.

Ya sabía yo de quien era esa voz, no estaba equivocada entonces, era Tanya, la verdad me asombraba que llevaran tanto tiempo juntos. El tendía a cansarse después de dos meses con cualquier chica, pero con ella ya tenía mas de tres. Se ve que estaba bien interesado en Tanya, ¿Acaso se había enamorado de ella?

Ese pensamiento hizo compungirse a mi corazón. Lo amaba y el solo hecho de saber que amaba a otra me entristeció el alma, una cosa era el deseo físico que evidentemente sentía por ellas ¿Pero amarlas? Y sobre todo a Tanya, a la peor de todas. Era completamente desolador.

Salí de mi lugar con la cabeza en alto, tomando yo también el brazo de Austin, era consiente de que era una jugada arriesgada estando mi madre ahí, pero había esperado mucho tiempo este momento y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Edward me miró con mayor rencor, su rostro se vistió del mas incontrolable odio por mi, haciendo que sus hermosas facciones de momento, se deformaran por la intensidad de ese sentimiento.

Mi madre volvió su rostro a Tanya con una sonrisa educada, Esme no gustaba para nada de esa mujer superficial y manipuladora, mas nunca intervenía en las relaciones de Edward.

Cuando esta posó su vista sobre ellos, mi dulce tormento con un gran esfuerzo cambió su expresión, volviendo su rostro un papel en blanco.

- ¿Hola Tanya, cómo estas? .- preguntó con cortesía.

-Muy bien, mi querida Esme, vine a estudiar con Edward.

Esme cambió su rostro de cordialidad a desaprobación y su mirada se convirtió en una advertencia silenciosa hacia mi Edward.

- Solo viene a recoger unos libros y se va enseguida. – dijo muy serio y con su voz demasiado grave, pero aun así mi corazón vibró de emoción _Cielos hacia tiempo que mis oídos no se deleitaban con su melodiosa y varonil voz_.

_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Y mas ¡Tonta!_ Gritó mi cerebro. Haciéndome reaccionar de una.

Debía ser fuerte, no dejarme llevar por mi desesperado e incomprensible amor.

Me giré sobre Austin, me paré de puntillas alcanzando así su mejilla para darle un beso en la misma. No miré la reacción de Edward, aquello seria demasiado evidente y se daría cuanta de mi juego.

- Adiós Austin. Nos vemos pasado mañana. O si deseas me vas a buscar a mi clase de manejo - enuncié en voz alta, pero en la medida justa, ni mas ni menos.

Ante mi comentario Austin se olvidó de Edward, de Esme y solo se concentró en mi. Su mirada se posó sobre la mía con tanta dulzura y felicidad que mi alma se revistió de remordimiento.

- Claro me encantaría pasar por ti mañana. – dijo muy emocionado. Besándome nuevamente en la mejilla, fue un beso intenso pero suave.

Sin mas subió a su coche y se fue.

No entré a la casa enseguida, me volví sobre mis pies sin mirar a Edward, ni siquiera a Esme y mis pasos se dirigieron al patio.

Necesitaba descargar tanta tensión, necesitaba de mi lugar especial.

Ubiqué mi hermoso tronco, hoy no había Luna en el cielo, éste estaba muy negro, pareciera que reflejara mi alma, me sentía vacía, la soledad embargaba mi espíritu y el máxime pensamiento de que mi vida no tenía valía, repicaba cada vez mas en mi cerebro.

¿Cómo era posible amarlo? ¿En que pensaba cuando accedí a que ese sentimiento se desarrollara en mi? ¡Debí detenerlo a tiempo! Ahora sentía que era demasiado tarde, mi amor por Edward se había adueñado de cada célula de mi cuerpo, de cada sentimiento de mi alma, de cada espacio de mi espíritu. Pareciera como si viviera solamente para amarlo, como si mi vida careciera de sentido sin esa pasión presente en mi.

Y la amaba a ella, amaba a Tanya, ¡¿DIOS POR QUE ELLA? Gritó mi alma, pero no pude emitir ruido alguno, solo sollozos salían de mi garganta, de mi ser. Sabía que nunca me amaría, que jamás yo seria la dueña de sus suspiros, ni de su mirada llena de amor. Pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que encontrara una buena mujer, una mujer en la cual yo me pudiera reflejar e imaginar que era yo.

Pero con Tanya eso es imposible, ella era despreciable, nunca seria como ella y ella nunca sería como yo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, creo que hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de frío, dándome entender que ya hora de entrar a casa.

Entré a mi habitación y le regalé a mis tensionados músculos una deliciosa y relajante ducha de agua tibia.

Me quedé bajo el flujo de aquel refrescante liquido durante mucho tiempo y pude apreciar como mi cuerpo se distensionaba, bueno ya era algo.

Cuando decidí que había sido suficiente, era hay demasiado tarde para cenar, que raro que no me hubieran llamado. Pero ahora no importaba. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y lo mejor era que mi mente también descansara como lo había hecho mi cuerpo.

Me sequé enérgicamente para quedar completamente seca.

Tarde me di cuenta que no había traído ropa interior para cambiarme, bueno que mas daba, me puse mi bata de baño y salí secando mi cabello con otra toalla.

Iba a buscar mi ropa interior cuando de pronto un fuerte portazo me hizo girar violentamente y lo vi.

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y COMENTARIOS! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diyola te entiendo mejor de lo que crees porque lo mismo sentí cuando leí la historia en sus comienzos y te digo que viene peores cosas ¬¬, cosas que te hacen rabiar con este personaje. Una vez le hice el mismo cuestionamiento a Dyrtssa y esto fue lo que me contesto:**_ "__**Querida Sereny…En esta vida no todo es perfecto, ¿Cómo así? Pues que para mi, estos personajes son reales, no idealizados. Todos tenemos defectos y graves actitudes que tenemos que aprender a cambiar o a manejar. En definitiva Bella no se valora como mujer. Podrá ser muy buena amiga, hija, alegre y lo demás…¿Pero cómo en verdad se considera ella? Al parecer muy poca cosa, pues aunque tu ames con locura, primero debes amarte, valorarte, como mujer y como ser humano. Algo que a leguas se ve que Bella no tiene ni por las curvas. Será algo, que como todo ser humano tendrá que aprender. Y este aprendizaje será como ella lo decida, si a las buenas o a las malas. Hay muchas situaciones de nuestras vidas que tocan nuestros defectos a cambiar pero los ignoramos y dejamos pasar y es ahí entonces cuando entonces nos toca las difíciles enseñanzas. **_

_**Y bueno, con respecto a Edward…No me gusta ver el Ed "perfecto" el príncipe azul con el cual todas soñamos. Que lastima pero eso no existe u.u…Simplemente somos humanos con grandes defectos y virtudes. Y este Edward tiene muchos defectos, orgulloso, petulante, odioso, egocéntrico, y aunque no lo creas COBARDE…ya verás el por que te lo digo. Pero al igual que Bella tiene aprender y lo mismo, de él depende como será su aprendizaje…. Te cuento que la historia toma unos giros…O.O ..mejor dicho…Se que muchas de mis niñas lindas me tiraran huevos hahahaha! Solo espero que no sean podridos…u.u…Huelen muy feos mis pequeñas ¬¬ JAJAJAJA! Espero haber aclarado un poco el punto de vista de la historia y de los sucesos a venir en esta. Si no es que te deje trillando mas de la rabia o confusión O.O…hahahaha! Te mando un beso enorme linda Sereny! Que Dios te bendiga y gracias bebe por tu apoyo y por pelearle a la historia hahahaahaha! BESOS HERMOSA^^"**_

**Espero que la respuesta de la propia Dyrt haya dicho mas que yo ^^. Solo si te digo nena que esta historia tiene muchos giros, que nos ponen de cabeza y demás pero es una historia muy bonita, y en lo particular aunque parezca bobo jejeje…aprendí algunas cosas. Por eso amo la historia y a su preciosa autora.**

**Hola ****tatachirs****, si hablo con Dyrt cada vez que se conecta. (Una en mil años ¬¬) y esta muy triste por la pagina. Mas me ha dicho que seguirá con DT y que espera que arreglen pronto la pagina. Sino entonces me dijo que yo siguiera con la publicación por acá. Cosa que me da mucho miedo pues tu sabes, si has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla o tratar que no hay nada como ella y su manera de hablarnos y responder nuestras inquietudes ^^ Por cierto puedes encontrarla en el FB por su nombre real^^ ¿Te acuerdas? "As…"jijijij… **

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Conservaba todavía la misma mirada asesina de hace un rato, sus facciones volvieron a deformarse por la furia cuando me vio.

No moví un solo músculo, me quedé atónita ante su presencia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi habitación? Una pregunta mejor surcó mi mente ¿Cómo sabía cual era mi recamara? Él nunca había entrado en ella, pareciera ser que este año los nunca ya no lo serian mas.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Mi abuelo! – le dije asustada en medio de un suspiro. Me miró asombrado

-¿Acaso me esperabas? – preguntó con la duda impresa en sus palabras.

- No! – le enuncié con fuerza.

- ¿Entonces por que me adviertes acerca de tu abuelo? – sin percatarme del hecho mientras hablábamos, él se venia acercando a mi, estaba acechando a su presa.

- Por que si mi abuelo te escucha y viene al cuarto, me meteré en un lío por tu culpa. – le dije molesta. Y eso era verdad, el problema sería mayúsculo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo mientras su rostro enmarcaba aquella media sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. – ¿Y cuáles serían las complicaciones que tendrías?

Cielos, no podía creer que me lo estuviera poniendo tan fácil, tan demasiado fácil.

- Pues por tu culpa – le dije tratando de evitar cualquier atisbo de felicidad ante aquella situación. – dejaría de ensayar con Austin.

¡Woow! para que fue eso, su rostro que se había relajado volvió a tornarse sombrío y sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente en dos espadas asesinas.

Se acercó rápidamente a mi y tomándome por los hombros bramó con furia loca.

- ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Te lo advierto! – rugió entre dientes.

Elevé mi rostro a un mas, en una clara señal de desafío.

-¡Así! –le escupí las palabras - ¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes a mi?

- No me tientes niñita.

Su mirada seguía con la misma intensidad, pero no te preocupes Edward Cullen que yo hoy te iba a dar guerra.

- ¡Ja! ¡Tentarte! ¿A que?- traté de zafarme de sus brazos, pero eran dos tenazas cerradas con fuerza sobre mis hombros

- ¿Acaso quieres que tu noviecito sufra las consecuencias? – me apretó aun mas a su cuerpo.

No se si fueron por sus palabras o por la cercanía de su cuerpo, pero como pude me zafé de sus brazos de un tirón. _Creo que tuve un subidón de adrenalina._

Caminé retrocediendo para alejarme de él, entre mas lejos mejor, su cercanía me impedía pensar coherentemente.

- ¡En serio, de verdad! ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Yo no me meto en tus cosas, respeta las mías. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Yo te digo algo por qué te revuelcas con la zorra que tienes por novia?

Como que el que la ofendiera lo sacaba de sus cabales porque otra vez me tomó fuertemente por los hombros.

- ¡Cállate estúpida! ¡No vuelvas a recordarme eso! – dijo muy furíco tanto que sus palabras eran casi inaudibles pero la intensidad de mirada asesina era mas que elocuente.

- ¿A recordarte qué? ¡Estas loco! No me necesitas para recordar que le haces el amor a tu novia. Y siendo así yo no me meto, por lo tanto no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos. – le dije alzando un poco la voz, en verdad ya me estaba desquiciando, era un estúpido, engreído. ¡IDIOTA!

- ¡Ya! – gritó con fuerza. – Mira niña no quiero salirme de mis casillas, solo te advierto que te alejes de ese patético noviecito que tienes. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Ok! ¡Listo! Deja a la superficial novia que tienes y entonces me das órdenes.

No dijo nada. Solo un mortífero silencio salía de su boca y el ambiente en mi habitación se hacia mas tensa.

- Eso no esta en discusión. –bramó quedamente, alejándome de él con fuerza.

¡TE ODIO, EDWARD CULLEN! Oh cielos, la ama, la ama…

Mi corazón se destrozó en miles de pedazos los cuales deliraban de dolor y rabia.

Comencé a hiperventilar, mis pulmones se negaban a darme aire.

La amaba, la amaba….

Como los odiaba a los dos. Me llené de furia, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de pura y física rabia.

- Pues entonces lo mió con Austin tampoco esta en discusión. El es tan importante para mi como Tanya lo es para ti.

- ja ja ja – se carcajeó con ganas.- No sabes de lo que estas hablando.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que por qué tengo solo quince años no conozco el amor? Pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Lo conozco y muy bien es un sentimiento que no me deja dormir, ni respirar. Solo vivo para evocar su recuerdo, sus besos, sus caricias. ¡No me digas que no se que es el amor! ¡Yo lo llevo clavado en mi, como estaca a mi corazón! Hiriéndome cada día, pero sin poder extraerlo porque con ello moriría!

Le describí todo lo que sentía por él, cuanto lo amaba y cuanto sufría por hacerlo.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de rabia, se lo había dicho, por fin abría mi corazón a mi amor secreto.

En medio de la nebulosidad de mi vista, pude apreciar su expresión, pareciera como si estuviera en shock.

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó como si hacer aquella pregunta le pesara en el alma. Que gran mentiroso es.

- Si.- respondí.

¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! Solo que jamás escucharas esas palabras de mi. Hoy había desnudado mi corazón ante ti y me estaba arrepintiendo en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Unos fuertes zarandeos me sacaron con violencia de mis cavilaciones

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No me importa lo que sientas por él. Lo dejaras o no respondo de mi mocosa insufrible.

Después de terminar de zarandearme me apretó contra su cuerpo, su musculoso y bien tallado cuerpo.

Mi mirada de posó en su pecho. Deseaba tocarlo. Aquel día en la cochera cuando iba a satisfacer mi deseo que tocarle él… No era demasiado doloroso para recordarlo.

Pero aquello me regresó a la realidad e intenté liberarme de su agarre.

- Dime que lo dejaras – expresó con tono de suplica en su voz. – Dime que no le amaras mas. ¡Dímelo! – terminó bramando con furia

- No. No lo dejare. –le dije sin pensar.

Su mirada sobre mi se tornó dura y me tiró sobre mi cama y acto seguido se puso sobre mi, aplastándome con su cuerpo. Tomó mis muñecas con sus manos y las colocó a cada lado de mi cabeza apretándolas con tanta fuerza que me dolían.

-¿Dime que quieres?... ¡¿Dime que quieres?- exigió como enloquecido.

Ya me estaba dando miedo su actitud, mucho miedo.

- ¿Para qué? – mi voz sonó trémula.

- Para que lo dejes – dijo acercando su rostro al mió, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi, tanto que si inclinaba un poco mi cabeza hacia él, tocaría sus labios con los míos.

- ¿Tanto le odias? – era claro que no tenía preguntar a quien.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo odio! – dijo fuera de si.

El odio que le sentía a Austin lo cegaba de tal manera que no sabía lo que hacia, de eso estaba completamente segura, Edward no era así, él siempre se a caracterizado por ser muy analítico y metódico en su actuar. Y ahora parecía un loco descarriado.

Iba a responder, pero sorpresivamente su boca cubrió la mía con extrema violencia, me estaba lastimando.

Sus labios se movían contra los míos haciéndome daño, ahora su lengua comenzaba abrirse camino hasta el interior de mi boca sin consideración alguna.

Traté de poner resistencia, pero entre mas lo hacia, mas brusco era él. Hasta que me rendí a su beso. No resistí mas, mi boca como autómata de sus actos comenzó a igualar el ritmo de aquel devastador beso.

Aflojó un poco la presión de sus manos sobre mis muñecas y comenzó a subir mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Su beso también había cambiado, se torno de agresivo a desesperado, igualmente le imité y nos besamos como si en ellos se nos fuera la vida. Su lengua rozaba cada parte de mi boca por dentro y por fuera, con su punta delineaba el contorno de mis labios haciéndome delirar de deseo nuevamente, mi cuerpo también comenzó a responder ante su dueño.

Sus manos bajaron acariciando mis brazos que seguían sobre mas allá de mi cabeza, su toque era tan suave. Bajó a los costados de mi cuerpo para detenerse en mis caderas.

Como pude libere una de mis piernas de su peso, o mas bien él le concedió espacio y la levanté como una V inversa, apoyando mi pie sobre la cama, con este movimiento el cuerpo de mi amor se acomodó mejor contra el mío.

Mis manos ya no estaban quietas ahora jugaban con su cabello desordenándolo. Una de sus manos se metió entre nuestros cuerpos y ésta encontró lo que estaba buscando, el nudo de mi bata de baño.

Yo estaba sin ropa interior, si jalaba el nudo quedaría completamente desnuda ante él.

Pero aun ante la vergüenza de ese hecho no pude dejar de emitir un gemido de placer. Edward minoró su beso y entre mis labios me volvió a suplicar.

- Déjalo por favor – ronroneó tan quedamente, tan sensualmente que por un momento casi olvidaba la connotación de sus palabras.

Mi dulce amor sabía la obsesión que yo sentía por él, estaba muy al tanto que deseaba sus besos mas que nada.

¡Oh Dios! Tanto era el odio que le tenía a Austin que me estaba comprando con lo único que me podía ofrecer, con lo único que yo anhelaba tener. A él mismo.

Ese pensamiento me asqueó de pies a cabeza y lo alejé con fuerza de mi.

Lo miré con odio y desprecio.

Edward estaba sorprendido ante mi actitud. ¡Ja! ¿Qué creías, qué me iba a vender tan fácil? Pues estas muy equivocado.

Me levanté con el impulso y los bríos que brinda la rabia y haciendo un ademán con mi brazo derecho indicándole el camino a la puerta le dije con impetuosidad.

- ¡No! y ¡No! ¡Lárgate!, ¡Lárgate! Edward Cullen. Y para tu información ¡JAMÁS! Dejare a Austin. oíste ¡NUNCA!

Ahora su mirada igualaba a la mía, pareciera como si estuviéramos en alguna competencia de odio.

Se irguió como pudo y con las mas despreciable voz me sentenció.

- Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan. Te advierto no permitiré que sigas con Austin, déjalo o él pagara las consecuencias.

Sin decir mas abrió la puerta con la misma fuerza con que la había hecho anteriormente la cerró.

Me quedé en una pieza, pero no precisamente por la advertencia. Me había llamado por mi nombre, Bueno, no me dijo Bella, pero es algo _¡YA! Deja pensar en bobadas_.

Ahora tenia que pensar que hacer con Austin, no le iba a dar el placer de alejarme de él, además con ello estaría aceptando que había perdido no la batalla, sino la guerra.

Pero tampoco era justo exponerlo ante la locura de Edward. _¡Cielos si que estaba loco!_.

Era demasiado, él sólo quería que no estuviera con Austin por que si lo hacía este sufriría, bueno en el caso de que fuera mi novio, cosa que era la creencia de Edward,

Lo que si no tenia vuelta atrás era el estar con Austin, si mi adorado tormento no soportaba su presencia y sobre todo la felicidad de este, entonces seguirá disfrutando de ese sentimiento.

Instintivamente acaricié mis labios con mi mano derecha. Ese beso estaba lleno de tanta desesperación y violencia, mucho mas que los de aquella noche.

¡Que desgraciado! Primero me besa por el recuerdo de su novia y ahora me ofrece sus labios y su cuerpo para alejarme de su enemigo, por así decirlo.

Nunca lo hacia por mi, nunca porque lo quisiera hacer, porque lo deseara, siempre llevaba intenciones ocultas.

Pero aun así, era tan idiota que aunque sabiendo la realidad de las cosas, yo quería mas, mi cuerpo exigía mas, mi corazón anhelaba mas. ¡Como lo amaba! mi alma, mi espíritu, todo en mi deliraba de amor por él.

Me obligué dormir esa noche. Aunque era una tarea casi que imposible. Creo que mi cuerpo y mente cedieron casi al amanecer.

Al día siguiente en clases estaba mas dormida que despierta.

-¡Aja niña! ¿Dónde la trasnocharon? – comentó muy jocosamente Ángela

- Casi no pude dormir. Estoy muy cansada.- contesté sin aliento

-De eso me puedo dar perfectamente cuenta. Pero hablando de otra cosa Tu y Austin. ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué?.

- Hay Bella, no te hagas. Se muy bien que te ha estado ayudando con la coreografía. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

Austin era un gran chico, muy tierno y caballeroso, pues no había intentado propasarme y lo de anoche no entraba precisamente en esa categoría.

Pero aun así no sentía nada por él, mi vida entera le pertenecía a mi adorado tormento, a nadie mas que a él podía y quería amar.

Los días pasaron y la situación con Edward no cambio, seguía igual de tensa, lo único era, que ahora si lo veía y hasta sería capaz de asegurar que estaba muy al pendiente de mi, de cada uno de mis actos, lógicamente para constatar que estuviera haciendo lo que él quería pero yo nunca le di ese gusto.

Austin seguía yendo a la casa día de por medio y ensayábamos toda la tarde.

Uno de esos días Esme y Carlise llegaron emocionados al estudio.

- Bella, ¿Nos puedes regalar un momento?- me pidió Carlise con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi adorada Esme no se quedaba atrás su exquisito rostro estaba iluminado por una encantadora sonrisa.

Volví mi mirada a Austin y con la misma le pedí que me acompañara.

-¿Pasó algo? – le pregunté mientras caminábamos juntos los cuatros hacia las afuera de la casa, pasando por el garaje.

Cuando llegamos al porche de la casa me quedé en una pieza, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Mi vista se alternaba entre Esme y Carlise, mis ojos parecían platos por la sorpresa y mi boca se tornó en una gran "O".

Cielos, ante mis ojos estaba el auto mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. No tenía palabras para explicar.

Austin quedo igual que yo, mas este si reconoció al ver el vehiculo y mas que emocionado enunció las características del mismo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Un **Mitsubishi descapotable Eclipse Spyder, ¡Es hermoso!. Bella – ahora su mirada de alternaba entre el auto y yo. – Nena este auto tiene un motor de V6 de 2.4 litros, con una salida de doble escape, alterna un Manual de 6 velocidades o la opción Sportronic automática.**

**- Wow! Austin se ve que sabes mucho autos - le dijo Carlise muy complacido.**

**- Es mi segunda pasión, señor –dijo dedicándome una mirada muy comprometedora ¿Estaría indicando que yo era su primera?**

**La verdad yo no entendí nada de que él dijo, pues de auto se lo mismo que de la maternidad de las gallinas, pero lo que si puedo dar fe es que era hermoso, sencillamente esplendido.**

**- ¿Y..? – traté de hacer una pregunta la cual fue interpretada inmediatamente por mi madre sin concluirla yo de mi boca.**

**- ¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños! – anunció mi Esme sumamente feliz, se notaba que no cabía en ella.**

**- Pero esto es demasiado, yo no puedo. – esta vez fue Carlise quien me interrumpió.**

**- No vengas con remilgos mi niña, esto es todo tuyo, ya mañana te dan tu licencia y te lo mereces por ser tan buena hija.**

**- No lo puedo creer.- mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con vergüenza.**

En verdad los amaba, adoraba a los padres que Dios me había regalado y no por hecho de regalarme cosas, era porque me querían, me habían aceptado en su núcleo familiar cuando mas lo necesité, siempre me cuidaron y amaron como una hija mas.

Todavía me encontraba en shock cuando Carlise me llevó lentamente hacia el auto, el cual por cierto estaba adornado con un gran lazo de mi color favorito, azul.

Cuando estuvimos a las puertas del carro me entregó un cofrecito, sin mas lo abrí y vi las llaves.

Contemplé el feliz rostro de mi amado padre y no pude menos de reír y llorar, sus hermosos ojos me miraron con tal dulzura y afecto que sentí mi corazón expandirse de tanto amor por ellos, este no me cabía en el pecho.

Las lágrimas nuevamente inundaron mi cara y mi padre con su acostumbrada ternura limpiaba mi rostro, pero estas eran tantas que no podía y entonces me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! – no sabía que mas decir.

- Por que no das una vuelta en el. – sugirió Esme.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si ahora Bella. – respondió Carlise.

Miré a Austin y le pregunté con la mirada si me acompañaría. En respuesta esbozó una gran sonrisa y camino hacia mi.

- ¿Vienen? – les pregunté a mis padres demasiado feliz.

- No vayan ustedes, pero no se demoren. ¡Ah! Austin si quieres te quedas a cenar. – le invitó Esme.

- Sería un placer señora Cullen – contestó sin poder ocultar su felicidad ante aquella invitación.

La verdad yo tampoco la oculte, de solo imaginarme la expresión de Edward al ver a su enemigo compartiendo los alimentos, en la misma mesa y sin poder hacer nada ya que nuestros padres se encontraban ahí. Sentí un enfermizo placer el cual me llenaba de ansiedad.

Pero debía ser paciente y sobre todo rogar a que mi adorado tormento llegara a comer pues como podía hacerlo o no.

Dimos una vuelta, el carro era fantástico, mas de lo que yo hubiera esperado.

Austin también lo condujo por varios kilómetros y se enamoró del mismo.

Llegamos al parque, nos sentamos un rato en una de sus bancas mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa.

La verdad la pasaba muy bien con él, tanto que creo que si no estuviera ya obsesionada con Edward me hubiera enamorada fácilmente de Austin y hubiese sido mil veces mejor que este sentimiento de frustración que me causa el amar a un hombre que no solo me desprecia sino me usa como sustituta de su novia y cobrar venganza a su enemigo.

Llegamos exactamente a la hora de la cena, ¡Dios! Estaba muy nerviosa y no era para menos, cada día me metía mas en la boca del lobo y no era precisamente un lobo cualquiera, era uno bien peligroso.

Entramos por la cocina, en la cual se encontraba mi abuelo, él cual le fue tomando cierto afecto a Austin, claro sin dejar sus reservas a un lado, por naturaleza era sumamente desconfiado.

- ¿Hola abuelo cómo estas?

- Muy preocupado.- dijo con voz sombría.

- ¿Sucede algo? – no pude evitar preocuparme.

- Si, el carro que te regalaron los patrones. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

- Abuelo, lo entiendo pero sabes que soy muy responsable. – le recordé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Si, responsable como aquel día que llegaste tomada.

Austin se tensó al escuchar la respuesta de mi abuelo y tuvo intensiones de intervenir, lo cual impedí a tiempo tomando de manera disimulada su brazo y apretándolo con fuerza.

- Abuelo, creo que ya te pedí perdón por eso y además te prometí que nunca volvería a pasar. – dije rápidamente

- ¡Hum! – no dijo nada mas, pero su mirada era mas elocuente que sus palabras. como dije mi abuelo era uno de los hombre mas desconfiados que había conocido.

- Los señores te están esperando para cenar.- me recordó Clara.

El alejarme de ellos, de Clara y de mi abuelo para irme a cenar con la familia no era algo que me gustara hacer, me sentía mal por dejar a mi abue cenar en la cocina mientras yo lo hacia en el salón, durante mucho tiempo aquello me hizo sentir una mala persona, mas mi hermoso viejito me quitó ese pensamiento, no obstante no dejaba de molestarme.

Sin decir más me despedí de mi abuelo con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegamos al comedor toda la familia nos estaba esperando y cuando digo toda es toda.

Claro que Carlise y Esme sabían de la compañía de Austin para cenar pero quien lógicamente al parecer no tenía conocimiento de nada era mi lindo y ahora muy sorprendido bebe. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír de satisfacción, al ver su hermoso rostro vestido de aquel estupor que le ocasionaba la imagen que estaban captando sus verdes y adoradas pupilas.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron. Los estábamos esperando.- dijo mi madre con su dulzura habitual.

Austin no estaba precisamente en un mar de tranquilidad, la mirada aborrecimiento que nos regaló Edward al entrar era mas que indicio suficiente de esto tendría sus consecuencias.

Pero yo las evitaría, por mi deseo de venganza no podía permitir que nadie mas saliera lastimado salvo Edward, así que algo se me tenía que ocurrir para evitar las consecuencia de mis arrebatos de revancha.

La cena transcurrió muy silenciosa, Edward estaba totalmente alterado, tanto que su actitud no paso desapercibida para nuestros padres que después de un tiempo posaban sus miradas entre Edward, Austin y mi persona y después entre ellos.

Los avistamientos de odio que Edward nos profería eran tenebrosas y sencillamente de mucho cuidado, mas no me iba permitir amedrentarme por estas. El pagaría muy caro las humillaciones que había cometido contra mi desde hace muchos años, pero sobre todo las de hace menos de dos meses, aquellas que me dolían mas que nada en el mundo.

La cena terminó sin mas y mis nervios fueron en aumento esperando la represaría de mi ángel demonio.

Me fui a dormir esperando que llegara en mi habitación como en la ocasión anterior.

Pero me desvelé tras de nada, Edward no hizo su tan temida aparición. Lo cual era algo que no me generaba mucha tranquilidad que digamos.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Será que desistió y prefirió dejar las cosas? Ese pensamiento me decepcionó un poco. O peor aun ¿En verdad iba a tomar represarias contra Austin como muy bien me lo había remarcado?

Pasaron tres días desde aquella cena. Manejar mi auto era fantástico, estaba muy contenta por el. Sin embargo existía algo que no me llenaba paz y era que Edward no hizo nada, ni siquiera escuché una sátira, ni un comentario de desaprobación por el coche ni nada.

La verdad tenía miedo. No sabia que esperar de mi adorado tormento ¿Rendición por su parte o el peor de las reprimendas?.

Hoy teníamos por fin la presentación de baile y lógicamente mis padres siempre asistían pero esta vez Austin los acompañaría.

Esme veía con muy bueno ojos a éste, tanto que de un tiempo para acá y en varias ocasiones esbozaba comentarios de halago hacia él.

Estábamos muy nerviosos, como generalmente ocurría antes de la primera presentación del grupo. Con la cual habríamos la tanda.

- ¿Austin vendrá? – me preguntó Jessica tras bambalina, ella también formaba parte del grupo.

- Si. Ya debe estar entre el publico. – le respondí sin darle mucha atención a su pregunta

- Que suerte tienes Bella tienes a tres de los chicos mas lindos loquitos por ti. – dijo con sus ojos iluminados como si estuviera dando la noticia del descubrimiento de la vacuna contra el sida o el cáncer.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté muy seria, descansando mi vista en aquella mirada.

- Hay Bella – dijo con algo de fastidio- Niké, Max y Austin, al cual parece que es a quien le has prestado atención.

- Austin es solo un amigo, nada mas.

- Si –se rió con sorna – ahora te pareces a esos artistas que siempre son solamente amigos.

No respondí pero le miré con fastidio, Jessica no es que fuera la mejor amiga del mundo en ocasiones era demasiado ególatra y egoísta para mi gusto.

Me alejé de ella no quería escuchar sus estupideces, no entendía el porque pero me encontraba inquieta, sumamente inquieta.

No entendía mi actitud pero cinco minutos antes de la presentación abrí disimulada el telón para mirar al publico, estaba buscando a alguien con mi mirada, pero no, no era Edward, este nunca iría a una presentación mía, estaba buscando a Austin y para mi sorpresa no lo vi, la silla que debería estar ocupando a la diestra de mi madre se hallaba vacía. ¿Vacía? Si solo faltaban cinco minutos para la presentación no creo se le hubiera olvidado la hora ¿O me dejaría plantada? Esto ultimo me dolió y mucho. No entendía el porque de esas reflexiones, acaso el tiempo compartido había servido para sentir por mi amigo algo mas. O era otra cosa que no alcanza todavía a definir.

Salimos y tuvimos una increíble presentación sin embargo me tropecé dos veces, aunque casi pasaba desapercibido ante aquellos que no prestaran la atención debida, pero ese no era el caso de mi Jull, nuestro coreógrafo y profesor que con cada una, casi salía él mismo al escenario y tomaba mi lugar sin importarle de a mucho el cambio de genero tan brusco. Ante ese pensamiento sonreí como una tonta.

Mas creo que el estar pensando en esas idioteces era para que mi mente no meditara en aquello que verdaderamente me preocupaba: _La ausencia de Austin _

Terminamos la presentación e iba salir rápidamente de los vestidores cuando Jull me cortó el paso.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que fue esa atrocidad en el escenario?- me preguntó muy furioso.

Pero su rabia en estos momentos me importaba tres rábanos, lo único que quería saber era dónde estaba Austin.

- Jull perdona la verdad estaba algo distraída- le dije mientras me movía para quitarme de su camino y poder irme.

- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? – volvió a decir cortando de tajo mi intención de marcharme.

Levanté mi rostro y lo miré con desagrado. Ya me estaba cansando.

-Jull, enserio paso algo y eso me tiene un poco desconcentrada. Pero te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

- Es que no va a volver a pasar, porque si te vuelvo a ver otra vez como hoy te quito la figura principal y se la doy a Jessica.

Ante esa amenaza Jessica se creció aun mas detrás de mi con una pésima representación de estupor.

- Si quieres que sea Jessica yo no tengo problemas. Ahora – le empecé a gritar quedamente – ¡quítate!

- Bella ¿Ocurre algo?

Ahora fue Max quien se acercó a mi alternando su mirada en la de Jull y la mía, a mi coreógrafo le decía que se calmara y a mi que por favor le dijera que pasaba.

- Mi abuelito iba a venir a la presentación y no vino. ¿y quiero saber que paso? – mentí.

- Ahí están tus padres por que no le preguntas a ellos- habló Jessica

- Si me dejaran salir de aquí ya lo hubiera hecho- mire duramente a Jull, quien sin decir mas se apartó y me dejó el paso libre

Camine rápidamente, mas no llegué hasta donde estaban mis padres, se que era una gran descortesía pero en estos momentos solo Austin estaba ocupando mis pensamientos, estaba muy preocupada por él, tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal y eso me generaba un amargo sabor de boca.

Mis pasos se dirigieron al estacionamiento encendí mi carro y me marché rápidamente del teatro a la casa de Austin.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando el celular comenzó a repicar, al comienzo lo ignoré pero la persona era demasiado insistente, así que de muy malas ganas sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba contesté.

- ¡¿Qué? – dije muy toscamente

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estas? – era mi madre y se escuchaba muy preocupada.

- ¡Oh! Mamá – _bien lo hiciste ahora si la preocupaste de verdad_, solo decía mamá cuando estaba alterada o muy angustiada.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – dicho y hecho ahora su tono de voz igualaba la mía.

- Nada, es solo que estoy preocupada por Austin, no llegó a la presentación y creo que algo le ha sucedido.

- Pero por lo menos nos hubieras esperado – dijo Carlise sin ocultar su contrariedad. No me percaté que habían puesto el altavoz.

- Lo siento Carlise en verdad, soy una desconsiderada. Pero en verdad estoy muy preocupada, estoy segura que algo le paso.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo a buscarle? – preguntó mi madre.

- No. no se preocupen ya voy de camino a su casa. Yo les avisaré cualquier cosa.

- Hija si necesitas que este contigo, con gusto lo haré.

- Mamá – _otra vez_ – en serio no te preocupes. Además recuerda que después de la presentación ustedes tienen que arreglarse para el almuerzo con el alcalde.

- Sabes que poco o nada interesa si tu nos necesitas. - Dijo mi amado Carlise enfatizando cada una de las palabras.

- Papá, lo se pero no quiero que cambien su itinerario por la desquicia de una tonta adolescente.- le dije medio sonriente para aminorar la tensión que sentía aun a través del celular.

Carlise intentó hablar de nuevo mas antes de que lo hiciera lo interrumpí.

- Si sucede algo, les llamaré. – les prometí.

- Nos llamas pase lo que pase. Sea una tontería como dices o algo realmente serio. ¿Entendido?

- Si mi querida Esme te lo prometo.

Y con esto colgué el celular, como que mientras hablaba con mis padres manejé como loca porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Austin.

Salí corriendo del coche y toqué el timbre repetidas veces.

Nadie salía, no escuchaba ruido en el interior. Me asomé en una de las ventanas para ver mejor, pero nada, al parecer la casa estaba sola.

Y mi desesperación iba en aumento. Vi la hora eran las 12 del medio día, de pronto estaban haciendo alguna diligencia, contimas era sábado, la gente salía hacer comprar ese día ¿No? A lo mejor Austin les acompañó y por eso no fue.

_Deja de pensar idioteces y buscar excusas tan tontas, si vas a pensar en alguna pon un poco mas de materia gris en el intento_, me regañó fieramente mi cerebro.

Ya estaba cansada de marcar al celular de mi amigo y siempre se iba a correo de voz estaba apagado de eso no cabía duda.

¿Dónde mas buscarlo? ¿Qué mas hacer? Recordé a una persona, que me dieron ganas de darme una golpiza mental por se tan tarada. ¡Mike! Claro, lo mas probable era que él supiera donde estaba su primo.

Sin mas demora marqué su numero y lo que me dijo me dejó en una pieza ¡No podía creerlo! En verdad eso era absurdo.

No podía ver los árboles, ni las casas ni nada a mi alrededor. Iba a tal velocidad que con gusto me hubiera ganado una multa, mas rogaba que no pasara, no tenía tiempo que perder explicándole a un policía el porque de mi carrera.

No sabía que pensar, me había imaginado muchas cosas, menos esta.

**Flash back **

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo estas? Oye disculpa ¿Sabes algo de Austin? es que quedó de ir a la presentación y no fue y estoy algo intranquila por ello. – no tenía tiempo de remilgos así que fui directo al grano.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué? – la entonación de sus palabras no es que me hayan dado mucha tranquilidad que digamos. - ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy en la jefatura – dijo sin mas.

-¿En la jefatura? Y ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Dios! ¿Dime qué paso?

- Austin esta aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Dime! – las ultimas palabras las grité.

- Esta detenido por posesión ilegal de drogas. – dijo nervioso de tan solo pronunciar aquella frase.

¿Qué? ¿Posesión de drogas? Pero Austin no era un chico drogadicto, yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Bueno es cierto que en muchos casos los padres e inclusive los amigos son los últimos en enterarse, pero nunca vi ningún indicio, jamás lo vi.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Austin es drogadicto? No eso no es posible. – dije exasperada.

- ¡No! Pero..

-Voy para allá y me cuentas todo – le interrumpí de una. No quería seguir hablando quería estar con Austin, una necesidad imperiosa de estar con él se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo.

**End Flash back **

Nuevamente bajé corriendo del auto y como un bólido entré a la jefatura, me tropecé con dos personas en mi carrera, sin siquiera pedirles disculpa y esquivé por ultimo a un policía, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era tener problemas con la _justicia_.

Me acerqué prácticamente sin aire hasta donde estaba Mike y con verdadera sorpresa vi a la madre de Austin en el mostrador de la recepción llenando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué paso? – exigí saber de inmediato.

La madre de Austin ya me conocía y me había tomado afecto y yo a esta.

Su mirada estaba vidriosa, su rostro hinchado y sus ojos colorados, se notaba claramente que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando. Mas no me dijo nada, dejó los papeles y me abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre mi hombro.

- Mi hijo no es drogadicto, ni expendedor de drogas. – fue lo único que dijo entre un llanto desesperado.

Me solté como pude de su abrazo y me di cuenta que con ella no iba a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba, miré muy angustiada a Mike y éste me la devolvió con igual intensidad.

- ¿Qué paso? – le dije calmadamente, mas esta se apreciaba como un volcán cuando esta a punto de hacer erupción.

- Unos policías, esta mañana muy temprano, cuando Austin estaba comprando algunos víveres en el supermercado, llegaron y le hicieron una requisa al auto y encontraron aproximadamente quince gramos de droga en la guantera.

Mientras Mike me contaba lo sucedido yo me sentía desfallecer ante la sorpresa pero necesitaba saber algo mas.

-¿Qué droga? – pregunté como zombi

Mike carraspeó muy quedo, cosa que no me gusto.

- Marihuana.

Cerré mis parpados lentamente y sin mas me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban en una de las paredes de aquella fría oficina. El saber que no había sido otro tipo de droga como cocaína o heroína me daba cierto alivio pero eso no disminuía lo complicada de la situación.

Necesitaba hablar con Austin, como fuera lo tenía que hacer.

Me acerqué al policía de la recepción diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con Austin se negó de manera seca y grosera. Le pedí de mil maneras que me dejara verlo y de mil maneras se negó. Hasta que le dije que era la hija del Dr, Carlise Cullen y que Austin era mi novio y exigía verlo. Grité esto último a pulmón, mi padre era muy querido y respetado en todo el pueblo y al parecer aquel policía desconocía quien era yo, así que tenía que recordárselo.

Cuando hice la declaración de nuestro supuesto noviazgo pude sentir a mis espaldas las miradas de Mike y su tía. Pero no me importaba, ya después les aclararía ahora lo único que interesaba era hablar con él.

Llegué a la celda y estaba muy maltrecho, se le veía muy acongojado.

Al instante en que se dio cuenta de mi presencia sus hermosos ojos se vistieron de una felicidad indescriptible y su sonrisa no tuvo límites en su bello rostro.

Me embriagó un sentimiento que no pude precisar, ¿_Acaso me estaba enamorando de Austin_? Debo admitir que ese sentimiento no me pareció tan descabellado como lo hubiese sido dos meses atrás ni tampoco tan indeseado, tal vez eso seria lo mejor para mi, olvidarme de mi estúpida obsesión por Edward Cullen.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, mi mente no había evocado su recuerdo desde hacia mas de dos horas. ¿Sería acaso cierto que me estaba enamorando de Austin y esto estaba mermando mis emociones para con mi hermoso ángel demonio?

- Bella - dijo en un tono que no dejaba mas claro su desesperación.

Miré con desquicio al guardia y le indiqué con la misma que me abriera.

Mas tardo este en hacerlo que yo entrar, que Austin correr a abrazarme y que en…. Besarme….

Fue un beso lleno de desesperación, la misma que me supongo sentía su alma pero no por ello dejaba de ser tierno. Y yo…. Bueno, yo respondí a su beso.

- ¿Austin que paso? – le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

- Nena te juro que no es mió. ¡TE LO JURO! – gritó tratando de convencerme. Mas no hacia falta yo confiaba en él.

- Te creo Austin, pero ahora dime ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno yo estaba en el supermercado…

-Si ya eso me lo contó Mike. – le dije sin dejar que terminara – lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué crees que paso? ¿Cómo crees que esa droga pudo haber llegado a tu coche?

Al hacer aquella pregunta mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mi garganta se estaba empezando a cerrar y pude sentir como mis ojos se abrían de par en par.

¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser!

- Creo que tu hermano tiene algo que ver con esto.

Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro muy avergonzado por tal vez hacerme dudar de Edward. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ya yo lo acaba de pensar también y sus palabras me hicieron sin duda alguna confirmar mis sospechas.

Mi cuerpo tembló de rabia asesina ¿Cómo se atrevió hacer eso? ¡Esto era el colmo! En verdad Edward no estaba bien de la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – traté de sonar lo mas calmada posible, no quería empeorar las cosas.

- Bueno, él no gusta de mi. Hace días discutimos y me advirtió que te dejara en paz.

- Cuando hablaron por teléfono – le recordé

- No. Esta vez fue personalmente. Llegó hasta mi casa a exigirme que dejara de verte, que yo no era quien para estar a tu lado y una cantidad de cosas mas. Lógicamente le hice frente. Me importas mucho para amedrentarme con tan poco – dijo tomando mi barbilla, mientras su mirada recorría mi rostro impregnando mi vista de todo aquel amor que Austin sentía por mi. – Como no le gusto mi respuesta me amenazó, ¡ah! pero eso si, me dejo bien en claro que no quería que te enteraras de nuestra pequeña conversación como dijo él.

En verdad ese chico estaba bien mal de la cabeza, odiar tanto a una persona y hacerle daño sin medir las consecuencias. Me sentía muy pero muy decepcionada de Edward.

Pero esto lo iba arreglar ahora mismo.

Me levanté enérgicamente y Austin me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿No lo a enfrentar? O ¿si?.

- No. No te preocupes voy a ver como puedo hacer para ayudarte. – le dije con una sonrisa.

¡Claro que lo iba a enfrentar! ¡Le iba a patear su hermoso y bien tonificado trasero! Pero Austin no tenía porque enterarse de esto ya suficiente con lo que estaba pasando.

Sin decir mas salí de la jefatura y me fui directo a casa. No sabía si estaba ahí, pero era mejor ir hasta allá que ponerme a buscarlo como loca. Si creía que había manejado rápido del teatro a la casa de Austin y de ahí a la jefatura, estaba muy equivocada, ahora sentía que volaba, una carrera de la formula uno me quedaba chiquita, tanto que creo que si hubiese estado en una ya hubiera ganado y por mucho de ventaja.

Cuando llegué a casa pasaban de la 1:30 de la tarde entré por la cocina. Antes de enfrentarme a Edward necesitaba saber si el estaba ahí y quienes estaban en casa y quien mejor que Clara para responderme

- Hola Clara. ¿Puedes decirme si Edward se encuentra? – le pregunté sin mas

Como me lo supuse mi pregunta la dejó en una pieza pero mi cara de desespero la saco rápidamente de su estupor.

- Si, esta arriba con Tanya.

Sus palabras me tensaron de una. Mi corazón se arrugó ante tal pensamiento, ¡Oh no, otra vez! _¿Acaso no estaba enamorándome de Austin y mis emociones se estaban mermando?_ No entendía que demonios me pasaba. Mas ahora no era el momento de meditar sobre eso.

- ¿Mi abuelo dónde esta? – era lógica mi pregunta.

- Se fue a Port Angeles a comprar algunas cosas para el jardín. – me respondió sin ocultar que la incertidumbre del saber el porque de mis preguntas estaba matándola pero no me importo.

Salí corriendo hacia la sala y subí como con suma rapidez las escaleras.

¡Demonios! Clara que había dicho que estaba arriba, pero no donde, aunque dudo mucho que lo supiera.

Entré a su habitación, era tan masculina y estaba tan llena de su aroma que mi sentido del olfato se deleitó ante tan dulce olor y mis piernas reaccionaron ante este, sintiéndose débil.

_Cálmate Bella, recuerdas que vas a matarlo y uno no se encariña con la presa de caza_ Me dije para salir de mi ensoñación.

Pero no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Será qué estaba en el cuarto de Esme? No, no lo creía, pero como era él, dudo mucho que hubiera algo que me sorprendiera.

Sin embargo mi búsqueda fue infructuosa, ya estaba empezando a desesperarme aun mas y mi cuerpo ya no toleraba la furia que iba en crecimiento dentro de este.

Llegó a mi una idea de donde podía estar, ¿Será que si? Sin dudarlo mis pasos se dirigieron al tercer piso de la casa, mas exactamente al ala derecha, la cual estaba provista de una piscina, un sauna y un jacuzzi pero era este ultimo lo que tenía en mente y no me equivoque.

Entré con fuerza a la estancia pero mi presencia no fue notada ni mucho menos, pero mis retinas se llenaron con la escena mas dolorosa que alguna vez pudiese imaginar.

Mi corazón que ya se encontraba arrugado por la noticia de la compañía de Edward, ahora ya no lo sentía, simplemente había dejado de latir, mis pulmones lo imitaron y comencé a hiperventilar obligándome a no flaquear ante la falta de aire, mis piernas eran títeres con hilos desgastados.

Ante mi, Edward estaba con su novia, los dos en metidos en el jacuzzi. Tanya tenía su torso fuera del mismo con su espalda arqueada hacia atrás, con un rostro que no dejaba duda que se encontraba en el cielo, _en el mismo que yo me encontré aquel día en la cochera, deseché inmediatamente ese pensamiento, no era momento para martirizarme mas._

Sus hermosos y bien formados senos estaban al aire, tensionados por el deseo que circundaba en su dueña, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a cabeza de Edward desordenando su cabello, mientras este se encontraba besando desesperado todo el vientre de Tanya, sus manos estaban sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras se deleitaba con su lengua con el dulce sabor de aquella piel que estaba literalmente devorando, lograba ver su espalda en aquella posición, su musculosa y bien tallada espalda. Los gemidos proferidos por su novia destornillaron mi cerebro e hirieron mis tímpanos.

Había tanta pasión, tanto fuego reflejada en esa imagen, que me sentí morir.

No moví un solo músculo, solo pude observar algunos segundos, minutos u horas, no sabía precisar con exactitud, aquella imagen que se grababa como brasa ardiente en mi mente y en mi corazón.

No se cómo ni con qué fuerzas caminé hacia ellos, desconozco la voz que salió de mi garganta. O mas bien si creo, Edward era un condenado egoísta, un imbécil egocéntrico, él estaba muy a gusto aquí haciéndole el amor a la zorra que tenía por novia, mas no dejaba que Austin fuera feliz conmigo y aparte de todo lo había inculpado de algo que no este no tenía nada que ver.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS EDWARD CULLEN! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le tiraba algo que tenía en mis manos, lo cual le golpeó en la espalda.

Su cabeza giró inmediatamente, _Quien no_, mas su rostro se mostró muy sorprendido y por un momento observé en este atisbo de vergüenza. Pero lógicamente estaba errada, ese desgraciado no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su fisonomía estaba como en estado de shock por la sorpresa de verme.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí niña estúpida! – me gritó Tanya mientras cubría sus pechos con su brazo.

Edward se volvió hacia ella despedazándola con la mirada.

- Mira zorra desgraciada sino quieres que te parta la cara y le diga a Esme lo que haces aprovechando su ausencia ¡CALLATE! Que el asunto no es contigo.

Al escuchar mis palabras, las cuales expresaban a la perfección mi estado de ánimo, estaba fuera de si, con la rabia y la frustración a flor de piel; Tanya guardó silencio como niño asustado y Edward no hizo mas que mirarme, ahora si mas que sorprendido.

Sin decir mas fue saliendo del jacuzzi. Cielos parecía un modelo de revista con ese cuerpo tan esbelto, tan bien formado, era alto y desgarbado pero aun así sus abdominales estaban bien marcados, la línea de sus brazos reflejaban la dureza de sus músculos. ¡Cielos iba a salir y….. ¿DESNUDO?

Gracias a Dios no lo estaba, pero si llevaba un muy ajustado bóxer que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Que hombre tan maravillosamente hermoso, sus piernas eran tan atléticas, tan bien demarcadas, todo él era sublime, era un regalo para las pupilas de cualquier mujer. En varias ocasiones lo había comparado con el dios Adonis, pero viéndolo casi en toda su plenitud, creo que este estaría envidioso de _mi Edward_.

Esta dos ultimas palabras fueron el detonante que me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación y lógicamente del estado de aturdimiento en el que me encontraba por verlo casi desnudo ante mis ojos y sobre todo caminando hacia mi.

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y COMENTARIOS! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! Perdón por la demora pero estaba súper atareada con la universidad y después pase unas cortas vacaciones con unos amigos pero no había señal donde estábamos u.u…Pero aquí estoy de regreso con esta hermosa historia. Un beso y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mis músculos se tensaron agarrotándose cada uno sobre mis huesos impidiendo el flujo de cualquier químico tranquilizante que emitiera mi cerebro para reponerme de mi estado, si es que este ya también no estuviera ya igualmente atrofiado.

- ¿Qué carriso te pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? – dijo furioso.

- ¡Oh si claro! ¿Cómo tu verdad? Cuando te metiste a mi habitación – esto último lo dije en voz alta para que su noviecita lo oyera.

Edward se envaró ante mi reacción y me tomó por mi brazo derecho y trató de llevarme fuera de la habitación.

- ¡No me cojas! – le grité zafándome de su agarre – Y claro que vamos a salir de aquí pero es porque quiero hablar contigo. – le volví a gritar pero elevando mi rostro al suyo y elevando lo mas que podía mis 1.64 metros ante los 1.88 metros de él.

Caminé hacia la salida con mis pasos retumbando en la habitación y a pesar que Edward estaba descalzo pude apreciar sus fuertes pisadas detrás de mi y su mirada quemándome en la espalda.

Cuando salimos me volví sobre mis pies y le miré de frente observándolo con rabia.

- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar qué bicho te pica?

- Eres el ser mas cínico que existe sobra la faz de la tierra. ¿Me preguntas que me pasa? – le dije fuera de mi.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa _niñita_? – me contestó enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Si es cierto para él solo era una mocosa estúpida como en incontables ocasiones me había llamado. Y nunca seré otra cosa.

- ¿Sabes quién debía estar hoy acompañándome en mi presentación?

- Pues yo no – dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

- ¡JA! Para lo que me interesa tu presencia. – mis palabras fueron bofetadas para su rostro y por así decirlo cumplieron su objetivo. Desconocía el por qué pero lograron su cometido.

- Austin, él tenía que haber estado. ¿Y sabes por qué no llego? Porque una rata desgraciada le puso una trampa. Y la tengo enfrente mió ahora.

- Ja ja ja! – se carcajeó con gusto.

¡Esto era inconcebible, el muy maldito se estaba riendo! No aguanté mas y callé su carcajada con una sonora bofetada

Mas después al ver su expresión me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Su mirada traspaso la mía, estaba furico pero yo no me quedaba igual y eso se lo iba a demostrar.

Me tomó por los hombros acercándome a él.

- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso y menos por quien lo hiciste - me escupió entre dientes.

- Pues déjanos tranquilos – le imité en su entonación elevando mi rostro, el cual quedó a centímetros del suyo, claro no por mi elevación, mas bien fue porque él también bajo el suyo hacia el mió.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le exigí ahora – Respóndeme

- Te lo advertí claramente y no estaba jugando – me recordó.

- Pero porque así ¿Acaso no te das cuentas de lo que haz hecho? ¿Tu rabia te ha cegado a tal punto que no te das cuenta?

No respondió eso me sacó aun mas de mis casillas.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado Edward Cullen ¡Esto no te lo perdonare nunca!

- ¡Y tu crees que yo podré perdonarte la burla que me haz hechos todos estos días!

Sabía claramente de lo que lo estaba hablando, ¡Oh Dios la culpa era mía! ¡Solo mía! Austin estaba en la cárcel por mi.

- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando no solo lo sigues trayendo a la casa sino que para colmo de males se sienta a la mesa con nosotros como el gran NOVIO de la mocosa?. – continuó bramando de rabia,

- ¿Cómo crees? ¡Ah! Cuando veo a mis padres tan complaciente con él. Tu eres quien me desquició, quien no me hizo razonar, me retaste muy abiertamente, te burlaste en mi cara de lo que te había advertido. Te dije que te alejaras de él y en respuesta ¿Qué haces? Se lo presentas a Esme y a Carlise. ¡Oh que bien!. Estuvo de lujo Swan.

Se calló repentinamente pero si estaba esperando a que dijera algo, no podía hacerlo ahora, mi mente todavía se hallaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado.

- Ahora dime ¿Con qué cara le hablaras nuevamente a Carlise y a Esme de tu noviecito? Cuando estos se enteren que un expendedor de droga.

- ¡NO LO ES! Y eso lo sabes muy bien, tu plantaste esa porquería en su automóvil, solo tu tienes la culpa.

- ¡NO! Tu tienes la culpa, si no me hubieras retado como lo hiciste. Si lo te hubieras alejado de él, ahora tu estarías conm...

- ¡NO ME ECHES LA CULPA! – le grité sin dejarle terminar. – el culpable eres tu que no puedes ver a nadie feliz, ¿Dime cuál fue el pecado tan terrible que cometió Austin para que lo odiaras tanto? ¿Para qué le arruinaras la vida?.

No respondió mas su mirada se volvió por un segundo vidriosa pero solo por un escaso segundo.

- Sácalo por favor. No le hagas mas daño. – le supliqué.

- ¡NO! –fue su única respuesta.

Era como hablar con una roca, era un ser sin sentimientos. ¿De quién me había enamorado? ¿De un espejismo, de alguien que nunca existió? Había idealizado tanto a Edward que nunca alcancé a ver al verdadero hombre que se escondía debajo de esa estampa de hermosura cegadora.

Ya no podía mas, me sentía desfallecer ante él, la debilidad de mi alma se estaba irradiando a todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo a mis piernas. No di para sostenerme mas y caí delante de él.

- Bella – su voz se volvió suave, con matices musicales para mis oídos. Me había llamado Bella.

Cuanto tiempo añoré esto, cuantas noches soñé la con la delicia de escuchar mi nombre salir de entre sus hermosos labios, emitir aquel sonido que era mi nombre con su aterciopelada voz.

Mas ahora me sentía vacía, mi Edward nunca existió, mi dulce tormento, mi ángel demonio solo era producto de mi imaginación, de mi loca e ingenua mente de niña.

Él era un monstruo.

Aunque me avergüence admitirlo en ese momento me encontraba mas herida por aquella realidad que por lo sucedido por Austin.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? – me tomó entre sus brazos y me arrulló entre los suyos con tanta dulzura que mi alma si todavía estuviera viva se hubiera derretido.

- No lo hagas por favor. No me toques. – su cuerpo se tensó ante mis palabras pero las ignoró y siguió.

Ahora me percataba que mi rostro estaba a milímetros de su pecho, aquel pecho que tanto anhele tocar, besar, pero que ahora no sabía a quien pertenecía. El hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos era Edward pero no era _mi _Edward.

Ante ese pensamiento las lágrimas salieron copiosamente bañando mi rostro sin dar tregua a tranquilizarme ¿A quien había amado todos estos años? ¿A quién? Sin darme cuenta mi cabeza reposaba sobre su torso humedeciéndolo con mi llanto

- Bella mi amor, no llores – no entendí sus palabras, mi dolor llenaba cada poro de mi ser. Mi llanto ensordecía mis oídos.- por favor no lo hagas.

Tomó mi mentón haciendo elevar una vez mas mi rostro al suyo. Mi vista estaba borrosa no veía con claridad.

Su respiración ardía en mi cara y sin mas bajó su rostro totalmente al mió y me beso.

Mas este beso era diferente, no era igual a aquellos que ya estaba acostumbrada. En este beso no había violencia, ni rabia.

Edward me estaba besando con una ternura y dulzura que me derretía los huesos, sus labios se movían contra los míos con premura, si era cierto, pero esta caricia era tan delicada, tan suave, su lengua que en varias ocasiones allanaba mi boca con fiereza, en esta, entró en ella con tal delicadeza que parecía casi desapercibida, sino fuera por las emociones que estaba despertando en mi, casi ni hubiera sentido su presencia dentro de mi boca.

Sus manos no recorrían mi cuerpo, acariciaban mi rostro quitando de este mis lágrimas.

Estaba muy confundida, no era que el Edward apasionado no me gustara y volviera loca, pero era este Edward el que yo amaba, del cual me enamoré. Entonces si existía.

Mis sollozos volvieron nuevamente a pesar de estar siendo besada por el amor de mi vida, pero estos eran de felicidad, él si existía ¡SI EXISTÍA!

Mi labios se apretaron mas a los suyos ahondando así el beso y mis brazos se aferraron de su cuello mientras ceñía aun mas mi cuerpo a el de él.

- ¡Edward!

Ese llamado me hizo volver a la tierra y busqué separarme de Edward, pero este me sostenía fuertemente contra él y estaba renuente tanto a soltarme como a terminar el beso.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – sonaba muy latosa.

Y se hacia mas fuerte y ahora era él que se separaba por fin de mi. Me perdí en un sus esmeraldinos ojos, estos estaban tan llenos de ternura y amor que por un momento tuve la ilusión de que sintiera algo por mi aparte de odio y fastidio.

- Te prometo que nunca mas volveré a molestarte, serás feliz con Austin.

Mis ojos se explayaron hasta el límite, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué fuera feliz con Austin? Yo no quería ser feliz con Austin, quería ser feliz con él, además si me deseaba suerte con mi supuesto "novio" por qué ese beso ¿Qué significaba?

- ¿Qué significa esto? – inquirió una muy alterada y consternada Tanya. La cual se encontraba en toalla.

Edward me levantó, yo todavía parecía títere en sus manos.

- Tuvo un mareo y se desvaneció, la estaba ayudando a recuperarse.

-¿Y de cuando acá tan buen samaritano? – dijo sin ocultar su cinismo.

Edward solo la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya me encontraba en pie al frente de él, mas mis piernas temblaban de lo débil que estaban.

- Esto es tuyo – dijo Tanya mientras me entregaba unas llaves.

¿Las llaves de mi auto? ¿Qué hacia Tanya con ellas?

- Las tiraste en el jacuzzi – respondió a mi muda pregunta.

- Tanya ya te alcanzo. – le señaló con su rostro que se fuera y nos dejara solos.

- No te demores. Te estaré esperando. – y de sus labios salió una sonrisa extremadamente sensual.

- ¡Ah! Para que te cubras – le lanzó una toalla.

La cual fue tomada en el aire por Edward y enrollada inmediatamente en su cintura.

Mas solo algo rondaba en mi cabeza, deseaba que mi alma, que mi ser, no hubiera vuelto a la vida con aquel beso, ahora ésta, como siempre sufría. _"Tanya, ya te alcanzo" _esa frase repicaba en mi cabeza como pájaro carpintero agujerando mis sentidos y mi paz. Para él ese beso no significó nada, para Edward solo existía Tanya.

Lo mas probable es que mis lagrimas, que por cierto fueron muy mal interpretadas por mi adorado tormento y daba gracias al cielo porque fuera así, enternecieron una parte de su corazón ya que había prometido dejar Austin tranquilo.

Ahora mi mente trajo a colación la situación mi amigo.

- Yo Metí. a tu novio en este problema yo lo resuelvo. – dijo antes que yo hiciera comentario alguno.

- ¿Cómo? La situación no es fácil.

-Primero que todo te pido disculpas. – se notaba que se atragantaba al decir aquellas palabras.

- Y segundo te prometo que lo sacare de la cárcel.

-¿Cómo?

- No te preocupes yo veré como.- permanecía muy serio al hablar como si estuviera controlando cada una de sus emociones, como si lo que estuviera haciendo representara un gran sacrificio.

Y en verdad así era, no debía ser nada fácil y mucho menos para él, retirarse del campo de batalla. Austin era su enemigo por cual fuera que fuese el motivo y estaba dejándolo ir cuando lo tenía en sus manos.

Un pensamiento surcó de felicidad mi corazón. Lo hacia por mi. Algo en mi lo conmovió y por eso dejara libre a Austin. Entonces no me odia tanto como yo creía o no era tan perverso como aparentaba ser.

Mi rostro se vistió de una encantadora sonrisa y alcé mis ojos hacia los de mi amado pero lo que alcance a vislumbrar en ellos me desconcertó. Su mirada, la cual estaba posada en mi rostro estaba bañada en tristeza. Mi hermoso ángel estaba triste ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Era tan doloroso para él dar su brazo a torcer?, ¿Era así de orgulloso?.

- Lo mejor será que me valla. – esas palabras como dolieron en mi corazón. Se iba con ella, con su novia.

- Por cierto no le vallas a decir nada Carlise o a Esme. – prosiguió sin mirarme siquiera.

¿Pero qué pasaba, había dicho que sacaría a mi amigo de la cárcel y se iba a retozar con su novia?.

-¡Edward! – lo llamé mas por impulso que por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – seguía sin mirarme.

- Dijiste que sacarías a Austin de la cárcel y te vas con Tanya .- le acusé pero mas porque me dolía lo segundo que lo primero, _que mala amiga era_

Se volvió a mi con su habitual rostro de fastidio.

- Te dije que lo haría y lo haré. Ok.

- Si pero no veo que estas haciendo nada. No lo voy a dejar pasar la noche en la jefatura.

- Me quieres dar veinte minutos, mientras trato de tranquilizar a una histérica Tanya.

- Tanya no esta histérica – le recordé con rabia.

-Cuando de le diga que vamos a dejar esto hasta aquí y que tiene que irse a su casa – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- ¿Vas a terminar con Tanya? – pregunté sin ocultar mi alegría.

- No.- me miró extrañado – solo la voy a llevar a su casa. Y te prometo que después saco a Austin del lío en que lo metí. – estas ultimas palabras sonaron mas a un susurro que a otra cosa.

Aquellas palabras me hacían feliz, pero solo una opacaba la felicidad producida por las demás. Verdaderamente era una tonta.

Sin decir mas se dirigió hasta donde su novia lo esperaba, aligerando el paso.

Caminé lentamente, no sabía que hacer, Edward me había prometido hacer algo y por la forma en que lo dijo yo le creía, él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sabía que tenía que ir a donde Austin para darle la buena noticia mas sin embargo lo único que quería era estar sola y auto martirizarme recordando ese beso. Me lamí los labios evocando la dulce caricia propiciada por aquellos labios tan dulces, tan carnosos a la medida justa, tan sapientes.

Lo mejor era ir a la jefatura pues si no volvería a caer en depresión al percatarme aun mas de aquello que quería tener, se encontraba en estos momentos en brazos de otra.

Mientras conducía recordé que Edward me dijo que no llamara a mis padres, pero porque me pediría eso, acaso temía a la represaría de estos cuando se enteraran.

No obstante ellos me pidieron que los llamara cualquier cosa, estaba confundida ¿A quién serle leal? ¿A Edward que me había prometido reparar el daño causado? O ¿A mis padres que confiaban ciegamente en mi?

Cuando llegué pasaban iban siendo las tres de la tarde y tanto Mike como su tía se encontraban en el lugar, mas ahora también los padres de Mike.

Les saludé y me acerqué a Mike.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Dime.

Nos alejamos disimuladamente de los mayores lo mas que pudimos.

- Hablé con alguien que nos puede ayudar y me prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por sacar a Austin de esto.

-¿Quién? – preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de lado la tranquilidad que mis palabras le producían.

- No puedo decirte quien –su mirada se tornó quisquillosa sobre mi rostro. Mas preferí ignorarla.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Tienes a alguien que puede ayudarlo y no dices quien es? – preguntó un poco molesto.

- Solo date por bien servido de que las cosas pueden mejorar – le dije imitando su tono de voz.

Lo cual parece que le bajo los humitos.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón.

- Esperemos un poco de tiempo, solo eso me pidió.

Me alejé de Mike y busqué mi celular en el bolsillo de atrás de mi jeans, todavía estaba confundida, estaba entre llamar a mis padres o darle tiempo a Edward.

Pero a quien engañaba, a pesar de todo, a pesar del amor incondicional que le tenía a mis padres y aunque mi consciencia me tratara de hacer ver que estaba haciendo mal, no iba a defraudar la poca confianza que había depositado mi dulce amor en mi. Él me había pedido tiempo y yo se lo daría, solo rogaba al cielo que este no fuera mucho.

Dos horas y nada de Edward, ya empezaba a desesperarme cuando lo vi entrar a la jefatura en compañía de ¡NUESTROS PADRES!

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

No me miró y mis padres se veían completamente avergonzados.

Maldito Edward, me había mentido, claro por eso me pidió que no llamara a mis padres para él darse el lujo de hacerlo y hacerme quedar mal ante ellos.

¡Dios! Pero que tonta fui ¿Cómo le creí a un ser tan despreciable?

Mi mirada se colmó de un odio irracional y todo este estaba dirigido a Edward Cullen, él cual todavía no me daba la cara.

Mis padres se acercaron a la madre de Austin y yo me sentí morir en ese momento me moví hacia ellos sin importarme nada.

- Señora, mi vergüenza no tiene limites ante lo que voy a decir a continuación. – dijo Carlise sumamente mortificado. Y Esme no se quedaba atrás.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaban así?

- La droga encontrada en el auto de su hijo, fue puesta por el nuestro.

¡¿QUE? ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? Miré a Edward pero este se negaba a darme la cara. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La cara de la madre de Austin imitó el estupor de la mía, pero el origen de este era muy distinto al mío.

Mi madre me quedó viendo sumamente avergonzada y adolorida por las palabras que acababa de decir mi padre, lo mas probable era que esta asumiría que mi aturdimiento era por las mismas razones que tenia la madre de Austin.

- ¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo. – quisó saber mirando crudamente los ojos de Carlise y después posando con odio a donde se encontraba mi hermoso amor.

- No se muy bien darle las verdaderas explicaciones…

- ¡ESTABAN EN GUERRA! – grité por que si.

Grave error, tenía primero que aprender a pensar y después actuar, mas ahora era demasiado tarde para esa reflexión. Todas las miradas se posaron en mi, incluyendo la de Edward que me miraba sumamente intrigado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – quiso saber Esme.

Oh! Oh! Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.

- Tu no sabes nada – pronunció Edward al otro lado de la habitación instigándome con la mirada que me callara.

Si es cierto yo no tenía nada que decir pero acaba de comprender la situación, lo que Edward estaba dispuesto hacer y yo no lo iba a permitir.

Todo esto había sido mi culpa, si no me hubiera empecinado a retarlo como lo hice nada de esto estuviera pasando. La única culpable de todo era yo.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo un policía muy seriamente mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros.

- Todo esto es una confusión, esto es solo una apuesta o no se que.

-¡CALLATE! – escuché a Edward gritar a todo pulmón sin importar en donde nos encontrábamos pero lo ignoré y seguí.

- Edward y Austin estaban de pelea yo los hice pelear – cuando dije aquello, los conocidos, lógicamente me miraron extrañada, pero sobre todo mis padres. – yo reté a Edward de que me alejara de Austin pues estos no se llevan bien, provocando que se enfrentaran en situaciones absurdas, Austin hizo que Edward peleara fuertemente con Tanya hasta el punto de que estuvieron a punto de terminar y yo me burlé de él porque casi conseguíamos la victoria en ese enfrentamiento y me supongo que por rabia Edward hizo lo que hizo, no lo hizo por nada malo, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. – terminé llorando copiosamente al decir mis ultimas palabras.

Que había dicho, no sabía, cuales serian las consecuencias de mi sarta de mentiras, las desconocía.

Todos me miraron ahora mas atónitos que antes sin dar crédito a mis palabras, solo rogaba que me creyeran

- Bueno exijo saber que sucede aquí – habló el policía con tono autoritario.

- La droga encontrada en el auto de Austin Newton, la puse yo ahí – confesó muy serio mirando a los ojos al policía.

- ¿Tu acaso…?

- ¡NO! El no vende droga ni nada por el estilo. Ya le dije que todo es mi culpa – le dije al policía mientras lo volteaba a mi.

- ¡Bella cállate! – exigió desesperado mi ángel.

Pero no, no me callaría, si me dolía ver a Austin en la cárcel, estaba segura que moriría si Edward ocupara su lugar.

- Bueno muchachita tu parece saber bastante. ¿Dime que demonios pasa aquí?

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos calmemos. – intervinó Carlise. – Soy el Dr. Carlise Cullen y estos son mis hijos.- dijo mientras nos miraba.

- ¡Carlise! hola viejo amigo.

Apareció detrás de nosotros el jefe de policía.

- Dennis.- el rostro de mi padre se alivianó un poco al encontrarse con su gran amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Que el hijo de este hombre acusó a mi hijo de expendedor de droga cuando es él quien lo es.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! – le grité mirándola a la cara con verdadero odio.

- ¡Bueno! Cálmense – dijo ahora el jefe de policía invistiendo de toda la seriedad de su cargo. – Carlise ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

- Yo puedo decirlo – hablé rápido, antes de que mi padre lo hiciera.

- Tu no sabes nada ¡Cállate!

- ¡No, cállate tu! – le dije mirándolo con rabia. Es que era estúpido o qué.

- ¡Cállense los dos!.- nos gritoó ahora Carlise ya estábamos sacándolo de sus casillas de eso nos podíamos dar claramente cuenta.

- Tu y tu – dijo Dennis mientras nos señalaba con el dedo – Y su padre me acompañan ahora mismo a mi despacho.

Edward me miró con furia mientras y lo se la devolví con igual intensidad.

Nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo de la pequeña oficina con nuestro padre en medio de nosotros.

- ¿Ahora si pueden aclararme que paso?.- el jefe hizo una pregunta al aire sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico.

Edward y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo sin que se nos entendiera nada por escasos segundos hasta que el jefe Button, que era su apellido. Nos hizo guardar silencio y le pidió a Carlise que hablara él.

- La verdad desconozco gran parte de lo sucedido, solo puedo decir con gran pena que mis hijos están involucrados en esto.

En ese momento entó un joven policía de escasos 23 años, entregándole una carpeta al amigo de mi padre el cual leyó con avidez.

- Teniendo en cuenta esto, en el auto del joven Austin Newton se encontró cierta cantidad de marihuana, este allanamiento fue realizado gracias a una llamada anónima. Y ahora vienes tu – miró a Edward – diciendo que tu la colaste ahí.

- Y también hice la llamada – dijo demasiado serio para mi gusto. ¿Es que acaso desconocía en que lío se estaba metiendo?

- ¿Puedes explicarme cual fue el motivo para hacer tal idiotez?

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo – dije evitando que mi dulce tormento se pusiera aun mas la soga al cuello.

- Entiendo Bella, pero le pregunté a Edward. – me recordó tratando de ser amable.

- Si, pero él no lo va aceptar.

- ¿Aceptar que?

- Toda la culpa es mía, yo quería vengarme de Austin por meterse entre mi novia y yo.

¿Qué? no podía creerlo Edward estaba aceptando mi historia. ¡DIOS! Que alivio, me sentí tan…tan calmada y tan feliz que mi rostro sin remilgo alguno lo demostró explayadamente.

- Jefe Burtton, entiendo que Edward cometió un grave error pero no es nada de lo que le imputan, ni él ni Austin.

- Puede que tengas razón Bella pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen. Tu hermano – como odiaba esa palabra – Compró una cantidad considerable de alucinógeno y eso tiene consecuencias a nivel judicial.

- Pero no lo hizo por mal- dije desesperada, tanto que incliné mi cuerpo hasta llegar al escritorio del jefe Button.

Carlise me tomó del brazo y me hizo retroceder, él se encontraba en silencio, solo esperando, cosa que me daba rabia.

-¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? – demandó saber mi padre.

- Teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad encontrada no supera los 20g tu hijo tendría que pagar un arresto de 4 a 8 fines de semana o la cancelación de una multa. Claro después de la primera semana arresto.

Edward no decía nada, Carlise solo entrecerró sus bellos ojos, pero yo, yo estaba mas que inquieta, esto no era posible.

- Pero si no hay trafico de drogas ni nada por el estilo, jefe. Solo fue algo que se nos salió de las manos.

- Bella, asimilo tu punto de vista pero las leyes son leyes y tu hermano las violó.

- Pero fue mi culpa.

- Mas no fue idea tuya comprar esa droga ni inculpar a alguien mas por eso. Que además si Austin o la familia de este levanta cargos sobre Edward la situación podría empeorar.

Ante estas palabras sentí que me hundía en aquella silla sin encontrar salida.

- Eso no ocurrirá – aseguré mirándolo a los ojos exasperadamente.

- Bella deja de meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo Edward mirándome con infinita rabia. Pero ahora esta me tenía sin cuidado.

- Como puedes estar tan segura que eso no pasará – me preguntó Dennis ignorando a Edward tal cual como yo lo hacia y ahora Carlise estaba al tanto también de mis palabras.

- Yo hablaré con él, además es algo entre nosotros y con la semana de cárcel que pague Edward será suficiente para Austin.

Seria solo una semana, algo que no me alegraba en nada pero era lo mejor que podíamos obtener después de toda esta locura, ya que después Carlise pagaría la multa.

- Espero que tengas razón Bella y puedas conseguir que tu amigo no levante cargos.

- De eso me encargo yo.

-Lo mejor será salir de esto de una vez – dijo Edward mientras se ponía en pie.

- Tienes razón- dijo ahora el jefe mientras todos imitábamos a mi dulce amor.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Debía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, no estaba segura de que era lo que le diría pues tenía muchas preguntas rondando en mi mente y sabía que teniendo en cuenta la situación debía ser muy cuidadosa al escoger las correctas.

Salimos todos en silencio y mientras nos acercábamos al resto del personal un policía fue aproximándose a Edward con unas esposas, inmediatamente corté el paso del jefe Dennis colocando mis manos en su pecho.

- No hay necesidad de eso, por favor no lo permita – supliqué.

En respuesta a mi petición Dennis miró aquel policía, el cual entendió sin mas.

Cuando volví mi rostro a las demás personas Austin iba saliendo por el pasillo hasta donde estábamos.

Su rostro reflejaba claramente la confusión circundante en su cabeza.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Edward y la actitud de todos en aquel lugar fue formándose una idea de lo ocurrido y su rostro empezó a pasar del aturdimiento a la rabia.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras miraba a Edward y mientras él pronunciaba estas palabras su madre trató de alcanzarle para abrasarle pero fui mas rápida corrí hacia él tirándome en sus brazos y le planté un beso en la boca.

En realidad no lo besé solo posé mis labios sobre los suyos para callarlo, no iba a permitir que echara todo a perder.

Ante mi comportamiento la madre de Austin endureció su rostro claro reflejo de que mi actitud le choco. Mis padres turbados y Edward, bueno a él no alcance a verle.

-Calla por favor, no digas nada – le dije con mis labios pegados a los suyos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi rostro abiertos como platos mas desconocía si era por mi actitud o por lo que le estaba diciendo.

Me tomó de la cintura e intentó ahondar en aquel beso pero le detuve inmediatamente alejándome y le miré de manera suplicante, rogándole con esta que callara que no dijera nada y que siguiera el juego y para que supiera cual era este hablé enseguida.

- Austin, todo a sido un malentendido, en represaria a lo que le hicimos a Edward y a su novia él trato de desquitarse con nosotros e hizo lo de tu carro - no me atrevía volver a decir droga ni nada mas de eso - pero ahora él a aclarado todo.

La mirada de mi amigo paso del desconcierto a la rabia y de esta a la resignación, pero aquella que se toma mas por que no queda de otra que por propia resolución.

Luego la posó sobre el rostro de Edward el cual no expresaba emoción alguna. Fue encaminado por el mismo pasillo por el cual acababa de salir Austin, me zafé de este prontamente y tomé la mano de mi hermoso ángel, al tocarle pude apreciar como su brazo se estremeció ante mi agarre.

- Solo déjame – dijo entre dientes sin mirarme, librándose de mi mano.

Sus palabras me hirieron y de que manera. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerme daño? ¿Qué carrizo le había hecho yo para que me odiara tanto?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue como un sueño para mi como salimos de aquel lugar, las disculpas danzante en el ambiente, las miradas de la mayoría puesta sobre nosotros e inclusive el sentirme abrazada por la cintura por el fuerte brazo de Austin, todo para mi era nada, mis sentidos se habían ido con mi amor, el solo pensar que estaría en esa fría celda sentía un fuerte escozor en mis pupilas.

Solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar y llorar, tratar de desahogar este sentimiento de abandono y desosiego que me estaba invadiendo momento a momento.

Y eso fue lo que hice, apenas llegué, le pedí disculpas a Esme a y Carlise y fui directo a mi recamara a llorar en carne viva.

No recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, mas cuando recordé era bien tarde, pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Había llorado y dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Necesitaba hablar con Austin, lo llamé a su celular a esa hora y le expliqué todo lo sucedido, tuvimos una fuerte discusión, pues mientras yo defendía a Edward y trataba de hacerle ver que al final este se reivindicó y aceptó las consecuencias de sus actos, Austin despotricaba de mi amor. Lo cual me sacaba de mis casillas.

Le rogué que no levantara cargos, al comienzo debido a nuestra pelea estaba renuente a hacerlo, y sabiendo que no era la manera mas honesta de conseguirlo, pero yo me prometí que no le iba a suceder mas cosas a Edward por mi culpa, le amenacé con no hablarle nunca mas, pues a quien estaba hiriendo era a mi hermano y con ello a mis padres. Lo primero, sobre todo, y lo último fueron lo que al final convencieron a mi amigo y me prometió además que convencería a cualquier costo a su madre de lo mismo. Pues esta quería que todo el peso de la ley recayera sobre mi dulce tormento.

Aunque las cosas no mejorarían ya que al día siguiente debía encarar a mis padres y a mi abuelo.

- Esto es lo mas deplorable que ha sucedido en esta casa. – me recordó Carlise.

Nos hallábamos en el comedor, mas no precisamente para compartir los alimentos, me sentía en la inquisición y yo era precisamente la chica acusa de herejía.

- ¿Y te haces llamar responsable? – reprochó mi abuelo, él cual estaba muy disgustado conmigo.

- La verdad se nos fue la mano. – intenté decir en pos de una disculpa.

- Si, tienes razón – habló nuevamente mi padre – Pero quien en verdad no medito en sus actos fue Edward. Estoy muy decepcionado él.

Su mirada se endureció ante esto, lo cual no me dio mucha paz. Avisté el rostro de mi madre pero este se hallaba compungido de dolor y desilusión.

- Dejaras el bailoteo durante un mes y nada de salir durante ese tiempo, ni mucho menos manejar. ¿Entendido muchachita? – sentenció mi abuelo.

Asentí, que mas podía decir, me había salido barato, solo estaba en desacuerdo en algo y era que después del instituto ir a casa.

Yo necesitaba ver a Edward, hablar con él. Después de la escuela vería como pero lo iría a verlo a la jefatura.

-Esme ¿hoy iras a dónde Edward? – pregunté esperanzada, pues así yo iría con ellos.

- No. Tu madre y yo hemos decidido dejarle que pague toda la sentencia y no recibir visitas de nosotros, por lo menos no por ahora.

¿Un abismo se estaba abriendo debajo de mis pies y me estaba llevando al centro mismo de la tierra? Esta sería la única explicación a aquella sensación de vacío que embargo a mi cuerpo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Ustedes no pueden dejarlo ahí! – desesperé completamente.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 30

BELLA POV

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia Carlise y de mis ojos empezaban a salir las lagrimas que a pesar que quería contener me era imposible.

- ¡Por favor padre! No lo hagas. Te lo suplico.

-Edward necesita recibir una reprimenda por sus actos Bella. Sino creerá que puede hacer lo que mejor le plazca sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de estas.

- Esme – mire a mi madre en una suplica silenciosa, mas no recibí respuesta de ella, seguía en aquella misma actitud.

- Por favor, él tendrá suficiente con una semana en ese agujero y además del hecho que ustedes no lo vallan a ver. ¡No pueden hacerle eso a su propio hijo!

Salí del comedor casi que corriendo, aunque eso era lo que en realidad anhelaba, esta sensación de desespero pugnaba por salir de mi cuerpo, no me hallaba dentro de mi y lo peor era que no sabía que hacer.

Todo el día estuve en mi habitación, me negué a comer con mis padres, inclusive ni siquiera tomé alimento alguno, no tenía hambre mi garganta estaba cerrada y mi estomago parecía una ruleta rusa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela; Edward, Austin y yo éramos la comidilla, el acontecimiento de la semana, los murmullos y las suposiciones no se hacían esperar.

Mi día escolar fue desastroso.

- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien? – preguntó una muy inquieta Ángela, a la hora del almuerzo, mientras todas las malditas miradas se posaban nuevamente sobre mi.

- Nena, en verdad no quiero hablar de nada ni con nadie.- le dije medio huraña.

A pesar de que tenía comida en la bandeja no la probé, si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que la vomitara ahí delante de todos esos idiotas. Me sonreí estúpidamente imaginándome ese asqueroso espectáculo.

Cuando salimos de clases le pedí a Ángela que me llevara a la jefatura; si mis padres no iban a ver a Edward yo si, moría por hacerlo.

- Buenas.

- Bella. – me saludo amablemente Patrick, era uno de los policías mas jóvenes del pueblo. Y se había graduado del instituto hacia 3 años nada mas.

- Hola Patrick – le devolví el saludo. – Deseo ver a Edward ¿Puedo?.

- Si. Déjame y te anuncio. Espérame. – dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se internaba en aquel pasillo.

Ángela me estaba esperando en el automóvil ya que se negó rotundamente entrar conmigo, aludiendo que aquel lugar le generaba escalofríos, mas estos eran los que yo sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Mi nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que los segundos de espera se hacían mas y mas.

Como al minuto regreso Patrick, se que no fueron muchos, mas para mi fueron una eternidad, mis pupilas dilataban por ver a su dulce obsesión.

- Lo siento. No quiere ver a nadie. - ante sus palabras sentí agua fría correr por mi cuerpo.

- ¿Le dijiste que era yo?. – pregunté ansiosa.

-Si.

Esas fueron sus simples palabras pero algo me decía que tenían un significado de trasfondo.

- Si. ¿Pero que dijo que no quería verme?

- No quiere ver a nadie. Eso me mando a decirte. Lo siento.

¿No quería ver a nadie? O ¿no quería verme a mi? Esa era la pregunta que seguía atormentando mi corazón desde hacia cuatro horas desde que había salido de la jefatura.

Me había marchado de la comisaría con la tristeza y desilusión transpirando por mis poros y con mi lagrimas amenazando con brotar como río en medio de una tormenta.

No obstante me controlé, debía estar sola y sobre todo en un lugar seguro para mi, al momento de expulsar todas aquellas sensaciones que se agolpaban dentro de mi ser, impidiéndome siquiera el respirar. Todo en mi se había aletargado, hasta las funciones propias de mi cuerpo se hallaban sumida en este.

Me encontraba en la cocina, ayudándole a Clara a lavar la loza, cuando unos fuertes brazos me ciñeron por la cintura y unos tibios labios me propinaron un dulce beso en mi cuello.

No tuve necesidad de girar mi rostro, el aroma natural de su cuerpo era ya bastante conocido por mi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Austin?

- ¿No te gusta que venga a visitarte? – dijo mientras me giraba en mis pies para quedar frente a frente.

- Sabes que estoy castigada. – le recordé mientras caminaba para sentarme en el comedor interno de la cocina.

Ya había terminado de lavar la loza, lo único que estaba haciendo era acomodarla, lo haría mas tarde.

- ¿Castigada? – indagó molesto. Lo miré inquisitivamente. – ¿Y fuiste a ver a Edward a la jefatura?

Su actitud me disgusto y no se lo oculte.

- No me mires así. – me reprocho.

- Te miro como me nace hacerlo. Debes agradecer que ahora es él quien esta en la cárcel y no tu. – le recordé.

- Esas son las consecuencias de sus actos ¿No te parece?

- Perfecto, si es así, entonces todo lo ocurrido es mi culpa, por retar a Edward como lo hice y no alejarme de ti.

- ¿Porque tendrías qué hacerlo, es tu hermano no tu dueño? No tiene derecho a decidir sobre tu vida.

-Austin si no quieres que discutamos dejemos el tema ahí. Y por cierto ni se te ocurra decirle algo a mis padres o a mi abuelito de lo de la visita. ¿Entendido?

- Como quieras – contesto no muy contento. Pero yo sabía que era por mi actitud con respecto a Edward.

-¿Estas celoso de mi hermano? – le dije con sorna. Lo mejor era mitigar esos sentimientos en él.

-¿De cómo lo defiendes? Si.- aceptó avergonzado.

- A pesar de todo lo quiero. Se que él no es fácil pero es mi hermano – con cada palabras que pronunciaba me mordía la lengua para decirlas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Tienes razón me he comportado como un idiota.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas a través de la mesa. Y me miro con mucho amor. Creo que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

CAPITULO 31

BELLA POV

No retire mi mano de la suya, tampoco quería ser demasiado obvia en lo que iba hacer.

- Austin creo que deberíamos hablar de nosotros.

Su rostro se tenso y se le veía algo nervioso mas trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

- Bella, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti. Eres la persona mas importante para mi, tanto que mientras estaba en la cárcel, por culpa de tu hermano, claro que tenía rabia pero nunca me arrepentí, sabía que estaba ahí por estar a tu lado y te juro que lo volvería hacer con gusto. Te quiero Bella.

Austin no hacia las cosas para nada fácil y aunque dudaba de mis sentimientos, pues ahora si estaba segura que lo veía como algo mas que un buen amigo, no era suficiente para dejar de amar a Edward y la verdad no era justo con él.

- Tu también me gustas – no terminé de hablar cuando su atractivo rostro se relajo mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

Esto iba a ser mas duro de lo que creía.

- Pero – proseguí. Y su rostro volvió a cambiar. – No estoy preparada para tener una relación. Todavía no.

-¿No me digas que por la edad?. Sabes que te respetare, Bella yo te amo.

- No es eso. – Cielos, me estaba sintiendo de muerte al hacerle esto a Austin pero yo sabía que era lo mejor. Solo rogaba que me perdonara y siguiera siendo mi amigo.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo con mucha seriedad, ya en su rostro no había rastro de aquella sonrisa tan de él.

- Es solo que no me siento preparada, es todo, me gustas, eres muy especial conmigo y súper tierno.

-¿Estas enamorada de otro? – indagó, interrumpiendo mis palabras

Suspire fuertemente y creo que pudo entender claramente mi respuesta.

Sus ojos se entristecieron, estos y su rostro mostraron tal congoja que cada vez me sentía peor conmigo misma.

- ¿Y que pasa? ¿Por qué no estas con él? Por que si yo tuviera el honor de tener tu amor no lo dudaría dos veces estuviera en tus brazos para siempre.

- Este… yo.. no creo que le gusto.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conozco?

- No, no creo que lo conozcas.

- ¿Y de dónde lo conoces tu?

- Bueno, es el primo de Edward, Emmet.

Era la mentira que tenía preparada, no podía decir a nadie del pueblo ya que todos se conocían con todos y el único que quedaba era precisamente mi adorado tormento, por ello pensé en él, no lo conocía pero para mi intención no era necesario.

-¿El que nunca viene a Forks? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad e inclusive podía asegurar que empezaba a dudar de mis palabras.

- ¿Si no viene a esta casa, de dónde lo conoces tu?- ahora si me había cogido fuera de base.

- Una vez llegaron acá y en dos oportunidades yo he ido allá acompañando a mis padres.- todo era mentira lógicamente pero él tampoco sabía cada movimiento de la familia ¿ o si?

- ¿Y con tres veces que lo haz visto, ya estas que te mueres de amor por él? Vamos Bella no soy tonto. – dijo con sorna

- ¡Se que soy una patética, no tienes que recordármelo! – me levanté supuestamente furiosa con él. Tenía que convencerlo como fuera, así tuviera que sacar mis pocos indicios de actuación.

- Lo siento Bella, no quise ofenderte- dijo mortificado tratando de darme alcance. Lo había conseguido, había sido mas fácil de lo que imagine.

- Se que soy una tonta, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.- necesitaba afianzar aun mas la charada.

- No, no digas eso – me volvió hasta quedar frente a él.

Detrás de nosotros se escucho un carraspeo muy fuerte. No tuve necesidad de ver quien era.

- Creo que usted esta castigada señorita y eso incluye las visitas también. – remarcó mi abuelo dirigiéndose a nosotros.

- Lo siento señor.

- Creo que lo mejor es que se valla joven – lo interrumpió mi abuelo sin dejar que este terminara de disculparse.

- Si tiene razón. – me miró despidiéndose sin decir palabras, sus hermosos ojos azules eran mas que elocuentes. Yo tampoco dije nada

- ¿Y tu, ya terminaste tus deberes? – preguntó mi abuelo cuando ya Austin se hubo marchado.

- Si señor. ¿Me puedo retirar a mi habitación?

- Ahí es donde deberías estar hace rato. ¡Ah! Por cierto dame el celular – me pidió extendiendo su mano.

- ¿Pero abuelo? – dije en medio de un puchero.

- Estas castigada ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Pero no te parece suficiente con no salir y no manejar.

-Bueno entonces te dejo el celular pero sin bailoteo dos meses. ¿Te parece?

Sin decir mas le entregue el celular pero lo mire con mucho desagrado, lo amaba pero sabía que estaba chantajeándome con el lo del grupo de danza. Ante aquella mirada mi abuelo simplemente se alzo de hombre dejando muy en claro que le importaba muy poco lo que yo pensara.

Ya habían pasado dos días y era la madrugada del jueves y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Los días anteriores nunca falte a la jefatura pero siempre la respuesta era la misma. Edward no quería verme y yo me sentía morir ante tal hecho.

Él me odiaba, era lo mas seguro, aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia, por mi culpa él estaba en celda fría, sin que siquiera nuestros padres fueran a verlo. Cabe anotar que estaba brava con ellos. Se que mi compartimiento rayaba en la desfachatez pero me dolía enormemente que se portaran así con el amor de mi vida.

Pero hoy estaba decida a verlo, sea como fuera, ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba hablar con él, ver como estaba.

La mañana en el instituto fue una de las mas desesperantes para mi, las miradas todavía circundaban en el aire, esta ridiculez minino duraría una o dos semanas mas, aarrggg! Y con lo que detestaba ser el centro de las comidillas, por ello siempre me abstuve de cometer alguna locura u otra cosa, aunque de por si yo no era muy cuerda que digamos, pero hacia un máxime intento y lo ocurrido el fin de semana hecho por tierra todo mi trabajo.

Pero ahora eso no me importaba, solo quería que las horas pasaran mas que volando. No sabía como pero hoy vería a Edward eso estaba mas que decido.

Cuando llegué a la jefatura no estaba Patrick, quien siempre me había atendido los tres días anteriores.

- Hola – dije acercándome al policía en turno. – Vengo a ver a Edward Cullen

Sin siquiera responder mi saludo se levantó y se internó en ese horrible pasillo, el cual ya estaba empezando a odiar con todas mis fuerzas.

- Sigue. – dijo, regresando en menos de un minuto.

No cabía en mi asombro, ¿Así de fácil? Todavía no lo creía necesitaba que alguien me pellizcara y yo que tenía preparado mi show de lagrimas y suplicas. ¡Jejeje! El cual esperaba que funcionara.

La mirada de fastidio del policía me saco de mis reflexiones. Me había quedado en una pieza por la sorpresa y felicidad de saber que dentro de escasos segundos mis adoloridas retinas se vanagloriarían en la dicha de ver a su dulce obsesión.

Le seguí y estaba tan nerviosa por no saber que esperar ¿Por qué después de todos estos días tratando de verlo, hoy decía que si? ¿Será que ya me había perdonado? O ¿Necesitaba descargar todo su veneno y por eso accedía a que lo viera ahora?

No medité mas en ello, pues ya me encontraba frente a la celda, cielos lo que vi me entristeció hasta el alma.

Se veía tan demacrado, tan triste, ¿Mi dulce ángel triste? Eso si era un verdadero crimen.

Cuando nos sintió llegar alzó su mirada hacia nosotros, estaba de pie esperando.

Sus ojos se llenaron de incredulidad y atisbos de furia que iban en aumento. No le presté atención, mi corazón estaba desbordándose de felicidad con solo verlo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – mientras el escupía sus palabras, el policía abría la celda y yo sin mas corrí desesperada hacia él.

Lo abracé con tanta fuerza que cuando mi cuerpo impacto con el suyo, este tambaleo.

Edward era muy alto para mi por lo tanto aunque deseaba enredar mis brazos en su cuello, solo lo tomé por la cintura hundiendo mi cara a su pecho.

El cual empezó a subir y bajar de manera violenta igualando el mió.

Lo sentí enterrar su rostro entre mi cabello mas no puedo precisar si ¿Aspiraba su aroma o no?

Y mis lágrimas, aquellas que quería mantener prisioneras, salieron deseosas de libertad, bañando mi rostro.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, mas si por mi fuera estuviera toda una eternidad y mas allá.

Separé mi rostro de su pecho, solo el espacio necesario para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le dije con mi voz entrecortada por la emoción y el dolor adyacente en mi pecho.

¡Dios! Su mirada era tan tierna, aun mas que la del día del jacuzzi, me sumergí en ella, aun hasta olvidando mi propia pregunta y su respuesta.

Lo amaba, Edward era mi vida entera, siempre seria suya, suya y de nadie mas.

- Te lo prometí – contesto únicamente. Levantó su mano hacia mi rostro y empezó a secar mis lágrimas, con tal delicadeza que me sentí desfallecer ante su roce.

- Lo se. ¿Pero no pensaste en las consecuencias?

- Si, solo en una. – me dijo en un tono enigmático.

- Si la mas obvia – dije tratando de ser graciosa. Mientras recorría con mi vista la celda.

- La mas obvia la tengo al frente. – dijo entre dientes mientras su boca se torcía en esa sonrisa que paralizaba cada una de las funciones de mi cuerpo.

-¿Bella qué haces aquí? No quería que me vieras así – me reprochó.

- Quería verte.- le confesé mostrándole sin pena ni vergüenza mi desesperación ante aquel deseo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para darme las gracias acaso por sacar a tu novio de la cárcel?

Todavía estábamos fundidos en aquel abrazo y cuando estaba pronunciado las últimas palabras trato separarse del mismo, mas se lo impedí haciendo mas fuerte mi agarre. Su mirada se torno incierta cerrándose sobre la mía

- Sabes que te lo agradezco pero eso no quita que me duela el verte aquí, inclusive… me duele mas. – estas salieron sin que yo las controlara, sin embargo no me importaban, había en mi una necesidad imperiosa de ser completamente honesta con mi amor, así fuera solo por hoy, por ahora, por este momento.

Su vista se llenó aun mas de incertidumbre ante mi confesión pero después esta misma cambiaba a alegría con matices de dulzura.

- Bella – su exquisita y melodiosa voz suspiro mi nombre.

- Edward – le imité en su entonación.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola, primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas, pero primero las fiestas jeje, después la universidad, después me enferme , después Dyrt desapareció COMPLETAMENTE! Ni por fb, ni por msn, ni por cel NIÑA! Me tenías preocupada ¬¬ Recorde lo que del accidente, ¬¬ Pero bueno gracias a Dios me entere que la niña se tomo un descanso del mundo virtual hahahaha, hasta que por fin la reencontré y para completar el pastel, no se que pasaba que no me dejaba actualizar ni nada. No me dejaba hacer nada de nada eso nos tenia muy triste. Pero por milagros de la vida y de Dios hoy el día que precisamente esta de santo la autora. Por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGA! ERES MUY ESPECIAL Y DULCE QUERIDA (Que lindo regalo te hizo Fantiction Dyrt ^^) como por asares del destino entre lo intente otra vez y Guala! Cuando le diga a Dyrt se pondrá muy contenta jijijijiji. Esto era lo único que tenia en la memoria usb. No es mucho para lo que me aleje pero es algo :P. **_

_**En nombre de Dyrt y el mio propio les damos gracias a todas las chicas que siguen la historia, las nuevas y las viejitas jejeje. **_

_**Dyrt le agradece mucho a la niña que posee el blog " Spilled Coffee on a fic". Gracias por sus comentarios y que esas preguntas al final están como dice ella de "lujo" que un beso enorme. (Mensaje de Dyrt)**_

_**Bueno chicas las dejo con otro capitulo de esta historia. Y espero que les siga gustando y apoyando con sus mensajes. (Y ojala ahora no me moleste tanto para entrar :S) **_

-¡Hola mi amor! hoy me demore un poco. Discúlpame – aquella voz me extradito, por así decirlo, de mi estúpida burbuja.

Pude apreciar como mis músculos se tensaban ante aquel sonido y aquellas palabras.

Mis ojos seguían mirando los de mi amor y en ellos vislumbre la sorpresa de aquella interrupción, mas en mi, juro que no había sorpresa, sino una gran desilusión.

Edward me había permitido entrar a su celda porque creía que era Tanya, la cual había dejado bien en claro que había venido a diario a verlo.

Me alejé intespectivamente de él, como si su contacto me quemara.

- Bella – extendió su brazo hacia mi, cuando me distancie de su cuerpo, destruyendo aquel abrazo.

Pero no podía, yo necesitaba salir de ahí, sino lloraría nuevamente delante suyo y lo peor era que lo haría delante de su novia.

Sin mas salí casi que corriendo de la celda, tropezándome con ella sin siquiera decirle nada.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir. Ya que me encontraba en un santiamén fuera de la jefatura.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y mis piernas se hallaban sin fuerza, ya mis lágrimas inundaban nuevamente mi rostro. Gracias a Dios Salí a tiempo de ese lugar.

Llegué al auto de Ángela es ese estado. No me importaba lo único que quería era alejarme de él y su novia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo? – inquirió muy preocupada por mi actitud.

- Solo vámonos, ¡Solo vámonos! – le grité llorando a lagrima viva.

Sin tener que pedirlo de nuevo Ángela puso en marcha el auto y manejo a prisa, entendía perfectamente que lo único que deseaba era estar lo mas alejada posible de ese lugar. Aunque la sensación de tristeza y desolación ya me hacían compañía y no se marcharían tan fácilmente.

Esa noche no dormí, solo llore ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan tonta? ¿Por qué martirizaba mi alma con un amor que nunca tendría? que nunca seria mió.

No podía con tanto dolor. Debía sacarlo de mi mente, de mi corazón, de mi existencia.

Mordía la almohada ahogando con ello mis gritos de dolor, rabia y frustración. Quería odiarlo por no amarme, por despreciar todo lo hermoso que había dentro de mi y que era solo suyo, pero mi dulce amor no tenía la culpa, uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora y para mi desgracia y completa desolación él se había enamorado de Tanya, solo de ella era su corazón.

- ¿Por qué no podía amarme? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué? – pregunté al aire y a la soledad de mi habitación, con mis lagrimas inundando mi rostro. El dolor quemaba mi alma, la desolación se acomodaba como dueña y señora de mi corazón.

Tenía que olvidarlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo debía hacer, si quería que en mi vida hubiera algo de paz.

O por lo menos dejaría de hacerme ilusiones tontas, ni intentando verlo mas, ahora seria yo quien lo ignoraría, ahora seria a mi, quien su existencia pasaría desapercibida.

No obstante a mi decisión algo estaba ya en el tintero y como fuera había que solucionarlo, seria lo ultimo que haría por mi dulce y amargo tormento.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, alegando que me encontraba enferma y creo que por el estado que reflejaba era fácil de creerlo. Y tal vez si se me hallaba enferma pero no físicamente, aunque el dolor de mi pecho era tal que lo sentía salir a través de cada uno de mis poros, doliéndome cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Tocaron a las la puerta de mi habitación como a las 8:30 de la mañana.

-¿Qué tienes mi niña? – preguntó mi madre con su mirada llena de preocupación por mi, mientras llegaba hasta mi cama.

- No lo se. Amanecí algo indispuesta. – traté de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Quieres que vallamos al hospital?

- No. No hay necesidad. -dije con urgencia.- Esme ¿Has ido a ver a Edward?

Necesitaba saber si también de su madre recibía visitas o solamente aceptaba las de su novia. _En verdad era una masoquista._

- No, estuve tentada en hacerlo, pero todavía estoy muy molesta con él.

- Tienes que verlo.- le supliqué inclinándome sobre mi ella. Pero no reacciono como yo quería. Guardó silencio ante mi ruego.

- ¿Y la multa? ¿La pagaran, verdad?.

- Eso depende de tu padre.- contesto resignada.

- Es tu hijo también, tu único hijo.- ahora estaba muy enfada por la actitud tan sumisa de Esme.- Tu no puedes hacerle eso. Por eso me odia tanto, él cree que para ustedes no vale nada. Yo soy la única culpable de todo. ¿Y donde estoy? En mi casa, aquí contigo. ¿Y él? En una celda fría y horrible y sin ni siquiera tener el consuelo de sus visitas. E ignorando que se va a quedar mas tiempo del deseado.

Hablé sin pensar, yo creo que mas bien le grité a mi madre sin parar. Sus bellos ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa tanto de mi actitud como de mis palabras.

Sin mas me levanté abruptamente de la dirigiéndome a la ducha.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡A la escuela! – dije totalmente descortés.

- ¿Acaso no te sentías enferma?

- Si me quedo aquí enfermare mas. – fui muy grosera, lo reconozco. Pero mis palabras guardaban mucha razón.

Sin mirar atrás entré a la ducha y abrí la llave del agua, me bañé rápidamente. Cuando salí ya Esme no estaba.

Le dije a mi abuelo que me llevara a la escuela, al comienzo estaba un poco renuente hacerlo pues temía por mi condición pero le demostré que me encontraba bien y que lo mejor era no perder tiempo en la casa.

Se marchó dejándome en el estacionamiento del instituto, hice el amago de entrar al mismo, dirigiéndome a la entrada con mucha lentitud. Y en el momento que determine que ya no corría peligro me marché de ahí rápidamente.

Nunca tuve intenciones de ir a clases.

Cuando llegué, me acerqué enseguida a un asesor, identificándome enseguida, diciéndole el motivo de mi visita.

-Bueno, Bella aquí esta el dato que estas solicitando. –dijo mientras me extendía un papel.

Mire la cantidad. Si mis padres no pagaban la multa de Edward yo tenía toda la intención de hacerlo así me quedara sin mis ahorros, eso no me importaba en absoluto.

Pero mi saldo era tan insuficiente. ¿Ahora qué iba hacer?. Necesitaba una fuerte, muy fuerte cantidad de dinero y no tenía a quien acudir.

Me despedí del empleado amablemente, mas no le oculté mi decepción al ver mi saldo. El cual viéndolo de manera objetiva era una suma bastante alta teniendo en cuenta mi edad y que solo la tenía desde hace menos de un año.

Mi cuenta era alimentada, por así decirlo, con los regalos económicos que me hacían mis padres y mi abuelo en mi santo, en vacaciones y en fechas especiales como navidad y demás.

No tenía mas nada que hacer, no iría al instituto eso era lo mas sabido y faltaban horas para llegar a casa.

Caminé durante un buen trayecto, pensando que hacer para conseguir el dinero pero por mas que le exigía a mi cerebro alguna buena idea, este se negaba a trabajar o mas bien las posibilidades de conseguirlo eran tan nulas como mi relación con Edward.

Edward, me sentía ahora como una tonta, aquí me encontraba yo, buscando en mi cabeza cualquier idea que me permitiera conseguir el dinero de la multa, mientras él me rechazaba abiertamente, disfrutando de la compañía de su hermosa novia, porque si había que ser totalmente honestos, Tanya era una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Yo ante ella físicamente hablando dejaba mucho que desear.

Pero aun así, no concebía la idea de mi tormento estuviera un día mas del necesario en ese horrible lugar y además me lo había prometido, esta seria mi ultima prueba de amor.

Caminé y pensé todo lo que pude, sin una solución meramente aceptable, dirigía ahora mis pasos al instituto, esperaría a Ángela en el aparcamiento para pedirle que me llevara a casa.

No llegué muy bien a esta cuando mi madre me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus bellos labios, sonrisa que no fue respondida por mi, aun seguía brava con ella, _yo si que era cínica _.

- Bella. Te tengo una buena noticia.- dijo igual de feliz sin prestarle mucha atención a mi actitud.

- ¿Qué podría ser? – pregunté dejando bien claro mi indiferencia hacia aquel tema.

- Hablé con tu padre de Edward.- ahora si le prestaba toda mi atención, mi respiración se hizo desigual ante la espera.

Esme hizo mas ancha su sonrisa en su rostro ante mi respuesta.

- Vamos a pagar la fianza.

Mi madre no terminó sus palabras, no lo necesitaba ya yo sabía de ante mano la respuesta, sino, no estuviera tan contenta. La abracé con fuerza propinándole besos en su hermoso rostro mientras ella se reía complacida de mi actitud.

Esa misma tarde mis padres fueron a visitarlo, me invitaron a ir con ellos, mas les dije que lo mas prudente era que estuvieran solos, además también me excuse con tarea por hacer.

Estaba muy feliz, mi corazón desbordaba de felicidad al saber que mi amor no estaría cumpliendo aquella condena tan absurda. Él no era un delincuente ni nada que se le pareciera y no merecía estar en ese lugar.

Ahora venía lo peor para mi, y no sabía si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Al final de la semana empecé con mi difícil tarea, ese día mis padres lo fueron a buscar, mas yo le pedí permiso a mi abuelo y a estos que me permitieran pasar el fin de semana en casa de Ángela. Que sabía que estaba castigada pero necesitábamos hacer un trabajo y que era urgente.

Mi abuelo, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo, me creyó sin mas pero con Esme la situación fue diferente ni por un momento la engañe, pero aun así me dio aquel permiso tan necesitado por mi.

Ya había trascurrido una semana, desde que Edward estaba en casa. Hacia hasta lo imposible por no verlo.

Me quedaba en la escuela hasta tarde ayudando con mayor ahínco en el proyecto de química, llegando a casa casi a las 6 de la tarde, claro que como no podía manejar me iban a buscar, mi madre o mi abuelo, hasta en una ocasión la misma Clara fue a buscarme, algo que me dio mucha gracias pues manejaba como marmota, reía con gusto mientras la veía conducir y eso era algo bueno, pues desde hacia mas de una semana, de mis labios no se asomaba sonrisa alguna.

Pero lo que si no podía evitar era la cena, la cual todos los días fue compartida con él, mas conservaba la misma actitud e inmediatamente me iba a mi recamara o estaba con mi abuelo hasta entrada la noche en su habitación, hasta que mi pobre viejo ya no podía mas con sus bellos parpados.

Era viernes y estaba pensando seriamente que hacer para seguir con mi cometido el fin de semana ya que no sería bien visto quedarme todo ese tiempo en mi habitación.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, secando mi cabello cuando quede como una estatua con mis ojos explayados como platos por la sorpresa.

En la cama estaba mi dulce tormento sentado en la orilla esperándome. Mis piernas parecía gelatina, y mis pulmones estaban olvidado como respirar haciendo que comenzara a hiperventilar.

Estaba tratando de reponerme a mi shock cuando me percate que ni siquiera me puse bata de baño, estaba envuelta solamente en una toalla, aunque en esta ocasión si traía puesta ropa interior, el pensar en aquello, me hizo evocar aquella primera noche en que él había entrado a mi recamara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- hablé como pude, tratando de controlar mis emociones, mas fue humillantemente infructuoso, ya que me salió un gallo haciendo entrecortada y aguada mi voz al hablarle.

- Disculpa por haber entrado así, pero has estado evitándome desde que llegué. – dijo mirándome sin inmutarse siquiera.

- ¿Y? – la verdad tenía muchísimas mas preguntas, mas que un simple "y" pero era bien sabido por mi e inclusive creo que también por él, que si yo emitía mayor sonido este parecería como el chillido de un perro lastimero.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo es obvio.

Me miro mientras se levantaba, instintivamente me moví dos pasos hacia atrás. Edward se paro en seco y ahora pude observar claramente en su esmeraldina mirada que se hallaba dudando qué hacer.

- ¿De qué? La verdad no creo que haya nada que de hablar.- dije sacando fuerzas no se de donde, mas mis músculos seguían es estado catatónico por la sorpresa.

- Es que el día que fuiste a verme a la jefatura te fuiste sin dejarme explicar.

- ¿Explicar que? Que en realidad estabas esperando a tu novia y por eso me dejaste seguir ese día. – le dije molesta recordando. – No te preocupes eso lo entiendo y de sobra.

- Si, pero no.

- Vuelvo y te digo no te preocupes, - le interrumpí - si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar la única persona con la quisiera estar sería con mi novio, con Austin. No importándome la visita de nadie mas- le dije herida aunque creo que no se dio por enterado. Su rostro se crispo ante mis palabras.

- ¿Pero tu dijiste que te dolía mas verme ahí que al mismo Austin? – preguntó desconcertado y _¿triste?_

¿Y ahora por qué traía a colación eso? ¿Qué quería? humillarme mas, es que no estaba satisfecho ¿Quería mas? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con destrozar mi vida quería que esta fuera un espectáculo a publico abierto para él? para vanagloriarse de su trabajo. Pues no le iba a dar ese gusto.

- Tenía mucho remordimiento de conciencia de que Carlise y Esme estuvieran sufriendo por ti. Y además independiente de, estar en una cárcel debe ser lo mas desesperante del mundo. A mi se me cierra la garganta de solo imaginar estar todo un día ser hacer nada solo esperando las horas y los días sin objeto alguno.

-Y lógicamente estaba muy agradecida contigo por haber liberado a mi novio, haciendo lo correcto por ti. – continúe. – Yo también pude disfrutar mucho de la compañía de Austin, claro en lugares y situaciones totalmente distintas.

Edward no decía nada, solo me miraba como si estuviera arrepentido de haber ido a mi cuarto. Y eso me alegraba, si creía que iba humillarme mas de lo que ya lo había echo, le estaba demostrando que no era así. Claro que mis argumentos eran pura basofia, la mas grande de las mentiras, pero él no tenía ni idea de eso.

Sin decir mas salió aprisa de la habitación, sin siquiera mirarme dos veces.

Seguí en la misma posición no se por cuanto tiempo y cuando mis piernas no dieron mas caí casi que de rodillas, me hice ovillo, llorando copiosamente, ¡oh Edward! te habías convertido en mi luz de vida y en mi perdición de muerte.

Después de esa noche la actitud de mi amargo amor se hizo mucho mas sombría, ahora éramos dos que nos evitábamos, así era mejor mucho mejor, aunque el dolor circundante en mi corazón no cedía ni un miserable milímetro pero por lo menos se podía controlar.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde mi castigo, expirando ya este. Me sentía libre nuevamente, ahora mis tardes estaban mas que ocupadas, pues asistía al taller de baile y sobre todo porque nos empezábamos a preparar para las presentaciones que se realizaban en Port Angeles dentro de un mes, era un concurso en el cual el premio, aparte del reconocimiento publico se manifestaba además en ayuda económica y suministros de materiales para el desarrollo y funcionamiento del grupo.

- Creo que lo mejor será obviar una categoría.- recomendó Dean.

- Son solo tres categorías pero no tenemos personal suficiente para prepararnos en todas. – Dijo Belia, apoyando la propuesta.

- ¡Ah por todos los cielos, eso no es así! Además no todos tenemos que salir. El hecho de que estemos cortos de personal no indica que no podamos hacerlo.

- Me encanta tu entusiasmo Bella, pero siendo así alguno de nosotros trabajaríamos el doble. – Volvió a intervenir Dean.

- Pues perfecto yo hago el solo, y también la pareja si así lo desean. Y no creo que Max se queje.- terminé posando mi vista en su rostro mientras que con mi mirada le pedía que por favor aceptara mi propuesta.

- Yo acepto- su voz sonó segura y eso me alegro mucho

- Si pero no puedes ensayar tres coreografías, recuerda que te necesitamos para la categoría grupo.- me recordó Jull.

- Entonces que Jessica haga el solo. ¿Puedes hacerlo no? – dije esto ultimo cuestionándola con mi mirada.

- ¿Y ensayar dos coreografías? – comentó asustada ante la sola idea

- Yo lo voy hacer. ¿No veo por que no puedas hacerlo tu?- sabía que con eso no me diría que no. Como ya he dicho Jessica era mi amiga, pero intrínsicamente había en el ambiente como una especie de competencia entre nosotras, claro por parte de ella, mas en ocasiones como estas yo me aprovechaba de esto, retándola y generalmente siempre hacia lo que yo quería. Era tan fácil de manipularla cuando le ponías en entre dicho su ego. Jejeje!

- Bueno, pues en eso tienes razón, será fácil montarla.

Eso era mentira no era para nada fácil y menos con el tiempo en contra nuestra pero como había dicho era tan fácil retarla cuando le apretabas el resorte justo.

Durante dos días estuvimos deliberando las canciones o melodías a interpretar, la correcta elección de estas era tan o mas importante que la misma coreografía.

Ya teníamos decida dos de las tres categorías.

Para categoría grupos: habíamos elegido una fusión de tambores con flautas mezclando ritmos africanos con sonidos de vientos de corte indígena.

Para la categoría individual: se escogió la pieza clásica el concierto de Mozart's Lacrimosa pero la versión del coro de performed at 's Cathedral. Pero a esta decidimos incluirle arreglo electrónicos para hacerla mas atractiva y dinámica.

Pero en la categoría pareja estamos totalmente en desacuerdo, teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado nos barrieron en esta, no queríamos que por ningún motivo nos volviera a ocurrir, sería para que el infarto que no le dio a Jull en la competencia anterior en este se reprodujera en este cien veces. El era un completo exagerado pero así lo amábamos.

- Y por que no hacemos algo totalmente distinto. – propuse.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó muy interesado Jull.

- Bueno no tan distinto, pero si algo que no se esperen.

- Aja pero di. – se desesperó Belia.

- Hace días mientras estaba ensayando en casa, puse la canción "_Maria Maria de Santana"_ .

Todos me observaron tal cual lo esperaba, ya que la canción para este tipo de danza y competencia era demasiado sensual y si no se manejaba bien podría rayar en lo vulgar arruinando con este el espectáculo a brindar.

- Si, se que corremos un riesgo al montarle una coreografía – continúe – Pero ahí esta la gracia. Nuestro reto consistirá en que la puesta se vea _decentemente sensual_ – pronuncié las ultimas palabras riéndome de la connotación de estas.

- Bueno la verdad es que es algo arriesgado.- intervino Jull –Pero nunca me haz defraudado ahora falta ver que Max acepte- dijo mientras lo miraba, bueno en realidad todos giramos nuestro rostro a él.

- Con tantas opciones de respuesta – dijo riendo por nuestra disque sutil pregunta.

Todos reímos con ganas.

Entonces:

Para la categoría parejas: y por decisión unánime Maria Maria de Santana.

Fue en realidad una tarea extenuante, primero organizar la coreografía la cual generalmente era armada por Jull, Max, Jessica y mi persona, pero principalmente por Jull y yo. Quienes teníamos mayor diagramación del espacio en el escenario y mejor distribución de tiempo y movimiento en las canciones.

Pero tanto trabajo me satisfacía, pues entre el instituto, el trabajo de investigación de química y la maratónicas jornadas de ensayo del grupo, agotaban no solo mi cuerpo sino también mi mente, haciéndome tener sueños profundos, claro que no hubo una que otra noche en que mis pensamientos volaran hacía él, añorándolo y amándolo mas que nunca, a pesar de lo que me había propuesto pareciera que aquello iba a ser imposible. **¿Qué demonios tendría que suceder para que yo dejara de amar a Edward? **

Montar la coreografía para mi fue un completo reto, gracias a Dios tuve la ayuda de Max, el cual con sus ideas fundiéndolas con las mías quedo una rutina increíble, ya habían transcurrido una semana desde la elección de los temas a ensayar y el tiempo era nuestro enemigo.

Después de clases nos encontrábamos en el taller a ensayar la coreografía de grupo, al terminar nos quedábamos Jessica, Max y yo. Pero era un poco difícil al hacerlo con dos fondos musicales diferentes y tan distintos entres si, por lo tanto Jess usaba si ipod para practicar, mas este entorpecía sus movimientos.

Debido a esto le pedí a Esme que me permitiría usar nuevamente el estudio para ensayar con Max, mi abuelo como siempre puso problemas pero entendió la situación y con mi madre no hubo inconveniente alguno.

Mientras solicitaba este permiso recordé el día que lo hice por primera vez y las verdaderas intenciones de este.

Austin y yo nos habíamos distanciado un poco, sin embargo yo quería creer que era por el poco tiempo que yo tenía libre.

La situación con mi dulce amor, el cual trataba de olvidar, con resultados deplorables, cabe anotar, permanecía igual, no nos dirigíamos la palabra para casi nada, para no decir que para nada en absoluto. En ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban mirándonos con tanta ansia y desolación, yo entendía perfectamente el origen de mi sentir, mas desconocía el porque de su congoja y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saberlo.

Estábamos en clase de gimnasia y aunque ni yo misma lo creyera la odiaba y la razón era muy sencilla, era muy torpe en ella, creo que la razón era que aquí las cosas eran muy mecánicas no había sentimiento ni nada que se le pareciera, como en la música, yo me dejaba envolver por esta y mi cuerpo como autónoma de sus actos danzaba a su compás. ¿Pero qué compás había en "¡corre aquí!" "¡suelta la pelota!" "¡sirve!"? Para mi ninguna.

Pero que mas daba, tocaba asistir a la "anhelada" clase y ese día estaba mas torpe que nunca, mi tan odiada torpeza era algo que se hacia notoria es esta clase. Otro motivo mas para odiarla.

Estábamos jugando baloncesto, la verdad ellos jugaban yo solo corría por el campo, cuando de pronto me llegó la pelota a mis manos ¿Cómo hizo esa intrusa para llegar hasta mi? sabrá el cielo, pero lo hizo, lógicamente tenía los conocimientos básicos del juego así que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Corrí con ella hasta la cesta contraria tratando de pasársela a alguien, al que sea, diría yo.

- ¡Bella aquí! – era Ángela detrás de mi, quien me hacia señas.

Sin medir y pensar nada mas. me giré para lanzarle el balón, mas en aquel torpe movimiento mi cuerpo tropezó como roca contra el cuerpo de alguien mas.

Solo alcance a girar mi rostro cuando vi el en suelo a Max, el cual formaba parte del equipo contrario, se había acercado a mi para evitar que pasara el balón pero en ese intento fue atropellado por mi, tumbándolo y ¡lastimándolo!

Sus facciones se deformaron por el dolor mientras tomaba su tobillo derecho entre sus manos haciendo una especie de ovillo y dando medias vueltas en el suelo.

La pelota se me callo de las manos, acercándome a él totalmente preocupada.

- ¡Oh Max, perdóname!, por favor perdóname.-desesperé al ver su cara de dolor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bruta?

- ¡Ayyy! – era lo único que salía de los labios de mi amigo. Solo se quejaba del fuerte dolor.

Lo llevamos a la enfermería de inmediato, estuvimos un rato en aquel lugar, mas mi amigo necesitaba mayor atención médica y nos fuimos al hospital, indudablemente le acompañé.

Cuando llegamos mi padre se sorprendió y asustó. Le dije lo que había sucedido y se tranquilizó pero no dejó de preocuparse por Max.

Le tomaron una radiografía, menos mal su pie no parecía estar fracturado ni nada por el estilo, pero si tenía un esguince de tobillo de 3 clase, lo cual le impedía caminar por el curso de 2 a 3 semanas y después uso de muletas por un mes.

Lógicamente me alegré de no haberle causado mas daño, pues era sabido que la culpa había sido mi torpeza, no obstante un pensamiento surco mi mente.

¡EL CONCURSO DE DANZA! ¿Cómo haríamos ahora para la categoría de parejas? La verdad no concebía a nadie del grupo para reemplazarlo y menos en tan corto tiempo. Los demás chicos eran bueno, pero Max siempre había sido mi pareja y no creo que sea necesario explicar el porque, nos compenetrábamos muy bien a la hora de danzar y era muy bueno, de eso no cabía duda alguna, solo con otra persona me había sentido así de bien…

¡AUSTIN!, él podría ser nuestra salvación pero…. ¿y Edward? No quería ocasionar mas problemas, las cosas se apaciguaron desde aquel incidente y no deseaba ser yo ahora quien la volviera a iniciar.

Pero esto era diferente ya no era con el fin de molestarlo, no solo yo dependencia de Austin ahora, mis compañeros de baile también, Jull y el mismo grupo en si, pues con esos auxilios económicos y de equipos estaríamos ni de reyes.

En eso entró mi atolondrado entrenador y sobre todo bullicioso como el que mas.

- ¿¡OH POR DIOS QUE PASO! – gritó a pulmón.

- ¡Jull cállate! Que estamos en un hospital. Aquí no hay necesidad de gritar como lo haces en el taller.- le reproché comiéndomelo con los ojos. Claro que en taller tampoco tenía necesidad de hacerlo pero ya eso formaba parte de su extraña personalidad, le gustaba gritar por todo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi estrella? – su mirada amenazó mi existencia.

- Me tropecé con él en gimnasia.- bajé mi rostro súper apenada y sobre todo porque no quería ver el gesto de su rostro.

- ¡Por todos los espectros del infierno Bella! la gimnasia y tu son agua y aceite. ¿Por qué no dejas de practicarla de una vez?

- ¿No me digas? ¿Y que, voy a bajar mi promedio por que si? – me dio rabia lo que me dijo y le enfrenté con mis ojos envueltos en llamas.

- Aaayyyy ya! Eso no tiene importancia ahora – dijo mientras enarqué mi ceja derecha.

En verdad a veces pienso que él debería también acompañarme al manicomio.

-Bueno antes de que preguntes y te de mas histeria. Max no va a poder bailar.

Se puso de todos lo colores cuando le di la nefasta noticia. No era que no le importara la salud de Max, la cual me supongo ya sabía, que en si, no era nada grave, sin embargo para el grupo esta noticia era de muerte.

- No, No. ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – se desesperó y sus bellos ojos ámbar rodaron como locos dentro de su orbita. Si no fuera porque yo todavía no estaba muy segura de la solución y teniendo en cuenta que la situación también me afecta y en gran manera, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de la actitud de Jull.

- Tengo una proposición que hacerte – sus ojos se cerraron sobre los míos con una desesperación tal como si estuviera a punto de decirle o no algún veredicto de muerte. Pero tenía ganas de ser traviesa, sobre todo con él.

-Pero te digo después. Ahora vallamos a ver a Max. – ¡jajaja! Sus ojos se blanquearon y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme en su cara.

-¡No! tienes que decírmelo ahora – exigió desesperándose aun mas.

- Max va a pensar que no le aprecias lo suficiente y que solo lo quieres por su dotes.- le dije lo mas sería posible.

Lo que había dicho era un completo absurdo ya que Jull nos quería a todos pero en honor a la verdad sus consentidos éramos Max y yo.

Él, resignado ante mis palabras y yo al borde de un ataque de risa fuimos a ver a mi pareja de baile.

Todo salió muy bien para Max, le dieron de alta a la nada. Lo llevamos a su casa y ahí con mas calma les comente mi propuesta, de que Austin reemplazara a Max, le comente a Jull de las cualidades artísticas de Austin y este quedo mas que intrigado.

Pude observar que Max estaba un poco celoso con la situación pero para ser sincera no se si era por Jull o por mi. Después de lo ocurrido en la jefatura, circundaba el fuerte rumor de Austin y yo teníamos algo y tampoco es ignorado por mi de que le gusto a Max, primero se nota y segundo él me declaró sus sentimientos hacia cinco meses atrás.

Ahora el dilema consistía en convencer a Austin, pues que él ensaye conmigo es una cosa pero que baile en público es otra y me lo había hecho ver hace casi dos meses antes.

- ¡No! y ¡No! Sabes que te quiero y mucho pero no voy hacerlo. – me dijo como por venteaba vez.

- ¡Por favor! Sabes que eres al único al que puedo acudir. – le supliqué también por ventaba vez y yo creo que hasta mas.

- ¿Quieres decir con eso que elegirías a otro para bailar, pero como no lo haz conseguido me lo pides a mi? – su voz se torno dolida.

- Preferiblemente una y mil veces contigo – sonrió ante mi comentario – Pero yo se que te aterra el publico y por eso no serias mi primera opción. Solo por eso. – su rostro se relajo completamente, ahora si.

- Pero nena, tu lo haz dicho si no fuera por el publico…

- ¡Por favor! – le supliqué nuevamente- Y tu sabes que si no fuera importante y no solo para mi, sino para todo el grupo, no te lo estaría pidiendo. En una palabra estamos en tus manos.- le hice pucherito para ver si ahora si conseguía algo.

La terquedad o mas bien la timidez de Austin me estaba haciendo muy difícil la tarea de convencerlo.

Había pasado casi toda tarde con él y parte de la noche ya eran las 9 de la noche y nada que lo persuadía, y ya estaba empezándome a sentir frustrada y desesperada pues él era la única persona a la cual podía recurrir solo él y nadie mas.

-¿ Y si te doy lo que quieras por el favor? – si, me estaba arriesgando mucho, no obstante tenia la plena seguridad de que Austin no se iba aprovechar de la misma.

Me miró lleno de incredulidad al comienzo, sin embargo esta fue reemplazada por una picardía que me hizo envarar y arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Eres tan fácil de asustar. Ja ja ja. Perdóname. Solo quería ver tu expresión. Eres tan predecible. – dijo tomando mi barbilla y mirándome con mucho amor. ¿Por qué yo era tan masoquista? ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de un hombre tan dulce como Austin o Max?

- Ojala yo fuera el dueño de tu amor.- continuo. Y para ser sincera en ese momento hubiera querido lo mismo.

Soltó mi rostro con renuencia y dolor en sus ojos al ver que yo no le respondía.

- Esta bien. – susurró.

-¿Qué? – quería saber de que hablaba qué de ¿Qué?

- Que si voy a bailar contigo. – su rostro asomó una hermosa sonrisa al darme la noticia.

Me quedé en shock, creo que la misma facilidad que sentía en aquel momento me dejo paralizada.

- Bella – poso su mano sobre su hombro.

Ante aquel toque lo único que hice fue arrojarme en sus brazos y agradecerle lo maravilloso y tierno que era conmigo.

Regresé como siempre a casa tarde. Al comienzo de toda esta locura mi abuelo estaba mas que intenso cada noche formaba una algarabía por mis llegadas tardes, tanto que Esme y Carlise se vieron obligados a intervenir por mi, para que mi viejito dejara sus regaños. Ya no me esperaban para cenar por lo cual comía cualquier cosa antes de dormir o simplemente el cansancio era tal que iba a la cama sin alimentarme.

Lógicamente ese día llegué mas tarde ya pasaban de diez de la noche, estaba segurísima del escándalo que me esperaba, mas estaba resignada, cada palabra de reproche de mi abuelo eran por una buena causa. Austin sería mi pareja de baile.

Sin embargo entre muy aprensiva por la puerta de acceso a la cocina. No obstante mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Edward sentado en la mesa interna de la misma, se le veía algo desesperado.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde carriso estabas? – me miró recriminatoriamente.

Ahora la sorpresa era mayor. ¡¿Edward estaba esperándome? Aquí había algo raro, muy raro.

- Te estoy preguntando.- dijo casi gritando, bueno esa era su intención inicial pero concluyo hablando entre dientes.

Me había quedado en estado de shock de solo pensar que Edward estuviera preocupado por mi. Y como para variar, me había quedado muda ante él.

¿Pero que le podía decir? ¿Qué venía de casa de Austin, mientras que a este le suplicaba que fuera mi pareja de baile? Ni loca que estuviera. Algo mas debía decirle.

- Bueno. ¿Me vas a decir o tengo que sacártelo? – se levantó y camino hacia mi. Este hecho me despertó de mi ensoñación.

- Estaba donde Max. Sufrió un accidente y lo llevamos a la clínica…

- Esa historia ya me la se, además mi padre dijo que le dieron de alta hace muchas horas. ¿Dónde estabas entonces? – detuvo su andar pero seguía en la misma tónica.

- Estaba en su casa.- le mentí, bueno parcialmente.

- Mentira. – ahora sus ojos me miraron con rabia, pero seguía en el mismo lugar lo cual me generaba cierto alivio a pesar de la situación.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que hablaba.

- Llamé a Max hace mas de una hora y me dijo que saliste de su casa faltando un cuarto para las ocho. Te repito de nuevo ¿Dónde demonios estaba?- ya sonaba mas intranquilo y al parecer con mas ira.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? mas eso implicaría muchas compilaciones. Bueno pero de todas maneras se va enterar, pues por lo que había escuchado tenía un claro conocimiento de mis cosas pero ¿Por qué?.

- Bella estoy perdiendo la paciencia – y su entonación de voz no dejaba ninguna duda al respecto.

No obstante no había movido un solo músculo o bueno si, su mano la cual esta cerrada en el borde del mesón central de la cocina dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo al apretarla, era lo único que me indicaba a parte de su voz claro esta, que tenía que hacer algo y rápido.


	13. Chapter 13

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

- No entiendo por qué te interesa donde estaba.- le dije calmadamente.

Mas mi respuesta no era la deseada por él, pues su rostro se ensombreció y de que manera. Cerró sus parpados y comenzó a respirar lento y profundo como si estuviera tratando de controlarse.

- Tu abuelo estaba muy preocupado por ti, tanto que no sabía que hacer. Por eso llamé a Max para saber de ti y me dijo lo que ya sabes.- mis ojos se abrieron como plato, mi abuelo…- No, no te preocupes yo le dije que seguías donde Max y que en quince minutos saldrías de allá.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

- No es raro en ti. Ya no me sorprende que me salgas con lo mismo.

Lo hubiera fulminado con mi mirada, pero eso ahora no importaba, me interesaba era mi abuelo.

- Fingí que estaba hablando contigo – continuo – Y le dije que fuera a descansar que yo te esperaría.

Entonces no estaba ahí porque yo le preocupaba, le estaba haciendo un favor a mi abuelo. Esta reflexión me dolió un poco, mas sorpresivamente no tanto como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado. Eso podría ser un buen indicio de que mi mente y corazón cada día estaban recapacitando sobre las implicaciones de amar a mi adorado tormento. Ya era hora…!

- Sin embargo quiero saber por qué demonios le mentí a tu abuelo. ¿Dónde estabas? Y es la última vez que te lo pregunto Bella Swan.

Mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, desde aquel día en mi habitación cuando él entró a pedirme que dejara a Austin lo había escuchado con esta seis veces, seis gloriosas veces y solo en este momento ya llevaba dos. Aunque la primera fue intimidante pero aun así, para mi, fue maravillosa. Era uno de mis sueños hecho realidad oír mi nombre en su aterciopelada y mágica voz.

- Como sabrás Max sufrió un accidente y no podrá ser mi pareja de baile para el concurso en Port Ángeles – lo mejor era contarle la verdad, contimas tarde o temprano el se enteraría y prefería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

No dijo nada solo se quedo mirándome, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

- El concurso es muy importante para Jull..

- Lo se .- me interrumpió pero me quede azul, ¿Por qué decía eso? Trate de no pensar en eso. Lo que tenía enfrente era de mayor relevancia.

- Y para los chicos y para el grupo en si. – cielos ahora venía el cataclismo. Respiré profundamente buscando valor dentro de mi. – Y fui a buscar a Austin para convencerle que fuera mi pareja de baile. – Terminé en hilo de voz y muy atemorizada.

Su rostro se volvió ahora inexpresivo, contagiando así mismo sus bellos y esmeraldinos ojos. Tenía tantos deseos de saber que iba a ser.

- Era lógico es tu novio ¿No? – objeto ásperamente.

- Mas que por eso, es que es la única persona que conozco que pueda reemplazar a Max.

- Parece que tu primera y única opción siempre será Austin. – no pude descifrar ni lo que intentaba decirme y mucho menos la entonación de su voz.

Me parecía una mezcla de rabia, tristeza, frustración y resignación. Pero estas emociones no podían formar parte de él. No tendría razón de ser en alguien como Edward y mucho menos en el contexto de mi vida en su existencia.

Sin decir mas se marcho, yo me quedé un buen rato sopesando lo sucedido sin encontrar coherencia alguna.

No quise darle mas mente a eso, además ya mi cerebro estaba pidiendo a grito descanso al igual que mi cuerpo.

No mas toqué la cama y caí sumida en el mas profundo sueño. Me fascinaba cuando esto sucedía ya que no torturaba mis noches pensando en mi amor secreto.

Lógicamente los ensayos no fueron en casa. No fuera otra vez a despertar la furia de Edward.

Algo que no fue para nada sencillo pues Jessica y yo teníamos que ensayar doble y Austin tenia que ponerse al corriente con la coreografía de grupo.

No fue nada fácil para él. Pero como ya había dicho era un genio, claro que no fue tan fácil mas si aquella titánica tarea la hubiera emprendido otro, esta no pasaría de imposible de realizar.

Y con respecto a los ensayos, hablé con Esme y le conté lo ocurrido y que por esto me otorgara un permiso para llegar mas tarde a casa, para que Austin y yo pudiéramos ensayar nuestra rutina después de la de Jessica, mi madre enseguida entendió sin ninguna necesidad de decirle el porque de aquella petición y me lo concedió.

Nos quedaba al menos semana y media y los nervios nos hacían presa a todos, sobre todo a Jull que con cualquier cosa se alteraba.

- Bella necesito hablar contigo. ¿Será que puedes antes de que comiences con Austin? – su voz se tornaba mas ansiosa de lo normal.

- Si claro.- le dije sin mas y sin preocuparme por su actitud.

Al terminar el ensayo nos alejamos del resto del grupo cosa que me pareció ahora si extraña.

- ¿Qué sucede? .- quise saber sin ocultar mi preocupación.

- No es nada malo. No por lo menos para que te preocupes.- dijo mientras de sus labios salía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mas esta solo me genero la mitad de su cometido. Aunque él dijera que no era nada, su actitud me indicaba lo contrario.

-Dime, entonces.- dije tratando de que mis palabras salieran de lo mas normal sin ápice de intranquilidad.

- La verdad estoy muy temeroso con esta presentación. Lo que sucedió con Max me pone en alerta.- terminó de hablar esperando que yo dijera algo, pero creo que me perdí en su explicación no entendía nada.

Mi expresión fue bastante elocuente pues entendió mi ignorancia y siguió hablando.

- Temo que algo le pueda suceder a Jessica y ahora quedemos listos.

- ¿Y qué le podría suceder a Jessica?

- Algo como lo de Max.

- No creo que le arruine su bello andar a Jess.- traté de ser graciosa. Pero no logré mi cometido él seguía estando serio, eso quiere decir que en verdad estaba sumamente preocupado.

- Pero si algo le pasara yo… yo ¿Podría contar contigo? .- sus ojos se tornaron suplicantes. Pero juro que seguía sin entender lo que quería decirme.

- ¿Ayudarte cómo? No entiendo.

-¿Tu podrías reemplazar a Jessica en el solo, si algo le sucediera?

- ¡¿Qué? .- desorbité mis ojos de su cavidad. ¿Estaba loco? En verdad creía que si.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Primero es algo absurdo que algo le sucediera a Jess, segundo es imposible que yo me aprenda la coreografía en el poco tiempo que falta y tercero estas poniendo todos tus huevos en una misma canasta. YO. – hablé rápidamente para que no me interrumpiera, lo cual siempre era su costumbre.

-Si se que es muy desconsiderado de mi parte y merezco tu reacción y mas. Pero en verdad, en verdad estoy muy desesperado y atemorizado.

- Jull no te preocupes nada va a suceder. Prometo no estar cerca de Jessica .- volví otra vez a bromear.

Esta vez sus labios me regalaron una sonrisa o mejor dicho la pobre imitación de una. Él estaba asustado de que no pudiéramos acudir al evento, el cual era muy importante para él y para el grupo cabe subrayar con doble línea esto ultimo.

No obstante no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo que me estaba pidiendo era absurdo, tal vez si no me hubiese pasado lo de Max y tener que haber comenzado de nuevo prácticamente todo con Austin, quizás lo pensaría.

O de pronto… no estaba muy segura pero nada se perdía y además era Jull el que estaba desesperado no yo.

- Bueno yo tengo una rutina de solo que la cree para que me ayudara a coordinar mejor mis movimientos en mi coreografía de pareja.

Sus bellos ojitos ámbar se iluminaron de felicidad.

- No te pongas tan feliz así de de pronto.

- ¿Por qué? No importa sino sea la misma coreografía, yo estoy seguro que no escogerías cualquier canción o melodía para ensayar tu rutina.

- ¿Te acuerdas de pura y mera casualidad de cual es mi rutina? – pusé mis manos a cada lado de mis caderas enarcando mis cejas.

- Maria Maria de Santana.- dijo como si nada.

- ¡Aja! ¿Y tu qué crees que voy a utilizar para reafirmarla? – lo miré perspicazmente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir…? –ya su voz había perdido el entusiasmo inicial. Pobrecito.

- Pues tiene el mismo corte sensual que Maria Maria, pero con toques algo electrónicos y es una canción y en ese caso serian dos canciones populares la que estaríamos poniendo en escena. – le recordé.

- No importa. Es preferible eso a faltar en alguna categoría. Habló resignado. Ahora si me daba cuenta de la magnitud de su temor ¿Qué Jull aceptara esto en alguna ocasión anterior? ¡NI LOCO!

- Ok. ¿Cuándo te muestro la coreografía?

- ¿Qué te parece mañana?. Le diré a Jessica que no venga a ensayar.

- ¿Le vas a decir que no venga ensayar? ¿Cómo vas hacer? – en verdad quise saber como lo lograría.

- Por ahora no se como. Pero me idearé algo. ¡Ah! Bella, no le digas a nadie, será nuestro As en la manga.

- Como digas. Mas espero que no lo usemos y para serte sincera creo que te estas preocupando mas de la cuenta.

- Tal vez tenga razón pero ahora me siento mas tranquilo.

- Si tu lo dices. – le dije no muy convencida.

- Por cierto no me haz dicho que canción es la que montantes.

- _Perverso de Tiziano Ferro_. – Me miró de soslayo – Te lo dije así no que no me digas nada.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no digo nada. Además sigo con mi idea, es mejor que nada.

Al día siguiente después de clases, como siempre nos reunimos en el taller para ensayar.

Qué le habrá dicho Jull a Jessica para que esta se abstuviera de ensayar lo desconocía, mas él tenía toda la razón, Jess no se podía enterar, sino ocasionaría una discusión innecesaria y mas rivalidad entre nosotras. Esto solo era un plan de emergencia pero ella nunca lo vería así.

Me encontraba practicando la rutina, la cual consistía en pasos y giros rápidos con tendencia tecno, pero estos guardaban gran esencia de una buena sensualidad, la cual era necesaria para la coreografía principal.

Empezaba de espalda al publico con pasos firmes y ondulando mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música (un poco electrónicamente_como un robot sensual jejeje!) cuando el cantante iniciaba, giraba mi cuerpo 180º, caminaba hacia adelante cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, (paso pasarela) marcando el compás de la música, bajando después en ángulo de recto al piso como especie de cuclillas pero con las piernas abiertas para ayudar al soporte del cuerpo, después dando una voltereta en el suelo semi acostada haciendo apoyo en las puntas de mis pies y manos, pero sin que mi cuerpo tocara el mismo. En un movimiento rápido me elevaba nuevamente ahora haciendo un semi círculo y con el mismo paso de pasarela y dando la espalda al publico retornaba al punto inicial dando dos pasos sencillos adelante, para ahí en esta estrofa de la Canción:

Y tu ya lo sabes

Ahora arriba

Ahora abajo

30 grados Fahrenheit es tu perfume

que quema

Bajar ahora si mi cuerpo como al comienzo de la rutina pero esta vez con movimientos de cadera haciendo mas cadencioso el pase. Dos veces el mismo y para rematar ya en pie en una inclinación de cadera hacia la derecha con tres movimientos rápidos y con la mano derecha imitando el movimiento de la misma.

En si la rutina era bastante atractiva sensualmente con movimientos de caderas mas rectos y menos ondulados como los que se necesitaba en María María, pero por esto no dejaban de ser insinuantes en la medida justa, como era que se necesitaba para la competencia sin rayar en lo vulgar.

Un toqué que me gustaba mucho y como siempre me encantaba echar chispa a mis coreografías, era el roce de mis manos sobre mi cuerpo pero en esta canción conservando el estilo tecno, pero en María María que era sumamente sensual mis manos jugaban rozando mi cuerpo al compás de la música haciendo que estas parecieran las manos de un amante.

Mas en esta como no podía hacer esto, le imprimí la presión de mi dedo índice derecho sobre mi labio inferior bajando por el mismo, de manera lentamente erótica y siguiendo su camino por el mentón y parte del cuello. En esta estrofa:

y ahora con el labio dejo espacio

dejame el espacio...

Sin embargo esta todavía tenía que ser aprobada por Jull y estaba muy ansiosa de su respuesta.

Había concluido mi último ensayo antes de presentársela a mi coreógrafo y fui hacia una de las esquinas del salón a buscar en mis cosas mi botella con agua, cuando escuché pasos detrás de mi. Ya había llegado.

Me giré con una gran sonrisa en mis labios la cual como en especie de una película y en cámara lenta fue desapareciendo de mi rostro hasta convertirse en una perfecta "o" minúscula pues tampoco era tan grande, pero en mi interior la sorpresa era "O" mayúscula.

En frente mió estaba Jull, claro, pero este estaba acompañado de ¡EDWARD! el cual por su expresión estaba igualmente o mas sorprendido que yo. ¿Qué hacia Edward con Jull? ¿Qué hacia en el taller? Y lo peor ¿Cómo demonios iba a bailar delante de él? No es que me diera vergüenza el publico, si fuera así, nunca hubiera bailado, pero es que Edward no era un publico cualquiera ¡ERA EDWARD! el hombre que amaba, el hombre que me despreciaba, el que me humillaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, el que trataba de olvidar con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y el que amaba a Tanya.

Este ultimo pensamiento me dolió y mucho.

Creo que ninguno de los dos salimos de nuestro mutuo asombro hasta que Jull habló.

- Hola mi dulce niña ¿Cómo estas? – se dirigió a mi con su encantadora sonrisa. Pero yo seguía entumida.

Mis ojos no se había desviado ni un milímetro de la de mi dulce tormento hasta que Jull quedó a poco centímetros de mi y ahora lo miraba a él con incredulidad y cuestionamiento.

- ¿Qué hace Edward aquí? – le dije entre dientes pero con clara molestia

- Niña, no te pongas así, estaba conmigo y le pedí que me acompañara y por eso esta aquí.- contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, elevando sus hombros en perfecta señal de que le importaba un pepino.

¿Un pepino? ¡Un pepino! Si este supiera lo que acaba de hacer no se comportaría así, al contrario el trasero de Edward estaría rojo de la paliza que Jull le hubiera dado, bueno, en sus sueños porque dudaba y mucho que alguna vez en su vida haya peleado o golpeado a alguien.

- Bueno mi niña – dijo dándome la espalda caminando hacia Edward.

- Espera – lo llamé con urgencia.

- ¿Qué? – se volvió a mi. Con mi mirada le pedí que se acercara lo cual hizo con renuencia y fastidio.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que iba a mostrarte la coreografía? – quise saber.

- Yo nunca le dije que tu ibas a bailar solo le pedí que me acompañara a ver el "solo". – y sin mas siguió su camino dejándome con mil y una preguntas.

Entonces él no sabía que era yo la estaba en el taller a esa hora.

- Mi niña estoy esperando – se desesperó Jull, el cual ya estaba en uno de los bancos al lado de Edward, el cual ahora tenía un rostro inexpresivo. Moría por saber que estaba pensando.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía la mas remota idea de ¿Cómo demonios iba hacer para bailar? Caminé lentamente como para hacer tiempo hacia el reproductor de música en busca del control remoto.

- Ya lo tengo. Tu solo ubícate y empieza.

¿Tu solo ubícate y empieza? ¡Oh si! Así era fácil de decir, claro ¡UBICATE Y EMPIEZA! Sino podía siquiera caminar, ni respirar pues estaba empezando hacerlo con dificultad y él como si nada, me pedía que bailara delante de Edward. ¡OH POR DIOS Y QUE CANCIÓN IBA A BAILAR! Hasta el momento solo estaba nerviosa por su presencia pero ahora, ahora estaba próxima a un ataque de histeria.

No podía hacerlo, no lo lograría, cómo bailar delante de mi amor y sobre todo esta canción tan s e n s u a l. Se que no era como María María, la cual si sería el acabose para mi, pero aun así esta también tenía su grado de erotismo impresa.

Caminé ahora con mayor lentitud hacia el punto cero para iniciar el baile. Quería que esta distancia fuera mil veces lo que era, pero no, por mas que demoré en lo posible mi llegada al puesto, ahí estaba.

Estaba a punto de desvanecerme delante de ellos. Quería desmayarme, si eso quería, ¿Por qué cuando uno mas anhelaba las cosas estas no sucedían?. Yo quería sumirme en la inconciencia y ahí estaba mas alerta de que nunca.

Solo escuché el inicio de la canción pero no daba pie con bolas para empezar. Me quedé como una estatua, estaba dándole la espalda, como era el inicio de la coreografía lo cual me alegraba un poco pues no podían ver mi expresión.

- Aja, Bella ya la música empezó ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo tu? – preguntó mi odioso, ahora si era odioso, coreógrafo.

No respondí me quedé paralizada en mi puesto sin hacer siquiera el menor movimiento.

Lo sentí caminar hacia mi y girarme hacia él. Posó su mirada en mi, una mirada llena de decepción, dudas y furia.

-¿Puedes decirme que carajo significa esto? – me gritó, mas yo no decía nada.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya – habló Edward.

- ¿No me digas que te da pena con tu hermano? – me preguntó ignorándolo, Jull estaba furioso eso era seguro.

"Hermano" como odiaba esa palabra ¿Por qué carriso tenían que emparentarnos de ese modo?.

- ¿Si no puedes con tu hermano como vas a poder con el publico? Además que yo sepa no es primera vez que interpretas este tipo de baile. Ahora imagínate con María María.

A lo que había dicho Jull, Edward enarcó una de sus cejas como preguntándose que de hablaba, peor era entonces, él ni siquiera sabía lo que yo iba a bailar.

- No hay necesidad. - dije mirando a mi dulce amor. Le estaba tratando de decir que no tenía porque irse, si lo hacia quedaba muy mal delante de Jull.

Respiré profundo y sin mas me giré dándole la espalda y solo le hice señal con mi mano para que pusiera a correr de nuevo la canción.

_**Gracias chicas por sus respuestas y comentarios. **_

_**VICKY08**__**: Le di tu saludo de cumple a Dyrt ^^ Que muchas gracias y un beso!**_

_**Eli mMsen**__**, j**__**oli cullen**__**, **__**Laura Katherine**__**, **__**BBQ25**__**, **__**Tata XOXO**__**, **__**Yuuuuus**__**, **__**terra2012**__**, **__**.Cullen**__**, **__**Vampiresa07**__**, **__**sophia18**__**….Chicas muchas gracias por sus aportes, comentarios, palabras y demás. Es muy preciado. Muchos besos y una canasta de abrazos ^^ **_

_**Diyola**__**: Me encantan tus opiniones, y lo digo enserio, Comparto mucho tu manera de manera de pensar. Aunque te cuento que hay una delgada línea entre la ficción y la realidad. Quizás para las personas que tienen una buena autoestima, esto es totalmente reprochable, pero infortunadamente hay personas que de autoestima no tienen ni la "E" y desgraciadamente he sido testigo de situaciones mas criticas, desesperantes y de ese tipo de sentimiento de asesinar a esta persona por ser tan estúpida, tonta, idiota y todos los sinónimos de estos calificativos. Pero aun para nuestra desgracia, que queremos a estas personas, y estas mismas que son víctimas de su poca, baja y escaza autoestima; hasta que no llegan al fondo no reaccionan o peor, ni aun asi lo hacen (el reaccionar) :( **_


	14. Chapter 14

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Al iniciar esta, también lo hice yo, pero mis movimientos estaban carentes de gracia y ritmo. Cuando giré y me encontré con la mirada de mi amado, mis músculos se engarrotaron en mis huesos impidiéndome mover con fluidez.

Lógicamente esto no paso inadvertido para la ávida y profesional vista de Jull, aunque la verdad esto no hubiera pasado desapercibido ni para un niño de cinco años. Estaba fatal y no sabía que hacer para controlarme.

A los cuarenta segundos, Jull sencillamente no soportando mas apagó el reproductor poniéndose en pie.

- Me tienes decepcionado – su tono de voz me dolió considerablemente. Yo lo quería y no deseaba decepcionarlo ni mucho menos, admiraba su trabajo y me halagaba en gran manera que él hiciera lo mismo con el mió.

Pero es que era tan difícil….

- Jull perdóname. Hagamos otro intento por favor, prometo hacerlo bien esta vez. – le supliqué.

El desespero de no fallarle a Jull me hacia prometer cosas que en el momento me eran imposibles. Yo sabía que la rutina era buena, cuando estas en este mundo, sabes identificar lo bueno, lo mediocre y lo malo. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que podía mostrar la calidad de la coreografía con Edward ahí? No tenía la menor idea.

Me puse nuevamente en posición. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces tratando de calmarme, lo mejor era bailar con los ojos cerrados, así podía fingir que no estaba y bailar lo mejor que pudiese hacerlo.

Así lo hice. Me mentalizaba que estaba sola con Jull y con nadie mas.

Procuré solo pensar en la música sentirla en mi cuerpo y que esta saliese por mis poros, en otra señal, la cual ya era conocida por Jull, le pedí que le subiera todo el volumen al reproductor, él siempre me complacía cuando le pedía esto, pues sabía que cuando la música estribaba en mis tímpanos me relajaba y me dejaba envolver por esta.

Y en efecto esta hizo su efecto_ aunque tan poco le restemos merito a mi lavado de cerebro ¿No?_.

Empecé a bailar, al comienzo con algo de turbación, pero después la música me envolvió, el ritmo me hechizó y esto se dejaba ver en mis movimientos.

Sin embargo el ignorarlo no era tan fácil y como al minuto con treinta segundos de la canción (pues uno tiene que aprender minuciosamente el correr del tiempo de la misma y que movimientos hay en cada uno) no pude mas y abrí mis ojos y mi mirada lo buscó inmediatamente, lo que vi me complació hasta lo mas profundo de mi fibra, su rostro estaba deliciosamente consternado, sus bellas esmeraldas brillaban de emoción y pude ver en estos ciertos atisbo de deseo y lujuria como aquel día en la cochera.

Se deleitaba con lo que estaba viendo y eso me gustaba y mucho.

¿Qué tornillo se le zafó en ese momento a mi cerebro? Ni idea, pero comencé de pronto a bailar para Edward no desviaba mi vista de la suya, escasamente cuando algún movimiento o cambio de posición lo ameritaba, mas de ahí en fuera mis ojos nunca perdieron de vista los suyos.

Mi cuerpo se movía para mi amor, mis pupilas danzaban sensualmente solo para él, mis manos, las cuales rozaban mi cuerpo, eran en mi imaginación las suyas.

Mi baile fue única exclusivamente para Edward, en mi mente solo existía él, Jull para mi no se hallaba ahí, solo estábamos mi dulce tormento y yo.

Solo podía sentir su mirada la cual se posaba sobre mi con mayor deseo y deleite, en un momento vi como se relamía los labios, ante aquel movimiento mi cuerpo se estremeció recordando como esa misma lengua lo había recorrido, mi lengua también respondió ante lo que vio, quería volver acariciar aquella suave textura y disfrutar nuevamente de su delicioso sabor.

Me sentía completamente extraña, completamente fascinada ante la respuesta que estaba recibiendo de mi amor ante mis sensuales movimientos, los cuales se hicieron aun mas insinuantes pero sin salirse de su linealidad tecno.

Cuando llegó el momento en que mi dedo lo presionaba contra mi boca y hacia su erótico recorrido, no pude evitar reír con placer pero solo con mi mirada. Edward se tensó ante aquel movimiento y pude observar como se aferraba con sus manos al banco, pareciera como si estuviera controlando su deseo de venir hacia mi.

Y así seguí bailando y bailando para mi dulce amor, su mirada me llenaba de brios para seguir y su respuesta de una exquisita complacencia.

Para cuando terminé y sin vergüenza alguna, puedo asegurar que estaba muy excitada y el sentimiento era mutuo. Edward podría morirse de amor por Tanya pero era hombre, era un adolescente con las hormonas a mil y yo sabía que cuando quería era muy sensual y en esta ocasión creo que me había pasado. Pero no fue intencional, la verdad, también estaba muy asombrada por mi actitud.

- ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! .- dijo Jull mientras aplaudía muy satisfecho y con esto me sacó mas que violentamente de mi estado.

Le miré por primera vez desde que comencé a bailar.

- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Magnifica! Mi niña no tengo palabras para halagarte. No se como lo haces, eres esplendida. – woow había quedado mejor de lo que yo creía.

Edward estaba en la misma posición de antes sin dejar de mirarme un solo momento y no pude disimular una sonrisa picara la cual creo que subió a mis ojos.

Espabiló varias veces como para salir de su ensoñación y caminó muy lento hacia nosotros ante esto me tensé e iba a empezar a hiperventilar pero hice hasta lo imposible para controlarlo. Inicié disimuladamente a respirar hondo, para poder mantenerme entera ante él y su mirada.

- Eres indescriptible .- dijo en un susurro tal, que sin importar mi técnica de relajación mi cuerpo se estremeció muy sutilmente ante sus palabras pero sobre todo ante su seductora mirada, aquella que me envolvía en sus emociones, las cuales eran en demasía y muy dispersas entre si.

- Gracias.- fue lo único que pude decir.

- Bueno Jull, creo que tengo que irme. En verdad fue un _**completo placer**_ acompañarte.- se despidió de mi coreógrafo pero en ningún momento soltó mi mirada y cuando dijo _**completo placer**_ sentí una corriente eléctrica en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Entendía a plenitud la connotación de aquellas palabras.

Jull estaba muy complacido. Eso era muy bueno, pues a pesar de todo, tenía cierto temor de que no le gustara la rutina.

Ensayé con Austin el resto de la tarde y noche. Llegando a casa a la hora habitual.

Deseaba ver a Edward pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo, ahora que ya no estábamos en el taller no se como se comportaría y lo peor de todo era que en esos momentos yo me sentía muy avergonzada, como había dicho anteriormente ¿Qué tornillo se le zafó a mi cerebro? No tenía idea, mas sin embargo la falta de este me hizo comportar y ¡de que manera!.

Mañana era la competencia y en la semana y media faltante a esta no lo vi, era algo que me tenía acongojada y no entendía el por qué, si mi decisión de olvidarlo, todavía estaba en pie y para esto lo mejor era dejarlo de ver, mas a pesar de estar conciente de ello, esto no mermaba el dolor que iba en crecimiento dentro de mi.

Ese día no hubo ensayo así que descansé toda la tarde dentro de mi habitación, no Salí para nada y este acto de no presencia en la casa dio la impresión de que no me encontraba en ella, lo cual me gustaba pues me daban cierta privacidad.

Dormí toda la tarde y parte de la noche sin siquiera cenar, necesitaba relajar mis músculos, no tanto para el esfuerzo físico de mañana, sino mas bien por el mental, el cual era mas importante en cierto sentidos que el aspecto físico.

Al recordar de mi sueño, decidí darme un baño para relajarme aun mas, al salir me vestí con un sencillo baby doll, el cual era sumamente corto, conformado por una blusa ligera de tirantes que enmarcaba la silueta de mis senos en dos copas sencillas con un lacito en el centro de la misma y de largo era hasta la cintura y el interior o cachetero era sumamente corto e igualmente ligero en su contextura, llegando al nacimiento de mis piernas, el cual iban subiendo en los costados hacia mis caderas uniendo la parte delantera y trasera con un delicado lazo, el baby doll era de color blanco con detalles anaranjados. Muy poco usaba ese tipo de lencería pero necesitaba sentirme sexy para poder asimilar la actitud para mañana.

Mas cuando pasaban de las 12 de la noche mi estomago comenzó protestar y sin mas me dirigí a la cocina.

Abrí la nevera y sacaba de la misma todos los ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich, la cuestión era de hambre.

Estaba entretenida preparando mi emparedado cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció por una ráfaga de viento helado que se colaba dentro del lugar, viré mis ojos a la puerta y ahí lo vi, aquel a quien deseaba ver desde hacia semana y media.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil debajo del marco de la puerta, mientras que otro golpe de viento helado llegó nuevamente a mi haciéndome temblar nuevamente.

Al parecer aquel gesto hizo reaccionar a Edward, pues a pesar de no quitar su vista de mi, cerró delicadamente la puerta con su mano.

Pude apreciar como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo mientras su rostro se tensaba, él estaba apreciando mi figura, este recorrido fue lento y muy minucioso en su apreciación. Me miró de abajo hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos atraparon los míos,

Edward se encontraba a escasos dos metros de mi.

No supe en que momento sucedió solo recuerdo estar mirándolo y un segundo después sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Con una de sus manos sobre mi nuca brindándome apoyo mientras que con la otra me abrazaba por la cintura asiendo mi cuerpo al suyo.

Sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos, con singular cadencia, y estos no tardaron mucho en responder con igual ímpetu.

Mis brazos lo tomaron por el cuello acercándolo mas a mi, mientras mi cuerpo se fundía con el de él en completa armonía, era como si fueran dos piezas de contacto dentro de un puzzle.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda bajando poco a poco hasta mi trasero, metiendo estas entre la tela de mi ligera prenda interior y mi piel, apisonando aun mas mi cuerpo al de él, sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros, pude sentir la excitación de mi amor, me impresionó que lo estuviera tan pronto, pero yo estaba también igual que él, sus manos empezaron a jugar con mi trasero, acariciándolo y aprisionándolo como si estuviera amasando, generando en mi la mas deliciosa sensación de pasión y deseo.

Sus labios ahora surcaron su viaje hacia mi cuello y la base del mismo, me escuché gemir con mucho placer y no era para menos, las sensaciones que Edward me estaba haciendo vivir desquiciaban mi razonar.

Como siempre y sin darme cuenta de cómo, mi dulce amor me había colocado en algún soporte, en este caso fue la mesa de la cocina, me sentó en esta con mucho cuidado, mientras sus labios devoraban los míos y sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mi espalda.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo anhelaba hacer algo y hoy estaba decidida en hacerlo, así que tomé su suéter por la base y empecé a quitárselo pero fracase en mi intento, Edward intentó separarse un poco de mi, mas aquel movimiento me desoló y antes de que lo hiciera mis piernas se cerraron sobre sus caderas y lo miré a los ojos con mi deseo desbordarse de ellos, pude apreciar con complacencia que los de mi dulce tormento no se quedaban atrás, no se si era por la semi oscuridad de lugar pero sus hermosas esmeraldas ahora se veían negras y bañadas de un brillo especial, sino me equivoco era el brillo de la lujuria, la cual sin lugar a dudas también la podía sentir yo en la mía.

Su boca sonrío ante mi acción, mas lo que hizo fue quitarse él mismo el suéter, volviendo así apreciar la hermosura y perfección de ese torso que ahora era solo para mi.

Sus bellas formas marcadas, su embriagante olor que me excitaba aun mas, sin pensar mas posé mis labios sobre esta deliciosa superficie, sintiendo como Edward se estremecía quedamente ante este pequeño toque, mi boca viajó sobre el pecho de mi amor, succionando su piel, acariciándolo con mis labios, con mi lengua, mordisqueando levemente su delicada carne, aspirando su intoxicante aroma que era como droga para mis sentidos. Estaba que no cabía de dicha al experimentar aquellas sensaciones y sobre todo el sentir como él vibraba ante cada uno de mis roces.

-Bella me estas matando.- su voz sonó ronca producto del deseo y esto me hizo anhelar mas.

Separé mis labios de su pecho y lo miré con mucha pasión, moví mis manos y las posiciones en su cuello bajando su cabeza hacia mi torso, mientras me recostaba sobre la base de la mesa.

En la cochera, él había besado mis senos a través de mi brasier y como odié esa prenda aquella noche que no me dejaba sentir la tibieza de sus labios, pero hoy no existía prenda alguna que no me dejara gozar de aquella sensación.

Mi adonis personal entendió claramente mi mudo mensaje y sonrío con picardía, ante mi petición, no obstante no sentí vergüenza alguna, solo lo quería a él y aquellas sensaciones maravillosamente exquisitas que me hacia experimentar.

_**Hola chicas, hoy el saludo es general ^^ Gracias a todas por ser tan lindas y apoyar esta gran historia, y la cual a concepto personal adoro. Les cuento que me voy de vacaciones a la Costa ^^ Si ya lo se Dyrt, estas que te mueres de envidia HAHAHAHAHA. Y el saludo es rápido pues el vuelo salen en media hora y ya tengo que guardar la lap^^ Besos y saludos a todas y que pasen un delicioso puente santo. Bye!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

Pero a él siempre le encantaba jugar conmigo, haciéndome desear a un mas lo que yo le estaba pidiendo.

Alzando la blusa de mi baby doll hasta la parte inferior de mis senos, bajo sus labios hacia mi pero no a mis pechos, mas los posicionó sobre mi vientre, acariciando cada parte de este, mientras sus manos quemaban con su roce cada centímetro de mi piel. Ahora estas alzaron aun mas mi prenda de vestir dejando al descubierto mis senos.

Sentí la mirada de Edward en estos devorándolos con ella y su rostro se transformó una vez mas a raíz del deseo circundante en su cuerpo.

Pero aun así no los beso como yo apetecía, mas sus manos si se cerraron sobre estos acariciándolos con fuerza apretándolos con desenfreno entretanto su boca seguía aquel mismo ritmo sobre mi abdomen y esternón hasta que fue subiendo poco a poco.

Mis manos se movían como locas sobre su espalda e inclusive en mas de una ocasión creo que le pase mis uñas sobre su delicada piel, presa de la pasión en mi interior.

-Eres bellísima, eres mi Venus personal – dijo sensualmente mientras sus labios seguían rozando mi piel, hasta llegar a mi senos.

- ¡Oh Edward! ¡Si! .- ahora si me sentí avergonzada ante mi reacción pero no podía callarlo, era algo que había deseado desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora por fin lo obtenía y no cabía de la satisfacción y que decir de las alucinantes emociones que estaba disfrutando.

Su boca succionó cada uno de mis senos, lamiéndolos de abajo hacia arriba, jugando con mis erectos pezones rozando su lengua en estos con tal delicadeza y pasión que mi cuerpo se estremecía completamente de deleite de placer.

Me retorcía como loca debajo del cuerpo de mi amor mientras él acariciaba mis caderas y mis piernas, abrasando con su roce cada parte de estos.

Mis manos en su cabeza, ayudaban a la presión de esta sobre mis pechos, impidiendo dar por terminado aquella exquisita tortura a la cual mi dulce tormento me estaba sometiendo.

- Me fascinas, Me vuelves loco de deseo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como choque eléctrico en mi cerebro, haciendo que este tuviera un flash back de aquel día en la cochera en donde me había dicho exactamente lo mismo y en realidad no pensaba en mi, sino en Tanya.

Aquel pensamiento me llenó de dolor y rabia y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros apartándolo de mi, tratando de zafarme de su presión, pero su peso me lo hacia imposible.

Ante mi inexplicable cambio de conducta el rostro de Edward se llenó de dudas y turbación.

- Yo no soy Tanya.- bramé de rabia y resentimiento.- Suéltame – mi voz sonaba forzada ante mi insistente afán de librarme de él.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo yo le devolví la mía con toda la rabia que tenía por dentro.

- No. Nunca te compares con ella. Tu eres Bella, Mi Bella. Mi niña mujer, aquella que me desquicia con cada movimiento, con cada mirada. Como aquel día cuando bailaste para mi. No tienes ni la mas remota idea del esfuerzo sobre humano que tuve que hacer para no tomarte en ese momento. – sus bellos ojos volvieron a brillar de deseo. Mientras yo estaba desconcertada ante sus palabras, pero a decir verdad de sus primeras palabras_ "Tu eres Bella, Mi Bella"_ – Me obligué a alejarme de ti, pues temía que si te volvía a ver no soportaría mis ansias de besarte, de acariciarte. Y parece que tenía razón – dijo mientras su boca se curvaba en aquella sublime media sonrisa suya, haciéndome dejar de respirar por un momento.- Y tanto evitarte para encontrarte ahora y vestida así, con la mas sensual prenda que te visto. Bella – sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse sobre los míos con mayor ahínco – ¡Tu! me vuelves loco.- acarició cada palabras haciendo énfasis en la primera.

- ¿Te gusto? - moría por saber.

- Como un loco desquiciado, deliro por verte, por escucharte, anhelo el sabor de la miel de tus labios, acariciar la suave seda que es la textura de tu piel y ahora- volvió a sonreír pícaramente. Cielos mi corazón corría a mil cuando hacia eso.- Quiero volver a verte bailar para mi, solo para mi.

- Mañana es la presentación. ¿Quieres ir?- pregunté ansiosa.- Bailaré para ti.- prometí sin ocultar la vergüenza que me producía aquel ofrecimiento.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- afirmó con convicción.

Me sentí feliz, completamente feliz, no entendía que había pasado, pero no me importaba, el caso era que ¡YO LE GUSTABA A EDWARD! y mañana yo bailaría para él, solo para mi dulce amor.

- ¡Bella, Bella! .- esa voz me sacó de la manera mas violenta de mi apreciada burbuja.

Era mi abuelo quien me llamaba desde el pasillo.

- Mi abuelo.- le dije asustada y de igual manera él me imitó pero controlándose mejor.

Me bajó delicadamente de la mesa pero con prisa. Mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y se le veía renuente a dejar de hacerlo.

Hasta que escuchamos unos pasos dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Ahí si que nos envaramos los dos.

Me dio un fugaz beso en mis labios y me miró con _¿amor? _ no podía precisarlo bien.

- Nos vemos mañana.- aseguró susurrando.

- ¿Tu camisa?- le recordé en voz baja. Verdaderamente era una tonta con tantas preguntas por hacerle y solo atiné a preguntarle por su suéter.

- Quédate con ella. Como yo tengo la tuya.- volvió a sonreír pícaramente. Ok ósea, que en sus manos había quedado mi camisa extraviada, pero en vez de enojarme o sentir aprensión ante la idea, me gustó y mucho.

- Ok. No vallas a faltar- le supliqué mientras cruzaba por la puerta de que iba al comedor y de allí al interior de la casa. Se devolvió asomando su cabeza por esta.

- Estaré mas que puntual. Y recuerda tu promesa de bailar solo para mi.

No alcancé a responderle nada pues ya había desaparecido cuando reaccioné y los pasos de mi abuelo ya se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

Busqué rápidamente el suéter de Edward, el cual estaba tirado en el piso y lo escondí bajo la mesa y me senté en una de las sillas de esta, haciendo el paro de que estaba, en lo que inicialmente era mi intención, preparándome algo de comida. Mas ahora lo que menos tenía era hambre o por lo menos no apetito de alimento alguno, en estos momentos apetecía algo en especial o mejor dicho a alguien en especial.

- ¿Bella eres tu? – preguntó mi viejo al entrar por la puerta.

-Si señor.- traté de responder lo mas ecuánime posible.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces a esta hora en la cocina?- dijo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta- Ahora puedo saber ¿A qué hora llegó la niña de su bailoteo?.- preguntó molesto.

-Abuelo no tuve ensayo hoy.- le recordé.

-¿Y entonces por qué no te vi en casa? ¿Y por qué estas comiendo hasta esta hora? .- inquirió dudando de mis palabras. Que viejito tan desconfiado. Ante ese pensamiento reí en mi interior.

-Abue todo el tiempo estuve en mi cuarto, durmiendo toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Hasta que recordé y me di cuenta que tenía hambre. – le expliqué.

Sus ojos se cerraron como dos rendijas, todavía dudaba de mi.

-Si deseas pregúntale a Clara ella me vio cuando llegué de la escuela y no volví a salir.

-¡Hum!.

- ¿Y qué haces a esta hora despierto?

-Por cierto. ¿Estabas con alguien?.- ante sus palabras me tensé pero inmediatamente me controlé.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?- volví hablar lo mas tranquila posible.

- Me pareció escuchar ruido. Por eso me levanté y cuando venía para acá, oía como voces. ¿Estabas con alguien?

¡Huy! Pero mi abuelito si era insistente.

- Ya te dije que no estaba con nadie..- le dije con firmeza .- Seguramente me escuchaste cantar.

-¿Estabas cantando?

-Si. Como siempre.

-A veces o mejor dicho siempre me preguntó ¿Qué habré hecho yo para haber tenido una nieta que le gustara el bailoteo y la canturreo?

- Ja ja ja! .- reí con ganas ante su comentario. Yo adoraba a mi viejo, era insufrible en muchas ocasiones debido a su exagerada desconfianza pero yo lo amaba en demasía.

- Bueno no te demores mucho que ya es tarde. Y procura no llenarte si no quieres tener pesadillas. – dijo mientras se marchaba.

Pero mi abuelo estaba muy equivocado, aunque me comiera todo lo que hubiera en la alacena nunca tendría pesadillas, creo que ni siquiera iba a poder ser capaz de dormir.

Me sentía tan extasiada con lo sucedido. Guardé todas las cosas en su sitio y me dirigí a mi alcoba, necesitaba pensar.

Cuando llegué a esta cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me quedé reclinada ante esta.

Comencé a reír como tonta ¿Dios que había pasado? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Era un sueño acaso o era realidad? Me pellizqué fuertemente y grite del dolor que esto me genero. Entonces no estaba dormida estaba bien despierta y adolorida en mi brazo por cierto, producto del tremendo pellizco que acaba de propinarme. Pero este pasó a último plano. ¡Esto no era un sueño! Edward me había dicho que yo le gustaba. Cerré mis ojos y evoque sus palabras, las sentí nuevamente en mis oídos y me estremecí ante estas.

No entendía que había pasado, ni por qué había ocurrido pero estaba mas que dichosa. Y de solo pensar que mañana lo vería de nuevo, mas esta vez no con aprensión ni miedo.

Anhelaba que amaneciera que las horas pasaran volando. Mañana sería el mejor día de mi vida. De eso estaba completamente segura.

¡Yo le gustaba a Edward! ¡Yo le gustaba a Edward!

Traté de dormir con ese pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo estuve despierta creo que hasta el amanecer pero inevitablemente me quedé dormida.

Mas no disfruté mucho en los brazos de Morfeo ya que teníamos que encontrarnos en el taller para dar el último ensayo general, por eso no habíamos ensayado el día anterior. Y nos citamos a las 6 de la mañana ya que partiríamos a Port Ángeles a eso de las 8 de la mañana. El evento comenzaba a las 10 de la mañana.

Ya nos encontrábamos en Port Ángeles y yo estaba mas nerviosa y ansiosa de lo normal.

-¡Aja! ¿Puedo saber que te pasa? – preguntó Jull muy confundido ante mi comportamiento.

-¡Solo un poco nerviosa! – respondí como si fuera lo mas normal.

-¿Acaso te da nervios que Austin no vaya a funcionar con publico?

Por eso adoraba a Jull. Él tenía la costumbre de vez en cuando de responderse él mismo a sus preguntas, lo cual en este momento a mi me llegaba de perlas.

-Si. Exactamente en eso estaba pensando. – puse mi peor cara de preocupación.

-La verdad es que yo también lo tengo. Mira como esta.- nuestras vistas se posaron en un Austin completamente pálido de los nervios.

-Hablaré con él.- dije caminando hacia mi amigo.

Pensando bien las cosas y olvidando por un momento a Edward, algo que era casi que imposible, la actitud de Austin no me gustaba para nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso y eso podría ocasionar un olvido de la coreografía o que nos tropezáramos y eso sería fatal para el resultado de la competencia.

-Hola.- sonreí para tranquilizarle.

-Hola- me respondió el saludo con otra sonrisa, mas esta no llego a sus bellos ojos azules.

-Se que estas nervioso pero veras de todo saldrá bien.

- Bella me muero de los nervios y no solo por el publico, sino porque no quiero quedarte mal. Tu sabes que solo accedí por hacerte feliz. ¿Y si soy tan torpe que en vez de hacerte feliz te haga enojar conmigo? – me confesó muy preocupado.

-Austin eres un gran bailarín y un excelente amigo.

Traté de restarle importancia a las palabras comprometedoras que me había dicho. Y sobre todo ahora que existía una pequeñísima oportunidad de estar con mi dulce tormento. Mi corazón desbordo felicidad ante este pensamiento. Deliraba por verlo ya. Moría por estar a su lado… _contrólate Bella dentro de poco estarás con él. Contrólate _me tuve que repetir varias veces para poder seguir con mi conversación con Austin.

-Y para mi lo mas importante es que me ayudaste cuando mas lo necesité- continúe. Puse mi mano sobre su hombre mirándole con mucha ternura y agradecimiento.

La competencia hacia 15 minutos que había iniciado y Edward nada que llegaba. Me asomaba varias veces por medio del telón hacia el público, alcancé a divisar a mis padres, no obstante de que repase mi vista muchas veces entre las personas no vi a Edward. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? ¿Qué tal si tuvo un accidente?. Meneé mi cabeza con fuerza tratando de exorcizar esos pensamientos. Mi dulce amor estaba bien, seguramente tuvo algún inconveniente y se retraso algunos minutos. Además no habían transcurrido tanto.

Mas los minutos seguían su recorrido y Edward nada que llegaba.

Nos llamaron al escenario para la categoría grupo.

Nos fue muy bien, sin embargo mi mirada no dejaba de danzar entre el publico para ver si alcanzaba a divisar a mi dulce tormento.

Cuando terminamos la presentación los chicos estaban eufóricos, la verdad lo hicimos muy bien, mas lastimosamente no pude compartir su alegría, la mía estaba opacada por su ausencia.

¿Me dejaría plantada? ¿Se burló de mi una vez mas? No. no podía creerlo, lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido de ensueño, había sido algo maravilloso, yo vi en su rostro y en sus ojos que me hablaba con la verdad.

Mi corazón empezó a llenarse de tristeza ante aquella otra posibilidad.

¿Y si nada malo le había ocurrido? ¿Si todo aquello fue planeado para humillarme una vez mas?

¡NO! ¡NO! Edward no me haría eso, no tenía necesidad alguna para hacerlo.

Sin embargo mi mente no dejaba de pensar que esa podía ser otra la razón por la cual no estuviese en aquel momento.

Las presentaciones estaban a punto de terminar y Edward no había aparecido. Me encontraba tan triste, tan desolada.

Me asomaba como maniática para ver si había llegado pero nada. Y la primera opción estaba casi descartada, ya que si hubiera tenido un accidente o algo por el estilo mis padres no seguirían ahí, ya me hubieran avisado, pidiéndome excusa para retirarse, pero ellos seguían ahí.

No mas quedaba la segunda opción la cual a cada momento cobraba mas fuerza y el remate vendría a continuación.

- ¿Por qué no has llegado? Estamos a punto de terminar.- Jull estaba hablando por su celular, mas no le preste atención hasta que..

-Entonces Edward también esta contigo.- enseguida me envaré y sin disimulo alguno mis ojos se apresaron en su rostro queriendo saber por medio de sus expresiones que era lo que le estaban diciendo a través del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ah ya! Lastima me hubiera gustado tanto que hubieran podido venir. Bueno me saludas a tu hermana y a Edward.- se despidió Jull.

-¿Con quién hablabas? – no estaba de humor para ser discreta.

-Con Jason.

-¿Jason? ¿El hermano de ..? – no pude continuar.

-Si el hermano de la novia de tu hermano. Oye me salió como trabalenguas y todo jajaja!- se rió ante esto ultimo. Pero yo estaba segura que en ese instante había dejado de respirar.

Pero ahora no era el momento necesitaba saber mas, así me doliera en el alma.

-¿Y están acaso todos juntos? ¿Jason, Tanya y Ed..Edward? – terminé como puede el último nombre.

-Si. Ellos han estado toda la mañana …

-¡Jull! ¡Tus chicos al escenario. En la categoría parejas! – gritó uno de los operadores del evento.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos mi niña apresúrate, muévete!

Yo seguía ensimismada con lo que acaba de escuchar. Jull no terminó de darme la explicación pero esta ya no me importaba. Él se encontraba con Tanya.

Pude escuchar claramente una sonrisa de burla proveniente de mi interior. ¿Qué esperaba yo jajaja! ¿Qué Edward cambiara conmigo así no mas jajaja! ¿Qué dejara de practicar su actividad favorita jajaja! ¡HUMILLARME!. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Mis pulmones se anegaban del dolor procedente de mi corazón no dejando espacio para nada mas.

- ¡Bella muévete! – me gritó desesperado Jull al ver mi actitud.

¡Muévete! Si no podía siquiera vivir. ¡Maldito Edward! ¿Por qué me haces eso? ¿Por qué maldito demonio me odias tanto? Ahora mi alma gritaba con furia.

Jull no soportando mas me tomó por lo hombros y me zarandeaba mientras gritaba desesperado. No le escuchaba yo también estaba gritando en mi fuero interno.

Si Edward lo que quería era desestabilizarme para que no bailar con Austin, para que la presentación quedara mal. No lo iba a permitir. Nuevamente se equivocaba conmigo.

¿Pero como haría para bailar de manera sensual cuando mi estado de animo estaba por el suelo? ¿Cuándo mi corazón y mi alma estaban para que la recogieran con palita, como el desecho que era en estos momentos?

Mierda, ¿Tendría que hacerlo, debía recurrir a eso? Jajaja! Reí con rabia. Que maldita suerte la mía, tener que recordar a Edward para poder bailar, recordar sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que me había tocado no hacia solo horas. Necesitaba llenar mi cuerpo de todo el deseo y lujuria que podía, porque si no, sabía que no daría pie con bola en el escenario. No haría mas que ver a Austin como una estúpida. Jaja! Lo que en verdad era jaja! Una completa ¡IDIOTA!

Como siempre había dicho, Edward ere el ser que me mataba y al mismo tiempo le daba sentido a mi existencia.

Ahora a pesar de ser el causante de este profundo dolor y decepción tenía que recurrir a él para poder salir victoriosa en mi propósito. ¡Que desgracia! ¿si o no?.

Cuando estuvimos en el escenario focalicé toda mi atención en mi Edward imaginario, inclusive bailaría con él. No para él como lo había prometido.

Cuando miraba a Austin me obligué a ver a Edward. Y mientras transcurría la rutina esto este pensamiento se apoderaba cada vez mas de mi.

Los movimientos de María María eran arrebatadoramente sensuales, pero lógicamente sin rayar en lo vulgar.

Al comienzo yo divagaba por el escenario tratando de bailar una canción que se había impregnado en el ambiente, pero mis pasos eran descoordinados y carentes de emoción. _Otra ironía, era tan cual como me encontraba en verdad_ hasta que llegaba Austin y me ofrecía su mano para bailar con él.

Y a partir de ese momento y poco a poco iba en incremento la sensualidad en el baile.

Moviéndome contra el cuerpo de Austin. Muy juntos mientras nuestros cuerpos se ondulaban a compás de la música. En algunas ocasiones frente a frente y en otras, que era lo que arrebataba suspiros y asombro entre el publico asistente era yo de espalda a mi pareja mientras el estando de pie yo contoneaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo a veces solo así y en una yo iba bajando por su cuerpo con mi cara a medio lado y mis manos jugando con mi cabello. Cuando llegaba a lo mas bajo Austin me tomaba de las manos volviendo mi rostro hacia él. Y en este pase posaba su mano como apoyo en mi cintura mientras yo me inclinaba hacia atrás movimiento todo mi torso de un lado a otro, haciendo mucha presión en nuestras caderas una con la otra. A la vista del publico se veían linealmente juntas, pero en realidad había una pequeña desviación, una declinación a la izquierda lo cual evitaba el contacto directo con nuestros genitales, pero la gente lógicamente no podía apreciar esto ya que el desvío se hacia del lado que ellos no podían ver.

Retorné nuevamente a mi posición inicial quedando cara a cara a Austin. En medio de la rutina nuestras miradas no podían despegarse una de la otra, solo en los momentos en que lo ameritaba la coreografía en si. Estos avistamientos debían estar cargados de mucho erotismo, pues era una pareja que se hacia el amor a través de su baile.

En varias de las ocasiones en que yo estaba dándole la espalda a Austin mis manos circundaban por mi cuerpo simulando las manos de un amante y en alguna de estas las manos de mi pareja sobre las mías hacían el mismo recorrido.

En una parte de la rutina, yo entrelazaba mi pierna derecha entre la pierna izquierda de Austin la cual me servia de apoyo mientras nuevamente echaba parte de mi cuerpo atrás pero en esta ocasión hacia un medio giro completo y uno solo, de derecha a izquierda, quedando otra vez cara a cara, pero aquí mi mano se posaba en la mejilla de Austin atrayendo su cabeza hacia la mía y cuando estaban a punto de chocar inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y Austin seguía su recorrido bajando hasta mi cuello, simulando que mi amante me lo besaba, pero aquí no había beso alguno, pero si mucha insinuación de la misma.

Por un momento estuve tentada a pegar sus labios contra mi cuello para sentirlos nuevamente pero me frené, (en todo aquel momento yo no bailaba con Austin, mi pareja era Edward, los ojos que nunca deje ver eran los suyos, el cuerpo contra el cual me friccionaba ere el mi amargo amor).

Terminamos la rutina fundidos en un abrazo mientras que nuestros cuerpos muy juntos se contoneaban al compás de la música en un movimiento de caderas y torso muy sensual, lo cual caracterizó toda la coreografía en si.

Nos quedamos así a pesar de que la música ya hubiera terminado. El silencio se apodero del lugar. Yo cerraba mis ojos inhalando con fuerza el aroma de mi amor. Tan metida estaba en mi fantasía que aprecie su intoxicante esencia sin esfuerzo alguno.

Después de aquel silencio que duro escasos segundos, los aplausos no se dejaron esperar. Los ¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! Y demás adjetivos propios de los primeros era la música ahora en aquel recinto.

Estos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y recordé no solo donde estaba sino que lo mas desolador _con quien estaba_

Bajé del escenario lo mas rápido de pude los chicos se aglomeraron a mi alrededor felicitándome por tan excelente presentación. Mas no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar sola, sola para llorar, para descargar toda mi frustración, mi rabia, mi dolor.

-Oh Bella estuviste increíble- unos brazos me apretaron fuertemente. Era mi Jull que estaba totalmente extasiado. – ¿Te sientes bien mi reina? Tu piel esta mas blanquecina de lo normal, pareces una muerta.

Jull no podía usar mejores palabras, me sentía muerta en vida, pero en honor a la verdad, la intensidad de este sentimiento, comparado con lo que me esperaba era un simple juego de niños.

Apenas estaba en las ligas menores, pero mas pronto de lo que me imaginaba llegaría a las mayores y de un tirón a mas.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno chicas me imagino que lo mas esperado (Espero jejejee) el punto de vista de nuestro tan bipolar Edward . Pido disculpas por el retraso pero no se que le pasa a la cuenta a veces dura días hasta semanas sin dejarme entrar. Les dejo un saludo a todas las chicas que siguen esta historia, las que dejan sus rw y las que la leen de manera fiel. Un saludo especial para las chicas del EX - JUST CULLEN por parte de Dyrtssa, que las extraña mucho!**_

EDWARD POV

Entré a mi habitación con mi cabeza hirviendo de la rabia paseando por esta como un león enjaulado.

¿Por qué demonios me habría dicho que fuera a su presentación? Ahí estaba ella, demasiado sensual en aquella tarima, no podía concebir que una niña tan pequeña, guardara tanta sensualidad dentro de su menudo cuerpecito, en comparación con su baile en el taller esté ultimo era nada.

Estaba mas que claro que Bella me deseaba físicamente, pero hasta ahí no mas, todo su amor era para él, para su novio, su maldito novio.

Había prometido bailar para mi, solo para mi. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo había prometido!

Era una detestable mentirosa. ¿Qué era lo que quería al restregarme todo aquello? ¿Qué soñara con lo que nunca tendría?.

_- ¿Te gusto? .- me había preguntado_

_- Como un loco desquiciado, deliro por verte, por escucharte, anhelo el sabor de la miel de tus labios, acariciar la suave seda que es la textura de tu piel y ahora- le sonreí pícaramente.- quiero volver a verte bailar para mi, solo para mi.- hablé sin medir las consecuencias de mis palabras_

Sin importarme nada de que se hallaba en el, ni siquiera mi Laptop, en busca de un desahogo de mi rabia, con manos y brazos eché al piso, todo lo que había en el escritorio de mi cuarto.

¡Oh! Y que estúpido fui. Le había dicho que me gustaba, como debió burlarse de mi. Poco le faltaría para reírse en mi cara.

Pero claro, para que reírse en esta, si me tenía una mejor manera de demostrarme lo idiota que era.

Como un loco comencé a rascarme la cabeza quería arrancar con esto todos aquellos pensamientos que se estaban formando en esta. Esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían eran reiterarme una vez mas lo tonto, lo retrasado, lo estúpido, lo zopenco y quien sabe otros mas calificativos que dejaran ver mi penosa actitud.

Que tonto fuiste Edward ¡QUE IMBÉCIL! ¿Cómo te dejaste embrollar por una mocosa? ¡Cómo, estúpido animal! Tu que te ufanabas de ser el gran machito, que todas caían a tus pies.

Jajajaja! Pues te dieron tu maldito tiro de gracia Edward Cullen y lo peor, fue ella, el ser mas insignificante para ti hasta hace poco unos meses.

- ¡Bueno ya! – me grité con fuerza, como queriendo callar mis pensamientos. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Edward? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? .- volví a gritarme y me dirigí al closet tomando mis maletas tirándolas en la cama.

Comencé a tirar con un loco ropa en estas, sin importarme lo ordenado o desordenado, a estas alturas ya nada me importaba.

- Tienes que irte, irte lo mas rápido y lejos de esta casa.

Desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en marcharme a Londres a estudiar música, que era mi pasión, pero de un tiempo acá, ya no solo era por eso, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de marcharme lejos de Bella, no entendía cómo ni por qué, pero esa niñita se estaba calando dentro de mi y no permitiría eso ¡JAMAS!

Maldita sea la hora en que Emmet me hizo notar su existencia. Claro sabía quien era ella, su sola cercanía me fastidiaba. Pero desde ese día desgraciadamente las cosas para mi comenzaron a cambiar.

**FLASH BACK**

- Oye, la jardinerita, esta muy bonita ¿No te parece? – me comentó Emmet con sumo interés.

- ¿De quién hablas? .- le pregunté sorprendido.

Si es cierto, esa era la manera en que él llamaba la nieta del jardinero de mi casa, es obvio no, pero que yo supiera no la conocía, ¿o si?

- ¿De la nieta de jardinero? .- la duda teñía mis palabras

- De quien mas tonto.- respondió con burla.

- ¿Y de dónde la conoces?.- quise saber

- Bueno, no sabía que ella estaba en un grupo de danza contemporánea.- me miro como si quisiera que le afirmara su aseveración.

Me alcé de hombres en clara señal de ignorancia y sobre todo de indiferencia. Me importaba un soberano pepino lo que hacia esa pequeña estúpida, que lo único que hacia era espiarme y no entendía el por qué.

Durante un periodo supuse que de pronto yo le gustara, pero después de un tiempo deseché esa idea, cuando estaba a mi lado, era demasiado retraída, tímida y yo diría que hasta temerosa de mi presencia.

Así que si me tenía miedo, no era probable que estuviera enamorada de mi.

Además quien en sus cinco sentidos, se enamoraría de alguien que estuviera todo el tiempo atacándola o sino simplemente ignorando su presencia como si esta no valiera nada.

- Pues déjame decirte primo que si.- la voz de Emmet me sacó de mis reflexiones.

- ¿ Y eso qué? Puede hacer con su vida lo que mejor le parezca.

- Si hermano pero baila, ¡wow! No parece que ¿tuviera..?.

- Quince, mañana los cumple.- contesté sin pensar.

Emmet me miró intrigado, pero no dijo nada y continúo con su historia.

- Bueno, un día fui con una chica que estaba saliendo a una de esas presentaciones de danza en la que participaba su hermanita. Y hermano, ahí vi a esa mujer.

- Es una niña Emmet.- le recordé un poco molesto.

- Se ve que usted no le presta mucha atención ¿Verdad?

- Sabes que me interesan mas las ratas del sótano que ella.

- Pues déjeme decirle que se esta perdiendo de tremendo espectáculo. Si es cierto que hay mas bonitas, pero la jardinerita esta como quiere. Y se mueve.- dijo esto último como si estuviera recordando algo que le generara mucho placer.

- Y bueno ¿Cómo sabes que era ella? – le dije fastidiado por su estúpida expresión.

- Pues por el nombre.- me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. – Bella Swan ¿No?. Bueno, cuando hicieron las presentaciones, pues ella es como la capitana o no se como se le llamará, el asunto es que cuando presentó a su grupo dijo su nombre y me quedé helado.

- Deberías prestarle mas atención, es una buena distracción a la vista.-continuo diciéndome con la misma expresión anterior.

**END FLASH BACK**

Después se esa conversación con Emmet no se por qué pero regresé a casa el mismo día de su cumpleaños con una curiosidad despectiva por verificar lo que mi primo me había dicho.

Para variar mi padre y yo sostuvimos una discusión por su culpa, lo cual me hizo odiarla aun mas, siempre por culpa de esa maldita mocosa las cosas con mis padres no pasaban de ser tensas.

Esa noche quería salir, distraerme dejar de pensar en las idioteces que Emmet me había metido en la cabeza.

Pero hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa, aquella noche comprendí a lo que se refería mi primo.

No supe porque fui a "La Tocata", aunque su vida poco o nada me importaba, sabía por las conversaciones que escuchaba de mi madre que era su lugar favorito. Y ahí la vi, como nunca antes, era como si viera otra persona totalmente distinta, estaba cantando y bailando con gran soltura con sus amigos, era como una especie de cumbia, con la cual hacia mover sus caderas de manera cadenciosa, me quedé hipnotizado con su movimiento, con su risa, esa que nunca en estos años había tenido el placer de ver, por lo menos no como esa noche.

La veía tan mujer, tan exquisitamente bella, como nunca la había visto.

Pero el episodio del baño me hizo entender de igual manera que era una niña, una dulce niña indefensa que necesitaba ser cuidada, pero sobre todo protegida.

Cuando escuché a ese hombre molestarla, mi cuerpo vibró de furia asesina contra ese desgraciado que osaba poner sus manos sobre ese delicado cuerpo.

Me sorprendí tanto, ante aquel sentimiento que me encontraba muy confundido y frustrado, así que como para variar me desquité con la jardinerita, insultándola y reprochando su actitud coqueta.

Desde ese día comenzó, por llamarlo así, mi calvario, sentía una necesidad creciendo en mi, una que no podía comprender ni mucho menos controlar, era la necesidad de verla, ¡Pero no!, yo era mas fuerte que ese sentimiento, no estábamos hablando de cualquier otra muchacha, estábamos hablando aquella mocosa que invadió mi hogar, haciendo mi vida un tormento y deplorando la relación con mis padres.

Sin embargo el lunes siguiente, ya no podía mas, quería divisarla así fuera un momento, pero tenía que ser algo que no me pusiera tan en evidencia, así que invité a mi novia, a que almorzáramos en la cafetería, le sorprendió pero no dijo nada, así que accedió.

Por un momento pensé que lo mejor era irme y parar ya esa locura, iba a levantarme cuando la vi, me quedé ensimismado en mi puesto, ¿Qué carriso me pasaba? ¡Ese no era yo!. Mi mente siguió reprochando mi actitud, mas sin embargo mi cuerpo no hizo caso y mis ojos disfrutaron de su hermoso rostro por un momento.

Un momento _¿Hermoso rostro?_ No esto ya era definitivo, estaba loco, las bestialidades de Emmet estaba sonsacando mi cabeza, por lo tanto debía, ¡NO! tenía que sacarlas de mi mente.

Ese día le hice el amor a Tanya de manera salvaje, violenta, tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos tan incoherentes como ridículos de mi mente.

Pero la dicha de controlarlos me duró poco, y el acabose en verdad, para mi, fue verla ebria y bailando con el idiota de Austin, su estúpido novio.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira, de celos, ¡Si!, aunque no quería aceptarlos eran celos, de que otro hombre la tocara como yo no podía hacerlo.

Ella le dedicaba sus mejores sonrisas, sus deliciosos y sensuales movimientos, cuando sus cuerpos se unían, mi mirada se empañaba de odio hacia la imagen que captaban mis retinas.

No soportaba mas, tenía que parar esto o sino me volvería loco de furia y cometería una imprudencia, mi intención era irme, pero algo superior a mi me hizo dirigirme a la pista de baile y sacarla de ahí a la fuerza, no sin antes romperle la cara al imbécil que estaba con ella, lo cual me llenó de mucho placer, desahogando mucha de mi frustración y rabia en esos golpes.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no entiendo, ni recuerdo como empezó la discusión, lo único que recuerdo es a Bella diciéndome en mi cara que Austin era mejor que yo, y que disfrutaba inmensamente de sus caricias ¿Ella había tenido sexo con Austin? ¿Bella había sido de otro hombre? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento me dolía tanto?

Imaginarla en brazos de otro, escucharla gemir, como no hacia ni diez segundos la había escuchado, por las caricias que otro hombre le diera, y que ese no fuera yo.

De solo pensarlo me cegué nuevamente de celos, rabia y frustración, pareciera que últimamente Bella me estaba desquiciando, mas allá de lo estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Quise borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su boca, quise borrar las caricias de Austin, sustituyéndolas por las mías.

Al comienzo fue un acto de rabia y desenfreno, pero después la manera tan exquisita, tan delirante en que ella me respondía, me hizo salir de mis casillas, ya no pensaba con coherencia, ya mi razón no era nublada por la ira, ahora lo único que subyugaba en mi ser era el deseo de hacerla mía, de hacerla mi mujer, de seguir viendo como estremecía de placer entre mis brazos.

Dios, esa niña se había convertido en poco tiempo para mi como una droga, recuerdo que le hablé de ello, pero viéndolo bien, creo que me hablaba a mi mismo, su piel tan suave, tan tersa, era como sentir la mas exquisita seda entre mis manos, esos hermosos ojos achocolatados, esos labios tan dulces, tan llenos, ese olor a fresas y flores silvestre, el calor que emitía su cuerpo; todo en ella se había convertido en una obsesión para mi.

Bella tenía que ser mía, mía y de nadie mas.

Mas gracias al cielo, me detuve a tiempo. Hubiera sido una gran equivocación, y no porque fuera virgen, lo cual era uno de mis códigos, nunca meterse con una, ya que eso implicaba muchas complicaciones a futuro, pues esa noche me enteré de lo contrario, que _la pequeña inocente_ ya disfrutaba de las mieles del sexo.

Me detuve por mis padres, pero sobre todo por Esme, mi madre, pues si yo le hiciera daño a esa niña, mi madre jamás me lo perdonaría y yo nunca podría vivir con ello. Además ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, estaba bastante ebria.

La dejé sola, no soportaba verla ahí toda conmocionada por mi extraña conducta. Además estaba seguro que si duraba un momento mas a su lado, me olvidaría de mis razones para alejarme de ella y ahí si que nada ni nadie me detendría en mi deseo de hacerla mía. ¡Cielos, cuanto la deseaba! Como a ninguna otra mujer. _Edward recuerda que es una niña y que es inalcanzable para ti._

No soporté mas, tenía que salir de casa y ahorcar al desgraciado de Emmet, por su maldita culpa yo estaba metido en este lío.

Entré a mi cuarto recogí algunas y me dispuse a marcharme inmediatamente, era lo mejor.

Cuando bajé nuevamente a la cochera, gracias a Dios ya no estaba.

Pero algo llamó mi atención. Era su camisa. Estaba tirada en el suelo.

Me quedé de pie observándola sin saber que hacer. Dejarla sería demasiado riesgoso para ambos. Lo mejor era recogerla y… después vería que haría con ella.

La tomé y cuando la tuve entre mis manos evoqué el cuerpo de Bella, que a decir verdad no había podido sacar de mi mente ni un momento.

Algún impulso loco, me hizo quedarme con aquella camisa, mi primera intención era tirarla por el camino, pero no fui capaz.

En el momento en que llegué a casa de mis tíos, quise pelear con Emmet pero no me pareció lo mejor, con ello mas bien estaría expuesto a sus burlas.

De regreso en casa evitaba a Bella, mas por mi, que por ella, yo tenía que ser fuerte ante mi deseos que verla, si los lograba superar entonces la batalla estaba ganada.

Lo mas probable es que fuera como una de esas fiebres tropicales o gripes comunes, que con el descanso suficiente me curaría, en este caso si no me dejaba llevar por mi extraña necesidad, entonces así como había llegado así también se iría.

Hasta que un día la vi nuevamente.

Pasaba por el ala desviada de la cochera, iba a casa de Tanya, cuando escuché una fuerte música, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber quien era. Y por mas que traté de frenar mis deseos, en esta ocasión fueron mas fuertes que yo, hacia semanas que no la veía y ya me encontraba delirando con su presencia. Verla así sea un instante no seria un retroceso en mi avance ¿O si?

Pero fue un completo error pues los vi juntos. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de coraje, ¿Acaso yo no le había dicho a ese tarado que se alejara de Bella? Y ahora tenía el descaro de estar con ella y en mis propias narices.

Tuve que hacer un inmenso acopio de auto control para no entrar y partirle la cara nuevamente y a ella… no quería pensar en lo que le haría, aunque mi cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó.

El la tenía entre sus brazos sosteniéndola mientras ella bajaba suavemente sobre su cuerpo tocando cada parte de este.

Mi Bella, Corrección, la estúpida niña, ¡si! era mejor así, se movía con tanta gracia, sus movimientos eran suaves, delicados, mi pequeña podía ser tan sensual como angelical. _ ¿Mi pequeña?¿Qué te he dicho Edward?_

No soportaba mas la tortura de verla en brazos de su novio y salí con la furia impulsando mis pasos.

Pase toda la tarde con Tanya desahogando mi furia con su cuerpo, pero esto ya no aliviaba mis atormentados sentidos con la misma efectividad de antes.

Bella se estaba impregnando en cada célula de mi ser, en cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos solo deseaban verla, mi piel volver a sentir la sedosidad de la suya y mi boca, ¡oh! mi boca era la que mas anhelante se encontraba, había disfrutado del sabor de sus labios, de su piel, de su cuerpo.

No entiendo el por qué pero esa noche no quería llegar solo a casa, así que le dije a Tanya que me acompañara con la excusa de entregarle alguna cosa, allá vería que le daría. Como siempre aceptó gustosa.

Si el verla en brazos de Austin aquella tarde fue desastroso, lo que mis ojos estaban observando esa noche, era la perdición para mi.

Bella no solo estaba en sus brazos sino también lo besaba, su rostro se vestía de una dulzura inimaginable, lo amaba, amaba al estúpido chico, idiota, imbécil.

A decir verdad yo no tenía nada en contra de él, lo único que me hacia empezar a odiarlo era que estuviera cerca de Bella como yo no nunca podría y lo peor era que él disfrutaba del amor que yo estaba empezando anhelar para mi.

En ese momento quise asesinarles, no pensaba en nada mas, solo quería destrozar aquellas dos personas que me estaban matando con su accionar.

Si no hubiera sido por mi madre ¡Juro por Dios! que Austin estaría parapléjico ahora y Bella, bueno ella estaría odiándome por hacerle daño a su amado, porque a decir verdad, nunca la dañaría, aunque con su actitud estuviera acabando con mi existencia y su paz.

Necesitaba salir de la casa, usé la excusa nuevamente de llevar a mi novia a su casa. Estaba muy callado y de demasiado mal humor, tanto que Tanya no me dijo absolutamente nada y se despidió de mi con un quedo en beso en mis labios, el cual no fue respondido.

Manejé por horas, ansiaba calmarme pensar con serenidad. Intentando quitar esos idiotas pensamientos de mi cabeza y no solo eran los producidos por la cólera que estaba en mi, sino y lo mas importante eran arrancar de una vez las emociones que aquella mocosa infernal estaba despertando en mi ser. Podría incluso pensar que estaba haciéndome brujería.

Es que no era lógico, no hace ni dos meses su presencia era un cero a la izquierda para mi, las hormigas que deambulaban por la casa tenían mas importancia para mi vida que ella.

Y ahora mi ridícula existencia empezaba a orbitar alrededor de ella, solo ella tenía un poder magnime para transformar mi estado de ánimo, que cada vez iba de mal en peor.

Cuando llegué a casa quise irme directo a mi cuarto, pero una fuerza incluso mas fuerte e imperiosa que la del bar, hizo que mis pasos cambiaran su dirección, lógicamente sabía a donde me dirigía aunque nunca hubiera estado ahí, ¡ja! Al parecer ese año todos los nunca ya dejarían de ser!

Entré con fuerza e ímpetu a su cuarto y cuando la vi con su hermoso rostro relajado, me llené de cólera, para ella mi sufrimiento significaba nada, claro que ella lo desconocía,

Le exigí que se alejara de su novio y se burló en mi cara y tuvo la estúpida idea de comparar lo suyo con lo mío con Tanya, si Bella se hubiera imaginado por un momento, solo por un momento, lo que significaba Tanya para mi , jamás hubiera hecho esa comparación tan ridícula.

Y después sus siguientes palabras me clavaron al piso, es como si hubieran tomado mi corazón y lo estuvieran destrozando, desmigajando con cada letra pronunciada por ella.

_-¿Qué? ¿Crees que por qué tengo solo quince años no conozco el amor? Pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Lo conozco y muy bien es un sentimiento que no me deja dormir, ni respirar. Solo vivo para evocar su recuerdo, sus besos, sus caricias. ¡No me digas que no se que es el amor! ¡Yo lo llevo clavado en mi, como estaca a mi corazón! hiriéndome cada día, pero sin poder extraerlo porque con ello moriría!_

Bella estaba describiendo como me sentía, como desde hace menos de un mes mi alma no tenía tregua, lo único que hacia era pensar en ella

_¡Yo lo llevo clavado en mi, como estaca a mi corazón! hiriéndome cada día, pero sin poder extraerlo porque con ello moriría! _

Estas últimas palabras se grabaron en mi alma como fuego ardiente, marcándole de por vida.

Bella lo amaba de eso no cabía la menor duda, ella moría por él.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir desesperado ella lo amaba a él y no a mi ¿_por qué pensé aquello?, y ¿por qué esa conclusión me hizo sentir devastado? _ No quise razonar. Solo dejé que la ira nuevamente me invadiera.

Estremecí con fuerza su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en un intento loco y absurdo, de que sus sentimientos fueran exorcizados de su alma y corazón

Mi ser comenzó a sumirse en la mas grande aflicción hasta ahora conocido por mi.

Me sentía abatido, sin fuerzas, sin ganas para seguir luchando. Ahora… ahora solo quedaba suplicar.

**Flash Back**

- Dime que lo dejaras – le dije suplicante. – Dime que no le amaras mas. ¡Dímelo! – mas al final terminé estallando en rabia y mis últimas se empañaron de esta.

- No. No lo dejaré – me respondió como si no le importara lo mas mínimo mis sentimientos.

¡Maldita sea! le estaba suplicando, le estaba implorando que no lo amara a él y que se dignara a darme todo ese amor a mi. Solo a mi. Necesitaba Bella como nunca creí necesitar a alguien y ella simplemente me estaba rechazando como a una insignificante cucaracha.

Sin pensar la lancé sobre su cama, me tiré sobre ella apretándole las muñecas sin medir mi fuerza, la estaba lastimando pero no me importaba

-¿Dime qué quieres? ¿Dime qué quieres?- le exigí completamente fuera de mi.

- ¿Para qué? – su voz se tornó entrecortada.

- Para que lo dejes – le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo tenía tanto deseos de besar esos labios nuevamente, de perderme en su suavidad y delicioso sabor.

- ¿Tanto le odias? – fue todo lo que me dijo.

¡¿Que si lo odio? ! ¡Claro que lo odiaba! Lo odiaba porque lo amabas, lo odiaba porque él tenía derecho sobre ti, sobre tu cuerpo, el mismo derecho que yo quería para mi.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo odio! – Deseaba gritarle todo por lo cual odiaba. Pero me contuve. Mas por eso mis sentimientos de rabia y frustración no se vieron mermado en mis palabras.

No soporté mas, sus labios tenían que ser míos, ella tenía que ser mía. Bella se había convertido en una obsesión para mi y esta me cegaba. Tomé su boca con fiereza, mis labios en danza frenética se movían sobre los suyos, mi lengua arrogante pugnaba por invadir aquella cavidad tan fielmente recordada y deseada.

Al comienzo no me respondió pero después se dejó llevar por mis emociones y las suyas imitaron las mías.

Solté sus muñecas, bajando mis manos para acariciar todo el costado de su cuerpo me detuve en sus caderas, aquellas caderas de movimientos hipnóticos. No la dejé de besar en ningún momento, necesitaba de sus labios, apremiaba de su sabor, de su dulzura.

Bella movió una pierna dándome espacio para acomodarme mejor contra ella. Pude sentir el centro de su cuerpo palpitar debajo del mío. Era un sensación de locura. Era tan tibia que enloquecía aun mas sin sentidos.

Me percaté que estaba en bata de baño y lo mejor de todo puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esta. Ese pensamiento desenfrenó aun mas mis deseos y busqué como loco el nudo para zafarla y así sentir su tersa y sensible piel.

Ahogó un gemido contra mi boca, me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

Si es cierto, Bella amaba a Austin, pero me deseaba a mi, deseaba mi cuerpo, ansiaba mis besos, mis caricias, tanto como yo anhelaba los suyos.

Si la pudiese convencer de dejarlo yo le ofrecería el cielo con mi cuerpo y así, tal vez lograra amarme como lo hacia con él.

Necesitaba saber que Bella era solo mía, que después que le hiciera el amor ella sería completamente mía y de nadie mas.

- Déjalo por favor- le supliqué nuevamente con mi voz roca por el deseo.

Pero la reacción que obtuve no fue él que yo esperaba ni deseaba.

Me apartó con violencia de su cuerpo, y el mío resintió la separación, no quería estar lejos de ella ni un solo momento.

Quise levantarme para acercarme nuevamente cuando sus palabras me petrificaron en el instante.

- ¡No! y ¡No! ¡Lárgate!, ¡Lárgate! Edward Cullen. Y para tu información ¡JAMÁS! Dejaré a Austin. oíste ¡NUNCA!

Mi corazón se llenó de odio ante esas palabras, este mismo fue reflejando con gran intensidad en mi mirada, si tuviera el valor de hacerle daño, hubiera acabado con ella en ese preciso momento.

Como pude me levanté sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Salí de su cuarto con la furia por delante mío, pero antes le advertí, bueno, mas bien la amenacé.

- Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan. Te advierto no permitiré que sigas con Austin, déjalo o él pagara las consecuencias.

Le dije el mayor desprecio que salio de mi garganta. Y su nombre me quemó en esta. Jamás lo había pronunciado en voz alta. Y jamás pensé tampoco que sería para amenazarla, tenía en mi estúpida cabeza reservado ese momento para cuando la hiciera mía, llamarla por su nombre sellando así lo que sentía por ella.

**End Flash Back**

Pero Bella le encantaba llevarme mas allá de mis limites. Y sin importarle mi advertencia siguió con Austin tan descaradamente que ahora hasta se sentaba en nuestra mesa departiendo con nosotros como si fuera el gran señor.

Sin embargo esa me la pago y bien caro.

Entró echa una fiera al jacuzzi, mientras, como siempre, procuraba dejar mi frustración sobre el cuerpo de Tanya.

Se que no era lo mejor, pero cuando le hacia el amor a mi "novia" lo único que alcanzaba a vislumbrar eran unos hermosos y grandes ojos achocolatados, sentir la suave textura de una piel blanquecina, aspirar el fuerte aroma a fresia y flores silvestres que emanaba de ella y deleitarme con el sabor de unos labios dulces y llenos.

Cada vez que le hacia el amor a Tanya, le hacia el amor a Bella, si que me estaba convirtiendo en un ser patético.

Ese día llego mas alterada que nunca y no era para menos había metido a la cárcel a su _lindo noviecito_. Parecía una fiera salvaje __me sonreí al recordar el brillo de sus ojos__ resguardando a sus cachorros del peligro.

En esa ocasión estuve a solo segundo de decirle que la quería para mi, aunque al final terminé cediendo ante lo que Bella me hacia sentir, así estuviera llorando por otro, sus lagrimas llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

Yo tenía una rabia infinita con ella, por que se había convertido en la única mujer que yo quería tener y era precisamente la única que no solo me ignoraba, sino que además me era imposible.

Mas cuando vi que yo era el causante de sus lagrimas, aunque estas fueran de dolor por saber que Austin estaba en la cárcel. A pesar de esa horrible y espinosa realidad para mi, yo no pude contenerme cuando prácticamente se desvaneció entre mis brazos.

**Flash back **

- Bella – fue todo lo que pude decir. Mientras sentía su cuerpo desfallecer junto al mió.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? – la tomé entre mis brazos con tanta dulzura que sentía que el corazón se me desbordaba ante ella. Bella era mi niña, la que se había convertido en mi obsesión, pero aun así era mi niña, y yo como ser vil y desgraciado que era le estaba haciendo daño.

La arrullé entre mis brazos tratando de calmarla, tratando en un pobre intento hacerla sentir mejor.

- No lo hagas por favor. No me toques.

Sus palabras me dolieron en lo mas profundo. Bella repudiaba mi presencia, mi roce, yo siempre había sido su enemigo y ahora era la persona que mas odiaba.

Mas fui egoísta una vez mas, sin importarme su deseo, yo necesitaba sentirla junto a mi.

Aunque supiera que era inútil, quería reconfórtala y además para que mentirme, anhelaba sentir nuevamente su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sentir la calidez de este, su suave textura entre mis manos nuevamente. Una cosa era imaginarme un millar de veces haciéndolo otra muy distinta era poder disfrutarlo en verdad.

Mas cuando estaba en ese pensamiento sentí algo húmedo en mi pecho. ¡No! había hecho llorar a mi niña. Esto me causo mucha aprensión y agonía. No quería que llorara, sus lagrimas eran latigazos a mi ser y aun mas teniendo en cuenta por quien eran estas.

- Bella mi amor, no llores – le dije sin importar que quedara al descubierto frente a ella.- por favor no lo hagas.

Prefería una y mil veces verla furibunda frente a mi que como la alcanzaba a verla ahora, totalmente derrotada en mi brazos.

Tomé su mentón y elevé su rostro al mió, aun cuando su bella cara estuviera anegada en lagrimas, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello enredado en los pliegues de este, producto de la humedad de sus lagrimas y de mi propio cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban vestidas del rosa mas delicado antes visto por mi, estaba simplemente maravillado por la visión que tenía ante mis ojos.

En verdad yo era un maniático egoísta, sabía que estaba mal y que no era precisamente por mi, bueno si en parte, esta situación la había generado yo, mas lo que quería decir era que su aflicción no era por mi, no por quererme a mi.

Mas aun así no pude refrenar mi deseo de besarla y bajando mi rostro al suyo, capturé sus labios entre los míos y la besé con toda ternura de la que era capaz, con toda aquella ternura que Bella despertaba en mi.

Mis manos no buscaban su cuerpo, aunque siempre la he deseado con locura, pero esta vez estas trataban de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, esas lágrimas que eran como gotas de fuego colándose en mi corazón.

Creo que en ese momento sentí que ama..

Mas mi pensamiento no fue terminado, pues escuché la voz de Tanya llamándome.

**Fin flash back**

Toda mi historia con Bella era estúpida, todas las situaciones entre nosotros carecían de sentido. La verdad estaba harto, cansado de todo esto, y lo mejor era poner tierra sobre todo esto.

-Edward – llamó mi madre. Pero se quedó muda cuando entró a la habitación. - ¿Qué haces? – su voz se tornó consternada.

-Irme.- le respondí secamente. Ella no tenia la culpa de cómo me sentía, pero no estaba para nada mas.

-Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué te paso para que te tomaras esta decisión? Además ¿Irte a donde?

-Me voy a Londres. A estudiar música. Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Hablaba con mi madre pero sin dejar de tirar todo a las maletas. Me movía por la recamara recogiendo lo mas indispensable para mi y para poder instalarme, en Londres adquiriría lo demás.

-Si se que lo habíamos hablado. Pero ¿Así? ¿Intespectivamente?

-Así mamá. La verdad ya no soporto estar metido en este hueco que es Forks ya me harté de todo esto.- le grité sin necesidad.

- Pero.- su voz se volvió suplicante. Esto me hizo entrar en razón y tranquilizarme un poco.

La tomé delicadamente de los hombros y la miré con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Madre se que te estoy haciendo daño pero te juro que si no me marcho ahora me voy a volver loco. Madre por favor ahora soy yo quien te suplica que me dejes ir.

Sus hermosos ojos se anegaron de lágrimas; y estas, silenciosas bañaron su bello rostro. La abracé con fuerza mientras le pedía perdón por mi actitud. Mi dulce Esme correspondió a mi abrazo con todo su amor de madre.

Se alejó un poco de mi posando sus ojos sobre los míos.

- ¿Y Tanya, tu novia? No es que me agrade de a mucho pero ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? – quiso saber mi madre y con esto recordándome una vez mas lo idiota que era.

Esa mañana creyendo como un tonto iluso que existía una mínima oportunidad de estar con Bella, antes de ir al evento me fui a casa de Tanya para decirle que lo nuestro ya no podía seguir mas, pero esta tuvo una reacción que nunca imaginé.

En un ataque de histeria, me amenazaba con quitarse la vida si yo la dejaba, fue un espectáculo deplorable y de muy mal gusto; tanto era su descontrol que su hermano tuvo que auxiliarme en mi empeño de tranquilizarla.

Estaba mas que furico con Tanya, por su actitud tan infantil y degradante me estaba haciendo llegar tarde al evento y faltar así a mi promesa, mas no era conveniente dejarla en esa condición, tal cual como se encontraba, lo mas seguro era que cometiera alguna locura.

Cuando por fin se le pudo controlar, salí disparado de su casa, manejé a gran velocidad, le pediría perdón así fuera de rodillas a mi dulce niña por llegar tarde, mas estaba seguro que cuando supiera el motivo se le conmovería su hermoso corazón.

Pero el espectáculo que encontré al llegar fue lo mas…, no había palabras para explicar lo que sentí en aquel momento.

Y si no quería volver otra vez a perder el control debía de dejar de pensar en Bella y su maldita mentira.

-Mamá yo terminé con Tanya esta mañana.

- ¡Oh!. Entonces ya esta mas que decido.- otra vez aquella voz.

-Si madre, esta mas que disidido parto en el primer vuelo.

-¿Ya tienes el boleto?

-No. Lo conseguiré ahora. Por cierto me voy enseguida.

-¿Qué? Pero si no tienes el tiquete todavía. – dijo desesperada.

-Me voy a casa de mi tío, para despedirme de ellos y además quiero convencer a Emmet para que se valla conmigo.

-Pero ¿Cómo así? ¿Prefieres pasar estos últimos días donde tu tío que conmigo y tu padre? – su rostro nuevamente se bañó en lagrimas.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo mal. Pero tenia que ser fuerte. Y la verdad era que no soportaría un momento mas en esa casa.

-Mamá no son días. Hoy mismo lo compraré, así que a mas tardar mañana estaré partiendo.

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Por qué me haces esto?.

-No me lo hagas mas difícil por favor- le supliqué

-Por cierto ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmet con todo esto? ¿Cómo así que se va contigo para Londres?

-Voy a tratar de convencerlo. Aunque conociéndolo no creo que me sea una ardua tarea.- sonreí ante este hecho. Pero mi madre no me imitó. Estaba mas que conciente que le estaba hiriendo con mi actuar y eso me mortificaba en gran manera.

-Debes hablar con Carlise.

-Si lo se mamá. Inclusive creo debo hacerlo ahora.

-Te acompañaré. – dijo mientras venía detrás de mi.

Me giré para estar frente a ella.

- No, no lo creo conveniente, recuerda que después de lo que paso con Austin – como odiaba siquiera pronunciar su nombre- El no esta muy contento conmigo y esto no es que le vaya a ser de mucha gracia.


	17. Chapter 17

BELLA POV

Todavía estaba muy herida, había llorado en el baño del teatro, ni todas las lagrimas que había derramado habían siquiera disipado un poco todo el dolor circundante en mi alma y cuerpo.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación con mi mejor amiga y con Austin, el cual se ofreció acompañarme, alegando que algo me sucedía y no quería dejarme sola.

Y aunque en realidad esto último era lo único que quería, tampoco era lo mejor para mi. Por eso acepté su ofrecimiento y ahora estábamos entreteniéndonos con un juego de mesa y hablando. Bueno mas bien ellos hablaban y jugaban yo simulaba hacerlo.

-¡Lo odio!- dije con todo ese sentimiento saliendo por mi boca.

-Perdón Bella ¿Con quién hablas?– preguntó Ángela.

- O mejor dicho ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó a su vez Austin mirándome perspicazmente.

¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso lo habría dicho en voz alta? Al parecer así fue.

-¿No entiendo por qué te mórficas por él? ¿Ahora qué te hizo?

-Nada, o no sé, es que Edward es un imbécil. Es que lo detesto – no quise refrenar mis sentimientos. Necesitaba desahogarlos, gritarlos así fuera parcialmente. – Se cree la gran cosa. Ojala y se fuera lejos. Lo único que hace es fastidiarme con su presencia ¡Lo odio!.

Para cuando terminé de medio expresarme Austin estaba a mi lado y tomándome entre sus brazos.

- Ya nena. Mejor deja de hablar de él. Sabes que él no merece siquiera un pensamiento tuyo.

-Si tienes razón lo mejor será que sigamos donde quedamos.

Pero en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en la burla que me había hecho, lo odiaba y de verdad ojala se fuera lejos, no quería verlo nunca mas, ni a él ni a su noviecita.

- Ahora si me quede azul. ¿Te paso algo con Edward? ¿Qué fue? Y ¿Por qué yo no se nada? – se quejó Ángela, se sintió ofendida que siendo mi mejor amiga no le hubiera contado mi problema con Edward, oh bueno, lo que ella y Austin creía que era mi contrariedad con él.

-No es nada, después te cuento la verdad ahora mismo no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Si?- le pedí dulcemente. Y mi dulce amiga asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

Por eso amaba a esa chica, siempre entendiendo bien las situaciones y sentimientos de los demás, la verdad nunca había entendido por qué nunca le conté mi verdadera situación con Edward, quizás si lo hubiera hecho sus consejos me hubieran ayudado mucho mas que mi terquedad y ceguera emocional.

Habiéndose marchado tanto Ángela como Austin, me quedé en mi habitación sin salir, mas cuando sentía que me volvía loca, dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a lo mismo y hartándome de esto, Salí dirigiéndome a la sala, hablaría con mi madre para distraerme un poco.

La busqué pero no la encontré, así que fui a su recamara toqué quedamente.

Mas al abrir la puerta, la encontré en un estado de tristeza que desgarraba el alma. Me asusté hasta los huesos al verla así.

-¿Mamá qué te pasa? – le dije entre tanto con paso ligero llegaba hasta ella arrodillándome a su lado. Se encontraba sentada en un mecedor que estaba en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, con un álbum en sus brazos con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y su rostro compungido de la pena.

- Oh mi niña. Mi hermosa Bella. – acarició mi cabello sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi amor, es Edward.- al escuchar su nombre me envaré. ¡Oh cielos, algo le había pasado a mi dulce amor! Y yo había pensado mal de él.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué le sucedió a Edward? – mi voz sonó demasiado desesperada para mi gusto, pues estaba hablando con Esme pero aun así necesitaba saber y la zozobra era mas intensa a cada segundo que pasaba.

- Se va mi Bella – dijo ahora posando su mirada en mía. No entendí sus palabras.

-¿Se va? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Hace un momento cuando llegamos fui a buscarlo a su cuarto y lo vi haciendo sus maletas.- Esme no pudo seguir un llanto silencioso irrumpió de momento.- Me dijo que se marchaba para Londres- terminó entre lagrimas.

Sentí como la tierra se abría debajo de mi. Edward se marcharía, me dejaría, ya no lo vería. _¿Es que no era eso lo que estabas pidiendo hace poco? _Me recordó mi cerebro. Si! Pero no, no así, yo…. Yo…. No, él no podía irse. Se que actuaba como la masoquista que siempre había sido, como la adicta que era de él pero que mas podía hacer, si Edward era mi vida.

Todos estos meses y a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros, aun así yo seguida atada a él, no sabía cómo pero Edward era la razón de mi existir.

No quería que se marchara. ¿O si? Si tal vez si él se fuera, esa sería la mejor solución para todo esto.

Dicen que la distancia es el olvido y si esto es cierto, entonces yo lo olvidaría. ¡Si! eso sería lo mejor para mi. En vez de estar triste debería estar contenta.

Con su partida Edward me estaba evitando el seguir sufriendo por no tenerlo.

Mas todas eran patrañas, mentiras, absurdos que mi mente e inclusive hasta yo misma trataba de meterme en la cabeza.

Yo amaba a Edward y no podía estar un solo momento lejos de él.

Es que una cosa era los días que se iba, las vacaciones que tomaba, mas yo tenía entendido que si Edward se marchaba a Londres era para estudiar música. Este siempre había sido su anhelo. Lo cual significaba que si iba para Londres no regresaría, inclusive en años.

Aquel último pensamiento me hundió literalmente al piso.

Creo que mi madre no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo ya que ella estaba sumida en su propio dolor.

Mi adorada Esme solía sufrir en silencio, no era de aquellas mujeres que explotaban ante el dolor o la ira.

Intuyo que asimilé ese aspecto de mi dulce Esme, haciéndolo mió.

-¿Pero van a dejar qué se vaya? ¡Así no mas! ¿Carlise qué le ha dicho?

-Edward habló con tu padre o mas bien tuvieron su pequeño desacuerdo. Carlise no esta de acuerdo, mas él tampoco quiere obligarlo a estar donde no desea. Por lo menos si se iría, lo haría con la intención de estudiar lo cual es algo.- mi madre me dio tremendo discurso pero mas bien parecía como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma. Al parecer se lo ha estado repitiendo ciento de veces para así resignarse a la partida de su hijo.

A la partida de su hijo, a la partida de mi Edward, a la partida de mi amor.

_¿Bella se te olvido lo ultimo qué te hizo?_ Nuevamente mi cerebro tratando de impregnarme de valor propio, de autoestima, aquella que cuando de Edward se trataba se iba a un foso ¿Por qué precisamente me tenía que ocurrir eso con él? Con las demás personas, mis amigos, mis padres, mi abuelo me hacían daño o me sentía traicionada o herida por ellos, la insolencia se asomaba en mi, el orgullo se impregna en mi cuerpo. Pero con Edward esto no pasaba, siempre me dejaba subyugar por lo que sentía por él y con esto haciéndome un daño infinito.

Aunque hubiese sido algo egoísta de mi parte. Salí que aquella habitación, dejando a mi madre en sola en su dolor.

La verdad y no suena nada agradable decirlo, mientras yo estuviera a su lado, ella desahogaría su pena pero ¿Y la mía? ¿Mi pena donde quedaba?

Mis pasos seguían solos su propio camino, me dirigía al claro del bosque. No obstante no tendría ni la mitad del recorrido hecho y sin mas me devolví.

Ahora Esme me necesitaba ya después me las arreglaría yo sola, siempre hacia lo mismo. El remordimiento de haber abandonado a mi madre, me taladraba de mi cerebro y corazón dejándome dominar por este.

Regrese a su lado y estuve con ella, solo acompañándola en silencio mientras yo también cavilaba en mi propias emociones y sentimientos.

-¿Cuándo se marcha? – dije después de un rato en estar pensando si hacia la pregunta o no.

-Hoy mismo - ¿Qué? ¡no puede ser! Tan rápido. Mi mente daba vueltas ante esta nueva información.

- Mas bien creo que ya se marcho. Dijo que iría a donde su tío antes para convencer a Emmet para que lo acompañara.

-¿Y no se despidió?

Un suspiro que salió del alma salió del corazón de Esme.

-Si. Si lo hizo. Pero igual me siento vacía y muy desconcertada ante su actitud.

Ya Edward se había marchado y no lo había visto por última vez. De ante mano estaba segura que no se despediría de mi, ni mucho menos, sin embargo lo que me dolía era el hecho de cuándo lo volvería a ver.

EDWARD POV

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo el único culpable de la tensa situación que existía entre mi padre y yo, era mi persona.

Y sin vergüenza de admitirlo hablar con él acerca de mi viaje me llenaba de aprensión, debido a su reacción a la misma.

Entré al despacho, se hallaba en uno de los sillones con un libro en la mano.

-Hola – saludé firme. Tampoco era bueno que notara la turbación que había en mi.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás? – levantó su vista hacia, dedicándome una media sonrisa, la misma que había heredado yo.

-Papá necesito hablar contigo.- mi padre como era lógico reaccionó ante estas palabras. Hacía muchos años que yo no le decía eso.

Dejó su libro al regazo de sus piernas, volviendo toda su atención a mi.

-Deseo decirte que quiero marcharme para Londres. – un rato de silencio de ambas partes, fue la única respuesta a mi comentario.

-Bueno me parece bien. De todas maneras creo que te irías a estudiar música, con lo cual ya estoy de a acuerdo.

-Si papá. Pero lo que sucede es que me voy ahora – se tensó – Hoy – ahora sus ojos se cambiaron a la incredulidad total.

- Espera ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – se levantó poco a poco, acercándose a mi.

-Que parto hoy mismo para Londres a estudiar música.- mi voz sonó firme al repetirle mi deseo.

-Pero ¿Estás loco? Y el instituto ¡Faltan menos de dos meses para acabar el periodo escolar! ¡No puedes marcharte así no más!

-Padre, a pesar de lo que digas y lo sabes muy bien. Mis notas son excelentes. Mi comportamiento nunca ha afectado mi rendimiento académico.

-Si pero ¡No puedes irte así como así!

-Papá. Con las notas que tengo hasta el momento, ya estas me son suficientes para graduarme e inclusive buscar cupo en una buena universidad.

-Aun así Edward no me parece lo más coherente que te vayas.- pasó por mi lado dándome la espalda.

-Es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Estoy solamente comunicándote una decisión tomé.

-Que yo recuerde, todavía eres menor de edad. Así que sin mi consentimiento no puedes marcharte. – giró para enfrentarme.

-Lo se. Por eso mismo deseo que me lo des. – le dije respetuosamente.

-¿Así, solo que por que tu me lo pides? ¿Sin darme explicación alguna del por qué tomaste esta decisión? ¿Estas metido en algún problema y ahora quieres huir?

-No señor no estoy en ningún lío. Simplemente que ya no soporto estar en Forks y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Si. Eso lo se. Pero también puedo ver que tu decisión de irte es demasiado precipitada para parecerme normal.

-Te puedo asegurar que solo el hastío de estar metido en este pueblo es el que a acelerado mi viaje.

-¿Ni siquiera la novia que tienes a logrado retenerte siquiera un poco? – preguntó con una burla bien disimulada. Pero aun así pude percatarme de ella.

-Sabes muy bien que no. – fue lo único que contesté ante su intento de provocación.

-Edward sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti.- había cambiado de actitud. – Pero no puedo permitir que cometas una locura yéndote así sin mas. Sin terminar la escuela siquiera.

-Mis notas…

-Se que tus notas son excelentes- me interrumpió- Pero aun así no veo lo lógico del asunto.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué la jardinerita se me había calado hasta los huesos y que en todos estos meses procuré que estuviera conmigo pero que esto fue inútil? ¿Qué ayer en la noche casi le hacía el amor en la cocina de nuestra casa y que esta me había invitado a su asquerosa presentación para restregarme una vez mas a su novio? ¡Oh si! Me encantaría ver la expresión de mi padre si yo le contara todo aquello.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu punto de vista. Pero te pido por favor que me dejes ir. ¡Por favor!

-Edward hijo. ¿Hiciste algo? Si fue así dímelo con toda la confianza del caso.

-No señor, no he hecho nada. Inclusive si deseas estar seguro antes de que firmes la autorización puedes averiguar todo lo que veas necesario. Pero antes déjame decirte que me voy hoy mismo para donde mi tío. Quiero convencer a Emmet que se vaya conmigo.

Con esto último se quedó más mudo y mas perturbado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Y eso?

-Tampoco quiero irme solo y sé que Emmet también le gustaría acompañarme. Sabes que convencerle para que lo haga no sería gran trabajo.

-Ese es mas descabellado que tu. No se Edward no estoy seguro. Mas voy a hacer lo que me propusiste. Hay algo que me tiene intranquilo, así que averiguaré si estas metido en algún lío y si esto es así, te quedaras a enfrentar el problema. ¿Entendido? – terminó con voz firme y autoritaria.

-Si señor. Ahora me despido de usted y de mi madre al salir de aquí.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Ya te vas? – inquirió sorprendido.

-Papa lo que te dije es cierto. No quiero estar un minuto mas en Forks, siento que me asfixio de solo respirar su aire. Te llamaré de casa de mis tíos.

-Si quieres quédate hasta la cena. Por favor.

-Ok. Me quedaré hasta la cena.

Le había prometido irme hasta después de cenar, lo cual era algo que no quería pues tendría que verla nuevamente, fui a la recamara de mi madre y estuve un corto periodo con ella.

Pero cuando me cansé de sus preguntas e insistencia para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Me despedí de ella enseguida sin esperar a la cena.

Solo había una cosa que hacer antes de irme y era hacerle entender a esa estúpida mocosa que de mi nadie se burlaba.

Así me fui a su cuarto mas me detuvé en mi intento de abrir la puerta cuando la escuché hablar.

**Flash Black**

-Nada, o no se, es que Edward es un imbécil. Es que lo detesto. Se cree la gran cosa. Ojala y se fuera lejos. Lo único que hace es fastidiarme con su presencia ¡Lo odio!.

- Ya nena. Mejor deja de hablar de él. Sabes que él no merece siquiera un pensamiento tuyo.

Escuché la voz de Austin, estaba con él en su recamara, esto era el colmo, pero ya iban a ver los dos. Otra vez hice el intento de abrir la puerta cuando nuevamente la escuché decir:

-Si tienes razón lo mejor será que sigamos donde quedamos.

¿Dónde se quedaron? ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo esos dos? La rabia me cegó por completo ¡Ahora si los iba a matar! Pero otra voz nuevamente me refrenó

- Ahora si me quede azul. ¿Te paso algo con Edward? ¿Qué fue? Y ¿Por qué yo no se nada?.

Era Ángela la amiga de Bella entonces no estaban… a menos que les guste tener público. Borré de mi mente ese ridículo pensamiento.

Pero aun así estaba lleno de rabia y necesitaba desahogarme. No podía partirle la cara nuevamente a Austin y mucho menos ahora, sería para que Carlise ahí si me negara completamente el permiso para marcharme… irme ¡Oh si! Era lo mejor, lo mejor.

Salí de casa sin saber a dónde. Condujé por espacio de una hora hasta que me detuve en una taberna, por lo menos me relajaría, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar en grandes cantidades. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, contimas me iría a mi casa a descansar la borrachera y partiría en la madrugada.

Entré y pase parte de la tarde y noche bebiendo.

Mi pensamiento lo único que hacía era volar al recuerdo de Bella, maldita mocosa como la odiaba.

Ella había trastornado mi vida y la muy imbécil estaba como si nada.

Maldito Emmet también, era mi primo y lo quería mucho pero si no hubiera sido por esa conversación, esto no estuviera pasando.

Bella…Bella…Bella…¡CONDENADA MOCOSA! ¡ERA UNA MALDITA PARIA! Tenía que hacer algo.

¡Nojoda! ¿Qué HP mierda me había hecho esa niña?

Si es cierto que la deseaba como a ninguna otra.

¡Quizás era eso! ¡Claro! Si de una vez yo estaba con Bella lo mas probable es que toda esta estupidez se acabara.

Pero ¿Como? _Ella te desea tanto como tu tonto_ me recordó mi cerebro.

Mas rechacé la idea, lo mejor era evitarme problemas y no meterme en mas líos, además tenía que recordar que si cometía cualquier idiotez, cualesquiera que esta fuera, Carlise no me daría el permiso para viajar y yo lo apremiaba, era mi escapatoria a este infierno.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que me lo propuse tenazmente, nunca dejé de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en su piel, en sus hermosos ojos, esto me llenaba de una sensación extraña que cada vez se hacia mas común en mi, pero también recordaba su baile con Austin, la burla, el engaño.

Es que en verdad había sido mas que un estúpido, un idiota. Jajaja! Y pensar que le iba a pedir perdón de rodillas por llegar tarde. Escuché como una risa de sorna y burla se incrementaban en mi interior.

Yo Edward Cullen pidiendo perdón. ¡JA!. Bueno aunque una vez lo hice, el día que la llevé a su clase de manejo, no obstante la situación era diferente la había lastimado físicamente, fui muy brusco con ella. _Siempre haz sido así con Bella ¿Por qué ese día tuvo que ser diferente?_ ¡Ya! Ese día fue distinto y punto, pare de contar.

Lo único que yo podía sentir por la jardinerita era desprecio, odio y este maldito deseo lascivo que tenía por su cuerpo, por sus labios, por su piel, por su aroma. ¡Ya! ¡Para!.

Ya como que el licor no me estaba ayudando en nada, lo único que estaba logrando era que se metiera mas en mi cabeza.

Me levanté lleno de rabia, pagué la cuenta y me marché a casa.

Necesitaba descansar para salir mañana temprano a casa de mis tíos para así convencer a Emmet para que se fuera conmigo.

BELLA POV

Traté y traté de conciliar el sueño pero este me era negado.

No entendía por qué me encontraba tan triste o mejor dicho si lo sabía pero es que mi grado de estupidez era tan alto que no lo quería aceptar. ¿Cómo después de lo que me hizo esta mañana y toda su miserable vida yo todavía sintiera esta tristeza que me ahoga y no me dejaba tranquila?

¡Por Dios! Se había marchado, ya no me quedaba nada de él. Absolutamente.

Me incliné sobre mi cama, tratar de dormir era una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Pero que haría ahora?

Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí de mi habitación. Era algo masoquista y de poca valía para mi persona, mas ¿Cuándo la había tenido? Por lo menos con él ¿Cuándo?. Si ante su presencia yo olvidaba todo lo que era y lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado para siempre.

En un instante y sin darme cuenta me hallaba en frente de la puerta de su recamara.

Esta se encontraba en el ala izquierda del gran pasillo de la parte de arriba el cual era en forma de 3 contando con las escaleras como la extensión central.

El cuarto de mis padres se hallaba al fondo del ala derecha.

Al subir por las escaleras el pasillo se dividía en dos izquierda y derecha y después al final del pasillo de cada una se desprendía otro hacia al frente de cada uno.

Al final de estos pasillos de hallaban en el lado izquierdo la habitación de Edward, y dos habitaciones mas; al lado derecho la habitación de Esme y Carlise y también dos recamaras mas, terminando el pasillo se encontraba la escalera que daba acceso al tercer piso.

Dude para abrirla, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado como si no quisiera despertar al fantasma que habitaba ahora en el. Al hacerlo aspiré con fuerza y su aroma envolvió mis conductos nasales, embriagándome una vez mas de su perfume.

Esta era la habitación de mi amor, aquel que toda la vida me había rechazado, mas que de unos meses para acá, alcancé a pensar que mi presencia no le era tan indiferente como me lo hacía creer.

Evoqué sus besos, sus caricias; me estremecí al recordarlas de manera tan fidedignas que podía sentir la humedad de su halito en mi cuello, la suavidad de su roce sobre mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos para así experimentar con mayor intensidad tan delirantes emociones.

Me encontraba al pie de su ventana con mis manos abrazando mi cuerpo. Recordando al único hombre que había amado y al que creía amaría por siempre.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – aquella voz me asustó y me alegró al mismo tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola chicas! Lo que muchas recuerdan y lo que muchas quieren saber a continuación. WOW! Suspiro, si Dyrt se sentía mas o menos como yo, cuando público lo siguiente ¿Recuerdan? En Just Cullen, que hasta nos puso una biblia antes del capitulo jajajajaa. Bastante que la moleste con eso, pero ahora la entiendo un poco y eso que no soy la autora . Por cierto hablando de eso, agradezco mucho las palabras de apoyo para esta hermosa historia pero debo recordar que todo, absolutamente todo es autoría de Dyrtssa, yo solo me encargo de publicarla ^:^. Esto también me sirve para que si hay tomates se los tiren a ella jajajajaja!, no costeñita sabes que te quiero mucho. Gracias por tu amistad y aguantarme y gracias de corazón por tus palabras y apoyo cuando mas lo necesite, eres una gran amiga!**_

_**CHICAS! RECUERDEN SI HAY TOMATES SON PARA DYRTSSA JAJAJAJA! **_

Giré en busca de su rostro, mas aunque como siempre este fuera hermoso alcancé a vislumbrar algo indescriptible en el mismo.

-¿Qué, vienes a vanagloriarte con tu obra? – dijo alzando los brazos y recorriendo el lugar con sus esmeraldinos ojos.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿De cuál obra me tenía que vanagloriar? Esto era irónico yo debería estar mas que furica con él por lo que hiciera en la mañana, pero en este caso era Edward el que se sentía ofendido por mi estancia en su habitación.

-¿Dime que quieres mocosa infernal? ¿Ver como cumpliste con lo que te propusiste? ¿Ver la mierda de despojo que tienes al frente tuyo?

¿Qué le pasaba a Edward por qué me hablaba así? Estaba mas que noqueada con todo esto.

Mi rostro se vistió de la intensa turbación que se acrecentaba en mi, mis ojos se llenaron de duda y escepticismo ante toda esta locura.

-Jajaja! ¿Y pones esa cara? Si que eres cínica.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros, mi nariz se arrugó instintivamente al percibir el olor a licor. ¡Edward estaba tomado! Jamás lo había visto siquiera tomar una copa de vino.

-¿Qué, te doy asco? – su rostro se enmarcó con una sonrisa burlona, propia de la gente tomada.

-¡No piensas decir nada! ¡No, espera ya se! ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? ¿Pensaba que estaría a kilómetros de este lugar? ¡Tan desesperada estas de que me largue!

-No. – fue lo único que pude decir.

Mas aquella simple palabra al parecer termino de sacar de quicio a Edward que en menos de dos pasos estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-¿No qué? ¡Defínete de una maldita vez! No… no tienes por que hacerlo. Por que déjame advertirte una cosa. NO VOY A VOLVER A CAER EN TU JUEGUITO.- dijo mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿De cuál jueguito? – seguía sin entender y al parecer esto disgustaba mas al Edward que tenía frente mío.

-Ok, eso esta muy bien. Ahora la niña se hace la inocente. ¡Perfecto!. Escúchame bien Maldita e infernal mocosa. No voy a dejar que me destruyas.- se acercó a mi con demasiada violencia en sus movimientos parecía un felino a punto de atacar a su presa y al parecer yo era la de él.

Me asusté ante su reacción y sus palabras y retrocedí inconscientemente o conscientemente dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué después de que haces las cosas huyes de las consecuencias de estas? ¿Harás lo mismo con tu noviecito cuando pelean?

-En verdad eres patético. – No se por qué le dije eso pero la verdad me dio rabia de que siempre trajera a colación a Austin cada vez que nos enfrentábamos.

¡Ya era bueno! De una maldita vez, ya era bueno que dejara ese mal nacido odio hacia que él. Pero esta bien si eso quería, se lo iba a restregar una vez mas.

Pero mientras yo razonaba en mis palabras no advertí que Edward me tomaba por los hombros de manera brutal.

-Patético. Bien, hasta tu lo reconoces. Pero ya no mas Bella Swan. Te juro que me las pagaras todas. – habló con su rostro casi sobre el mío y su aliento me asqueó. Y sin mas eche mi cara hacia el otro lado para poder respirar ya que su apestoso olor me lo impedía.

-¿Qué ahora te produzco asco? Anoche no parecía precisamente eso. O ¿Es que ya tu noviecito te dio tu dosis y ya no necesitas de la mía?

Edward era un completo imbécil, su comentario me llenó de furia y le respondí una vez mas motivada por esta.

-Jamás podría comparar a Austin contigo. El es una persona en demasía tierna no un bruto como tu. – le grité

Sus ojos brillaron de la ira, su rostro nuevamente se crispó de la furia asesina que era tan característico en él.

-¿Así? Entonces gozaras ahora de mi brutal ternura.

Sin decir mas su mano derecha tomó con fuerza mi cabeza para evitar que pudiera moverla, entre tanto su otra mano se cerraba en mi cintura haciendo la misma labor que la primera. Y así puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Su beso estaba llenó de enojo, de ira. Lastimaba mi boca con su agresivo movimiento, no le respondí, no me estaba incitando, me estaba castigando por lo de mi comentario.

El hecho que no le respondiera lo puso mas enérgico y fuera de si, apretándome mas a su cuerpo.

Pude sentir cada centímetro de este pegado al . Su cuerpo era tan hermoso, el calor que emitía este estaba envolviendo mis sentidos, pero yo tenía que ser mas fuerte, no podía dejar vencerme como todas las veces anteriores.

Seguí firme en mi propósito de no responderle. Con lo cual se llenaba mas y mas rabia.

No se como llegamos a su cama y se tumbó junto conmigo sin soltar un ápice de su agarre.

Ahora su cuerpo era el que me mantenía prisionera junto a él, liberando así sus manos, con las cuales tomó mi cabeza haciendo mas firme su implacable beso.

Pensaba que si no le respondía magullaría todos mis labios pero por otro lado si lo hacia sucumbiría ante todo lo que estaba empezando a despertar en mi.

Dudé, solo por un segundo dudé y para mi desgracia Edward se dio cuenta. Y en un santiamén abrió mi boca con su lengua permitiendo que esta se adentrara en su misión exploradora.

Cuando sentí aquella sedosa textura dentro de mi, me estremecí de placer, ya era caso perdido, ya había perdido la batalla.

Que fuerza de voluntad tan pobre tenía ante los besos y caricias de Edward, las cuales por cierto estas ultimas no había sentido hasta ahora.

Después de haberme subyugado a su beso. Sus manos se vieron libres para empezar ahora estas su reconocimiento sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus manos comenzaron a alzar mi falda permitiéndole así acariciar mis piernas con febril desenfreno.

Un momento _mi falda_, hasta ahora me percataba que traía puesta una simple falda y un suéter, ya que antes de acostarme no me cambie, ni me puse pijama.

Edward seguía besando mi boca con aquella pasión tan característica de él, aquella que me fascina y me impedía pensar con claridad.

Se separó de esta, buscando la sensible zona de mi cuello, propinándole dulces besos y lamidas de vez en vez, los cuales estaban alterándome a un mas.

-Edward no, Edw …- le dije con mi voz entrecortada, en vez de protesta parecía mas una invitación

Mi pobre queja fue callada, pero no como pensaba, él seguía deleitándose en mi cuello, mientras sus dedos se acercaron a mi boca acariciando así mis labios en una tortuosa y deliciosa caricia, sus dedos traspasaban electricidad con su solo roce.

No se si fue por azar o por un impulso motivado por mi propio deseo que abrí mi boca haciendo que uno de sus dedos cayera dentro de esta e inmediatamente comencé a succionarlo a disfrutar el dulce sabor de este, imprimí en esa caricia la inmensurable pasión y el desenfrenado deseo que sentía. Cerré mis parpados con fuerza y con una de mis manos tomé la suya para ayudar así al movimiento de su dedo dentro de mi boca.

Lanzaba suspiros entre mis propios gemidos de placer por tan excitante caricia.

Edward se había detenido. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato ante mi. Abrí mis ojos motivada por una extraña fuerza y al hacerlo observé su rostro a escasos centímetros del , mirando como queriendo devorar precisamente la zona de mis labios.

Sus ojos ahora brillaban de deseo, de lujuria ante mi sensual caricia.

Me llené de travesura ante su actuar e incrementé tanto la rapidez como la presión al succionar.

-Me enciendes.- fue todo lo que dijo presa del deseo y no pudiendo mas sacó rápidamente su dedo y lo reemplazó con su boca y lengua y repitiendo yo en esta ultima lo que hasta hacia un momento estaba haciendo con su dedo.

Edward gimoteaba contra mi boca lo cual me excitaba y me hacia sentir tan bien.

Mis manos se abrazaban a su espalda acariciándola, metí mis manos dentro de su suéter y pude apreciar la textura tan exquisita de su piel.

No se si por la presión que poco a poco Edward hacia sobre mi o simplemente por decisión propia mis piernas fueron cediendo hasta acomodarlo mejor entre mi cuerpo. Se acopló al de tan perfecta manera que parece que estuvieran hechos el uno para estar junto al otro.

Sus manos bajaron nuevamente a mis piernas y mis muslos. Me estremecí otra vez. Sus manos eran tan suaves y delicadas que en cada caricia me hacia tocar el cielo.

Traté de quitar su suéter, anhelé con descontrol y desenfreno tener su pecho desnudo contra mi.

Mi dulce amor se separó de mi con el espacio suficiente para tomar su suéter por el cuello de la misma y quitársela él mismo. Estaba tan deseoso como yo.

Cuando le vi, nuevamente el mismo deseo imperioso de acariciarlo y besarlo que sentí en la cocina volvió a mi y no se como me incliné sobre él, aferrando mis manos a su espalda en busca de apoyo mientras lamía y besaba aquel torso de formas tan magníficamente talladas.

A respuesta y para mi entero placer Edward reaccionó tal cual o mejor que como lo hizo la noche anterior.

Ahora sus manos fueron las que me quitaron mi blusa en aquella posición, yo mas que feliz deje que lo hiciera. Mas no se en que momento, después de él estar prácticamente sentado sobre mi, nuestra posición de había invertido.

Mi fogoso hombre me tomó por la cintura elevándome un poco hacia arriba haciendo con esto que mis senos, que ahora se encontraban al descubierto, quedaran al frente de su boca, siendo atacados casi al instante por esta.

Para hacer mas deliciosa esta caricia, mis propios instintos, mi propio cuerpo en respuesta autónoma a mis emociones y deseos, se arrodilló para así tener mayor control sobre mi peso en Edward, dejando sus manos libres de aquel esfuerzo, mientras las mías se aferraban a su cabello acariciándolo con fiereza.

Me pegué mas a su boca en búsqueda de una mayor intensidad en sus besos.

Acariciaba mis pechos con sus manos haciendo reverencia ante estos, su boca saboreaba su sabor, su lengua recorría como dueña y señora cada centímetro de ellos.

Aquella caricia estaba inflando aun mas mis sentidos.

Deseaba a Edward como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera la primera vez en aquella cochera mis deseos y anhelos fueron tan intensos. Lo mas probable era que el sentimiento de abandono por su partida me desinhibiera aun mas antes mis propios apetitos.

Bajé mi rostro hacia él, rompiendo su laboriosa tarea, mis oídos se deleitaron con un gruñido de protesta, la cual salió desesperado de su boca. Como me encantó ese sonido, llenando mi cabeza de picardía y con esta misma alcancé a posar mis ojos sobre él.

Mas al encontrarme con su mirada la cambié completamente contagiándose de la suya. Era pasión pura lo que sus ojos dilataban, deseo y mas deseo lo que podía ver en ellos.

Hoy haría el amor con Edward, hoy sería suya y no permitiría que nada lo arruinara, ni él mismo.

Mi mirada le hizo aquella muda invitación.

Ni Edward ni yo habíamos pronunciado palabra alguna, nuestras voces no se oían, solo nuestros gemidos y nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto. Pero la verdad las palabras no eran necesarias. Solo lo que sentíamos, lo que hacíamos, era lo necesario; nada mas.

En un rápido movimiento y antes de caer a mi lado Edward se despojó de toda su ropa quedando desnudo ante mi.

Cielos que espectáculo tan bello, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, por lo menos no en vivo y en directo, pero sin temor equivocarme él era el hombre mas bello, mas sensual sobre la Tierra.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lujuria al observar tan increíble visión.

Dios era tan hermoso…

Se acercó a mi con aquella media sonrisa que paralizaba los latidos de mi corazón y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Con gran delicadeza cogió el cierre de mi falda abriéndolo suavemente mientras sus ojos me hipnotizaban, perdiéndome en ellos.

Como una suave caricia me despojó de la misma. Pasando con esta sobre mis piernas tan delicadamente, como si fueran sus propias manos las que me estuvieran acariciando.

Ahora solo me hallaba en interior ante él y como deseaba igualar su estado en este momento.

Mas Edward se inclinó sobre mi, tomando mi abdomen, besándolo con locura mientras sus manos acariciaban esta vez el interior de mis muslos, subiendo lentamente.

Cuando me percaté de su objetivo y sin pensar me tensé, llenándome de miedo. Esto no paso desapercibido para mi dulce ángel, que dejando de lado mi vientre, se acercó a mi rostro, acariciando ahora mis labios con los suyos, no me estaba besando, era como si quisiera calmarme.

-Shhh.

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, su nariz rozaba mi mejilla, su rostro rozaba el en búsqueda de apaciguar mi temor, su aliento impregnaba mis fosas nasales. Todavía podía sentir el olor a alcohol, pero mis sentidos estaban tan llenos de otra cosa que no les importó y lo que hizo fue mezclarlo con el aroma característico del halito de mi amor.

Poco a poco mi dulce tormento fue logrando su cometido y cuando lo hubo hecho siguió con su exploración inicial.

Sus dedos parecían seda entre el interior de mi muslo. Fue subiendo tan lentamente que ahora era yo la que deseaba que terminara rápido ese camino para poder deleitarme con aquella caricia que era el final de tanta expectación.

Cuando su mano encontró su objetivo, un gemido fuerte y ansioso salió de mi, aunque este concluyó en los labios de Edward, quien lo ahogó con su beso.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi intimidad como si fueran la mas exquisita seda, mas cuando estos apartaron la tela de mi interior y me tocaron sin mas barreras me estremecí de furia y placer debajo del cuerpo de mi ángel. Exclamando un gemido de gozo, el cual también ahogó Edward, en mis labios, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me dio vergüenza cuando sus dedos tocaron la humedad de mi centro revelándole lo excitaba que estaba y lo anhelante de mas.

Sus labios fueron bajando poco a poco regalándome intensos besos y tortuosas lamidas en su recorrido hasta llegar al limite de mi prenda interior. Jugando con su lengua con el borde del mismo haciendo que yo gritara pidiendo mas.

Edward solo necesito eso para que ahora sus manos me despojaran de la última prenda que me cubría ante él.

Un suspiro y un fuerte jadeo salió de su boca cuando me encontraba completamente desnuda ante su vista. Aquella que se vestía de lujuria y satisfacción imitando la mía cuando lo vi por primera vez, hace unos momentos, desnudo ante mi.

-Dios, si que eres hermosa.

Su mirada me recorrido una y otra vez de arriba abajo como si estuviera viendo un gran tesoro.

-Ni en mis sueños pude imaginar tal perfección.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos dejándome ver en ellos todos los sentimientos y emociones que circundaban en ese momento dentro de él.

En respuesta a lo que vi, solo pude extender mis brazos invitándolo a que regresara a mi. Ya necesitaba su calor, su cuerpo sobre el .

Se acomodó en mi nuevamente y cuando lo hizo pude sentir su firme y excitado miembro sobre mi plano vientre, instintivamente me moví sobre el, arrancando gemidos de los labios de Edward, lo cual hizo que mis movimientos se intensificaran.

-¿Deseas acabar conmigo? – me miro llenó de deseo.

Me pareció tan cómica y curiosa su pregunta. Pero a respuesta le sonreí pícaramente atrayendo sus labios hacia los míos y besándolo con pasión desenfrenada.

En un rápido movimiento Edward giró su cuerpo situándome arriba de él. Sin esperar siquiera, liberé sus labios y me dirigí a su pecho, a su vientre y degusté cada parte de su sedosa y dulce piel. Era tan mágico sentir como respondía Edward a mis caricias, su sola respuesta enardecía mis sentidos volviéndome mas desenfrenada en estos.

Nuevamente en otro giro, quedó sobre mi, mas sus labios ahora viajaban por mis piernas, mis muslos, su lengua lentamente empezó a subir por el interior de estos dejando a su paso un cosquilleo y pequeñísimos choques eléctricos en cada célula que recorría con su húmeda lengua.

Cuando llegó al final del camino sentí como aspiró con fuerza, dirigiéndose ahora a mi otro muslo haciendo el mismo recorrido primero de arriba abajo y después viceversa.

En ese momento sentí un pequeño lamida en una zona que me era imposible pronunciar por la vergüenza que sentí, mis mejillas empezaron a picarme tan intensamente, por la misma sensación de sonrojo por la cual estaban pasando.

Aquella caricia, nueva para mi, hizo explotar mi interior de nuevas y delirantes emociones, generando una gran descarga eléctrica que se ramificó en cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo.

Una y otra vez siguió con aquel delicado y profundo roce.

Mis manos se habían convertido en puños sobre las sabanas de la cama de mi amor.

Me sentía estallar de deseo y lujuria. Mi cuerpo se movía con gran sapiencia en respuesta aquel exquisito sentir.

Necesitaba a Edward, le quería dentro de mi, anhelaba como nunca antes ser mujer en sus brazos.

Edward se subió hacía mi cubriéndome con su cuerpo, sintiendo ahora su fuerte y duro miembro a escasos milímetros del . El cual palpitaba deseoso y mas que ansioso.

-Te voy hacer el amor como nadie te lo ha hecho. Te haré estremecer como nunca lo hiciste en brazos de otro. Hoy te haré mía Bella, me grabaré en tu cuerpo como brasa ardiente. – murmuró en mi oído.

¿Me hará el amor como nunca nadie me lo había hecho? ¿Otro? ¿En qué o mejor dicho en quien estaba pensando Edward?

Como no, estaba recordándolo a él, a…

-Austin – no estoy segura si lo dije o lo pensé.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración de detuvo.

-¡Maldita seas, Bella!

Pero no le presté atención a esto, solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que él era, ¿Es qué acaso no se daba cuenta que lo amaba? ¿Era tan ciego que se permitía ver mas allá?

Pero no alcancé a terminar mi razonamiento cuando sentí un fuerte dolor, como si me desgarrara por dentro, abrí con tal fuerza mis ojos que parecía que estos se fueran a salir de su orbita. Solo alcancé a vislumbrar en los suyos un odio y furia desmedidos, antes de cerrarlos nuevamente con fuerza y mi rostro se crispó ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Maldita Bella. Eres un ser despreciable.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo esto?

Mas el dolor no me dejaba pensar con coherencia, solo este era lo único que podía sentir.

-¡Mírame! – exigió mientras embestía con mas fuerza.

-¡No! – fue todo lo que dije. Quería decirle que se parara, que me estaba lastimando.

-¡Mírame! – gritó nuevamente fuera de si. – No es otro, soy yo Edward Cullen, quien esta contigo aquí y ahora.

Se movía con fuerza bruta dentro de mi.

Solo podía sentir como su miembro duro como la plata se adentrara en mi una y otra vez.

-¡No! Edward suéltame.-le dije mientras en un esfuerzo inútil traté, con mis manos en sus hombros, de alejarlo de mi.

-Edward por favor – le supliqué nuevamente.

Pero el estaba como loco. Se movía como si estuviera fuera de si.

En cada embestida llenaba mi interior tan completamente que no dejaba espacio entre estos, entre su carne y la mía. Hiriéndome en cada roce, en cada arremetida que él me hacia.

-Eres mía. Solo mía.- me rugió lleno de rabia.

Mordía mis labios para no gritar del dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir copiosamente de mis ojos bañando literalmente mi rostro en segundos.

Pude sentir como Edward apoyaba su cabeza entre el hueco que formaba mi cuello y mi mandíbula reposándola sobre la almohada, mientras seguía entrado y saliendo de mi con fuerza.

-¡Quítate! – le dije en un último intento mientras arañaba con todas mis fuerzas su espalda.

En respuesta lo único que hizo fue tomar mis brazos y llevarlos sobre mi cabeza.

Empecé a sollozar, ya el dolor era cada vez mas intenso.

¿En que momento esta pesadilla había dado inicio? ¿En que momento esto se salió de control? ¿Qué ocurrió para que mi dulce amante se convirtiera en el indolente monstruo que tenía sobre mi?

Edward seguía como si nada le importara, y yo sentía que no podía hacer nada mas, solo giré mi rostro hacia fuera de donde se encontraba el suyo, llorando y rogando que esta mierda acabara pronto.

No sé cuánto tiempo más siguió, mas cuando sentí un fuerte estremecimiento en su cuerpo, un estruendoso gemido ahogado sobre la almohada y un líquido caliente sobre el interior de mis muslos. Entendí que había acabado.

Respiré de alivio ante esto. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi alma temblaba. Me sentía desolada, vacía.

Poco a poco Edward fue saliendo de mi. ¡jajajaj! El muy mierda iba saliendo con delicadeza de mi… ¡jajaja!. Su actitud me llenó de rabia y con todas las fuerzas de mi ser lo terminé de empujar lejos de mi.

Como pude me ovillé ya que el dolor que sentía dentro de mi era muy fuerte y seguí llorando. Él se quedo inmóvil sobre la cama en la misma posición que había quedado después de que le empujara.

No se si era mi imaginación pero en mas de una ocasión aprecié como su cuerpo se aproximaba al para luego echarse nuevamente hacia atrás.

Lo sentí cambiarse con ligereza. ¿Acaso el maldito tenía tantas ganas de huir?

La verdad no me importaba.

-Gracias por el regalito de despedida- le escuché decir entre tanto salía por la puerta.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola chicas! Me alegró que a pesar de todo no hubo muchos tomates, aunque Dyrt yo te regalaba los tomates y me quedaba con las flores muajaja. Les doy muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Tengo que confesar que he leído muchos fics pero este tiene algo que me encanto desde la primera vez que me lo lei y para mi es un honor poder subirlo en esta pagina y poder compartirla con todas ustedes. Gracias por sus mensajes, por sus alertas y favoritos. GRACIAS**_

BELLA POV

No le respondí, ni siquiera lo miré. Ya nada me importaba. Seguía en el mismo lugar, llorando desconsolada y pidiendo al cielo despertarme de esta pesadilla, por que eso era lo que tenía que ser esto, una pesadilla. No quería creer que aquello había sucedido en verdad.

Anhelé tanto estar con Edward, ansiaba tanto entregarle mi amor ¿Para qué? ¿Para recibir esto? ¿Para que lo destrozara de esa manera? Al comienzo todo era tan hermoso, tan delirantemente fuera de si, me encontraba en el cielo en medio de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus palabras llenas de pasión. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo demonios pudo llevarme al maldito infierno de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo denigrar mi acto de entrega?

Traté de no pensar, de no recordar pero lo único que hacia mi mente era evocar una y otra vez aquellos desagradables recuerdos.

Su mirada llena de rabia mientras me penetraba con fuerza bruta, sus violentas embestidas. Acaricié mi vientre, estaba adolorida y no solo era emocionalmente, físicamente Edward me había maltratado y no solo en mi interior, sino también en mi exterior ya podía visualizar los cardenales que aparecerían en mis brazos dentro de unas horas. ¿Qué explicación daría ante estos? Reí ante esa estúpida pregunta. ¿Qué mierda importaban los cardenales? ¿Qué mierda importaba darle una explicación? Si yo me hallaba destrozada.

No me afectaba haberle entregado mi primera vez a Edward, ese había sido mi deseo siempre, mas sin embargo no así...no... no entendía que había pasado. Cielos quería saber qué carajo había pasado.

Él me humilló, me ultrajó mas que físicamente, humilló mi acto de amor, ¿Solo pensaba en él? ¿En su satisfacción? Pero ¿Qué satisfacción podía tener, mientras me hacia el amor con rabia, con ira? No Bella, Edward no te hizo el amor. El te…. Las palabras no podían ni siquiera salir de mi pensamiento.

Yo le decía que NO, que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, ¡MALDITO EDWARD! ¡MALDITO! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberlo hecho?

El aroma de su olor mezclado con el mió propio, llegaba a mis fosas nasales, causándome repulsión, advertí como mi estomago empezaba a revolverse de asco ante este nuevo aroma que ahora impregnaba el ambiente, recordándome una vez mas lo sucedido, _como si necesitara recordatorio alguno para lo que se había grabado como brasa ardiente en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo_.

_- Hoy te haré mía Bella, me grabaré en tu cuerpo como brasa ardiente_

Me había dicho y cumplió muy bien con su promesa.

Como pude me levanté, me sentía como una maldita puta, mientras recogía mis cosas, ¡maldito Edward! ¿Por qué? Dios ¿Cómo alguien puede sentirse tan miserable en tan pocas horas? ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan poca cosa? No había sido mi culpa ¿o si?.

Me volví a ovillar en el suelo de la habitación llorando sin parar y repitiéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Mas tenía que salir de ahí.

Logré recoger mis cosas y medio vestirme, solo me cubrí con la falta y la blusa, mis interiores lo llevaba en la mano. Si, actuaba como una detestable ramera.

Caminé con paso lento y pesado hasta mi cuarto. Aun procurando no causar ruido, lo menos que quería era despertar a alguien.

Llegué a mi recamara y me quedé como una boba observándola, la recorrí mil veces con la mirada ¿Qué estaba buscando? No tenía idea ¿Tal vez algo que había perdido? No se.

Mi cuerpo apestaba a Edward y a mi, ahora no solo era el olor en su habitación; yo también me había impregnado de ese asqueroso aroma.

Entré al baño y mi repulsión no aguantó mas, me acerqué a la taza del inodoro y vomité con desespero, vomité hasta que solo la bilis era lo único que salía de mi boca, quemándome en su tortuoso recorrido.

Cuando terminé me di una ducha, tallándome con la espuma de baño, me daba con fuerza, para tratar de quitarme la execrable sensación de sus besos y caricias sobre mi.

Recordé con gran ironía cuando veía aquellas películas en donde una situación similar había ocurrido y en cierto sentido me burlaba, diciendo ¿Qué si acaso el baño borraría los recuerdos? Que para mi concepto esa actividad tan típica después de una _violación_… maldición lo había dicho. ¿Edward me había…? No estaba segura yo al comienzo me había dejado llevar por el deseo, mas después le pedía, le imploraba que parara y él no lo hacia.

No quería pensar en eso. No quería mortificar mas mi mente con eso.

A decir verdad si es cierto que el agua no borraba lo acontecido mas si se llevaba ese nauseabundo aroma y reconfortaba mi cuerpo. No me toqué con mis manos nunca, me sentía asqueada por el solo hecho de hacerlo, siempre lo hice con la esponja.

Si en la primera ocasión me lastimé con el agua caliente, en esta era la esponja la que estaba haciendo su trabajo. Rastrillé todo mi cuerpo con ella sin compasión alguna. Creo que hasta en ciertos lugares logré lastimarme lo suficiente como para rasparme.

Si que era una desquiciada masoquista. Por eso me había enamorado de Edward, por eso había aceptado como una tonta imbécil todos sus desplantes y humillaciones, por eso había ocurrido lo que paso hace algunos minutos en su cuarto.

Salí de la ducha. Y me senté en el suelo, recostándome en el. Ahí me quedé llorando hasta que amaneció.

Al salir lo primeros rayos del sol, sabía que otro suplicio daría inicio, el de enfrentar a mi familia.

No quería salir de mi habitación, lo único que quería hacer, era lo que había hecho toda la noche llorar y seguir llorando, hundirme en ese maldito foso en el que me encontraba y no salir jamás.

Al correr de la mañana, como siempre, al ver mi abuelo que no hacia acto de presencia, fue a buscarme al cuarto.

Al momento de entrar me tapé completamente con el edredón.

-Bella ¿Tienes algo? ¿Amaneciste enferma? – se acercó poco a poco a mi cama.

- No.- medio destapé mi rostro para que pudiera verme .- Enferma no estoy. Solo adolorida, mi cuerpo se siente muy maltratado y me duelo mucho. – y la verdad no estaba mintiendo - No creo que por ahora salga. Creo que necesito descansar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si abuelo. Tu sabes que me excedí mucho en los ensayos; y bueno ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

Sin decir mas mi abuelo me dejo sola. Me sorprendió que no insistiera en lo mismo, pero le daba gracias al cielo por eso.

_Ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias_, si en eso me encontraba ahora. Las consecuencias de amar a Edward, de haber sido tan tonta, de haberme querido y respetado tan poco, de haberle aceptado tantas ofensas. Estaba viviendo los resultados de todos mis errores, de todas mis malas decisiones.

A pesar de todo, mi cuerpo y mi mente anhelaban descansar, quería sumirse en lo mas profundo de la calidez del sueño, mas cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que cerraba mis parpados, solo veía el rostro de Edward, aquella mirada llena de odio que tenía mientras se empujaba con furia dentro de mi. No entendía donde se había ido tanta pasión, tanto fuego de sus ojos. No podía asimilar como estos habían sido convertido tan rápidamente en aquella furia tan asesina que emanaba de él.

Yo tenía una teoría. Tratando de recordar y siendo sádica en el intento. Creo si mi mente no se equivocaba, había pronunciado el nombre de Austin en voz alta y que esto era lo que lo había alterado.

¿Entonces era mi culpa? ¡NO!, ¡NO BELLA! No es tu culpa, él fue el maldito que te ultrajo, a él no le importaron tus lágrimas, tus peticiones. Él solo fue un desgraciado egoísta que solo pensaba en él y nadie mas.

Cielos como dolía, a cada leve movimiento que hacia mi cuerpo sentía desgarrarse otra vez mi interior. Y cada hora mas el dolor se intensificaba. A estas alturas mis brazos estaban llenos de cardenales; en mi blanquecina piel, se dejaba ver claramente las raspaduras producidas por la esponja de baño, los dedos de Edward como marca del infierno y los moretones propinados también por este.

Poco a poco, día a día me sumía cada vez mas en mi soledad y amargura.

Dejé de asistir al taller, ya casi no hablaba con mis amigos, al comienzo su preocupación me fastidiaba a tal grado que en muchas ocasiones les salía con groserías y desplantes, hasta que se fueron cansando, ojala yo me hubiera cansado tan rápido de Edward como mis amigos de mi. Si yo me hubiera apreciado tan siquiera un poco, ahora no estuviera en esta situación.

Los únicos que todavía estaban conmigo era Ángela, Austin, Max y Jull y a decir verdad ya sabia que seria así, pues ellos me querían mucho mas que los demás, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano seguirían el ejemplo de los primeros y lo peor era que yo deseaba que esto fuera mas temprano que tarde.

No quería estar con nadie, cuando me iban a buscar a la casa, ya que después de clases me iba directo a ella, generalmente les mandaba a decir que me hallaba indispuesta.

Mis padres se daban perfecta cuenta de mi cambio, mi abuelo e inclusive la despistada de Clara lo advirtió fácilmente. No estaba para disimular ante nadie. No estaba para estar con nadie.

Me dolía sobre todo causarle mas daño a mi madre. Mas no me nacía ser comprensiva con nadie, ni ser solidaria en el dolor con nadie, con el mió me bastaba y sobrara.

Casi toda mi vida la estaba viendo desvanecer ante mis ojos y lo peor era que yo no quería hacer nada.

Quería sumirme en esta porquería de existencia y no salir nunca.

Hasta el bañarme era un suplicio, al rozar mi manos con mi piel, solo recordaba a Edward y esa maldita noche, aunque esta jamás se iba de mi mente, al comienzo juro que traté de olvidarla, mas ahora mi actitud masoquista hacia nuevamente presencia y lo recordaba de vez en cuando, mas lo hacia para alimentar mi odio por Edward.

Si, lo odiaba y no podía permitir que el poco amor que quedaba en mi surgiera; Si, lo amaba todavía, ese era un sentimiento que en todos los míseros años que pase a su lado, iba creciendo como una bola de nieve, pero ahora mi odio también iba en crecimiento y este con mi sádica ayuda dentro de poco mataría el poco amor que todavía quedaba en mi.

En una de esas tardes solitarias y apesadumbras, Clara fue a mi habitación a informarme que Austin se encontraba fuera esperando para que lo recibiera, le dije exactamente lo mismo de las ocasiones anteriores, cuando la presencia de cualquier otro ser humano me exasperaba hasta el limite, ya soportaba mi presencia porque no podía desarmarme de esta.

- ¡Ya no se que hacer contigo! - entró un Austin hecho una furia a mi cuarto, espantándome mucho su actitud.

Después del susto inmediato, recuperé mi nueva actitud. Y esto le dio mas ira a mi amigo.

-¿No entiendo de estas hablando? – era hasta cínica jajaja!

-No me salgas con esas sandeces ¡Si!. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por favor la ultima vez que estuve en este mismo lugar te deje ida, brava, ¡si! Pero eras tu. No este despojo que tengo ahora frente mió. – Sus palabras me hiriendo porque hacían honor a la verdad.

-¿Y? No creo que eso te interese.- le dije despectivamente

-Pues si, a contrario de lo que pienses, si me interesa. Bella sabes que te quiero y el verte sufrir me hace daño a mi también.

La palabra querer fue como una bofetada para mi alma.

-¿Quién te dijo que me quisieras? ¡Yo no! ¿Qué te crees que por que dices quererme ya tengo que rendirte de cuenta de todo lo que hago? ¡¿Sabes que? ¡Lárgate!

El pobre Austin se quedó en una pieza, jamás se hubiera esperado que le respondiera de esa forma. Sabia que le hacia daño como a todas las personas a mi alrededor. Pero juro que no podía hacer nada. Por eso quería que se alejaran de mi, era lo único que podía hacer para demostrarle que les amaba, solo alejándolos de mi evitaría hacerles daño.

-Si tienes razón. Nadie me mando a quererte y eso no me da ningún derecho sobre ti.- respondió sumamente herido y aquella herida que acaba de hacerle a él, era como si me la hiciera a mi también. – Sin embargo estoy aquí y no te pienso dejar sola, Bella necesitas ayuda. No se que te sucedió, solo se que tuvo que haber sido algo grave para que cambiaras así. Por favor déjame ayudarte. – terminó suplicante.

Oh Austin, si supieras los deseos de que existiera alguien que me ayudara, pero esto era imposible en medio de este proceso, aquella persona quedaría destrozado por mi actitud y nadie nos podría asegurar que yo saldría a flote.

Me sentía como una drogadicta, la cual era consiente que se estaba haciendo daño pero que aunque quisiera lo contrario lo necesitaba ya se había convertido no en su estilo de vida ya era su vida. Eso mismo pasaba conmigo necesitaba de mi odio, de mi amargura, de la mierda que circundaba dentro de mi, para no permitir que otro sentimiento volviera a reinar en mi, aunque en verdad lo dudaba, no obstante era mejor evitar que lamentar.

-Austin solo vete. Yo no quiero que NADIE me ayude. Yo QUIERO estar así.

-¿Por qué te quieres dejar vencer por lo que te paso?

-¡Porque quiero! Por eso ¿Contento? – le grité sin necesidad. Tenia que hacer algo para que se fuera.

-Cuando reacciones será demasiado tarde. – volvió sus pasos para marcharse con cada uno de ellos era como si clavaran una daga en mi corazón haciéndolo sangrar mas. Pero entendía que era lo mejor para todos.

Sin embargo estando a punto de salir por la puerta como una flecha se giró hacia mi y con pasos rápido y fuertes llegó a mi lado, mientras mis ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión.

Me tomó por los hombros con fuerza y besándome la frente me dijo.

-Haré lo que pueda para sacarte de donde estas.- y sin mas ahora si salió de mi recamara.

Sonreí con ternura ante tan hermosa promesa, mas esta era vana, yo haría que fuera vana.

Mi vida se había convertido en una sombra de mi pasado, lo único que hacia mas llevadero mis días era mi odio por Edward el cual día a día iba en crecimiento.

Un mes, había ya transcurrido desde su partida y desde aquello.

Después de varias charlas con mis padres y mi abuelo, me di cuenta que tenía que cambiar, por lo menos superficialmente, mi abrupto cambio de actitud, ya les estaba haciendo mella en sus cabezas y estaban muy preocupados por mi.

Tenía que estar soportando sus miradas inquisidoras, sus constantes preguntas de cómo me encontraba o de qué me pasaba. Lo cual no era lo que yo quería, lo menos que anhelaba era estar en el ojo del huracán.

Dudaba mucho que se dieran cuenta de la verdad. Pero aun así, el estar todo el día y todos los días vigilada por ellos, no me hacia mucha gracias que digamos.

Aprendí a controlar mejor mis emociones delante de mi familia, sobre todo delante de Esme y mi abuelo.

-Hoy te ves un poco mejor. Me alegro.- dijo Carlise sin dejar no de mirarme, sino de analizarme.

Estábamos cenando todos juntos en el comedor, ya que poco a poco yo retornaba a mis hábitos comunes, por lo menos en casa, ya que en el instituto seguía lo mismo, al igual que con mis amigos. Y ni que decir del taller de danza. El pobre Jull ya no sabía que hacer para que volviera a estar con ellos. Pero en mi ya no había alegría, solo tristeza y desolación imperaba en mi alma y un profundo odio, odio al hombre que amé mas que a mi misma.

Mas con el pasar de los días y de abrazar mas ese sentimiento, me di cuenta que no solo lo odiaba a él, a mi también me alcanzaba ese sentir. Si, me odiaba a mi misma por haber sido tan estúpida, por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

En gran medida, ahora yo también me sentía culpable de lo que paso. Y eso me hacia detestarlo mas.

-Si. Gracias. Es que ya saben estaba preocupada por algunas cosas con la escuela y cosas por ahí.- traté de hablar lo mas neutral lo que pude.

-¿Sabes quién viene a pasarse unos días acá? – me preguntó Esme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ante sus palabras me tensé. No podía creerlo, no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, es que ni siquiera estaba segura de quererlo ver. No, él no podía regresar. ¿Además con que cara lo haría después… de aquello? Sería un cínico. Aunque él siempre lo había sido.

Unas intensas miradas sobre mi rostro me hicieron volver a la realidad. Tanto Carlise como Esme estaban esperando mi respuesta.

-Ah.. no.. no se quien sería.- aunque quise evitar el temblor de mi voz, no tuve mucho éxito en mi empeño. Pero al parecer no le prestaron importancia o simularon no hacerlo.

-Alice. – dijo contenta Esme.- Viene unos días a la casa. Y me encanta la idea, ella es de tu edad y podrían salir juntas, divertirse. Hace tiempo que no sales con tus amigos. De pronto una nueva compañía no te caería mal. ¿No crees hija?

¿Alice? La prima de…él. Hacia tiempo que me prohibí mencionar su nombre.

-¿Alice? ¿Y eso? Ella nunca había venido antes, que tenga entendido no le gusta en ambiente de Forks. – les recordé.

-Pues si, pero desea pasar una temporada con Esme y hacerle compañía. – respondió Carlise.

-Si. Pero ¿Y la escuela? .- se que estaba haciendo mas preguntas de lo normal y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi estado de animo. Pero en verdad había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto.

-Falta un mes para concluir. ¿Cómo es que va a pasarse una temporada con nosotros? – continúe.

-Pues Alice es una buena estudiante y sus notas muy sobresalientes. Se solicitó un permiso especial en el instituto.

-Wow. Entonces te aprecia mucho Esme. – le dije sin estar muy convencida. No del cariño que Alice le tuviera a mi madre, si no mas bien de que algo pasaba y no estaba segura de qué era.

-Si. – fue todo lo que dijo sin dejar de mirarme, como queriendo adentrarse en mi.

-¿Y cuándo llega? – quise saber, la verdad su estadía no me importaba, era solo por curiosidad.

-En una semana.- informó Carlise.

La llegada de Alice para mi, nada implicaba, solo rogaba que no fuera otra fanática mas de él o que en su vocabulario solo su nombre reinara. Ya era mas que suficiente con escucharlo de los labios de mi madre.

Cuando llegué a mi recamara mi abuelo estaba esperándome.

-Hola.-le dije.

-Hola.- su respuesta estaba llena de mucha tristeza.

-¿Abuelo, pasa algo? – me acerqué a él, sentándome en mi cama, a su lado.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. – me miró con el dolor impregnado en su ojos- Desde que el joven Edward se fue has cambiado mucho.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Ni siquiera pude crear un pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza. Hice un gran esfuerzo por disimular las emociones en mi rostro pero no lo mismo en mi voz así que solo aguarde en silencio esperando lo peor.

-¿Quieres irte de Forks? ¿Es por eso que estas así? ¿Quieres imitar a Edward?

Quise reír ante la ocurrencia de mi abuelo, o mejor dicho del alivio que me dio que mi viejito lindo siguiera ignorante de todo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno yo se que soy un viejo cascarrabias y que en muchas ocasiones te fastidio con mis cosas, me supongo que también deseas tu libertad y al ver que él ya la hizo, de pronto tu espíritu que en muchos aspectos se parece al de tu madre, también quiera marcharse como lo hizo ella.

-Abuelo.- lo abracé con todo mi amor.

Estaba vacía por dentro, es cierto, pero nunca lo estaría para mi viejo. Era el hombre mas dulce, a su manera, pero dulce.

-Escúchame bien. Jamás querría irme de tu lado. Sin ti yo estuviera en un orfanatorio o peor. Abuelo tu me recibiste aquí y me diste el mas grande regalo que jamás pensé tener, tu cariño.

-¿Entonces todo este cambio tuyo no es por qué te quieras marchar y dejarme solo? – sus ojos brillaron levemente por la esperanza que estaba creciendo en él.

-No, tontuelo.- le sonreí llena de amor.

-Pero y entonces ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te sucedió algo malo?

Suspiré. Ya sabía que esta pregunta volvería a salir de sus labios y era lógico, sino era una cosa pues era otra y él quería saber cual era.

-No se de pronto sean cosas de adolescente, recuerda que a nosotros las hormonas nos desquician. – bromeé con él, restando importancia a su pregunta.

-No soy tan testarudo por nada jovencita. Se que algo te pasa. Mas te pido por favor que cuando no puedas con ello, cuéntamelo. Podré ser viejo y muy severo pero te amo mi Bella con toda mi alma.

-Lo se abuelito, lo se. – volví a abrazarlo y le besé en su frente.

Esa noche, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde hacia dos semanas para acá. Tuve la misma pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo de aquella noche.

Me encontraba en mi prado boca arriba mirando las estrellas, no se en que momento me quedo dormida y soy despertada por dulces besos y caricias; busco inútilmente abrir mis ojos, pero mis parpados pesan una tonelada y por mas que hago el esfuerzo este es inútil, no obstante que no puedo saciar mi curiosidad me dejo llevar por tan exquisitas sensaciones, me deleito con el sabor de esos besos, con la suavidad de esas caricias y en el justo momento en que le pido a gritos que me haga suya como por arte de magia puedo abrir mis ojos. La felicidad de poder ver a mi dulce amante me embarga y sin dar mas espera poso mi vista en él.

Mas lo que descubro ante mi es un horrible demonio de ojos verdes con matices rojos, como si estuvieran inyectados se sangre, de piel traslucida, tanto, que se podía casi distinguir la negrura de la noche a través de esta. Aquel rostro es lo mas desagradable que en mi vida había visto. Sus ojos me miran con rabia con odio y empiezo a gritar de terror ante aquel monstruo, mas no sale voz alguna de mi garganta, por mas que intento mi voz es muda.

Y en el último intento el sonido de mi voz sale apenas audible intentando pronunciar un nombre.

Mas nunca lo decía pues en ese mismo momento despertaba llorando llena de miedo, sudando y con sutiles escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de esto me era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño.

Las ojeras en mi rostro no se estaban haciendo esperar, había perdido también peso, aunque procuraba comer, la comida no me apetecía para nada; comer, respirar, vivir todo me era un suplicio.

Sabía que tenía que salir de este martirio pero no quería, era una adicta al dolor, a la amargura, a la rabia, esta última era la que me permitía seguir en pie. La ira, la furia que invadía mi corazón era mi razón de vivir ahora.

Como cada día al salir de la escuela Austin estaba esperándome junto a mi coche. A pesar de saber que sus intenciones eran buenas y lo hacia por quererme ya estaba empezando a cansarme tanta insistencia.

-Hola.- dijo nuevamente con esa hermosa sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. Aunque le saliera con una grosería o algún desplante, al día siguiente me sonreía de igual manera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero para mi entera desgracia ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ya en mi no había ni amor ni esperanza.

-Hola.- fui seca como siempre.

-Te traje esto.- me extendió una pequeña cajita de madera de ébano bellamente tallada. Siempre me traía algo, algún detalle por pequeño que este fuera.

Lo abrí. Me quedé embelezada al ver lo que contenía en su interior. Era una replica de cristal de brillantes colores de mi ave favorita, el colibrí. Tenía sus alas extendidas simulando su vuelo, su pequeña cabeza en alto, elevando su pico sobre esta. Era simplemente hermoso. La pieza tendría unos tres centímetros.

Después de observarlo por algún tiempo mis ojos buscaron los de Austin el cual estaba mas que feliz al ver mi reacción.

-Dios Austin esta hermoso. Gracias.- le dije emocionada para mi actual estado de ánimo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para él. En tiempo pasado me hubiera abrazado a su cuello dándole muchos besos en su mejilla y riendo alegremente.

Pero ahora solo el brillo de mis ojos y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa la cual se asomaba en mis labios delataban mi estado.

-Pero te tengo algo mucho mejor. – dijo extasiado.

-¿Qué? – a pesar de todo, la curiosidad siempre estaba presente en mi.

-Pero no aquí, tienes que acompañarme al bosque. – dijo mientras me acercaba su mano para que la tomara pero no lo hice y la retiro.

-¿Por qué precisamente allá?- dije con recelo. Mas no se dio cuenta o decidió ignorarlo.

-Pues allá es en donde esta la sorpresa tontita.- su voz se escuchaba tan feliz, tan llena de vida, como era la mía.

En ocasiones estar con Austin o cualquiera me hacia hundirme mas en mi tristeza, pues en el fondo de mi corazón también anhelaba volver a ser la Bella de antes, la Bella de siempre. Pero esta lucha interna ya tenía su ganador.

A pesar de mi aprensión nos fuimos en mi auto.

En el camino iba hablando de una película que había visto hacia días en Port Ángeles y que al parecer le gusto bastante. A diferencias de las ocasiones anteriores estaba prestando atención a su relato.

Cuando llegamos al final del camino me dijo que teníamos que intérnanos mas en el bosque.

Tuve un poco de miedo por estar sola con él de pronto. Pero era Austin y él nunca me haría daño. Jamás.

Además estaba tan emocionado como un niño pequeño que le ha comprado algo a su madre y muere porque esta lo vea.

Caminamos mas de tres kilómetros internándonos cada vez mas.

-¿Falta mucho?- le pregunté con desgano.

-Un poco mas. Y veras que cuando lleguemos esa cara se te va a quitar enseguida.- enunció con tanta seguridad que me causó aun mas intriga su sorpresa. Austin tenía muy en claro como me encontraba yo, entonces ¿Qué le daba tal seguridad?


	20. Chapter 20

BELLA POV

Nos topamos de frente como una especia de cortina natural hecha por hileras de pequeñas ramas de un verde intenso que se internaban en el suelo del bosque.

Austin puso una mano sobre esta haciendo un ademán para abrirla pero antes de me miró con alegría y dulzura.

No me dio tiempo de responderle a su gesto cuando apartó la cortina de vegetación, me tomó de la mano acercándome a él.

Ante mi se encontraba un paraíso. Era una especie de pequeño valle, lleno de diversas flores las cuales colgaban de sus ramas como gotas de rocío, se podía apreciar una muy linda diversidad de flores silvestres, grandes, pequeñas, medianas, de infinidad de colores y mezcla, las cuales con su perfume envolvían aquel espacio de ensueño pero lo mas fascinante de aquella visión era la innumerable cantidad de colibríes que volaban de un lugar a otro bebiendo el néctar de las flores. Surcaban el espacio de un extremo a otro con su hermoso aleteo.

Me quedé maravillada, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Inhalé con fuerza mientras el aroma de aquellas exquisitas flores penetraba mis pulmones, sentí tanta tranquilidad y una inmensa sensación de sosiego en mi alma.

Miré y remiré aquel hermoso espectáculo, mis ojos no daban crédito ante tanta perfección y belleza.

Después de un tiempo deleitando mis retinas, las posé sobre Austin que nunca dejó de ver mi rostro. Su expresión era tan hermosa, tan llena de alegría, de dulzura, de amor.

Amor… esa palabra hizo que me doliera el corazón. Amor… era lo que yo ya no podía sentir.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó mas que feliz, sabía la respuesta de ante mano.

-¡Si!. ¡Austin es hermoso! – traté de decir con la felicidad que sentía hasta hace algunos segundos.

-Ya sabía yo.- su rostro volvió a iluminarse con esa encantadora sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron de emoción.

-Austin yo.

-Bella no digas nada. Solo quería regalarte una sonrisa. Era mi único objetivo. Y estoy mas que feliz con el resultado.

Sus palabras a pesar de que su intención era todo lo contrario, abrieron mas la brecha de dolor en mi alma.

Era un ser despreciable, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a alguien tan especial como él.

Sentí como mi odio hacia mi persona se incrementaba y me reprochaba una vez mas lo estúpida que había sido al haberle entregado todo mi amor a alguien que sencillamente nunca lo mereció.

-Bella por favor no te pongas triste.- su rostro se vistió con estelas de dolor.

-Austin por favor te digo yo a ti. Aléjate de mi. Ya no soy quien era antes. Ya no puedo ofrecerte nada.

-Bella sigues siendo la persona de quien me enamoré. Sigues siendo la chica a quien amo.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué esas palabras me lastiman tanto?

-No. ya no soy esa. Ya no.- le dije entre lagrimas, bajando mi rostro.

-Bella no llores. – tomó mi mentón elevando mi cara hacia la suya.- No quiero verte llorar.- dijo muy triste. –Quería verte feliz Bella, solo eso, por tal razón el fin de semana cuando me enteré de la existencia de este lugar, sin pensarlo me puse a buscarlo para mostrártelo mi Bella, para poder ver al fin esa sonrisa tan hermosa en tus labios. Te amo Bella. – dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Posé mi cabeza en su pecho sin dejar ni un instante de llorar y reprocharme el haber sido tan imbécil, tan ciega. Todo lo que me había pasado era mi culpa, solo mía y de nadie mas.

Nunca debí enamorarme de Edward, jamás debí permitir por todo lo que me hizo pasar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya no puedo. – lo abracé con fuerza, llorando desesperadamente.

Austin puso su cabeza sobre la mía sin decir mas palabras solo consolándome con su silencio y estaba mas que agradecida por eso.

-Bella.- dijo Austin volviendo su rostro a mi cuando ya nos encontrábamos al frente de su casa. – Se que no quieres que este contigo pero yo no puedo alejarme de ti, como me lo estas pidiendo. No puedo cerrar mis ojos e ignorar lo que sientes y por lo que estas pasando.

-Si sigues así, terminaras haciéndote daño. Terminaré YO haciéndote daño y eso me causara mas dolor. Austin si de verdad me quieres como dices por favor dame tiempo. De pronto me recupere y si después quieres estar conmigo nada me haría mas feliz, sin embargo si al termino de este tiempo ya tus sentimientos han cambiado yo también estaré contenta por ti y nunca habrá reproche alguno. ¿Entendido?

-Esta bien. No acepto de la mejor manera.- me sonreí ante su comentario y él me imitó.- Pero si te digo una cosa. No me voy apartar de tu vida así no mas. No seré tan constante ni tan intenso, solo por petición tuya, mas ten en cuenta que no te dejare y si me necesitas siempre estaré ahí para ti. Así que búscame ¿Entendido? – recalcó esta ultima palabra imitándome.

- Entendido.- volví a sonreírle de corazón. Y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ya en la puerta de su casa y mientras maniobraba el carro para salir a la calle, su mano se movía agitadamente en señal de despedida y no entró en ella hasta que perdió de vista mi auto.

Durante todo el camino solo reproche hacia mi persona hubo de mi parte.

Una triste sonrisa llenaba mi alma y mi espíritu y esa se reflejaba en mi rostro cuando llegue a casa.

Me puse a colaborar a Clara, la cual también me miraba constantemente como si quisiera corroborar siempre mi estado de ánimo.

-Bella se que te sientes mal.- me miró muy sería mientras nos hallábamos acomodando la loza en la alacena.

No le miré, solo asentí.

-Pero tienes que salir adelante mi niña. Se que en ocasiones los sucesos de la vida no se borran tan fácil, como si este fuera un trapo sucio que con lavarlo ya no queda rastro de su inmundicia. – prosiguió con el mismo tono.

Sus palabras tan no de Clara, perdón por decirlo, pero era así, Clara tenía 40 años y era un tanto bastante despistada y muy vivaracha, y hasta un poquito inmadura para su edad por lo tanto me encontraba sorprendida por palabras y ahora si la miré dubitativa ante lo que quería decirme en verdad.

-Pero tienes que ser fuerte y no dejar que el dolor y la rabia te consuman mi niña hermosa.

No sabía el porque me decía esto pero sus palabras me llegaron muy profundo y sin poder evitarlo mis lagrimas hicieron ya su habitual recorrido. Clara me abrazó dulcemente como solo el amor de una madre puede hacerlo siendo correspondida por mi.

-¿Y eso qué paso? – preguntó muy curioso mi abuelo.

-Nada. Tu sabes que aunque no lo creas me pongo sentimental y como Bella esta con las emociones a flor de piel me secundó.- dijo Clara tratando de ser burlona con mi viejo.

Después de mi recurrente "sueño" el cual seguía repitiéndose noche tras noche, me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Clara en la cocina y trataba de adivinar que la motivo para hacerlo. Sabía que me quería y mucho, pero esas palabras yo las sentía como si quisiera decirme algo entre líneas. Dieron en el clavo de mi cruz.

La semana paso rápido, raro para la secuencia de mis días y cada día que se acercaba la llegada de Alice mi tía derrochaba mas que alegría, en ocasiones me daba celos por su gozo, pero no por esta en si, sino y aunque suene infantil era por quien se la estaba generando, su sobrina.

¿Así se sintió él cuando llegue a su casa? ¿Estaría celoso de mi presencia y de la alegría que esta causaba en Esme?

Deseché ese pensamiento y no por lo errado del mismo porque mas coherencia y verdad no podía tener, mas lo alejé porque así no pensaría en quien no deseaba hacerlo y mucho menos para comprenderlo. Solo quería pensar en él en mi terapia "_Incrementando mi odio por Edward Cullen"_.

Hoy llegaba la susodicha sobrina y ya en mi interior estaba sintiendo cierta aversión por ella, no obstante desconocía si era por ella o por mi actual estado.

Carlise y Esme fueron a recibirla, estos muy amablemente me convidaron para que les acompañara pero amablemente me negué.

Cuando llegaron, me hallaba en la cocina y sin poder evitarlo muy a la expectativa de su llegada.

Desde donde me encontraba pude escuchar una voz aguda como la de un soprano me hizo recordar el cantar de un ave; por un momento recordé la voz de él, esta era tan atrayente como la suya.

-¡Hola! – Gritó en la estancia con tal alegría que daba envidia.

No respondí a su saludo pero Salí de la cocina dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban.

Por mas que me impedí hacerlo me fue imposible, la tenía que notar, es decir su presencia emanaba un magnetismo que era casi irresistible el no hacerlo.

Era hermosa, tenía la piel parecida a la de Edward, era bajita como de 1,47m, parecían un duendecillo con aquellas facciones tan finamente esculpidas, sus ojos de color pardo o café-dorado claro y con el cabello corto de un negro intenso con mechones en punta a cada lado de rostro.

Me quedó mirando con una alegría inexplicable como si fuéramos amigas de antaño que se volvían a reencontrar después de mucho tiempo.

Y a pesar de que su primera intención fue correr hacia mi, no lo hizo, y empezó a caminar y su andar completaba el embrujo de esa pequeña, bueno no es que yo fuera muy alta que digamos, jeje! _Oh bromeé, Bromeé,_ hacia tanto tiempo que no me hacia una broma interna que esta me sorprendió por completo, pero no quedé mucho tiempo pensando en esta, pues nuevamente el paso de Alice me volvió a hipnotizar, se movía con un trote grácil e inclusive veloz, parecía un corcelito desbocado pero con tanta gracia que parecía el danzar de una bailara en vez de caminar.

Solo fui sacada de mi ensoñación cuando unos níveos brazos rodearon mi cuello y una delicada y tibia boca fue posada en mi mejilla.

-Que gusto conocerte Bella. Te puedo asegurar que seremos las mejores amigas. –aseguró mirando ahora mis ojos con tal certeza de sus palabras que quedé muda.

-Amm…Si.- fue todo lo que pude decir. – pero descortésmente y no por intención, no le respondí su abrazo, mas al parecer esto no le importó.

-Bueno pero muéstrame la casa. ¿Podrías?- me pidió con su alegre trinar de pájaro pues eso parecía su hermosa voz.

-¿No estas cansada del viaje? ¿No prefieres descansar? – le dije tratando de evitar el estar con ella, su alegría me alteraba aun mas, sentía que me hundía mas en mi la desolación de mis sentimientos y emociones.

-No para nada. ¡Vamos!- me tomó por el brazo, dirigiéndonos al segundo piso de la casa. - ¿Dónde esta mi habitación tía Esme? – preguntó mirando a mi madre.

-En el ala izquierda al lado de la habitación de Edward.

Casi como si el contacto de la piel de Alice me produjera altas descargas eléctricas le solté su mano y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba. Desde aquella noche no había subido al ala izquierda de la casa y mucho menos a su cuarto. Era masoquista pero no tanto.

-¿Paso algo? – me miró extrañada.

-No. Es solo que recordé algo que tenía que hacer. Lo siento ya voy tarde.- dije tan rápido que no supe si me entendieron, entre tanto me dirigía a la puerta para salir de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas hija? – ahora quien preguntó extrañada por mi actitud fue mi madre.

-A ver a Ángela, se me olvido que tenía que ir a su casa para un trabajo de la escuela. Nos vemos en la cena.- y sin mas salí.

Durante buen rato me quedé dando vueltas por el pueblo. Llegué a una cafetería pedí una bebida y estuve haciendo tiempo en aquel lugar.

Como lo había prometido les acompañé a la hora de la cena.

La pequeña duende no paraba de hablar. _Cielos como me recordaba a mi_. Ese pensamiento me entristeció muchísimo, al ver a Alice era como verme en retrospectiva. Y ahora era yo, la que creía que si en el pasado nos hubiéramos conocidos si fuéramos las mejores amigas, aun mejor que mi dulce Ángela.

Pero las cosas ahora eran muy distintas y su sola cercanía me enfadaba por tener ella la alegría que ya nunca tendría yo de nuevo.

-Bella ¿quieres que salgamos hoy en la noche? ¿Qué hacen para divertirse acá?

-Oh… lo siento en verdad pero no creo que pueda. Tengo que estudiar y levantarme temprano. ¿En verdad no estas cansada del viaje? – lo ultimo lo dije mas intrigada que otra cosa.

-No, ya te dije que no.- expresó con júbilo.

No aguantaba mas, su gozo y satisfacción por la vida me daban ganas de vomitar literalmente.

Sin mas me levanté excusándome por estar muy cansada. También me excusé con Alice y le dije que en otra oportunidad sería, mas se notó claramente que esta promesa carecía de valor alguno.

ALICE POV

Había llegado a casa de mis tíos por petición expresa de mi tía Esme.

Un día me llamó preocupada diciendo que no quería perder también a su hija Bella, ahora que mi primo y mi hermano se habían marchado para Londres.

Me decía que Bella había tenido un cambio abismal, paso de ser, según mi tía, una versión "Alice-moderada" a una versión anti-Alice y esto la tenía muy mal. Pues la chica tenía ante si como una especie de muralla o coraza que no dejaba que nada ni nadie la traspasara.

Por tal razón recurrió a mi, diciendo que mis locuras y mi forma de ser era la única alternativa que ella encontraba para recuperar a su hija, a su pequeña Bella.

No la conocía personalmente y mi opinión sobre ella estaba divida entre lo que me decían mis tíos y mi primo Edward, claro que a este ultimo no es que le creyera de a mucho, pues sabía que desde que eran niños le tenía celos y que estos fueron creciendo con el tiempo hasta convertirse en un profundo hastío hacia ella.

Después de que mis padres con cierto pesar aceptaran la solicitud de mi tíos, debido a que ahora si se quedaban solos, aunque no lo tomaron tan mal, pues decidieron regalarse una segunda luna de miel jeje!; y arreglar todos los papeleos del instituto, me encontraba hoy aquí, en un pueblo que no me gusta para nada y tratando de ser amiga de una chica que cuando la conocí, su tristeza embargó mi alma dejándome helada por segundos.

En mi primer día en Forks traté de convencerla para salir e inclusive estar al lado de ella, pero siempre me rehuía, era como si le tuviera miedo o aprensión a mi presencia.

Pero no sabía el por qué. Bella no me caía mal, algo me decía que era buena, alegre y que si me trataba así era por lo que me había comentado mi tía Esme y que en cierto sentido esa era mi misión. Saber que le pasaba para poder ayudarla.

Ya tenía dos semanas acá y no es que hubiera logrado mucho acercamiento con Bella. Era bastante esquiva esa chica.

-Hola.- le dije un día que me la encontré en la cocina y estaba lavando la loza. - ¿Te ayudo?.

-No, no te preocupes. Me gusta hacerlo, es el oficio que mas me gusta.- dijo con una leve pero hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pues a mi el oficio que mas me encanta es ir de compras. – me reí sonoramente y para mi sorpresa ella me imitó. Me sentí tan bien ante este imprevisto avance.

-Si eso me dijo Esme, que tuviera cuidado contigo porque sino me raptarías y no me dejarías hasta que me comprara todo el centro comercial.

-Jajaja! Es cierto y ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?.

Su rostro se ensombreció a mi pregunta, causándome mucha intriga del por qué.

-Hace tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes? En ese tiempo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.- dijo mirándome con mucho anhelo del pasado.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora no te place el hacerlo.

Se turbó e inquietó ante mis palabras. Era como si hubiera hablado sin pensar.

-No, no es eso. No malinterpretes mis palabras.- dijo con pena.

-Entonces ¿Qué quisiste decir? – la presioné para ver algo mas en ella.

-No… es solo que…bueno no se… es que soy muy tonta. Disculpa pero voy a ponerme al corriente con mis tareas. – dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

-Bella – le seguí - ¿Por qué siempre rehúyes de mi? ¿No te caigo bien?- esta vez no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil.

-Como dices eso.- dijo sin voltear a verme.- Es solo que no quiero molestar tu estancia en la casa con mi presencia.

-Pues al parecer a quien molesto es a otra persona. ¿Quieres que me valla?- se volvió a mi como y en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados pude apreciar como si se debatiera en ella una batalla interna.

-Tu eres alguien muy agradable, en verdad. Hubiéramos sido las mejores amigas como lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos. – su voz a lo ultimo era como un susurro.

Esperé a que continuara pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y qué hace la diferencia ahora? –posé mi mirada sobre la de ella capturando la mas minima emoción reflejada en esta.

-Alice eres una buena chica, en verdad, pero ahora no estoy para hacer ni tener amigos.- dijo de plano.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?.

-No. - dijo secamente y se dirigió me supongo a su habitación.

Me quedé sola en la cocina con mis pensamientos y dudas. Esa chica me intrigaba mucho. ¿Qué sería aquello que le había sucedido para que estuviera tan huraña?

Mas todavía no había descartado todas mis cartas.

-Bella que te parece si hacemos como una especie de pijamada. Vemos películas y comemos palomitas, jugamos y otras cosas.- le dije en la cena, con Carlise y Esme para que no pudiera negarse.- Además como mañana es sábado no influye con tus clases. ¿No te parece?.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Por un momento su expresión me turbo, pues su mirada se vistió de rabia para luego pasar al dolor y luego otra vez a la rabia. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa niña?.

-Me parece una genial idea.- se entusiasmo mi tía Esme.

-Lo mismo opino yo.- aceptó ahora mi tío Carlise.

Bella estaba con sus labios apretados producto de no que se emoción pero si se notaba que estaba controlándose y mucho.

-Ok.- fue todo lo dijo en un suspiro de resignación. – Pero solo pongo una condición. Que sea en mi cuarto.

-Pero el mió es mas grande.

-Por favor- me interrumpió suplicándome. Mas aquel pequeño destello de este me estremeció por completo.

-Si. Como digas.- no pude negarme aunque hubiera querido el _por favor_ de Bella me había desarmado.

Quería que tuviéramos algún de tipo de conversación para tratar de conocerla mas. Pero todo lo que hice fue sin éxito.

Estábamos en su cama y jugando un juego de mesa, en el cual medio se liberó un poco, profiriendo pequeños gritos cuando perdía o ganaba. Se veía tan mona que me enterneció.

Ya era bien entrada la madrugada, mi sueño era intermitente y por esto me di cuenta que Bella no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

En uno de mis momentos de inconciencia unos gritos ahogados y bruscos movimientos a mi lado me despertaron.

Me asusté mucho al ver que era Bella quien gritaba como desesperada y asustada.

-¡NO, SUÉLTAME!-

Decía como si quisiera gritar mas hubiese algo que se lo impidiera. Su voz se escuchaba mas que entrecortada. Si no fuera porque estaba a su lado, no la hubiera escuchado, además estaba sus bruscos movimientos como si quisiera escapar de algo o de alguien y su rostro que se crispaba de terror mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-¡NO! ¡NO! – era todo lo que decía. Algo le había pasado, algo muy terrible le había sucedido a la hija de mi tía Esme.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – la llamé varias veces pero no reaccionaba, me estaba asustando.

Hasta que de hosco movimiento se sentó sobre la cama con un nombre ahogado en sus labios, mas no le distinguí.

Estaba sudando, temblando y llorando.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Esta historia pertenece a DYRTSSA y los personajes a STEPHANY MEYER**_

**Pido disculpas por la demora, pero en ocasiones no se que pasa con mí cuenta, pasa días sin dejarme entrar y un día cualquiera me permite acceder sin ningun problema. Pagina loca ¬¬**

BELLA POV

Alice se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia para mi y mi soledad. Casi todo el tiempo quería estar conmigo y aunque yo encontrara mil y una maneras de rehuir a su presencia parecía que esta no se cansara de que la estuviera rechazando.

Hasta que un día no se si me tendió una trampa o que. Pero delante de mis padres me propuso que tuviéramos una disque noche de pijamas. La miré con rabia por hacerme esto. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no soportaba su presencia? ¿_Y por qué será esto?¿No será por qué te recuerda a ti y quieres volver a ser así, como es ella, como eras tu, como eres en realidad tu? ¡_No! callé a mi cerebro. Yo no quiero volver a ser como era antes. Eso fue lo que me ocasionó todo lo que ahora estoy viviendo. Bramé con furia

Me di cuenta que nunca quité la mirada de Alice, que a pesar de estar sumida en mis cavilaciones siempre se la sostuve.

Sin poder negarme, no tuve mas opción que participar en aquella charada de noche.

Solo había una cosa que me taladraba la cabeza con Alice y era ¿El por qué de su insistencia en ser mi amiga, en estar conmigo? Y ¿Qué si esto que acaba de pasar en la cena fue por azar o ella lo previo todo para que yo no me pudiera negar a su nochecita de juegos?

La pobre chica trató y trató de meterme conversación pero nunca solté mas prenda de la necesaria. Mas no puedo negar que me divertí un poco mientras estábamos jugando.

Pero mi tortura empezó cuando nos decidimos dormir. Yo no podía hacerlo, mi pesadilla se había vuelto el pan de cada noche y no me podía permitir el lujo de tenerla esta noche delante de Alice.

Peleé con el sueño durante mucho tiempo, mas creo que al final me dejé vencer por Morfeo, porque lo ultimo que recuerdo son esos horripilantes ojos y mi desesperado intento de gritar y no poder hacerlo.

Como siempre y cada noche desperté en medio de un grito ahogado.

Mas de di cuenta para mi completo horror que no estaba sola. Alice estaba conmigo a mi lado, mas pálida que de costumbre, a lo mejor de los nervios por verme así.

-¿Bella estas bien?

No respondí solo la miré y me sentí desfallecer, sentí que ya no podía mas, que me moría por dentro, que mi vida se estaba extinguiendo.

No supe por qué lo hice, ni pensé siquiera, solo me arrojé en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

Alice me consolaba con palabras tiernas y suaves caricias en mi cabello.

-Bella ¿Quién te hizo daño? – me hizo la tan temida pregunta después de ver que me había calmado un poco o por lo menos lo suficiente para hablar.

-Nadie.- le dije todavía entre uno que otro sollozo.

-Bella se que no me conoces lo suficiente pero te juro que puedes confiar en mi. Se que alguien te hizo daño.

Volví a llorar inconsolablemente otra vez. No sabía que hacer, mas necesitaba desahogarme, en verdad sentía que ya no podía mas. Y en cierto sentido el pensar en decirle a Alice no me pareció una completa locura, a veces es mejor desahogarse con un extraño que con alguien cercano a ti.

Pero tenía miedo de abrirme ante ella, era su prima e independiente de, la sangre llama ¿No?. Además yo también tenía la culpa. Yo le seguí el juego de pasión y besos que iniciamos y que… No terminé de pensar, aquello era muy doloroso para mi.

-Yo tuve la culpa. – de dije como pude en medio de mis lagrimas.

-¿De que hablas?.

Le iba a decir la verdad ya estaba decido pero no le diría que había sido su primo. Le abracé con fuerza como si fuera mi bolla de salvación en medio del océano.

-Yo le amaba Alice, le amaba con pasión, con locura. Me moría por sus besos, por sus caricias, por él, moría por él.

-¿Y qué paso?

-No lo se. O no se si lo se. No se nada. – empecé a desesperarme.

-Cálmate, cálmate. - dijo con su voz como si fuera un arrullo y esta me brindo serenidad. Poca, pero era algo.

-Yo estaba decida a estar con él. Era una locura, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero no pensaba, no razonaba con claridad. Solo me deje llevar por sus besos y mis propios anhelos. - mis palabras en varias ocasiones se entrecortaban haciendo casi imposible entenderlas.

Guardé silencio, un largo silencio tratando de calmarme lo suficiente para proseguir.

-No se que paso, solo se que aquel hermoso momento se había convertido en una terrible tortura. Cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro de mi con una violencia inimaginable. Me dolía a mas no poder; le pedía que me dejara, que no me lastimara, pero nunca reaccionó Alice,- ya mis palabras de fundían con mis sollozos convirtiéndose en una sola. – Él estaba como loco, no pude hacer nada, solo lo deje continuar mientras deseaba que todo terminara, con todo mi ser. Mi entrega de amor se había convertido en mi peor agravio. Mi primera vez se había convertido en un infierno.

-¿Era tu primera vez?- preguntó en medio de un estremecimiento. Yo solo asentí, aun contra su cuerpo sin poder decir nada mas.

Alice me abrazó con mas fuerza aun, como si por medio del abrazo quisiera protegerme de los recuerdos, como si fuera una muda promesa de que siempre estaría conmigo. Este pensamiento reconfortó mi alma.

Mi alma sin entender como se llenó de tranquilidad, una que hacia hace mucho anhelaba y no tenía. Poco a poco me quedé nuevamente dormida.

Al amanecer recordé muy temprano, casi cuando los primeros rayos del sol en la ciudad de Forks estaban asomándose, pareciera como si fuera una bienvenida para mi.

Al abrir mis ojos me hallé en la misma posición y a una Alice despierta solo contemplándome.

Tuve miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir ahora. Anoche había sido débil y le dije casi toda la verdad, mas ahora no sabía que iba hacer ella, si iba a guardar mi secreto o lo divulgaría.

-Jamás lo haría. Nunca traicionaría tu confianza.- respondió como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, ante esto me sobresalté y me incliné sentándome a su lado.

-Gracias.- le agradecí con todo mi corazón.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes seguir viéndolo para guardar las apariencias? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cínico para venir a verte o simplemente llamarte? – dijo con mucha indignación.

-No entiendo ahora yo. ¿De quién estas hablando?

-De tu novio. De la porquería que te hizo… eso.- terminó con un hilo de voz.

Al igual que todos Alice había creído la ilusión que Austin era mi novio.

-No. no es lo que piensas.- quiso hablar pero no la deje.- Austin no es mi novio, nunca lo ha sido, el es un gran amigo nada mas.

-Pero si veo como te mira.

-Si.- le interrumpí.- Austin me quiere pero yo nunca le he correspondido. Como una idiota siempre amé…a esa otra persona.

-¿Entonces…? Pero todo el mundo cree que ustedes tienen algo. Hasta mis tíos. ¿Por qué permitiste eso?

-Si lo hice. Se puede decir que prácticamente use a Austin para ocultar mi verdadero sentir. Esme es muy deductiva y no quería que supiera quien era mi amor secreto, por así decirlo.

-¿Esme lo conoce? .- inquirió muy intrigada.

Había hablado mas de la cuenta, con Alice era muy fácil hacerlo, tendría que refrenarme mas en un futuro.

-En este pueblo tan pequeño todos se conocen con todos.

-Pero ¿Ustedes tenían algo? ¿Él te correspondía?

-Alice lo siento pero hablar de él, me hace daño.

-Lo siento, tienes razón he sido desconsiderada. Además esta madrugada diste un gran paso al contarme lo que en verdad te sucedió. ¿Sabes que mis tíos están muy preocupados por ti?

-Si lo se. Pero por favor. Te lo suplico no le vayas a decir nada.- le pedí con una profunda alarma en mi voz.

-No lo haré, te lo prometí. Esto quedara entre tu y yo. Mas algo si quisiera pedirte.

-Dime.

-Tía Esme esta muy pero muy angustiada por ti. Y esta mas que deseosa de saber que es lo que te pasa. ¿Podrías? Se que es difícil, pero ¿Podrías buscar ayuda para que te ayude?

-No. Nunca le diré a nadie mas lo que paso. Me siento humillada, me siento una porquería con todo esto.- le dije empezando a alterarme.- No tengo ni la mas remota idea de por qué te lo dije. Pero no lo haré con nadie mas.

-Esta bien pero no te alteres por favor. Solo lo decía por el bienestar mental de mi tía Esme, solo por eso.

Es cierto, había sido en demasía egoísta, solo pensando en mi dolor; sin darme cuenta, o mejor dicho, sin importarme el daño que le estaba haciendo a los seres que mas me aman y a los cuales adoro.

-No es fácil lo que me pides Alice.- le dije aceptando que tenía razón.

-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que ya vuelvas hacer la de antes en seguida, tu progreso tiene que ser paulatino, porque no deseo que sea solo superficial Bella, tu tienes que salir del foso en el que te encuentras y voy ayudarte.- me hizo la misma promesa que sentí anoche en medio de sus brazos pero esta vez fueron sus ojos y labios la que la confirmaron.

-Por cierto hay algo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.- continuo -Quieres explicarme ¿Cómo es eso de que te sientes culpable de lo que paso?

-Alice recuerda que yo al comienzo estaba con él y..

-Y nada. Él fue el maldito canalla que lo hizo, escúchame Bella Swan; la mujer siempre tiene que decidir y si tu le dijiste que se detuviera, que no prosiguiera y a él no le importó, no fue tu culpa. Nunca será la culpa de ninguna mujer. Así este casada, esta siempre deseara cuando tener relaciones y cuando no. Aun así estén en el acto. Tu eres la que decides. ¿Entendido?

-Pero yo decidí estar con él. Estaba mas que tomada la decisión de entregarme a él.

-Si puede ser pero te retractaste. Ya no querías hacerlo y ese desgraciado tenía que aceptarlo así no quisiera. Por cierto ¿Ese canalla todavía sigue aquí en el pueblo?

-Si. No lo he visto pero sigue aquí en el pueblo.- tampoco le iba dar todas las pistas para que estuviera atando cabos y descubriera quien era.

-El día que lo vea.- bramó con tanta ira e indignación.

-No sabrás quien es Alice.

-¡¿Qué? .

-No tienes que saber quien es. Y además yo no quiero decírtelo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por que no quiero Alice. Te pido por favor respetes mi decisión.

-Esta bien.- dijo no muy convencida pero sabía que lo aceptaría.

Los días fueron transcurriendo Alice no se convirtió en mi mejor amiga de inmediato, mas por mi que por ella pero su compañía reconfortaba mucho mis días. Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a ella, a sus locuras y su personalidad. Esta todavía me lastimaba, mas ahora era diferente, no se si todo se debiera a que ella sabía la verdad y entendía muchas de las cosas que yo hacia o dejaba de hacer.

Faltaba una semana para terminar la escuela y por ende tres para el baile. En el instituto todo giraba en torno a este evento y los chicos estaban mas que eufóricos.

Al salir de clases y dirigiéndome al aparcamiento, vi a Austin esperándome apoyado en mi carro. Tenía una semana que no lo veía pero no sin saber de él, pues me llamaba a casa o al celular para saber como seguía.

Él había cumplido su promesa de darme tiempo y en eso le estaba mas que agradecida.

-Hola.- le dije con una sonrisa y me extrañó ya que esta era sincera y no por educación.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas?

-Sabes que bien. Ayer llamaste a preguntar lo mismo.- le dije con otra sonrisa.

-Si veo que estas mejor. – me regaló una de sus hermosas y encantadoras sonrisas en donde se veía tan hermoso.

Y era verdad el estar compartiendo con Alice me había ayudado mucho, ahora sentía ganas de salir de mi atolladero, aunque todavía tenía mis reservas y en ocasiones me dejaba sumir por la tristeza y amargura. Alice me daba ese espacio, mas cuando veía que me pasaba de cierto tiempo intervenía para que no siguiera en este estado.

-Y esta sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote es obvio ¿No?

-Lo se. Pero gracias por aclarármelo tonto. Pero lo que … Ah! Tu sabes bien lo que te quiero decir.- le dije simulando molestia.

- Jajaja! Si lo se nena. No te preocupes. La verdad quería la respuesta a una pregunta que te hice hace tiempo ya.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál sería?

-Si me acompañarías al baile.

-Austin por favor no estoy para bailes ni mucho menos, y lo sabes.

-Lo se. Pero también se que te divertirás. Anda vamos.- me dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Puedes hacer todas las caritas de perrito que quieras pero no iré al baile.

-¿Por qué te invito yo?

-¡Austin Newton! – le grité.- Deja de estar haciéndote el tonto. Sabes perfectamente que si iría al baile lo haría contigo.- su rostro se iluminó de esperanza ¿Por qué carajo le dije eso? Tenía que remediarlo enseguida – Eres el mejor bailarín que conozco.- le dije tratando de bromear. Su rostro se crispó un poco pero alcancé a ver como dominaba sus emociones.

-Si, en eso tienes razón. Pero no me cambies de conversación. Dime ¿Iras conmigo?

-Ya sabes la respuesta mejor que yo. No insistas.

-Vamos Bella. Cuando te lo pedí hace mas de dos meses dijiste que lo pensarías. ¡Vamos!

¿Qué? ¡Mas de dos meses! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mas de dos meses! ¡No! ¡No!

Sin decir mas me subí al carro totalmente desesperada y mas que asustada.

-¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No nada, es solo que recordé que tengo que estar en casa ya mismo.- le dije mientras como un rayo entraba a la cabina del carro y lo encendía rápidamente.

Llegué a casa lo mas rápido posible. No sin antes hacer una parada.

Sin mas entré a mi cuarto y miré con los nervios inundando mi cuerpo las tres cajetillas que había comprado en una droguería.

Las tenía sobre mi cama y no dejaba de mirarlas. Mi respiración se estaba empezando a entrecortar y mis manos sudaban copiosamente.

Sentía en mi estomago un nudo tan fuerte que me hacia doler el mismo. Mas no creía, no había tenido ningún síntoma ni nada que se le pareciera.

Ya no podía mas, tenía que saber y si fuera cierto. ¡No! no puede ser, yo no podría estar…embarazada.

Sin esperar mas entré al baño hacerme la prueba.

ALICE POV

Había hablado con mi hermano Emmet, él la estaba pasando de lo lindo en Londres o bueno lo estaban pasando de lo lindo en Londres. Tanto Edward como él.

Ya habían iniciado las clases con las influencias de mi tío Carlise no fue difícil tal proeza. Emmet estaba estudiando mecánica y Edward entró al conservatorio.

Según lo que me había contado mi hermano no habían llegado muy bien y ya estaban poniendo de cabeza a Londres con sus constantes salidas y parrandas. Mas que se podía esperara de esos dos, si cuando estaban juntos nada bueno salía.

Sin embargo algo me había dejado un poco inquieta y lo mejor era ocultarselo a tía Esme por ahora como me lo pidió Emmet.

**Flash Black**

-En verdad eso si es extraño.- le dije a mi hermano que me llamaba desde Londres.

-Si. Casi no me gusta. No es que me disguste tampoco pero Edward no es así. Él si tomaba y le gusta la parranda al igual que a mi pero en ocasiones siento que se excede, sobre todo con el licor.

-A lo mejor sea el cambio de ambiente.- dije pero mas bien por decir algo.

-Tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no tiene nada que ver. Pero conste te digo esto porque confío en ti. No le vayas a decir nada a mis tíos.

**End Flash Black**

Al parecer ahora tenía que seguir engañando a mis tíos. Como si no me bastara con el secreto de Bella ahora tenía que guardar el de Edward, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan grave como el de mi prima. _Si, había dicho prima porque así la consideraba. Mi tía tenía razón era una chica excepcional y ya sentía que la quería y mucho y solo pensaba en cuidarla y protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño._

Edward siempre había sido una cabra descarriada, solo que ahora esto se había incrementado mas de la cuenta. De pronto hasta tenía razón en mi teoría, el estar lejos de sus padres lo había desbocado y ahora se sentía con mas libertad de hacer lo que quiere.

En estos pensamientos estaba meditando cuando entré al cuarto de Bella y la encontré sentada en su cama con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando y su mano extendida hacia al frente sosteniendo algo.

Me acerqué asustada.

-¿Bella qué te pasa?

No dijo nada solo me extendió lo que tenía en sus manos y ahora era yo la que me quedaba como una estatua. Era una prueba de embarazo casero y este era positivo. Entendía claramente lo que esto significaba.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Esta historia pertenece a DYRTSSA y los personajes de MEYER**_

BELLA POV

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Alice. Me bufé ante esta. – Lo siento. Pero es solo una prueba casera, puede estar equivocada.

La miré y después señalé las otras dos pruebas que se encontraban en mi cama. Ella las tomó y reparó en su resultado.

-¿Qué hago Alice? ¿Qué hago ahora? – desesperé mientras mis sollozos iban en aumento.

-Yo…no se.

-Maldita sea Alice. ¿Por qué ahora que estaba dispuesta a superar lo que me paso? ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan injusta?

-Bella cálmate. Es lo primero.

-¡¿Qué me calme?- le grité mientras saltaba de la cama y me ponía de pie a su lado - ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Sabes el infierno en que he estado viviendo este tiempo, evitando que mi familia se entere de lo que me paso? ¿Cómo crees que voy hacer ahora? ¿Ir y decirle que estoy embarazada? ¡Ah! Pero esperen no es porque me acosté con alguien, ¡No! es que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo me violó. ¿Eso quieres que diga? ¿Por eso quieres que me calme?

-Pues si no bajas la voz y te calmas te puedo asegurar que no se enterarán de la mejor manera.

-¿Y es que acaso hay una mejor manera de enterarse de que estoy esperando un hijo de Ed..? – me silencié intempestivamente al darme cuenta del error que iba a cometer.

-¿De quién Bella? ¿Quién es el padre?

-No te lo voy a decir, eso ya lo sabes.

-Si. Pero tendrás que decirle.

-¡No! ¡Nunca! Jamás sabrá nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a asumir esto sola? Mis tíos te exigirán respuestas y tendrás que dárselas tarde o temprano.

-Yo…no puedo decirles. No podría hacerle mas daño.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo así que mas daño?

-Alice por favor no me hagas hablar porque nunca lo haré.

-¿Y si te preguntan quién es? ¿Qué les dirás? ¿La verdad?

-No. Tampoco les diré como fue concebido.

-¿Entonces Bella que harás?- gritó desesperándose también.

-¿Crees que si supiera estuviera así?- le respondí imitándola.

-Lo tendrás ¿Verdad?- su voz ahora despedía temor ante mi posible contestación.

No le respondí, la verdad no había considerado esa opción. Yo no había tenido tiempo de recapacitar en nada; la noticia me había tomado tan de sorpresa, nunca tuve ningún indicio de nada, nada que me hiciera sospechar de mi estado.

-Yo… no lo se.- le contesté en un susurro.

-Lo mejor será que pensemos que hacer y no alterarnos pues con ello no solucionaremos nada.

-¿Solucionaremos? – le pregunté dubitativamente

-Si. Solucionaremos. Bella eres mi prima y aparte eres mi amiga y nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te lo prometí. – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y extendiéndome sus brazos, enseguida correspondí a su gesto y nos abrazamos sin decir nada mas.

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntas en silencio sin decirnos nada, para ser sincera no me hacían falta palabras con su presencia y su apoyo era mas que suficiente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía mucho miedo. Después de lo que Alice dijera ahora no sabía si lo tendría o no. Se que suena cruel y todo pero esa era la verdad de mis pensamientos para que mentir y hacerme la santa mártir y decir que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el abortar a mi hijo, _a mi propio hijo_. Si era mío pero también era de él. Y en su rostro vería a su padre y lo recordaría siempre.

Además cómo le diría a mi familia lo sucedido entre Edward y yo. Cómo decirle a Esme que estaría esperando un nieto por partida doble, a pesar de que yo no fuera su hija de sangre, el día que yo tuviera un hijo ella lo consideraría su nieto, pues se consideraba mi madre. Cómo decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de su hijo; y sobre todo decirle la manera en que este fue concebido.

Lo mas probable es que Edward también lo niegue, entonces yo quedaría como una mentirosa.

¡Cielos! ¿Qué sería lo mejor? También el no tenerlo no era algo que me satisficiera de a mucho. ¿Quién era yo para decidir sobre la vida de un inocente? ¿Qué culpa tenía aquel bebe? _Mi bebe,_ me estremecí al solo pensar en lo que hizo implicaba. Puse una mano sobre mi vientre y pensé en _mi bebe_, si era mío, aunque también fuera de Edward, era mío, y yo tenía que cuidarlo y protegerlo como no lo hice conmigo.

Pero ¿De dónde sacaría fuerza? ¿Cómo haría para enfrentarme a mi familia, a mi abuelo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi viejo? Y si este se enterara de quien es el padre, de que era Edward y de cómo fueron las cosas. No quería siquiera pensar en eso.

Nuevamente por mas que no quería y que Alice lo quisiera impedir volví a sumirme en mi tristeza. Ahora esta era peor. Adjudiqué que estaba enferma. Carlise quiso llevarme al hospital pero lógicamente me negué, le dije que no era ese tipo de enfermedad, que simplemente no me sentía bien anímicamente.

La semana siguiente no fui a clases, hablando académicamente no lo necesitaba, mis notas siempre fueron buenas y de un tiempo para acá sobresalían de lo excelente pues solo estudiando mantenía mi mente ocupada.

Mi madre estaba muy preocupada, mi abuelo molesto, Carlise indeciso sobre qué hacer conmigo, Clara me miraba de manera extraña y no entendía su compartimiento para conmigo y Alice…bueno, ella estaba siempre ahí respaldándome, solo esperando a que yo tomara una decisión. Me había jurado que fuera cual fuera esta, ella me apoyaría cien por ciento.

En esta maldita tortura seguí dos semanas mas. Y todavía no tenía mi respuesta. Mi mente era un embrollo de pensamientos y mi corazón una maraña de sentimientos.

Y lo peor de todo era eso, el tiempo, este transcurría sin que yo pudiera detenerlo y tenía que tomar una decisión ya. Fuera para tenerlo o para no hacerlo.

-Buenas.- dijo mi abuelo mientras entraba por la cocina un poco sudoroso por su trabajo. Hoy estaba haciendo sol por lo tanto con su edad y achaques este me lo afectaba.

Yo estaba preparando las cosas para el almuerzo como me había pedido Clara, para ir adelantando, entretanto ella organizaba la ropa de la familia.

-¿Quieres una limonada? – le ofrecí para el calor

-Eso sería lo mejor mi niña.- respondió gustoso.

Fui a la nevera y le serví un generoso vaso con limonada. Se lo llevé hasta donde se encontraba y me senté a su lado a esperar que se refrescara con el jugo.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Como un roble. Los años no pasan en mi jaja!

-Si como no. ¿Y esas arrugas qué? – le dije señalándoselas en su rostro.

-¡Ah! ¿Esas? Son marcas de la vida. Son las estampillas de la experiencia en mi rostro- dijo con una seriedad tan llena de burla que no pude menos que reírme con él.

-Abuelo eres todo un caso- le tomé la mano y la besé.

Ya había tomado mi decisión. Y aunque no quería arruinar este momento, también era cierto que no había uno mejor para hacerlo. Prácticamente estábamos solos en casa. Alice y Esme habían salido a Seattle de compras, se fueron en mi carro, pues el porsche amarillo estaba descompuesto y se encontraba en un taller en Port Ángeles, Carlise estaba de turno en el hospital y Clara estaba arriba y no bajaría en un buen tiempo.

-¿Abuelo? Necesito decirte algo.

-Humm.- fue todo lo que dijo. Si supiera que era no lo diría así.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me estaba impidiendo tanto hablar como el respirar, los retorcijones de mi estomago no se hicieron esperar.

-Abuelo no se en verdad como decirte esto.- ahora su mirada si la centro en mi.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Abuelo por favor te pido que lo tomes lo mejor posible. Por favor no te vayas a alterar y ¡Por favor! déjame terminar.

-¿Qué pasa Bella Marie Swan? Tus palabras y como las dices no me gustan nada jovencita. – y que razón tenias abuelo.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu eras un cascarrabias pero que aun así me querías mucho y que siempre estarías ahí para cuando yo te necesitara?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-¿Era verdad eso? ¿Verdad abuelito?

-Si sabes que si. Hija te adoro con toda mi alma pero ahora me estas asustando. ¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Estas metida en un lío?

-No… oh bueno si.- ya me estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto.

-Bueno hija dime. Ya empezaste ahora tienes que ser valiente y decirme en que problema estas.

Tomé aire buscando en este la fuerza y valentía que necesitaba, como decía mi viejo.

-Abuelo yo… estoy… embarazada. – ¡Perfecto! lo había dicho. Había salido de este gran impase. Cerré mis ojos esperando la retajila de mi abuelo. Esperé por mas de un minuto, bueno lo mas seguro es que estuviera digiriendo la noticia. Minuto y medio… casi dos minutos. Abrí mis ojos para ver por que tanto silencio

Mi abuelo estaba pálido, aun mas que yo, sus ojos como platos llenos de un dolor inimaginable, su mandíbula temblaba sin tregua alguna; su mano estaba agarrándose el brazo izquierdo con mucha fuerza y en su frente podía ver como se estaban formando perlas de sudor que la empaparon casi de inmediato, su respiración poco a poco se hacia mas entrecortada. Trató de hablar, de decir algo, pero no pudo y ante mi, se desmayo.

Me quedé como una tonta observando todo, cuando cayó a mis pies reaccioné y comencé a gritar llamándolo pero no respondía.

Mis piernas se sentía tan débiles, mi voz estaba llena de histeria y mis ojos se anegaban de lagrimas, las cuales nublaban mi visión.

Como pude me levanté corrí hasta la sala y desde la parte inferior de las escaleras comencé a llamar a Clara con estridentes gritos.

Ésta muy asustada bajo, casi hasta tropezarse en su desesperado andar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó muy espantada.

- ¡Mi abuelo! ¡Mi abuelo! ¡Mi abuelo! – era todo lo que podía decir mientras la tomaba de la mano y corriendo la llevaba hasta donde él estaba.

-¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó cuando entró tapando su boca con sus manos.- ¿Qué le paso?- dijo mirándome.

-¡No se! Estábamos hablando y después de desvaneció ante mi.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así?

¿Qué le dije para que se pusiera así? Era mi culpa, mi abuelo estaba así por decirle que estaba embarazada. Mi abuelo estaba desmayado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – me gritó Clara ahora mas desesperada que yo al notar mi silencio.

-¿Qué hago Clara? ¿Qué hago?- grité igualando o hasta superando su estado de emergencia.

-Hay que llamar una ambulancia o llevarlo al hospital

-Pero mi carro lo tiene Alice con Esme.

-Pues llévate el carro de tu abuelo. ¡Rápido! ¡Ve niña! Antes de que empeore y ocurra una desgracia.

Salí corriendo a buscar el carro de mi abuelo. Cuando lo puse a la entrada de la casa. Corrí a la cocina y entré. Clara y yo cogimos a mi abuelo para meterlo dentro del auto. Lo acomodamos en el lugar del copiloto para estar pendiente de él.

Sin decir mas arranqué como alma que lleva el diablo. Durante todo el camino estaba llorando y culpándome por todo lo que le había sucedido a mi abuelo.

Si hubiera preferido abortar esto no estuviera pasando o si no lo hubiera hecho ahora o si primero se lo hubiera dicho a mis padres y que estos con mas sapiencia se lo hubieran dicho a mi abuelo.

Mi mente estaba que explotaba con todos los pensamientos que surcaban en esta.

Miraba de vez en vez a mi abuelo. Seguía igual sin signos de reaccionar.

Apisoné mas el acelerador, el carro de mi abuelo no es que fuera muy rápido que digamos y esto me impacientaba a un mas.

Mis parpados pensaban en demasía, quería abrirlos pero no podía; me recordaba a mi pesadilla, mas no estaba viendo ningunos ojos verdes, ningún monstruo delante mío. ¿Entonces el por qué esta pesadez?. Traté de mover algún otro músculo de mi cuerpo y lo sentí como dormido, como si este no quisiera responder a mi. ¿Qué clase de sueño era este? O ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?


	23. Chapter 23

_**Esta historia pertenece a DYRTSSA y los personajes de MEYER**_

_**Hola Pazt, Te cuento que Dyrt esta haciendo lo que mas le gusta…perderse ¬¬ hahaha hace como un mes que no se nada de ella, pero eso ya es común en esa chica el perderse :P. **_

_**Oh si esta señorita Bella, es la Drama Queen del momento como dice Cath, menos mal que no muchas somos así. Eso espero O.O**_

_**Quiero además pedir disculpas por mi retraso, sigo teniendo problemas con mi cuenta, si eso sigue así, pues tendré que tener otra, espero poder avisarle si eso llegara a pasar. Si es así, la historia se llamaría "DULCE TORMENTO_Continuacion" ténganlo pendiente por favor y aparte de la cuenta, pues la universidad y mi tesis me tienen, creo que ya se imaginaran. De pelos como decimos por acá :P. Les dejo en compensación dos capítulos de esta historia que a pesar de que muchas veces quiero matar a sus protagonista (y de paso a su autora) me ha cautivado en gran manera. FELICES FIESTASA TODAS!**_

BELLA POV

Escuchaba como una especia de cascada, un sonido que provenía de muy lejos, volví otra vez intentar abrir mis ojos, pude moverlos, lo sentí, mas no podía cumplir mi objetivo.

El murmullo de la cascada se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Pero espera no era una cascada lo que alcazaba a escuchar. ¡Eran voces! ¿Voces? ¿De quién? o ¿De quienes?

Nuevamente mi fallido intento de mover así sea un solo músculo y mi fracaso me hizo gemir de frustración.

-Esperen. Ya esta despertando.- dijo un… ¿Pájaro? ¿De cuándo acá los pájaros hablan? ¿Y a mi?. Ahora si que estaba soñando pero no era mi recurrente pesadilla por lo menos.

-¡Si! ¡Oh Dios Gracias!.- otra hermosa voz parecía esta tan suave como el mismo pétalo de rosa. ¿Ahora las flores me hablan?

-¿Bella?- ¿Me habló? ¡Aquel hermoso pajarito conocía mi nombre! ¿Pero cómo?

-Bella, Hija. ¿Estas bien? – su voz sonaba muy angustiada. Pero no era un rosa la que me hablaba. Ahora si podía distinguir mejor. ¡Era mi madre! ¿Pero que hacia Esme en mi sueño?

O esto no es sueño, pero entonces ¿En dónde estaba? Hice otro intento de abrir mis ojos y mientras lo hacia recordé a mi abuelo. ¡Abuelo! Este pensamiento me sacó de mi estupor haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mis ojos antes cerrados se abrieran desmedidamente. Traté de inclinarme pero mi cuerpo no respondió.

-¡Abuelo! – abrí mis ojos y los vi. A mis padres alrededor mío y Alice que me tomaba de la mano.

-Bella cálmate- era Alice. Volví como pude mi rostro a ella.

-¿Mi abuelo? ¡Estaba mal y lo estaba trayendo al…! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? – dije señalando mis brazos, los cuales estaban llenos de alambres y conductos.

-Bella cálmate.- habló Carlise, sereno y tierno pero en su voz se denotaba cierta incertidumbre o mas bien pesadumbre al hacerlo.

-¿Pero mi abuelo? Papá, él estaba mal, ¿Ya lo atendieron los médicos? ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar con el abuelo.

-Bella sufriste un accidente.- dijo Alice como si el hablar le costara mas que nada.

-¿Un accidente?.- pregunté sin poder creer sus palabras - ¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando traías a tu abuelo al hospital.- volvió a decir en aquella misma entonación.

-Mi abuelo ¿Estaba conmigo? ¿Dónde esta mi abuelo? ¿Dónde esta?.- dije agitándome y empecé a levantarme a pesar de que todo el cuerpo me doliera.

-Bella cálmate.- dijo nuevamente mi madre. Pero tanto _cálmate_ lo que hacia era su efecto contrario.

-Madre por favor ¿Dónde esta mi abuelo?

Se miraron entre si. Alice les dijo algo con su mirada, mas no entendí qué, solo vi que mis padres salieron mientras me miraban por ultima vez.

-¿Alice que sucede? Por favor ¡Dime! – le exigí.

-Si. Pero espera. Lo primero que dijo el doctor es que deberías estar relajada y si no lo estas no te diré nada. Así que tranquilízate.

Inhalé y exhalé tratando de conseguir lo que Alice me estaba pidiendo, pero la desesperación de saber de mi abuelo era cada vez mas intensa.

Mientras estaba en ese proceso me quedé en una pieza.

**Flash Back**

Apisoné mas el acelerador, el carro de mi abuelo no es que fuera muy rápido que digamos y esto me impacientaba a un mas.

-Maldita chatarra. ¿Por qué no eres mas rápida?- exclamé con rabia y frustración.

En un giro de la carretera mi abuelo se curvó de una forma que no me gusto, me incliné hacia él acomodándolo.

Tenía tanto miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Tanto miedo de perderlo por mi imprudencia.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a emerger de solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Y mi visión se nubló. No. no podía darme el lujo de llorar ahora, así que con mi brazo derecho restregué la zona de mis ojos para aclarar con esto mi enfoque en la carretera.

Cuando quité mi brazo. Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe, un grito se ahogó en mi garganta. Me encontraba de frente a un gran camión y este venía directo a mi o mejor dicho yo iba directo a el. Miré de reojo a mi abuelo. Tenía que hacer algo. Así que viré como pude tratando de hacerle zic zac aquel enorme furgón.

No se que paso. Mas solo pude sentir como empecé a dar vueltas dentro del auto. Mi cabeza golpeaba fieramente el techo del carro de mi abuelo. ¡Mi abuelo! Su cuerpo sin sentido se movía como títere dentro de este. ¡Maldición! no le puse cinturón de seguridad. Ni a él ni a mi.

Un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me cegó de momento y solo una luz brillante alcancé a observar. Después de esto solo negritud y el sentir que me iba a un gran abismo era lo único que podía ver y apreciar.

**End Flash Back**

-¡Mi abuelo! ¡MI ABUELO! .- le empecé a gritar a Alice la tomé de su chaqueta tratando de usarla de apoyo para poder levantarme.

-Bella por favor.- dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas inundaba su rostro.

No necesité mas…

Sentía como mi cuerpo se desvanecía sin fuerza otra vez sobre la cama. Solo movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro negando la realidad. La terrible realidad. ¡Mi abuelo!

Sin poder contenerlo y sin quererlo lloré copiosamente, lloré con el dolor desgarrándome el alma. ¡Mi abuelo! ¡NO!

-¡No! ¡No! Alice ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Lo siento Bella. – dijo mas que apesadumbrada.

Ese "Lo siento" de Alice fue como la estaca final que terminó de acertar el ultimo gran golpe a mi corazón.

Mi abuelo, mi viejito, aquel que me rescató de pequeña, aquel que me dio todo su amor sin pedirme nada a cambio. ¡MI ABUELO! Estaba…muerto.

¡Muerto! Ya no vería mas su sonrisa, ni escucharía mas su tan personal carraspeo cuando algo no le gustaba o cuando estaba mas que incomodo, ya no escucharía su voz, ni sentiría mas su abrazo.

¡Mi abuelo! ¡Mi abuelo! Mi alma gritaba desconsolada.

Mi viejo estaba muerto y yo… lo había matado.

-Alice yo lo mate… ¡Yo lo mate!

-Bella fue un accidente.- dijo tratando de calmarme.

-No Alice no entiendes. Yo había decidido tenerlo- dije mientras mi puño se posaba sobre mi vientre propinándole un golpe de mediana fuerza.- Yo le estaba diciendo a mi abuelo que estoy embarazada… y el se puso mal…Alice.- no pude mas, ya no podía mas.

¡Yo había matado a mi abuelo mucho antes del accidente!

-No, no digas lo que no es. Tu no hiciste nada.

-Claro que si. Lo que debí decidir fue no tenerlo y así no arriesgar la vida de mi abuelo como lo hice. No arruinar mi vida ni la de nadie mas.

-Bella no diga eso. Era un bebe inocente.

-¡Si! Es un bebe inocente pero no lo es su maldito padre. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio mas que a nada en el mundo! ¡Ojala fuera él el muerto! ¡Es que si lo viera yo mismo lo mataría!

-Bella tengo que decirte otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo mas? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

-Bella no quisiera decirte esto ahora, pero de todas maneras es necesario.

-No quiero saber nada mas Alice. No quiero.

-Bella es necesario vuelvo y te digo.

-¡No quiero! ¿No entiendes? ¡No me interesa nada mas!

-Perdiste al bebe.- dijo fuerte pero en un susurro.

¿Qué? ¿Había perdido a mi hijo? Me quedé como en estado catatónico. _Mi hijo_, Dios me había castigado por haber deseado su muerte. Ahora me sentía mas vacía. No entendía. Pero a pesar de todo el saber que tenía una vida dentro de mi, sentía que esto me daría las fuerzas para seguir adelante ¿Pero ahora? Ya no tenía nada…NADA.

-Bella reacciona. Que todavía hay algo mas.- dijo desesperándose mi pequeño duende.

¿Mas? ¿Es que ya no tenía suficiente? ¿Tan caro estoy pagando el haber amado a Edward?

Poco a poco Salí de ese estado bajo las caricias y palabras de Alice me profería.

-¿Qué? – fue todo lo que dije.

Respiró fuertemente mi pequeña bailarina.

-Bella. El medico le dijo a mis tíos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les dijo?

Me miró como diciendo " es lo mas obvio" y entendí entonces que era lo mas obvio.

¡No podía ser! maldición en verdad ya no mas… ahora no solo tenía que sentir en mi pecho el dolor de la muerte de mi abuelo y mi bebe, si no que además la vergüenza de que mis padres se enteraran. _Le ibas a decir ¿No?_ si pero no así, no de esa manera.

-Alice.- dije en un hilo de voz. – Alice ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

-El colega de Carlise, creía que ellos sabían y le dijo que también habías perdido la criatura y que en tu estado, deberían ser muy aplomados contigo.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?

-¿Cómo crees? Esme se puso pálida y Carlise pareciera como si le hubieran golpeado el rostro o algo peor.

-Ahora si me quedé sola.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sin mi abuelo y el haber traicionado la confianza de mis padres yo voy a estar sola. No creo que me reciban en su casa.

-Bella en verdad tu si estas loca- gritó Alice.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera en eso? Claro que están tristes y algo decepcionados pero ellos te aman, tu eres una hija para ellos.

-Lo se Alice pero seré yo la que no tendré fuerza para verlos. Les he fallado.

-Tu no le has fallado a nadie. Recuerda lo que verdaderamente sucedió. La culpa fue de ese bastardo, NO TUYA.

-Pero eso no lo sabrán mis padres.- le dije mas que firme.

-No entiendo por que se lo quieres ocultar.

-Como se sentiría Esme al saber que fui abusada o Carlise, ¿Crees que se quedaran así como así si se enteraran?

-Pues sería lo mejor vuelvo e insisto así mi tío se encargaría de refundirlo en la cárcel.

La verdad no dudaba que Carlise lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido con Austin pero Esme no lo soportaría y yo no le daría otro dolor de esa magnitud.

-No me interesa.

-Oh Bella me desesperas a veces. – dijo muy molesta.

No se como ante toda esta situación, me sonreí ante su comentario.

-Bueno ahora el problema será que ellos quieren saber quién era el padre. Me preguntaron si yo lo sabía y bueno lógicamente lo negué. Pero mis tíos querrán respuestas Bella. No ahora de pronto por… bueno necesitas reposo. Pero si te la exigirán tarde o temprano ¿Qué harás?

-La verdad no se los diré. Después pensaré en algo.

-Bella ¿No crees que es mas fácil por lo menos el decirle como fue que te ocurrió?

-Alice una de las cosas que no quiero decir es quien era el padre. ¿Crees tu que si Carlise se entera de cómo fue, no buscara ese nombre como fuera?

-Si eso lo se, pero..

-Alice no tengo intenciones de decir quien fue.

-Pues mis tíos sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

-Alice ahora no quiero hablar de eso ¿Si?

-Bueno si tienes razón. Los médicos dijeron que tenías que descansar. Te dejo sola.

-No.-le tomé su mano.- No, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo por favor.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Esta historia pertenece a DYRTSSA y los personajes de MEYER**_

ALICE POV

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde la muerte del abuelo de Bella por mas que traté de impedirlo, ella volvió a sumirse en su cárcel de soledad y tortura.

No salía de su habitación, casi no consumía alimentos y lloraba hasta cansarse, después se quedaba dormida y al recordar seguía llorando.

Mi tía Esme estaba desesperada, en realidad todos ya lo estábamos y lo peor era que no sabíamos que hacer.

Bella no lo sabía pero la noticia de su embarazo y posterior aborto se conoció en el pueblo y como era de esperarse los rumores no se hicieron demorar. Bella era la comidilla del pueblo, bueno Bella y Austin pues todos daban por sentado que él era el padre de la criatura.

Mas este como gran caballero ni lo negó ni lo afirmó. Pero si se le notaba mas que consternado el día que fue a la casa a petición de Carlise para hablar con él.

Supe por mi tía que en ese dialogo mi tío le exigió conocer la verdad ya que Bella se negaba rotundamente a decir nada mas.

**Flash Back**

Carlise y Esme entraron a la habitación de Bella mientras yo estaba haciéndole compañía. Me pidieron que saliera, _había llegado el momento_, pero a petición de Bella no lo hice y presencié todo con gran impotencia de mi parte.

-Bella hija –dijo Esme- Creo que sabes a que hemos venido tu padre y yo.

Bella solo asintió, me sentía tan mal por ella, estaba mas pálida de lo acostumbrado se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, yo esperaba y rogaba porque dijera la verdad ahora en presencia de mis tíos, que la presión fuera tanta que no viera otra opción.

Sin conocer a aquel maldito lo odié desde un comienzo, pero ahora lo hacia aun mas, por culpa de ese desgraciado mi prima estaba pasando los sinsabores mas amargos que podía tener y él seguramente estaría disfrutando de su despreciable vida sin impórtale el daño que hizo.

-Si señora.- dijo con un notable nerviosismo en su voz.

-Bella necesitamos saber ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?- dijo nuevamente mi tía. Carlise estaba en silencio pero su rostro se veía claramente todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Yo lo iba a decir. Al primero que lo hice fue con mi abuelito.

Esme y Carlise ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa y entendieron ahora mucho mas a Bella y el hecho de que ella se echara constantemente la culpa de la muerte de su abuelo.

-¿Entonces..?

-Si la culpable de que a mi abuelo le diera ese infarto fui yo, solamente yo.

-No digas eso.- intervino Carlise. – Tu no tienes la culpa. Tu abuelo ya venía con una deficiencia cardiaca solo que nunca lo dijo. Tu no tienes la culpa hija.

Bella no respondió, sus lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.

-Pero estamos aquí para saber quien era el padre de tu bebe.- le miró seriamente pero sin dejar de lado el amor que sentía por ella mi tío Carlise.

-Es Austin. Verdad – mas que una pregunta por parte de Esme era una afirmación.

-No. no era él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡El es tu novio!

-No mamá. Austin nunca fue mi novio ni nada que se le parezca.

-Pero aquel día en la jefatura lo dejaste mas que claro. ¡Hasta lo besaste!- dijo mi tío.

Ándale, eso si no lo sabía y la miré con sorpresa pero Bella solo tenía ojos y sentidos para miso tíos en este momento.

-Lo hice por un impulso, además si no decía que era su novia no me dejarían verlo.

-Pero tu dijiste que Edward había hecho lo que hizo para separarlos a ustedes.- dijo tía Esme.

-Si. Al igual que todos, él también creía que Austin era mi novio, y yo no quise sacarle de su error.

-¡No entiendo! En verdad no entiendo.- dijo mi tío un poco alterado, no mucho pero ya algo.

Bella aspiró fuertemente y prosiguió.

-Austin y él no se llevaban bien y bueno el suponer que yo era su novia lo sacaba de casillas.

-¿Por qué Edward se molestaría por eso?- pregunté sin refrenarme.

-Bueno no se… me supongo que porque al ser mi novio, Austin frecuentaría esta casa como lo hacia y esto lo enfadó mucho.

-Bueno pero ahora eso no importa. Y no es el momento para hablarlo. Entonces si dices que no es Austin ¿Quién es?- preguntó Carlise.

Bella no contestó.

-Bella tu padre te hizo una pregunta.

-Él no es del pueblo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo lo conocí y estuve con él y no lo he visto mas.- terminó con la cabeza gacha y con hilo de voz.

Me llené de mucha rabia ante lo que estaba haciendo Bella, no era justo, estaba quedando como una chica fácil, cuando no lo era, solo por no decir el nombre de ese maldito que le hizo daño.

Tuve que literalmente morderme la lengua para no gritar la verdad, mis manos se cerraron fuertemente en dos puños tratando así de contenerme para no hacerlo.

-¿Quieres decir que …?

-¿Pero sabes quien es? ¿Su nombre al menos? – dijo tío Carlise bastante ofendido y decepcionado interrumpiendo a tía Esme.

-Si.

-¿De dónde es?- preguntó Esme.

-Si.

-Perfecto entonces dinos.- exigió Carlise sin perder el control, aunque claramente se veía que el mesurable esfuerzo que hacia para esto.

-No. – dijo Bella. Me dieron ganas de zarandearla por ser tan tonta.

-¿Cómo así que no?.

-Papá, ya no importa ¿O si?- Bella levantó su rostro hacia él.

-¡A mi si me importa!- dijo Carlise casi a punto de perder su serenidad

-La verdad me apena pero no lo diré. Ya me siento lo suficiente mal con lo que paso. Además en verdad ya no importa, Perdí el bebe ¿No es cierto?

-Si. Pero eso no influye en nada. Dime una cosa ¿Le habías avisado que estabas embarazada?- volvió hablar mas calmado. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llevar esta conversación lo mejor posible y no alterar a Bella, la cual estaba todavía muy delicada.

-No papá.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó Esme

-Pues no se como comunicarme con él.

-Entonces ¿Qué ibas hacer? ¿Ocultarnos su nombre como lo estas haciendo ahora?

-No. se los iba a decir en ese caso.- Bella estaba mintiendo y me sorprendió la manera tan natural con que lo hacia.

-¿Y entonces por qué no nos dices nada ahora hija?

-Por que de nada sirve su nombre ahora, mamá. Quien cometió la falta fui yo. Quien se dejó llevar por las hormonas fui yo. Quien quiere que le perdonen soy yo. Y el hecho de que conozcan su nombre no cambiara nada. Solo les pido que me perdonen por haber traicionado su confianza y su amor.- dijo entre gruesas lágrimas y sollozos.

Esme sin poder contenerse la abrazó son su inmenso amor de madre. Carlise se no sabía claramente que hacer. Él estaba decepcionado de Bella eso se podía ver a leguas pero también se podía ver el amor tan inmenso que sentía por ella.

-Esta bien. Respetaré tu decisión de no decirnos su nombre. Pero te pido que me brindes por lo menos a mi algo de tiempo. Por favor.

-Lo siento papa. En verdad lo siento.- lloró mas que arrepentida Bella, sus lagrimas y su actitud destrozaba no solo mi alma sino las de todos los presentes.

-Lo se hija, Lo se.- dijo Carlise lleno de amor de ternura hacia su hija.

**End Flash Back**

Mas Austin corroboró la historia de Bella e inclusive le dijo a mi tío que él amaba a Bella y que nunca le haría daño, pero que esta nunca le dio una oportunidad, pero que jamás atentaría contra ella y que de sus labios no saldría nunca una palabra.

Una tarde recibí una llamada a mi celular que me sorprendió no por la persona sino por el motivo de la llamada.

-Hola.- contesté con desgano sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba

-Hola Alice. ¿Cómo estas?- dijo una voz algo sombría y áspera

-¿Edward? ¿Eres tu?

-Si.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa voz?

-No importa, estoy algo enfermo es todo.

-Pero Emmet no me había dicho nada.

-No importa vuelvo y te digo. La verdad llamó para saber como esta Bella.

-¿Bella?

-Si, Bella. ¿Cómo esta ella?

¿Bella? ¿La había llamado Bella? Pero si él la llamaba la jardinerita, o la mocosa, o tantos otros apelativos. Pero nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

-Alice, te hice una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué la pregunta?

-Mi madre me contó acerca de la muerte de su abuelo. ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Pues bastante mal. Muy deprimida. – bueno ahora entendía. Por un momento pensé la cosa mas absurda del mundo. Era lógico él estaba así por que indudablemente entendía lo que la muerte del abuelo de Bella significaba para ella.

-¿Esta muy mal? ¿Qué tan mal?- preguntó en tono de desespero.

-Hay Edward ¿Cómo crees? Sabes lo que Bella adoraba a su abuelo.

-Si lo se. ¿Y del resto como esta?

-¿Cómo así?- su pregunta en verdad no la entendía.

-Bueno no se. Sus cosas.- dijo simplemente algo exasperado.

-Pues no se Edward. Ella esta tratando de salir de este trance. Así que suponte como estará.

-Bien. Gracias. Adiós.

-¿Edward…?- le llamé pero ya la línea estaba muerta.

BELLA POV

El viento rozaba con su gélida caricia mi rostro, mis ropas se ondeaban en el espacio, mi piel poseía una tonalidad azulada casi espectral por los rayos de la luna que bañaban mi cuerpo.

Me sentía libre, hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía mi alma en sosiego, que al respirar este no doliera, que el vivir no martirizara mis sentidos.

Es cierto me había convertido una zombie, en un cuerpo sin alma que la habitara.

Aspiré nuevamente y el frío de la noche entró en mis fosas nasales, sonreí ante el picazón que produjo en mi nariz.

Extendí mis brazos horizontalmente a mi cuerpo, como si mi espíritu le estuviera dando la bienvenida a este viejo y olvidado sentir de tranquilidad.

Elevé mi rostro al cielo con mis ojos cerrados, sonreí nuevamente, me sentía libre, me sentía en paz, no entendía como el estar al filo de un acantilado en medio de la noche podía eliminar de mi toda la tristeza y dolor circundante durante meses en mi cuerpo y corazón.

Estaba sumida en el mas exquisito sentimiento de tranquilidad. Me quedé en ese lugar un buen rato casi hasta el amanecer.

Ese acantilado se formó parte de mi terapia de sanación, cada vez que podía escaparme de casa iba a ese lugar para llenarme de su esencia, de su pureza, de su paz.

Entre Alice y mi sitio de confort me hicieron llevaderos mis últimos días en Forks.

Pues a decisión de mis padres nos mudaríamos de aquel pueblo. Yo sabía que lo hacían por mi, pues las habladurías en el pueblo iban en crecimiento día con día y estos me alteraban aunque yo no quisiera.

Meses después nos mudamos a la ciudad de Phoenix.

Alice, mi hermoso y bello duende danzarín había decidido quedarse a vivir con nosotros. Mis padres estaban muy felices con la noticia. Mi pequeña amiga y prima, decía que me había hecho la promesa de que estaría conmigo y que ahora ya no solo era una simple promesa, sino que anhelaba estar conmigo, que me había convertido en su mejor amiga y en honor a la verdad también lo era para mi.

Hablando de Edward y de las secuelas que éste dejó en mi vida, fueron muchas, solo sonreía con Alice y mis padres, yo que siempre había sido mas que amiguera, ahora no quería tenerlos. Ante los demás era muy reservada y tímida en exceso, la presencia de otras personas en ocasiones me fastidiaba y perturbaba en gran manera.

Todavía tenía ese mismo sueño aunque con los años su constancia se había disminuido pero seguía generando en mi el mismo miedo y estupor de siempre.

Mi odio por Edward Cullen era un hecho, este era el único sentimiento que en verdad me llenaba de felicidad. No había sabido nada de él. No regresó ni un solo día y yo estaba mas que agradecida por eso.

En ocasiones tenía periodos de soledad y dolor, a veces duraban semanas, pero cuando Alice determinaba que ya era suficiente, intervenía con su tan arrebatadora personalidad.

Estaba poco a poco saliendo de ese gran atolladero en el que yo me había metido con ayuda de él.

Dentro de dos semanas iniciaba clases en la universidad, lógicamente las dos decidimos inscribirnos en la misma universidad.

Alice se matriculó para estudiar Diseño de Modas y a nadie se le hizo extraño, esa era su pasión jeje! y yo me matriculé en Literatura.

Tenía miedo, la terminación del instituto no fue fácil para mi, si no hubiera tenido a Alice conmigo, hubiese sido un infierno peor.

Mas esta nueva experiencia, la universidad, era distinta, Alice deseaba que mis temores y dudas desaparecieran antes de iniciar las clases pero esto no era tan sencillo como creía o mas bien deseaba. Para mi creía yo que había hecho mas que suficiente.

La verdad solo me interesaba seguir estudiando para seguir mantenimiento mi mente ocupada en mis estudios y no dejarla volar con dolorosos recuerdos.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hola chicas! Les deseo un Feliz año nuevo 2012. Que todo lo que deseen se les haga realidad y aun mas.**_

_**De regalo de año, les dejo a Edward en Londres. Espero que les guste. Recuerden que la historia original es de Dyrtssa y los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada Meyer. **_

EMMET POV

Ahí estaba otra vez, sumido en su tristeza, al comienzo, su supervivencia la llenó de mujeres, licor y sexo sin control y ahora me siento culpable de inducirle también en ese estilo de vida, hice que su desolación aumentara hasta el punto donde se encontraba ahora.

Todas las noches, desde hace mas de un año y medio, tocaba el piano hasta entrada la madrugada, en muchas ocasiones hasta el amanecer.

Al comienzo me molestaba con mi primo, no obstante entendí que esa era su manera de desahogarse, de expulsar todo aquello que le estaba matando por dentro, su amor por aquella chiquilla, por Bella Swan.

Hoy me había levantado porque a diferencia de todo este tiempo, donde solo se escuchaba llorar las teclas del piano producto de las tristes notas que Edward le arrancaba, esta noche, o mas bien madrugada, no solo era el piano el que lloraba, también lo hacia mi primo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le he oído cantar nuevamente, pero aquella canción escocia el alma a quien la escuchara. Creo que mejor no pudo expresar sus sentimientos, aquellas emociones que tenía encarceladas dentro de su corazón.

Lógicamente sabía el motivo de su tristeza, él me había confesado la verdad de todo lo ocurrido en Forks con Bella, y aun no entendía tanta estupidez por su parte, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, tan prepotente, tan cabezota a lo mejor ahora sería otra la historia, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba, bueno aunque él no había aceptado ese hecho hasta hace mas de año y medio, cuando ya este sentimiento había carcomido ya todo su ser, dejando al despojo de hombre que veía a mi lado todos los días.

Repetía la canción una y otra vez como si fuera un tónico para su alma, mas para mi, era como si se tortura con ella una y otra vez.

Caminé hacia el gran sofá que ocupaba la sala, se que percató mi presencia, pero no le importó, él seguía cantando y llorando, a pesar de la media oscuridad circundante en el lugar, su voz delataba su estado. Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente me concentré en su triste melodía.

Has tatuado en mi memoria todas esas cosas

que me daban vida

Y mi alma en emergencia grita en el silencio

sin hallar salida

De este oscuro laberinto

en el que se han convertido

todos los absurdos días que no estas conmigo..

Coro:

Me mata la soledad y los recuerdos

me mata la soledad pesando en ti ...

Y siento que dentro de mi llego el invierno

y estoy muriendo porque tu no estas aquí..

uhhhhhhhh...

Se han cerrado mis caminos y me trae a

golpes la monotonía

todo alrededor desierto y cada vez mas

solo vivió esta agonía

si tu beso fue mi casa

mi refugio fue tu alma

me consumo en la tristeza y es porque me faltas...

(Coro)

Me mata la soledad y los recuerdos

me mata la soledad pesando en ti ...

Y siento que dentro de mi llego el invierno

y estoy muriendo porque tu no estas aquí..

uhhhhhhhh...

Mientras este mundo sigue dando vueltas

y estas horas frías bajan mis defensas

caigo en mi mismo

en el fondo de un abismo

si no estas tu...

uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..

si no estas tu...

que me importa el mundo

si no estas tu...

caigo en mi mismo en el fondo de un abismo y...

Me mata la soledad y los recuerdos

(si tu beso fue mi casa)

Me mata la soledad pensando en ti

(mi refugio fue tu alma)

Y siento que dentro de mi llego el invierno

y estoy muriendo porque tu no estas aquí

Muriendo porque tu no estas aquí ...

- No tengo preguntar para quien es. ¿Verdad? – tenía que hacer que parara con esa autotortura y se que la única manera de hacerlo era seguir en la misma, pero por lo menos lo haría conmigo, con su hermano.

- La amo. Ya no puedo mas Emmet. – dijo continuando con el mismo estado de su triste canción.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no haces algo? Regresemos a Phoenix, búscala, dile que la amas, ¡conquístala hermano!.

- ¡Oh, Emmet! ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero ya no hay oportunidad para mi, ella ama otro.

- Y quien te dice que todavía esta con él.

- Aun así, le hice mucho daño. Y cuando recuerdo esa maldita noche en que la hice mía, me odio hermano, me odio como nunca pensé hacerlo. – su voz nuevamente sonaba desesperada - De solo recordar como al comienzo se estremecía de placer entre mis brazos para luego arrepentirse por encontrarse engañando a su novio y en vez de dejarla….Continúe Emmet ¡CONTINÚE HACIÉNDOLA MÍA!, sin importarme nada, ni sus lagrimas, ni sus suplicas. Me llené de rabia primo, de una maldita e imperiosa rabia, quería borrar con mis besos y caricias lo que ella sentía por él. Pero solo logré hacerle daño. Aquel llanto, aquella mirada taladra día con día mi mente, robándome la paz y esa estúpida frase que salió de mi boca, ¡¿MALDICION PORQUE LE DIJE ESO?. Emmet tu sabes que quería volver, abrazarla, consolarla mientras ella se ovillaba en la cama llorando, pero fui un malvado imbécil egoísta, quería que sufriera por haber engañado a su novio, que sintiera algo de mi maldito dolor. ¿Emmet hermano, qué hice?.

Sus manos danzaban como locas por su cabello, por su cara, mientras nuevamente se martirizaba con lo ocurrido la ultima vez que vio a Bella, aquel incidente ya bastante conocido por mi, me lo había contando mil y una vez.

-Hermano yo se que te sientes mal. Pero recuerda que ese día estabas tomado y no estabas en tus cinco sentidos.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! Y lo sabes Emmet. Bella me odiará toda la vida por lo que le hice.

-Yo sigo insistiendo que lo mejor es regresar. ¿No te das cuenta que aquí estas acabando con tu vida?

-¡Y de que me importa! Si mi vida la deje esa noche es Forks.

-Si tienes razón y tu vida en estos momentos esta en Phoenix, así que se hombre y ve por ella de una vez. – me levanté para que reflexionara otra vez sobre mis palabras aunque siempre eran vanas. El temor de volver a ver a Bella no le permitía irse y la tortura de estar sin ella lo estaba matando poco a poco.

EDWARD POV

Me encontraba en mi habitación mirando la lluvia que caía sobre Londres. Estos días me recordaban mucho a Forks, no podía decir que a Bella pues ella nunca dejaba mi mente, todo el tiempo sus ojos se posaban en los míos, su voz inundaba mis tímpanos, su exquisito olor a fresias y flores silvestres embriagaban mis fosas nasales.

Mi vida giraba en torno a Bella, ya no era nadie sin ella, sin mi Bella y lo peor era que no quería remediarlo, era un masoquista pero su recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía en pie.

Reconozco que era un misero cobarde al no regresar y enfrentar la situación, al no enfrentarme a ella, pero el hecho de saber que me encontraría con su odio me despedazaba el alma.

Al comienzo cuando llegamos a Londres no quise aceptar que la amaba ni reconocerme abiertamente el daño que le había hecho.

Trataba de no pensar en ella, como si su presencia jamás hubiera existido en mi vida, me obligaba a mi mismo omitir todo sentimiento o pensamiento de Bella. Procuraba embotar mi mente de otras cosas, de licor, de parrandas, de mujeres.

Todos los días regresaba de madrugada en medio de una borrachera descomunal, a veces solo, otras con compañía pero siempre era lo mismo, en el momento en que cerraba los ojos al llegar a mi cama veía unos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate viéndome con amor. ¡Si! hasta yo mismo me engañaba, haciéndome creer que Bella me amaba; y enseguida ese dolor en mi pecho, aquel dolor que me impedía respirar, que me impedía siquiera vivir, era el dolor de la herida, pero no mi herida, si no de la que le había hecho a Bella, la había dañado con mi egoísta proceder.

La herida de Bella era mía, el dolor de Bella era mío. Y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo tratar de ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

¡jajaja! Eso creía yo. Que iluso era.

Cada día aquella lesión en mi pecho se ahondaba mas y mas, y con el tiempo ya no quedaba fuerzas de nada.

Traté como un loco desesperado en dejar de pensar en ella, pero este amor era tan fuerte que parecía que estuviese cerrando mis ojos frente al sol y por mas que quisiera sumirme en la oscuridad, su luz no me lo permitía, la luz de mi amor por Bella me atormentaba día con día. Y el problema era muy sencillo, la respuesta era que la amaba como nunca había amado.

Mas hoy día era un cascaron, un cuerpo vacío, que solo tenía un corazón que latía por una mujer que no me correspondía y que peor aun, me odiaba, porque de eso estaba seguro, Bella me odiaba después de aquella noche.

Maldita noche… ¿Por qué me embriagué ese día? ¿Por qué no me detuve a tiempo? ¿Por qué le hice daño a ese dulce ángel? ¿Por qué maldita sea tuve que haber sido tan tonto, tan despreciable?

-¡Bella perdóname!- gritaba al vacío mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Al comienzo cuando estas llegaron a mi por primera vez, las retenía, las mermaba ¿Pero de cuando acá se puede detener una avalancha?

Ahora estas lágrimas eran mis amigas, mi único consuelo, mis compañeras en este dolor que deterioraba a mi corazón día con día.

**Flash Back**

Estaba sumido en el embrujo de la pasión mas arrebatadora que Bella me hacia experimentar, solo ella llenaba mis sentidos de tal placer.

-Te voy hacer el amor como nadie te lo ha hecho. Te haré estremecer como nunca lo hiciste en brazos de otro. Hoy te haré mía Bella, me grabaré en tu cuerpo como brasa ardiente. – murmuré en su oído.

Deseaba borrar con mis besos los besos de su novio, con mis caricias las caricias de su novio. Quería que Bella fuera mía, solo mía y de nadie mas, que solo mi recuerdo se fijara en su mente, que solo fueran mis labios y manos los que anhelara de la misma manera en que yo ansiaba los suyos.

-Austin – dijo en medio de un susurro.

¿Austin? ¿Bella esta haciendo el amor conmigo y piensa en su novio? O peor aun Esta haciendo el amor con su novio a través de mi cuerpo. No estaba conmigo en ese momento, estaba con su Austin, con aquel despreciable que me había robado el amor de Bella.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de rabia, mi corazón dejó literalmente de latir por unos segundos, ni siquiera respiraba, el hacerlo me dolía fuertemente en el pecho.

-¡Maldita seas Bella! – le dije llenó de rabia ¿Por qué me tenias que humillar de esta manera? ¿Por qué siempre me restregabas a tu maldito novio?

Mas ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados sumida en su recuerdo. La odié desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, mas a él, quería despedazarlo con mis propias manos.

Podía literalmente sentir mi sangre hirviendo de rabia en mis venas

No pensé, no medité. Tenía que borrar su recuerdo como fuera. No permitiría que Bella fuera de nadie mas. ¡No lo permitiría! Ella era solo para mi. Sus labios, su cuerpo, su intoxicante aroma, sus hermosos ojos. Todo, todo era deseado por mi.

Sin esperar un segundo mas la penetré, y con mucha vergüenza debo admitir, lo hice inducido mas por la furia que se aglomeraba en mi cabeza que por la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, parecían salirse de su globo ocular por la sorpresa. Mas yo ya no recapacitaba en nada. Lo único que quería era que lo olvidara y que pagara el haberme llamado Austin. Yo no era su novio. No lo era y se lo iba a demostrar. Le haría entender a Bella que hacia el amor conmigo y no con él.

Mas ella volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir pensando en Austin.

-Maldita Bella. Eres un ser despreciable.

¡Es que esto era el colmo! Pero no te lo iba a permitir Bella Swan.

-¡Mírame! – exigí mientras seguía moviéndome dentro de ella con fuerza.

-¡No! – fue lo único que me dijo.

-¡Mírame! – grité nuevamente fuera de si. – No es otro, soy yo Edward Cullen, quien esta contigo aquí y ahora.

-¡No! Edward suéltame.-me dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis hombros en un intento de alejarse de mi.

Pero yo no lo permitiría, yo necesitaba a Bella como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

-Edward por favor – me dijo nuevamente ¿O me suplico? No, no creo.

Bella se había arrepentido de estar conmigo. Ahora que se había dado cuenta que estaba conmigo y no con su novio, el remordimiento de haberse dejado llevar, la estaba orillando a alejarme de ella.

Pero Bella era mía, ella no lo quería aceptar pero ella era mía.

-Eres mía. Solo mía.- le rugí en un intento de hacérselo ver.

Bella comenzó a llorar, quise detenerme al ver sus lagrimas, juro por Dios que quise hacerlo pero no pude, el sentirme dentro de ella, sentir su calidez abrazar mi virilidad, como este se acomodaba perfectamente en su interior. Yo deseaba mas y me deje sumir en el placer tan exquisito de sentirla por fin mía, mi mujer.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y Bella dejó de luchar. Por fin había entendido que solo quería amarla, que solo quería que fuéramos uno solo.

Poco a poco fui llegando a la cima del placer, aquel en donde tantas noches soñé llegar a su lado.

Lentamente fui saliendo de mi ángel, y alcé mi rostro deseando ahondarme en el embrujo de sus bellos ojos y pedirle que me permitiera estar con ella por siempre, que yo la cuidaría, que yo incluso la am…

Pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron al abismo cuando con rabia y desprecio ella me rechazó otra vez.

Bella no había dejado de pensar en él y ahora se sentía culpable de haberle fallado.

Ella nunca nos daría una oportunidad.

Bella no se merecía lo que yo quería ofrecerle.

¡Perfecto! ella quería estar con Austin, pues con él iba a estar, porque yo me largaría para siempre de este maldito pueblo y de ella de una vez por todas.

Me cambié lo mas aprisa que pude, no quería ver como… me rechazaba nuevamente…

**End Flash Back**

-Todo habían sido patrañas, todo habían sido malditas mentiras. YO VIOLÉ A BELLA. Ella no quería estar conmigo, yo la obligué hacerlo. Bella por favor perdóname- me arrodillé sin poder soportar mas, con mis manos queriendo arrancar mi rostro.- Bella mi amor perdóname…perdóname…perdóname.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de la verdad mi amor, muy tarde me di cuenta que te amaba mas que a mi vida misma.

Pero nunca había amado a nadie amor, no sabía lo que sentía y fui un estúpido imbécil todo este tiempo.

Necesitaba Bella, mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi alma todo en mi clamaba por ella, sentía que la necesitaba mas que el aire para vivir, por que ella, solo mi ángel era mi vida. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que era la esencia de mi existir.

_-Si tienes razón y tu vida en estos momentos esta en Phoenix, así que se hombre y ve por ella de una vez._

Me había dicho Emmet pero para él era tan fácil decirlo, él no se sentía morir como lo estaba haciendo yo.

_¿Y si Emmet tenía razón?¿Si yo me permitiría luchar por el amor de Bella? Tal vez si consiguiera que me perdonara_. ¡Tonto iluso! ¿Cómo crees que te va a perdonar el ultraje que le hiciste? Me rugió con fiereza mi cerebro.

- Es verdad por mas que quisiera recuperarla es demasiado tarde.- me dije en un suspiro.

-No es demasiado tarde.- dijo Emmet. Su presencia me sorprendió y elevé mi rostro a él.

Ya no me avergonzaba que me viera en ese estado, ya era tan común en mi, que ya también lo era para mi primo.

-Edward tienes que hacer algo por recuperar a Bella.

-¿Recuperarla? ¿Recuperar Qué? si nunca la tuve.- le recordé con ironía.

-Entonces regresa y tenla. Pero ya no sigas así. Por tu propio bien y el de tu familia. Ya mi tía se desespera por verte. Si ella te viera en ese estado no lo soportaría. Yo mismo ya estoy que tiro la toalla, no me gusta ver como te consumes por un amor que… no se Edward, yo estoy seguro que harás mas allá en Phoenix al lado de Bella que aquí lamentándote toda una vida por no tenerla.

Le miré a sus ojos como si quisiera traspasarlos con mi mirada, como si quisiera encontrar en estos la respuesta que mi corazón desesperadamente deseaba contestar.

¿Podría hacer que Bella me perdonara? y lo que sería en mil sublime ¿Podría hacer que me amara?

EDWARD POV

-Lo haré.- me acerqué a la sala donde se encontraba Emmet con un gran sándwich viendo televisión.

-¿Hacer qué?.- me preguntó sin siquiera quitar la vista de la pantalla.

No le respondí y ante mi silencio volvió su rostro a mi y lo único que pude hacer fue esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Oh madre santa!- gritó todo entusiasmado y saltó de un brinco del sofá y corrió hasta mi, dándome un fuerte abrazo el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-Nojoda chico ya era hora.- dijo mirándome cuando se separó de mi.

-Jajaja! Si hermano pero no creas que fue tan sencillo.

-No ni que me lo digas a mi. He tenido que soportarte durante tres años con pendejadas y desde hace año y medio ya me volví como especie de vampiro, durmiendo de día y desvelándome de noche, ya que mi primo no me dejaba dormir.- expuso con cara de molestia fingida.

-Vale, vale ¡ya! – le dije sonriente en son de disculpa

-¿Ya? ¡Claro ahora me vas a decir que mis ojeras no tiene valor!- se quejó como niño chiquito.

-Sabes que si Emmet, has sido mi gran apoyo todo este tiempo.

-Y el que viene hermano… y el que viene.- dijo en medio de un gran suspiro.

-Si tienes razón, no será para nada sencillo. Pero ya tomé mi decisión, una que debí tomar hace mucho tiempo.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así.- dijo mientras me palmeaba fuertemente en la espalda-

-¡Oye! Quiero llegar vivo a Phoenix.

-No pues, pero que delicadito… no, así no sirves. jajaja! – y volvió a palmearme con mas fuerza.

-¡Carajo Emmet que golpeas duro!- me quejé

Entonces comenzó hacer amague de pelear conmigo con pases de boxeo que era uno de sus deportes favoritos, al comienzo no le quise responder pero me golpeó fuerte en el hombro y entonces comenzamos nuestra disque lucha de boxeo amagándonos mutuamente.

En eso estábamos cuando me dijo.

-Tenemos que preparar nuestras maletas para irnos lo mas rápido posible- mientras seguía dando saltos de pelea.

-No creo que pueda ser tan rápido.- y enseguida se detuvo en seco mirándome con reproche.

-¡Aja Edward! ¡Entonces! ¿No que vamos a regresar?

-Si Emmet no te sulfures. Quien esta mas ansioso de hacerlo soy yo a pesar del temor de que me genera, pero tu dijiste algo mas que claro no puedo regresar en mi estado.

Me quedó mirando raro sin comprender mis palabras -¿Cuál estado? Mierda no me digas que estas embarazado.- puso su estúpida cara de gracia.

-Ja ja ja. Payaso no le veo la gracia.

-Ni yo tampoco hermano, imagina quien diría que es el padre.

Ahora fui yo quien lo miré sin comprender.

-Carajo Edward no sales con nadie, no frecuentas a mas gente que a mi y bueno hermano tu no estas nada mal pero mi fascinación son las chicas jajajaj!

-Eres un tonto Emmet Cullen.- le dije con mi mirada asesina de broma y empujándolo levemente hacia atrás.

-Jajajaja! .- se carcajeo él solo por su pésima broma, siempre hacia eso, creía que sus bromas eran de lo mejor y si nadie mas lo apreciaba así, pues él solito las celebraba.

-No, pero ahora si hablando en serio. ¿Por qué no podemos marcharnos ya? ¿De qué estado hablas?

-Bueno solo mírame, pues mi madre me llega a ver a si le da un infarto, además… - incliné mi cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-¿Además que?.- inquirió muy intrigado.

-Bueno… no es que sea vanidoso pero quiero gustarle a Bella y así parezco un espantapájaros.

-Jajajaja! Eso si esta bueno. Jajaja!.

-Caray Emmet no te burles.- le dije ofendido. Pero él siguió riendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Y comenzó a respirar forzadamente.

- Me alegro.-le dije al verle en ese estado.

-No. jajaja!. Espera hermano. – dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mi.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir burlándote de mi?.- expresé mientras me retiraba de la sala a mi habitación.

-No. jajaj! Esta bien… esta bien… perdóname. – ya se había calmado un poco su estruendosa carcajada. – Pero pensándolo bien tienes razón. Entonces estas dos semanas serán de engorde y preparación para Edward Cullen.

-¿Engorde? ¿Qué te crees que soy gallina o que?

-Bueno… No eres gallo de pelea.- Dijo con la risa contenida tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos.

-¿Qué carriso quieres decir?

-Pues … No eres precisamente gallina para engorde pero tampoco eres un gallito. Nojoda me costo mas de un año convencerte que nos fuéramos hermano.- dijo mientras alzaba los brazos estrellándolos después a su costado.

-Bueno, pues eso no se te discute. Pero Emmet tu sabes todo lo que me negué mis sentimientos. – asintió .- y después el temor y el remordimiento se apoderó de mi.

-Si. Pero eso ya es comida de ayer.

-No pudiste haber cogido otro ejemplo que no sea el de la comida-. Le dije burlándome de él

-No. Y hablando de comida tengo hambre.

-¡Estabas comiéndote un emparedado!

-Oye si. ¿Dónde carriso lo deje? Lo tiré cuando me dijiste que nos íbamos.

Y se puso a buscar el emparedado por la sala y el mueble.

-No será mejor que te prepares otro. Además ese ya debe estar sucio.

-Hermano en cuestión de comida, lo que no mata engorda.- enunció como si estuviera explicando la teoría de la relatividad.

-Jajajaja! Emmet eres un caso. – dije mientra me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle otro emparedado aunque sabía muy bien que también se comería el que estaba buscando.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola chicas!.. aquí le s dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Recuerden que la autora es Dyrtssa y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Por cierto saludos de Dyrtssa que muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **_

BELLA POV

Me encontraba acompañando a Alice al centro comercial a comprar ropa que era su obsesión. Odiaba que me arrastrara a esa rutina, ya estaba empezando a poco a poco encontrarle nuevamente el gusto al comprar pero es que Alice por Dios… era Alice.

-Vamos. Mira que tenemos que estar lindas para nuestro primer día en la universidad. – dijo mientras me arrastraba a la entrada de una boutique.

-¿Y para qué? – dije enfurruñándome.

-¡Hay! Ya párale.- se me puso en frente con sus manitas en los caderas. – Vamos a vernos hermosas y conseguiremos novios guapos y lindos.

-No me interesan los chicos. No me interesa buscar ninguna relación Alice.

-Bueno eso no importa. Si vas a estar conmigo tienes que estar linda. ¡Por favor no puedes desentonar conmigo a mi lado! ¿Qué dirá mi círculo social? – terminó con cara de tragedia.

-JAjajaj! pues que tienes una prima fea y ya.

-Pues no señorita no eres fea y eso lo sabes muy bien. Despiertas mas de diez mirada y miles de suspiros.

-Para lo que me importa Alice.

-Bueno Bella.- dijo ya sería y haciéndome entender que ya era suficiente de mi actitud.

-¡Ya esta bien! Pero no me pidas que me entusiasme igual que tu porque no lo haré.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso. Además se que sería mas fácil entusiasmar un ateo por una Biblia que a ti.

-Exagerada.- le dije colocando mi mirada asesina de broma

-Jajaja! No tanto. Bueno dejemos el cotorreo que aquí de pie no vamos a comprar nada de nada.

Alice… oh si, mi hermosa Alice, ella había sido mi genio de la lámpara maravillosa. Siempre me preguntaba que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ella, sin su risa, sin su amor, sin su apoyo y lealtad. Mi prima era en cierto sentido mi pase al mundo real.

-Alice ya estoy cansada.- dije haciendo pucheros- Por Dios hemos pasado casi todo el día de compras. Ni siquiera hemos almorzado. Y yo tengo hambre.- terminé con cara de niña caprichosa.

-Huy pero que niña tan quejona… Pero sabes ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo hambre.

-Hubiera sabido eso, lo hubiese dicho hace horas.- dije mientras me sobaba mi estomago en señal del hambre que tenía en ese momento.

-Jajajaja! – se carcajeó en tremenda burla.

Ubicamos un pequeño restaurante a dos cuadras del centro comercial. No nos gustaba las comidas rápidas que ofrecían dentro de el. Y Alice tampoco quería alejarse mucho del mall, lógicamente después de comer seguiríamos en la titánica labor de llenar nuestros closet para el inicio de clases de la universidad.

Habíamos pedido ya nuestras ordenes cuando con mi vista recorrí el lugar. Y entonces vi a una muchacha con un bebe en brazos, lo cual me trajo amargos recuerdos, aunque estos nunca se apartaban de mi.

Mi bebe, si hubiera vivido estaría próximo a cumplir dos años. No podía dejar de preguntarme como sería mi vida si él hubiera nacido. Estoy segura que después de los inconvenientes que se darían al comienzo de la noticia a estas alturas sería el consentido de mis padres, lo tendrían mas que mal acostumbrado y ¡Oh por Dios! La tía Alice le estuviera inculcando su compulsividad por la compras si fuera niña, aunque pensándolo, también lo mismo hubiera sido si fuera varón. Jajaja! Alice no necesitaba excusa cuando de compras se refería.

¿Se hubiera parecido a su padre? ¿Esme, Carlise o Alice hubieran podido ver los rasgos de Edward si ese fuera el caso? ¿Y Edward? … no, él nunca se enteraría que era el padre, aunque para ser sincera como se lo pudiese ocultar, solo con él había estado y si sacaba bien las cuentas se daría cuenta inmediatamente, pero lo mas lógico es que siendo el cobarde maldito que era, lo ignoraría, y hasta lo hubiese negado si lo hubiera encarado.

No, nunca me hubiera rebajado a tal efecto, además lo que menos quería era estar a su lado o siquiera verle.

Preferí dejar de pensar en él.

Otro que se hubiera puesto mas que chocho* hubiera sido mi abuelo. Cuanta falta me había hecho en todo este tiempo. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

También creo que si los chismes no nos hubieran hecho marchar de Forks de todas maneras le hubiera rogado a mis padres el irnos por lo menos de esa casa.

La pena de la perdida de mi abuelo se hubiese acrecentado aun mas si siguiéramos ahí, recordándolo constantemente al ver sus flores, su cuarto, la cocina y cada rincón de la casa en si.

En muchas ocasiones dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón. ¿Acaso tuvo que morir mi abuelo para que mi bebe no existiera? ¿Acaso yo hubiera sido una mala madre? Pues independiente de, el recuerdo de Edward lo vería reflejado en mi hijo o hija y ese odio también hubiera sido factible que se lo trasmitiera.

No quería pensar en eso. Yo no creo que hubiera sido una mala madre…

-¡Bella!... ¡Bella ya regresa al planeta Tierra!- ahí estaba Alice haciéndome señas con la mano delante de mi rostro.

-Lo siento.

-Si me di cuenta.- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada.- Pero ya llevas mucho tiempo en la Luna y sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-Lo siento, en verdad.

-Quien sabe Bella de pronto hasta fue lo mejor.

-¿Crees que hubiera sido mala madre? .- no había necesidad de preguntarle de que estaba hablando lo sabía perfectamente.

-No. hubieras sido una gran mamá, pero lo mas probable es que tu recuperación no hubiese sido tan rápida.

-¿Rápida?. Por favor Alice todavía le tengo terror a los chicos.

-Si. Y eso me da una rabia hasta el que mas. Pero no estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando con respecto al padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno tus pesadillas ya no son tan recurrentes y me he dado cuenta que ya no piensas tanto en él. Pues tu rostro ya no se torna con tanta frecuencia en una mascara de odio y rencor.

-Ah prima me conoces tan bien. – Alice tenía mas que razón, cada vez que pensaba en Edward no podía reprimir mi nuevo y gran placentero sentimiento hacia él e inclusive de un tiempo para acá su recuerdo ya no me generaba nada. Era como si Edward fuera para mi lo mas insignificante, como una cucaracha. A pesar de todo el daño que me hizo mi mente empezó a repudiar su recuerdo volviéndolo nada, tal cual como yo lo era para él, un cero a la izquierda.

-Eres un libro abierto Bella, bueno por lo menos para mi. Jaja!.

-Gracias.- extendí mi mano sobre la mesa y tomé la suya con mucha ternura. – Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida. Sin ti no se que hubiera hecho.

-En eso si tienes toda la razón.- dijo burlona.- Por eso la única manera de pagarme es ¡Haciendo compras!- dio un pequeño grito entre tanto extendía sus brazos hacia arriba.

Yo no pude menos que carcajearme como una loca ante sus ocurrencias.

Después de comer seguimos como ya lo había previsto haciendo compras. Nuestras manos no daban abasto con tantas bolsas, tanto que tuvimos que ir en mas de una ocasión a dejar las compras al carro de Esme, que era el que utilizábamos para hacer compras, ya que tanto mi carro como el de Alice quedaban pequeños a la hora de meter las bolsas en ellos.

EDWARD POV

Ya había trascurrido una semana desde que le dije a Emmet que volveríamos a Phoenix y este me embutía de comida prácticamente, me estaba obligando a comer a la par de él y la sesión de ejercicio a la cual me sometía me tenía mas que exhausto.

A pesar de que ya tenía mi decisión tomada de conquistar a Bella, todavía mi alma seguía atormentándose por todo el daño que le había hecho y en muchas ocasiones quise retractarme de ir a buscarla y seguir enlodándome en el dolor pero ya había comprendido que con este no lograría nada; que solo al lado de Bella estaba mi felicidad e iría por ella y estaba mas que consciente que la empresa no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba también mas que seguro que en esta ocasión haría lo que fuera porque Bella me perdonara pero sobre todo para que me amara.

Haría que Bella me amara mucho mas de lo que alguna vez amo a Austin.

Y con este último pensamiento me dispuse a dormir haciendo descansar mi cuerpo de todo el trajín del día.

-No vas a llamar a mi tía para decirle que nos regresamos. – me preguntó Emmet al día siguiente mientras estábamos mirando tv.

-Eso me gusta. Nos regresamos. Porque… ¿Te quedaras conmigo verdad?

-Sabes muy bien que si. Pero entonces ¿La llamaras o no?

-No se todavía, se que si la llamó para contarle lógicamente se enterará Bella y no se si quiero que este preparada para mi llegada. ¿Y si al enterarse se marcha de la casa?

-De todas maneras si esa fuera su intención lo haría apenas llegases ¿No?

-De pronto, pero al menos la vería mientras lo hace y podría hacer algo, incluso impedir que se marchara.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a caer de sorpresa? ¿Qué, aquí llegamos y listo?

-No se Emmet, aunque dudo mucho que mis padres vean mi regreso con aprensión. Estarán muy contentos.

-Incluyendo a la loca de mi hermana. Que también se muere por verte.

-Si. Yo también la extraño mucho.

-Por cierto pobre Bella. Jajaja! Alice me cuenta que la tiene al rojo con sus locuras.

- jajaja! Aunque Bella también tiene gran parecido a Alice.

-Si pero recuerda que después de todo lo que paso… – se que calló intempestivamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras cuando vio una mueca de dolor formarse en mi rostro- Lo siento hermano.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, tienes toda la razón. Dudo mucho que Bella sea la misma de antes. Mas espero no haberla matado por completo.

-¿Matado?

-Si. Matado su alegría, su entusiasmo. Además, no se que consecuencias tuvo esa noche en su relación con Austin.

-Bueno porque has sido un tonto y no me has dejado preguntarle mucho a Alice por ella.

-Emmet sabes que se vería extraño que preguntemos por ella. Alice sabe perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Bella, así que le llamaría la atención que preguntara solo porque si de su vida. ¿Y tu? ¡Bueno tu ni la conoces!

-Recuerda que si la conozco. El día de su presentación de baile.

-Oh si recuerdo ese día.

-Oye payaso tu no estabas conmigo.

-No estoy hablando precisamente de ese día tonto. Si no del día que hablamos de Bella y me generaste curiosidad por ella. La verdad no se que pensar sobre eso. Si no me hubieras dicho nada, lo mas probable es que hubiera seguido ignorándola, lo bueno con ello es que jamás le hubiera hecho daño y lo malo también es que nunca me hubiera enamorado de ella, ni hubiera conocido el amor.

-Aunque es un amor que te mata amigo.

-Pero por mi propia culpa. Si mi actitud hubiera sido otra, menos infantil y estúpida tal vez otra fuera la historia como muchas veces me has dicho. Pero ahora voy hacer que sea otra Emmet. Voy a conquistar a Bella, le voy a demostrar cuanto la amo y lo importante que es ella para mi. Buscaré su perdón hermano y luego de eso le daré a entender que ella es mi vida, que sin ella mi vida carece de sentido.

-¡Oh si!, dímelo a mi que tenido que soportarte todo este tiempo. Jejeje!

-Yo también te quiero. – le dije bromeado.

-Pero en fin ¿En que quedamos? ¿Avisamos o no?

-Lo hacemos cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. Por lo menos si Bella quiere huir no lo hará enseguida ¿Con qué excusa lo haría? No tendría ninguna.- afirmé.

-Me parece bien. Y por cierto tengo hambre.

-Carajo Emmet desayunamos hace como hora y media. – le dije abriendo mis ojos- Aunque que hago yo sorprendiéndome. Si siempre me haces ir mas de dos veces al mes al supermercado porque te acabas todo lo de la alacena antes de tiempo.

-jajaja! Eso se llama tener apetito. – dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras palmeaba fuertemente su vientre.

-Eso se llama gula, diría yo.- le dije mientras me reía sonoramente.

El haber decidido buscar a Bella y el tener una esperanza, pequeña eso si, pero esperanza al fin, de conquistar su amor, me había llenado de energía y deseos por la vida.

Amaba a Bella mas que a cualquier cosa y ya tenía mas que por sentado que sin ella yo no era nadie. La necesitaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Anhelaba sentir su roce contra el mío; la dulzura de sus labios era el manjar mas anhelado por mi, la suavidad de su piel, su intoxicante aroma. En ocasiones cuando cerraba mis ojos y aspiraba con fuerza recordando su olor, este era tan fuerte en mis recuerdos que podía jurar que ella estaba a mi lado e inhalaba con mayor fuerza para que ese sentimiento de cercanía se quedara un poco mas en mi.

BELLA POV

-¡Hola Clara!

-jajaja! ¿Dejaron algo para comprar a las demás personas?

- Pues yo creo que no y eso que me la tuve que traer a rastras. Jajaja!

-Jajaja! La señorita Alice es una luz en esta casa.

-Si en eso tienes mas que razón. Me ha ayudado mucho.

-Si mi niña, no sabes cuanto le agradezco a Dios el haberte enviado un ángel.

-¡Hola! – Gritó sonoramente Alice desde atrás de nosotras. –Linda Clara ¿Será que nos puedes ayudar con las bolsas?

-Claro que si niña. – Y en seguida salió a colaborarle a Alice.

-Hola mis niñas que bueno que llegaron. – Dijo Esme bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Esme. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bueno parece que mas ligerita que vosotras.- dijo riendo mientras Alice y Clara entraban cargadas de bolsas. – Permítame ayudarlas. – y enseguida tomó varias de las bolsas que llevaba Clara.

Llegamos al cuarto de Alice y estábamos acomodando las bolsas de las compras cuando sonó su celular, se apresuró en liberar sus manos para contestar.

-Hola…Oh hermanito.- al escuchar con quien estaba hablando no pude evitar un respingo de mi cuerpo.- Si… estaba en el centro comercial comprando ropa; Bella y yo empezamos la universidad en una semana. – no me gustaba que diera información mía a su hermano, aunque la verdad dudaba que a Edward le importara un comino mi vida, pero no tenía nada que decirle a Alice para prohibírselo y si lo hacia ella querría una explicación y no tenía una lo suficientemente valedera sin que esta petición se viera de por si sospechosa.- Si… aquí esta. -¿Por quién estaba preguntando acaso? Tonta de mi, claro mi madre se encontraba con nosotras…- Si ya te la paso.- y me extendió el celular. Por un momento pensé que estaba errada, no obstante al ver que no lo tomaba me lo empujo desde su mano hacia mi haciendo señas de que era para mi la llamada.

Como una tonta, eso si, como una completa tonta lo tomé y me lo puse mas que incrédula en mi oído.

-¿S..si?- mi voz sonaba algo nerviosa. No entendía el por que Emmet querría hablar conmigo.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- dijo con su alegre voz.

-Bien. Gracias. ¿Y tu?

-Bien nena. Se que te parece extraño el que te hable, pero solo quería felicitarte por la terminación del instituto y bueno desearte suerte en esta nueva etapa de la universidad.

-¡Oh!...- mi boca estaba mas que abierta de la misma sorpresa. Pero mis acompañantes no se dieron cuenta ya que se encontraban muy ocupadas acomodando las bolsas y viendo lo que se había comprado.- Gracias.

-Y dime. ¿Qué decidiste estudiar?

-Literatura.

-¡Ah ya!. Te gusta mucho la lectura, entonces.

-Si, es una de mis pasiones.

-Bueno…- hubo silencio incomodo por parte mutua. Ya estaba a punto de despedirme cuando hablo nuevamente.- Con tal que tu pasión por la lectura no compita con la de tu novio, todo esta bien.

-Yo no tengo novio. - ¿Por qué le dije eso?

-¿hmm?

-Bueno Emmet fue un placer hablar contigo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y tus buenos deseos. Adiós. – fui cortante.

-Adiós… Bella.

Colgué casi que asustada. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le dije eso? Bueno, es que estaba tan acostumbrada a siempre decir lo mismo cada vez que me preguntaban que ya lo hacia por inercia; pero si se lo dice a Edward, él pensara que lo dije adrede; yo mi tonta bocaza.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Alice.

-No nada, es solo que me sorprendió que tu hermano quisiera hablar conmigo.

-Ah ya, dijo que había sido muy descortés el no felicitarte ni desearte suerte ahora en la universidad.

-Si eso me dijo.

Esme profirió un sonoro y muy triste suspiro, el cual estaba cargado de dolor y angustia.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Pensaba en Edward y en cuanto lo extraño. Es tan terco, ni siquiera me ha dejado ir a Londres. Ya tengo mas de año y medio sin verlo.- suspiró nuevamente.- Daría cualquier cosa por tenerlo en casa. – concluyó con mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

La tristeza de mi madre me dolía mucho, mas a diferencia de ella, yo rogaba por lo contrario; por nunca verle. Quería a Edward fuera de mi vida en todos sentidos. Se que mi actitud era egoísta, no obstante estaba segura que si Esme supiera la verdad, estaría apoyándome en mi deseo de no verle.

-Yo también extraño mucho a Emmet. Sobre todo sus locuras.

-¡Que! ¿Mas que tu? – le inquirí sorprendida a Alice.

-Ya sabes que mi hermano es mas que un ridículo, es un tonto.

-Si tienes razón, ya en varias ocasiones me lo has dicho.

-No. jajaja! Una cosa es que yo te lo diga, otra muy distinta es verlo por ti misma. ¿Verdad tía?

-Si, Emmet es un payaso, y lo peor es que cuando sus bromas no causan gracias, él las defiende mas y es mas constante con ellas.

-Por lo visto es todo un personaje. – respondí esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría que lo conocieras. Espero que pronto pueda venir o nosotras ir hasta allá. – declaró con suma alegría, mas a mi el solo pensarlo me inquietaba de sobre manera.- Oye no sería tan mala idea. ¿No crees tía? – preguntó mirando a Esme.

-Pues Alice quien sabe, mira lo poco receptivos que están en recibir visitas.

-Jajaja! Eso debe ser que tienen ese apartamento mas lleno de mujeres que quien sabe que jajaja!

Como cambian las cosas, antes en el pasado con el comentario de Alice mi corazón se hubiera llenado de tristeza de solo pensar que Edward podía estar en brazos de otra mujer que no fuera yo, sin embargo ahora este no hacia ningún efecto en mi.

Por fin se había dado en mi, aquello que siempre pedía arduamente y era el olvidarlo, dejarlo de amar, mas, que caro había pagado por ello.

Hubo una ocasión en la que pensé que mi vida solo estaba supeditada a mi incomprensible amor por Edward y que si esta emoción me faltara me sentiría sin razón de ser, vacía en todos aspectos. Hoy descubro que tenía razón, mi vida se movía por inercia pero prefería mil veces eso que seguir amando a un hombre que no lo merecía, un hombre que sin importarle nada arruinó mi vida, dejando en su lugar despojo y miseria.

-¿Se puede?.- se anunció Clara tocando quedamente a la puerta.

-Sigue.- le contestó Alice.

-Bella tienes una llamada telefónica.

-Raro. No escuché el timbre.

-Es que la llamada se recibió en la línea del teléfono del señor Carlise.

-¿Me llaman desde el teléfono del estudio?- inquirí muy extrañada.

-Si.

-¿Y quién era? – quiso saber Alice, quien también estaba igual de intrigada que yo.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no pregunté. Pero si dijo que era muy importante.

-Que pena Clara, pero…

-Yo creo que deberías contestar Bella.

Me causó aun mas intriga su actitud. ¿Quién sería la persona que me llamaba? ¿Por qué lo hacia desde el teléfono del estudio? ¿Por qué no lo hizo a mi celular o al teléfono general de la casa?

Con todas estas interrogantes Salí del cuarto de Alice con ella y mi madre detrás de mi a una prudente distancia.

EDWARD POV

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Emmet al ver que tenia un buen rato sin proferir palabra alguna.

-Nada- mi respuesta fue seca.

-Si claro. ¡Vamos! Dime qué pasa- cuestionó de manera insistente, tal cual como era él.

-Es que me gustaría escuchar la voz de Bella, se que es una locura, pero desde que decidí ir a buscarla, ese deseo se ha hecho mas fuerte, tanto que ya deliro con su voz- terminé con una media sonrisa.

-Ah pero eso es fácil – dijo como si nada mientras se levantaba, yo le miraba sin comprender ni sus palabras ni actitud. Hasta que vi que tomaba su celular. Corrí como loco hasta donde él, arrancándole el aparato de la mano.

-¿Oye qué te pasa? – me preguntó visiblemente molesto y aturdido.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – le cuestioné gritándole. – ¡Estas loco! ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

-Pues llamar a Alice – contestó con aire de inocencia. Entonces ahora si me quedé desconcertado. ¿Eso qué tenia que ver con el hecho de querer escuchar a Bella? Mi rostro de incertidumbre no paso desapercibido para mi primo.

-Tu solo déjame a mi y veras – me arrebató el celular de las manos entre tanto lo miraba sin comprender aun sus palabras.

Cuando Alice le hubo contestado puso el alta voz del aparato y como un completo idiota quedé cuando Emmet le pidió que le comunicara con Bella ¿Estaba loco acaso? Si! Esa era la única respuesta, claro que su excusa era bastante creíble pero de todas maneras, no dejaba de ser inquietante, sobre todo para Bella, ya que Emmet no había tenido mucho contacto con ella que digamos. Pero mientras esperaba a que contestara me encontraba asustado, nervioso, sin saber que hacer o pensar.

_-¿S..si?_- Cielos era su voz!, la voz de Bella, de la mujer por la cual ahora me moría. Diablos, mi corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente, mi respiración se hizo muy entrecortada. ¡Era su voz! ¡La voz de Bella! No podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Mi amada Bella, no tenias idea de cuanto te amaba, no tenias ni la mas remota idea de lo que el solo escucharte estaba generando en mi en esos momentos.

La conversación siguió y yo seguía sumido en mi estado de felicidad catatónica. De pronto un silencio ensordecedor de hizo, yo quería que siguiera hablando, deseaba seguir escuchándola, así que le hice señas a Emmet de que siguiera hablando. Pero con lo que salio.¡ Rayos!

- Con tal que tu pasión por la lectura no compita con la de tu novio, todo esta bien. – Ahora si me daba cuenta que mi primo era el idiota mas grande ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurría salir con esa? Mis ojos se desbordaron y mi cara se llenó de incredulidad y furia. Le miré y por respuesta solo recibí un encogimiento de hombros por su parte, reflejando en su cara que le disculpara, que no sabia el porque lo había dicho. ¡Ah no! pero yo si sabia. ¡Porque era un imbécil!..

_-Yo no tengo novio_. – Fue la respuesta de Bella ¡¿Quueeé? Bella estaba sola. Mi corazón no pudo hincharse mas de alegría, mi rostro igualó este sentir. Bella, mi Bella no estaba ya con Austin. Pero este sentimiento de felicidad me duró poco. ¿Por qué había terminado con él? ¿Había sido por lo ocurrido esa noche? ¿Bella le diría algo? O …. Demonios tantas preguntas sin poder contestar. Ahora solo restaba que Bella me odiara aun mas, si por mi culpa también perdió a su novio. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que esa relación se acabara?

-¡Aja! Edward. Sal del espacio-tiempo en donde te encuentras chicho!- me sacudió Emmet. Y con ese sacudón quien no sale de cualquier estado. Le miré aun sumido en mis cavilaciones.

-Emmet ¿Por qué terminarían? – le cuestioné

-Ni idea hermano. Pero lo bueno es que Bella esta sola, hombre y que puedes ahora con mayor libertad conquistarla. Ya no hay necesidad de pensar en apartar ramas para llegar al tesoro – dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas varias veces.

-Hay Emmet tu y tu absurda manera de hablar – me sonreí ante su comentario. – Pero y si fue producto de… ya tu sabes que.

-La verdad no se Edward, tal vez fueron otros problemas. No todo lo puedes relacionar con esa noche hermano, tampoco exageres tanto.

-Si, pero y si Bella cambio, lo cual es mas que lógico, y esto genero que su relación con él se acabara, me odiara mas.

-Edward. Perdona que te diga esto primo. Tu sabes que no me gusta echarle leña al fuego de tu tristeza pero…¿Crees qué un hecho o dos harán que Bella te odie menos o mas? Ella sentirá odio o aprensión hacia ti, sin necesidad de que algo mas pase, Edward lo que le paso, no fue… Bueno hermano, tu sabes, no me hagas hablar de mas. Pero ya sabes. ¿No crees?

Asentí pues él tenia razón, que mas daba si por mi su relación terminara, eso no iba hacer que me odiara mas de lo que ya lo hacia. ¿O si?; la duda siempre quedaba ahí.


	27. Chapter 27

BELLA POV

Íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando mis ojos casi salen de su orbita…Miré a Clara con asombro y reproche y en su rostro solo se dibujo una sonrisa de complicidad y satisfacción.

No podía creer lo que estaba al frente de mis ojos. Mis brazos se extendieron y después de salir de mi estupor corrí por las escaleras gritando de alegría.

-Jull mi Jull… Dios que alegría verte… - me tire en sus brazos haciendo que su cuerpo se tambaleara por el impacto.

-Mi niña que fuerza tienes. Jaja.. Casi me tumbas. – dijo después que le solté. Tomo uno de mis mechones sueltos y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja. Bueno ya no eres una niña. Ya eres una hermosa mujer. – enuncio con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Oh Jull.. Que sorpresa tan hermosa.- Ahora entendía todo. Mis ojos se cerraron como candados- Tonto! Mentiroso. Y tu también- dirigí mi vista hacia Clara que escondía su rostro con fingida pena – ¿Sabes el susto que me pegaste con el cuento de la supuesta llamada?. Como siempre tu y tus cosas.

-Lastimosamente la idea de la llamada no fue de Jull.- dijo una voz en el fondo de la sala.

Recostado a una de las paredes, estaba con la mas grandiosa sonrisa que pudiera recordar, claro aparte de la de… _¡Ya! Eso ya no existe para ti… Así que retornemos a la realidad, a nuestra actual realidad_… ¿En que íbamos? Si. En que era la sonrisa mas bella que recordara mi mente.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi con sus brazos extendidos. Tenia años sin verlo, años inclusive huyendo de su presencia y ahí estaba él, con su amabilidad y amor a flor de piel.

- Austin- mas fui un susurro lo que salio de mi boca. – Austin – ahora pronuncié su nombre con mayor propiedad.

Sus brazos me rodearon y nos fundimos en un abrazo que no se cuanto duro, el loco latido de su corazón en mi oído y su arrítmico respirar me hizo sonreír con añoranza.

-Mi hermosa Bella. Mi querida Bella. Dios no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte.

Me separé un poco para ver celeste mirada, seguía siendo tan bella como recordaba.

-Pues si que nos pegaron un susto – dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros.

-Es que queríamos darle una sorpresa a Bella.

-Pero mas que una sorpresa me estaban causando una arritmia cardiaca – dije en medio de una carcajada. Cielos tenia mucho tiempo que no reía con tanto gusto y de eso mi madre, mi prima y Clara se percataron. Sonriendo a su vez por mi actitud.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? – les mire buscando una respuesta.

-Bueno, Jull y yo nos encontramos en una ciudad vecina de acá, y él venia para acá y yo iba a la universidad pues en una semana comienza el año escolar y decidí acompañarle. De pronto así, si me permitías verter.- termino sonriente pero con seriedad y tristeza en sus palabras.

No dije nada. Nada tenia que decir ante lo que estaba diciendo Austin. Así que como cobarde cambie tema.

-¿Y eso Jull? ¿Qué haces precisamente en Phoenix?

-Bueno mi niña estoy en búsqueda de unos contactos para abrir acá un taller de danza como la que tenemos en Forks.

La sola mención de ese nombre me hizo estremecer de frío. No se si dieron cuenta pero preferí pensar que no fue así. Y seguí como si nada.

-Pero eso significaría que radicarías aquí ¿verdad? – pregunté mientras nos sentábamos todos en la sala a petición de mi madre para que nos pusiéramos mas cómodos, mientras ella y Clara iban a preparar una merienda.

-No precisamente. Esta seria como una especie de sede, pero claro que estaría al pendiente como si estuviera presente jejeje…

-Ah que lastima. Seria muy bueno compartir contigo otra vez.

-Alice tiene razón- dije en medio de un puchero. Pues a pesar de que Jull formara parte de aquel pasado que tanto quería dejar atrás, era de las pocas personas que me traían paz y tranquilidad.

-Pero no es algo muy seguro. Tu sabes que siempre se necesita una buena inversión económica y eso es precisamente lo que estoy buscando, algún socio capitalista.

-Yo podría hablar con papá. De pronto le interese la idea- enuncié entusiasta.

-Te lo agradezco mi niña. Pero no me parece. Además creo que tu padre tiene otros intereses jajaja… No te preocupes. Tu sabes que no me varo tan fácilmente.

-Si en eso si tienes toda la razón – aseguró en medio de una sonrisa Austin.

Ya habían pasado horas desde que habían llegado y ya estaba entrada bien noche. Mi madre les había pedido que se quedasen al comienzo estaban renuentes pero mi duendecillo hizo como siempre muy bien su trabajo convenciéndoles.

- Te he pensado mucho- Me tensé al oír sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenia que salir con eso ahora?- No te preocupes no quiero molestarte con mis cosas- su voz entristeció al ver mi reacción. Cielos! ¿Nunca dejaré de hacerle daño?

-No.. yo no… - puso su dedo sobre mis labios, clavando su mirada en mi, dejándome prácticamente muda y quieta como una estatua.

-No tienes nada que decir. Yo solo quiero que sepas que eres y seguirás siendo la persona mas importante en mi mundo y que tu felicidad es mi ilusión. Así que por favor! Se feliz Bella. Quita esa tristeza que entorpece mi alegría. Ayúdame a Borrar ese dolor que empaña tu sonrisa. Quiero ver a mi Bella otra vez.

Sonreí con tristeza ante sus palabras. Ser feliz…Era un sueño muy lejano … Ojala y encontrara la felicidad nuevamente en mi vida.

EMMET POV

-¿Y ahora dónde deje los tiquetes? – maldije en voz baja mientras seguía revolviendo mi maleta por tercera vez – Maldición Edward me matará.

-¿Y eso porque habría de hacerlo?

¡Perfecto! Ni que con lo que dije hubiera llamado mi muerte. ¿Cómo le diría que por mi culpa lo mas probable era que no viajaríamos hoy a Phoenix?

-Aja y ese silencio. ¿Paso algo? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia mi con su ceño fruncido.

-Hermano tengo que decirte algo…- hice una pausa y él me imitó pues no dijo nada, sólo espero. – Creo que boté los tiquetes- confesé con la vergüenza mas grande que pudiera sentir en ese momento. Pero para mi sorpresa Edward no musitó palabra alguna.

-Te refieres a "Estos" tiquetes. – se ufanó mientras los movía con su mano como si fueran abanicos.

-¿Qué carriso haces con ellos? – me asombré.

-Pues querido primo como para variar usted con su cabezota que solamente parece que le sirviera para hacer chistes malos…

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Oye parale! Solamente te pregunté que de dónde los sacaste carajo no te pedí que me dijeras toda la cartilla…

-Jajaja! Bueno no se ni porque me río- dijo tratando de ponerse serio otra vez, pero su intento era bien pobre. – Los dejaste en el baño.

-Miércoles si! – Recordé dándome un tope con mi mano en la frente. -Es que ahí estaba yo cuando….

-No..no .. no me interesa saber que estabas haciendo.. ¿ok? No quiero detalles –Me reí con ganas ante su comentario. – Además me estaba divirtiendo el ver como estabas de loco buscándolos por todos lados jajajaja!

-Oye eso es maldad.- le contesté algo molesto.

-No. Yo diría que es mofarse del primo cansón. – dijo mientras levantaba su ceja y se reía con sorna.

-Hay hermanito te falta mucho para aprender del maestro. Ósea yo!- le recordé mientras me señalaba con el dedo colocando mi rostro de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno ya! Dejemos de bobadas. Además por eso vine a interrumpir la búsqueda de tu tesoro perdido pues ya tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-No puedo creer que en menos de 18 horas estaremos en casa otra vez.

EDWARD POV

Si. Así era, en poco tiempo estaría nuevamente al frente de Bella, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verme? Estaba tan lleno de temor como de ansias, mi mente y corazón estaban mas que confusos en sus emociones. Lógicamente estaba deseoso de ver a mi bello ángel pero al mismo tiempo tenia mucha aversión por lo que pudiera suceder. No sabia si estaba preparado para el odio de su mirada. Desde que había tomado la decisión, mentalmente recreaba una mil maneras de cómo sería nuestro encuentro, de cómo me sentiría cuando clavara su mirada llena de desprecio en mi persona, de cómo me sentiría y de cómo reaccionaría. Pero aun así, una cosa es prepararse para algo y otra muy distinta es el vivirlo. Y este último era precisamente mi gran temor.

¿Podría soportar el odio de su mirada? ¿Su actitud me haría desistir de mi intento de enamorarla? No! pero que sandeces estas diciendo Edward. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no será fácil! ¡sabes muy bien todo el daño que le hiciste a Bella!, ¿Así que quién carriso te dijo que será fácil? Por eso mismo es que tienes que ir hasta allá. Por eso mismo…

Me repetía para darme valor, de ir hasta lo que para mi significaba la máxime prueba de tolerancia para mi mismo. Si es cierto que amaba a Bella, también era cierto que mi vida estos años sin tenerla a mi lado han sido peor que un infierno. Pero ¿Podré soportar sus desprecios?, ¿No saldrá a flote el Edward de antes y echará todo a la mierda nuevamente? ¿Mi amor será tan fuerte como para aguantar aquello que me espera? Amo a Bella, se que la amo, de eso no tengo la menor duda… Pero…¿Será que podré con esto Dios?

-Creo que si sigues en tus meditaciones no llegaremos nunca – Habló Emmet mientras arrastraba las maletas.

-Lo siento yo…

-Si, si – me interrumpió – no tienes que decírmelo. Entiendo que para ti no será nada fácil todo esto. Pero sabes que es lo mejor. – Por toda respuesta solo asentí. –Por cierto ¿A que hora vamos a anunciarnos? Ya vamos a coger el avión y todavía nada de nada…

-Lo haremos cuando estemos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo?- preguntó contrariado.

-No lo se. Pero no quiero decirlo antes y que Bella invente alguna excusa y no este en casa. Quiero verla Emmet. Si! tengo mi cabeza convertida en un ocho con todo lo que siento. También no se si seré capaz de soportar todo lo que me espera pero lo que tampoco puedo negar son mis deseos de verla, de ver su rostro otra vez, de respirar su aroma, de perderme en sus ochocolatados ojos. Los cuales me miraran con odio – dije con tristeza bajando mi cabeza- Pero aun así es con lo único que sueño Emmet. Y no quiero que esto no vaya a ocurrir. Del aeropuerto a la casa hay como media hora en auto, Bella no tendrá oportunidad de planear una huída satisfactoria con la euforia de mi mama y de Alice por nuestra llegada. ¿No crees?

-Pues si. En todo lo que dijiste tienes razón. Mi tía y Alice estarán tan contentas por nuestra llegada que se vería mas que raro que Bella no quisiera compartir ese momento con ellas.

-Exacto. Bueno carguemos esas maletas que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto.

BELLA POV

El inicio de clases fue difícil para mi y a pesar de que Alice dijo que con el correr de los días las cosas serian mas fáciles, para mi no lo había sido, mas para ella si, No teníamos ni dos semanas de empezar las clases en la Universidad y Alice ya estaba situada entre las chicas mas populares, no le daba mas de dos meses para ser la mas popular de toda la U, si es que no era antes.

-Hola – Volteé asustada.- Niña no has visto un fantasma. – Era Alice.

-No, tontita, no es eso, es que me asustaste. Estaba distraída.

-Si como lo que últimamente haces. Por cierto ya tomaste la decisión. ¿Nos mudaremos a las habitaciones de la U? – preguntó por centésima vez entusiasmada.

-Alice – contesté colocando mi cara de fastidio – Sabes que no tengo ganas de salir de casa. No quiero dejar a Esme sola.

-Hay Bella a otro perro con ese hueso. Lo que pasa es que no quieres abandonar la seguridad de tu propio encierro, eso es lo que sucede, nada mas. ¡Vamos Bella será divertido!.

-Digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de opinión. No dejaré la casa para venirme a vivir a las habitaciones de la universidad. Pero si quieres hazlo tu. Yo no te estoy obligando a lo contrario. Te extrañaré en casa pero no estas pegada a mi Alice.

Alice me miró con reproche como si mis palabras la hubieran herido.

-¿Sabes que Bella? Estas muy equivocada, yo si estoy unida a ti. Eres mi prima, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga. Y aunque me moriría de ganas por estar en estas habitaciones- dijo señalando el campus- Sin ti no seria lo mismo. No quiero estar aquí sin ti. No quiero vivir mis experiencias de universitaria si no estas a mi lado.

Sus palabras me calaron muy al fondo. Maldito Edward, si no hubieras arruinado mi vida, ahora podría ser una chica normal y disfrutar de las cosas que Alice deseaba hacer, pero no puedo, el alejarme de casa me hacia sentir insegura, temerosa, casi como si sufriera de agorafobia.

-Alice. Lo siento – mi mirada se empañó de la tristeza que había en mi alma- En verdad lo siento.

-No, perdóname tu a mi. En ocasiones olvido todo el trabajo y el esfuerzo que haces, después de todas las cosas por las que has pasado. Eres muy valiente Bella – Puse mi cara de "Huy si como no" – No pongas esa cara que es verdad – me regañó – Tanto que no se si yo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para salir adelante como lo has hecho tu

-Alice por favor! Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte. Y Yo no he salido adelante. Si fuera así, no tuviéramos esta conversación y estaríamos recogiendo nuestras cosas para venirnos a vivir acá.

-Bueno ya! No hables mas de eso. ¿Vamos a casa?

-No puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo con unas compañeras. Lo mas probable es que me quedé toda la tarde. Así que dile a Esme que llegaré mucho mas tarde.

-Listo, le daré tu mensaje. Si necesitas algo solo llama ¿Ok?

-Si, claro nena. No te preocupes.

ALICE POV

Las cosas con Bella no habían sido nada fáciles pero ahí íbamos, ella recuperándose y nosotros tratando de ayudarla lo mejor que pudiéramos.

-Hola Tía! – llegué como siempre haciendo escándalo.

-No soy tu tia Esme – me corrigió Carlise – Ah perdón tío. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y mi tía Esme?

-Estoy bien Alice, gracias y tu tía esta en el jardín con Clara.

-Perfecto voy para allá. ¿Por cierto no tienes turno en la clínica?

-Si, en estos precisos momentos parto para el hospital.

-Perfecto tío nos vemos en la noche – me despedí dirigiéndome a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, para irme a mi habitación a hacer mis labores.

Ya estaba casi terminando la tarde cuando mi celular empezó a sonar insistentemente, y digo así pues no quería contestar, estaba semi adormilada; pero por mas que trataba de ignorarlo el molesto timbre estaba haciendo casi imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Mi primer intención al tomarlo fue apagarle pero al ver el identificador vi con gran alegría que era mi hermano, sin esperar mas contesté.

-Hola! ¡Oye tu si que andas perdido! Que bueno que te acuerdas que tienes una hermana – le reproché al final.

-Ay! Alice ya vas a empezar. – se quejó al otro lado de la línea y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. – Además la noticia que te tengo hará que dejes de joder.

-¿Así? ¿No me digas?

-¿Dime que te pondrías feliz y me dejarías de molestar?

-Que me anunciaras que me acabo de ganar unas vacaciones en un crucero de lujo. Jajajaja!

-Tan linda y graciosa mi hermanita. Ósea que prefieres unas vacaciones en un crucero que ver a tu hermanito lindo- terminó creo que haciendo puchero.

Por un momento no dije nada, estaba creo, yo tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-Espera!. ¿Cómo así que verte? ¿No me digas que me regalaras un tiquete para ir a Londres?

-Niña tu sólo piensas en regalo carajo- se carcajeó al otro lado de la línea y ya me estaba enseriando pues no era concreto en lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Bueno pero dime que quieres decir de una buena vez.- le exigí molesta.

-No pues, parece que la universidad le altero el mal genio.

-Emmet!- le dije usando mi entonación de YA!

-Bueno, bueno Ya… Perfecto ¿Que te parecería si en menos de 15 minutos podrías ver el hermoso rostro de tu hermano?

Quedé asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Emmet ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿No será esta una de tus pésimas bromas?

-Oye mis bromas no son pésimas – se quejó nuevamente

-Diferimos en opiniones querido – le interrumpí

-Bueno el asunto es que en esta ocasión es verdad. Edward y yo llegaremos a casa en menos de 15 minutos, estamos en camino. – silencio…- ¿Alice? ¿Alice todavía estas ahí?

-AAAAYYYYY! – Grité como loca de la emoción

-Demonios enana que me dejas sordo! – También gritó Emmet.

-¡¿Es verdad?. Júrame que no es broma.

-Si te asomas a la puerta nos veras llegar ¿Qué te parece?

- AAAAYYYYY!- Grité otra vez- Se lo diré a Esme ahora mismo – reaccioné mientras bajaba con prisa las escaleras gritando – Tía Esme! Tía Esme!

-Por Dios esta loca me va a dejar sordo – Escuché quejarse a Emmet otra vez y de fondo escuché la inigualable risa de Edward. Si! estaba también Edward. Cielos Tía Esme no se contendría de la dicha.

-Pequeña que te puedes caer-

-Clara ¿Dónde esta mi tía?

-En la cocina. ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?

-¿Malo? Para nada es lo mejor, lo mejor. Tía Esme!. No se te ocurra colgar – amenacé a mi hermano.

-No voy a colgar, pero por favor deja de gritar que en verdad me vas a dejar sordo.- Nuevamente escuché la risa de mi primo. Dios! Si que estaba feliz , estaba dichosa, dentro de poco estaría completa, con las personas que mas quiero a mi lado.

-Niña ¿Qué te sucede? – habló mi tía con su habitual tranquilidad… jajaja! una que le iba a quitar de eso estaba segura.

-Ya la tengo aquí. Pásamelo. – mi tía me estaba viendo como si se me hubiera zafado un tornillo, pero yo sólo me reía internamente pues sabía que en pocos momentos se pondría igual que yo.

-Alo- Era Edward, que bien. – díselo tu misma porque a mi no me creería – y le extendí el celular a mi tía; quien lo tomó extrañada.

-¿Si? ¿Diga? – dijo con algo de temor. – ¡OH Hijo! Que placer el oírte ¿Cómo estas?- otro silencio - ¡¿Qué? – desorbitó sus ojos y entendí que ya sabia.

-Es increíble ¿no crees? – le pregunté sin contenerme, pero mi tía no decía nada todavía.

-Hijo no me estas mintiendo….Cielos tu padre se pondrá dichoso ¿Por dónde vas? ….¡¿Qué?. Alice rápido ya llegaron. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – me empezó a empujar hacia la salida de la casa.

La llegada de los chicos fue como un sueño. Ni mi tía ni yo podíamos creerlo, ya tenia 20 minutos de haber llegado y todavía mi mente se rehusaba a creer que mi primo y mi hermano estuvieran en casa.

-Oh mi hijo!- Esme tenía abrazado a Edward en el sofá como un niño pequeño y a pesar de que no era la mejor postura para él, se veía que estaba contento de estar con su madre.- Pero díganme ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-Caramba tía no hemos llegado y ya nos estas echando- no terminó muy bien Emmet de abrir su bocota cuando le di un fuerte codazo- Auch! – se quejó del golpe.

-Eso te pasa por ser tonto- le recriminé

-No digas eso Emmet, si por mi fuera no los dejara marchar nunca. Los he extrañado mucho y no saben lo feliz que estoy de que nuevamente estén en casa.

-Bueno madre por ahora no tenemos fecha para irnos.

-Enserio? Dios si es grande.- otra vez mi Esme envolvió en sus brazos a su hijo.

-¿Y papá?

-Él llegará mas tarde. Esperemos a que llegue para darle la sorpresa – le respondí.

-¿Y Bella? – preguntó mi hermano algo nervioso. No entendí porque pero con Emmet era mejor ignorar lo que pasaba por su descontrolada cabeza.

-Esta en la biblioteca de la universidad. Vendrá mas tarde.

Ante mi respuesta los dos profirieron una especie de pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad. En verdad estaban algo raros.

-¿Aja? Y esos suspiros- Que mi hermano se comporte como idiota era cosa de todos los días pero que Edward le secundara, eso si me generaba curiosidad.

-No me digas que todavía estar aprensivo con Bella.- reaccionó mi tía. – Edward yo pensé que la distancia iba a hacer que las cosas entre ustedes mejoraran. O mejor dicho que tu actitud con Bella cambiara.

-Es cierto Edward. Bella ha pasado por cosas muy duras y lo que menos necesita es de tu inhospitalidad – le recordé

-Esta bien. Pero no me ataquen juntas. Y si madre la distancia me hizo comprender muchas cosas y entender como se siente Bella al no tener a sus padres cerca. Pues yo los extrañé mucho.

-Que bueno al parecer algo bueno te dejó el viaje.- me reí someramente

-Tan linda mi hermosa enana.

-Si, podré ser enana pero no necesité de estar separado de mis padres tres años para entender a una chica tan dulce como Bella.

-Wow! Veo que se llevan muy bien.

-Si. Ella es como mi hermana y te advierto Edward Cullen te llegas a meter con ella y es como si oficialmente te estuvieras metiendo conmigo. Y sabes que no soy presa fácil.

EDWARD POV

Alice se reía de su comentario. No quería siquiera pensar si algún día se enterara de todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella, sin embargo era un daño el cual había pagado con creces, mas sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Cuando llegamos mi corazón parecía un caballo al galope, mis retinas deliraban por verla, ansiaba, a pesar de que sabía lo que me esperaba, tenerla al fin a mi lado, tal cual como lo había estado anhelando desde hace año y medio.

Pero Bella no se hallaba en casa, no sabía si era lo mejor o no. Mas los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en mi casi en siglos sin su presencia.

-Voy a llamar a Bella, ya se hizo tarde y nada que aparece. – señaló Alice mientras marcaba en su celular.

Temía que le dijera que estaba aquí, pero no tenia que decirle para impedírselo, rogaba al cielo que no se le ocurriera abrir su bella boquita.

-Que raro – dijo con sus ojitos ceñudos. Enseguida me puse alerta – Se va a buzón. -¿Buzón? pensé - Parece que lo tiene apagado – Dijo mirando a mi madre.

-Pero eso es raro. Ella nunca apaga su celular.- citó mi madre ahora extrañada también.

Maldición Bella sabe que estoy aquí, y huyo….¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Sin querer ocultar mi estado de ánimo miré a Emmet el cual me decía con la mirada que me calmara y que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas. Si, él tenia razón ¿Cómo iba a saber Bella que estábamos de vuelta? si no deje a mi primo avisar si no hasta que estuviéramos lo mas cerca de casa posible precisamente por mi propia paranoia de que pudiera escapar.

Tenia que ser una locura, Bella no podía haberse enterado y huir además, quien le avisaría, si las únicas que sabían no se habían despegado de nosotros ni un instante.

-Necesitan algo mas – Entró en ese momento Clara, mirándonos a todos y cuando posó sus ojos en mi, su mirada se endureció otra vez, cada que coincidíamos claramente observaba como sus pupilas brillaban con una emoción muy distinta a la que recordaba de ella. Casi como rabia o furia…¿Acaso...Bella…le contó algo? ¿Ella le aviso a Bella que había regresado y ahora esta había huido y ya no la vería mas? Este solo pensamiento me desesperó al tal punto que sin poder reprimirlo me levantó afanosamente del sofá totalmente alterado.

¡NO! Yo necesitaba a Bella, Necesitaba enamorarla, Necesitaba hacerle ver cuanto la amaba y cuan arrepentido estaba de haber sido un idiota estúpido. NO..NO..Bella por favor!

-¿Qué te sucede hijo?

-Nada, es que me supongo que tendrás que ir al baño ¿Verdad primo? – dijo Emmet abriendo los ojos.

Las palabras de Emmet me trajeron a la realidad

-Aaammm… Aaammm…- miré a Clara quien no había cambiado en nada su manera de mirarme. – No, Este si… Si, pero no, fue sólo un reflejo.

-Me supongo de que… - Casquilló en un susurro Clara, pero claramente la oí. Demonios ella sabia. Ella tenía que saber y le había dicho a Bella, ahora no tenia ninguna duda de eso. Caí como peso muerto al sofá. Mis ilusiones las sentí rotas contra el piso y mi respiración se me fue anegando como si no quisiera saber mas.

BELLA POV

Perfecto! me había quedado sin carga en el celular con lo cual no podía llamar a Alice para que viniera a recogerme y ahora me tocaba coger taxi para ir a casa.

Ya había caído la noche, menos mal que avisé que llegaría tarde pues estarían preocupadas y me estarían llamando, y al ver que no contestaba mejor dicho.

No estaba bajando bien del taxi cuando Clara venía hacia mi notoriamente alterada, Miércoles entonces a pesar de que había avisado que llegaría tarde estaban igualmente preocupadas y mas Clara, que desde la muerte de mi abuelo me protegía mucho, en ocasiones hasta de manera exagerada,

-Niña que bueno que llegaste necesito decirte algo urgentemente.

-Si. Clara, pero tranquilízate, además yo estoy bien. Mírame –le sonreía mientras tocaba varias partes de mi cuerpo en señal que me no tenia ningún rasguño.

-Si ya se que estas bien, pero dudo que lo…

-Bella! – Ahí estaba la gritona de mi prima, quien corría hacia mi. Bueno pero ni que fuera para tanto solo me demoré dos horas a lo sumo.

-Si, soy yo, estoy viva y estoy bien- bromeé con las dos. Pero el rostro que tenia Clara no me daba tranquilidad. Mas sin embargo el rostro de Alice solo derrochaba alegría ¿Qué carriso había pasado?

-Bella! Que bueno qua ya llegaste. Te demoraste mucho – Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Oye que me ahogas – me reí ante su actitud – Me demoré haciendo el trabajo y después me di cuenta que tenia el celular descargado – le conté mirándola.

-Con razón, te estaba llamando para saber el porque de tu demora y si se me hizo raro que se fuera a buzón. Bueno pero eso no importa. Claro ahora que se que estas bien. Te tengo una sorpresa!- su sonrisa se ensanchó desmesuradamente por todo su rostro.

-Wow! no me digas que tienes novio nuevo jejejeje

-Mucho mejor primita, mucho mejor. Pero debes acompañarme a la sala.

Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hacia Clara y seguía con su rostro de preocupación y moviendo casi por inercia su cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente. Su forma de actuar no era normal y me estaba inquietando.

Pero Alice me separó rápidamente de ella y casi a empujones entramos a casa. Me tapó sorpresivamente mis ojos con su mano.

-Si no descubrirás la sorpresa rápidamente y así no aguanta – se río. –Hola! Ya llegamos Aquí esta Bella . - ¿Con quien estaba hablando Alice? ¿Qué sorpresa me tenia? ¿Y por qué Clara tenia esa cara?

No pude pensar mas pues ante mi, la sorpresa de la que tan eufórica estaba Alice estaba tomando forma


	28. Chapter 28

Era la forma del hombre que tanto amé del hombre que me hizo tanto daño; ante mi, estaba Edward, por un momento mi mente dejó de pensar, mi respiración se anegó a seguir. Edward….Edward estaba aquí, delante de mi con su esmeraldina mirada, con su porte de modelo de revista.

De pronto todo fue silencio. Hasta mis pensamientos callaron…¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada mas que asombro? ¿Qué ocurría en mi? Era Edward ¿No?. No un extraño, no un amigo ¡Era Edward!

…

…...

…

-Hola – dije de la manera mas calmada y no era calma buscada, era una calma que se sentía; no, no era calma precisamente, era algo que no podía describir a precisión.

Su rostro estaba inmovilizado como en una caricatura, no movía ni un solo músculo. ¿Qué, tenía miedo que le fuera atacar? ¿Temía que abriera mi boca y me portara como la idiota que siempre fui? JA! Edward Cullen que equivocado estabas.

_Tu maldita presencia ya no importaba en la mía!_ Mi mente profirió sin darme tiempo a pensar. ¡¿QQUUEE? ¿Podía ser cierto lo que mi mente gritara en mi interior? ¿Qué Edward ya no significaba nada en mi vida?

Busqué y busqué en mis recodos algo que sentir por él y sólo hallé….nada….

¡Cielos! ¿Mi dulce tormento ya no lo era más? ¿Todos mis años de tortura y dolor ya se habían desvanecido?

Si! Si! Al parecer si. Una alegría que no sentía en mucho tiempo invadió mi ser. Pero no lo demostraría. Edward para mi era NADA! Y así me comportaría con él, sería la cucaracha de mi casa, la cucaracha de mi vida.

-Esme, debes estar muy feliz – miré a mi madre sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

-Así es Bella. Muy feliz – respondió Esme, creo que sin darse cuenta de mi actitud. Mi madre estaba tan llena de su alegría que no notaba nada mas.

-Ya le dije que no se metiera contigo Bella – oí hablar a Alice a mis espaldas y su comentario si me causo gracia, haciéndome esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice. Pero creo que no sea necesario la advertencia, ya no somos ningunos niños ¿Verdad Edward? - volví a mirarle y ¡Hablarle!. Cielos estaba tan sorprendida con mi actitud que no lo podía creer. Esto había que celebrarlo pero no ahora, ahora debería seguir con la misma actitud, además no me nacía nada mas.

-¿Te traigo algo de tomar? – me ofreció Clara con una voz mas relajada. La miré algo extraño pero sin prestar mayor importancia.

-Si claro. ¿Puedes traerme un te? – le pedí

Clara caminó hacia la cocina perdiéndose en la entrada de esta.

Me ubiqué al lado de Alice sin dejar de mirar a Edward, pude ver como él se removió en su puesto ¿No me diría que el niño se sentía mal de verme de nuevo? ¡Que cinismo el que tenían ciertas personas!

-¿Y cómo les fue en Londres? – pregunté mirando alternativamente a Emmet, el cual se encontraba serio y a Edward.

-Bien – respondió Emmet de manera tajante.

-¿Y qué los trajo a casa? –mi mirada se posó solamente a Edward, y ésta fue como si fuera nada cuando pregunté esperando su respuesta. La cual se demoró unos buenos eternos segundos.

-Mi madre- respondió en medio de un carraspeo que salió de su garganta - Le había prometido a mi madre venir a verla – dijo ahora de manera mas clara.

-Que bueno porque Esme les extrañaba mucho. Aunque no sólo Esme… también Alice y Carlise – por espacio de medios segundos las pupilas de Edward brillaron intensamente mientras me preguntaba el por qué.

-Aquí tienes Bella - se acercó Clara con una humeante taza de te.

-Gracias Clara – tomé la taza y di un ligero sorbo al delicioso líquido. Te, que bueno que lo había pedido, a pesar de no sentir mucho con respecto a la presencia de Edward, lo mejor era tomar precauciones, tal vez esta actitud era producto de la impresión por verlo después de tantos años, así que no debía bajar la guardia fácilmente. Quien sabe si de pronto en espacio de minutos u horas estallaría en una crisis nerviosa gritando y llorando.

Dicho pensamiento me pareció patético, pero ¿En mi vida qué no había sido patético en cuanto a Edward se refería?

Duramos espacio de 20 minutos mas en la sala, escuchando los anécdotas de Emmet, las preguntas de Esme y Alice. En ese momento sentimos que Carlise entró por la puerta y nuevamente se dio el protocolo de la bienvenida. Mi padre estaba igual que Esme contentos a mas no poder.

Un rato después, les pedí excusas para subir a mi habitación.

¿Qué había pasado allá abajo? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? Fueron las preguntas que durante toda la noche no me dejaron dormir.

EDWARD POV

¿Qué había sucedido allá abajo? ¿Qué había pasado con Bella? Sé que la pregunta era ridícula, yo había matado a Bella, a la Bella que conocía o mejor dicho la que nunca me di el placer de conocer. Pero es que esta era otra persona. Su mirada. ¡Dios! Su fría mirada me heló la sangre, me mató en vida el ver como me miraba como si fuera nada.

Ni siquiera un mal recuerdo significaba en la vida de Bella. ¿Eso seria bueno o malo? No tenía ni la mas remota idea.

-Bella – susurré mientras miraba el techo de mi recamara, la cual mi madre organizó para mi.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Sólo Bella y su fría mirada estaban clavados en mi.

¿Hubiese preferido encontrarme con su odio? No lo sé, Por lo menos hubiera habido sentimientos pero…NO… había NADA…Su mirada era vacía, yo no significaba nada en la vida de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Eso me trajo un deyavú.

Así era en el pasado. Bella era insignificante para mi, cuantas veces me dije y le dije a los demás que las hormigas que deambulaban en la casa eran mas importante que ella. ¡Demonios! Como duelen esas palabras ahora. Como duele saber lo que Bella sentía en ese momento. Pero existía una gran diferencia. Ella no me amaba, ella no me amaba como yo la amo ahora. Mi indiferencia no la desgarraba por dentro como la suya lo hacia conmigo.

¡Maldición! ¡BELLA! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué te amo? O mejor ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido de no verte antes? ¿De tratarte como lo estas haciendo ahora conmigo?

-¡Maldita sea! - proferí un grito lleno de frustración, miedo y desesperación. No me importaba si me oían, no me importaba nada, sólo Bella, sólo ella.

Al día siguiente, me duché rápidamente y me vestí de igual manera, quería verla. Claro que me dolía su actitud, pero mis deseos de estar con ella eran más grande.

Bajé y todos ya estaban en el comedor. Mi vista les repaso a cada uno, pero el que más anhelaba no estaba. La decepción en mi rostro no se hizo esperar.

-¿Y Bella? – pregunté en medio de un impulso.

-Tuvo que irse temprano a la universidad. Clases de 6 de la mañana – me respondió mi madre.

¿Sería cierto eso de la clase a las 6 de la mañana? O ¿Tal vez me estaba sacando el cuerpo? Quizás mi presencia no era tan indiferente como me hizo creer Este último pensamiento me hizo sonreír un poco.

Si, parecería descabellado, pero en realidad preferiría combatir con su odio, con su desprecio que con eso tan horrible que vi en su mirada y actitud, o mejor dicho que no vi.

Yo sé lo que significaba que alguien no valiera nada en su vida. Así era con Bella y ¡Demonios! No quería que pasara eso. Si, era un maldito egoísta pero era cierto no quería ser nada en la vida de Bella.

-Hermano ¿Qué todo fue eso? – me preguntó Emmet en su cuarto después de haber desayunado.

-No lo sé – no había necesidad de preguntarle de que estaba hablando, era lógico que se trataba de la actitud de Bella el día anterior.

-Cielos, yo pensé que te iba a comer vivo y no hizo nada – enfatizó con su rostro aun asombrado.

-Sabes que eso es peor Emmet – le dije triste. Emmet no entendió mis palabras, lo noté en su rostro. – ¿Recuerdas lo que antes significaba Bella para mi?

-¿Un estorbo? – preguntó dudoso

-No, bueno si. Pero mas que eso, ella era un cero a la izquierda. Y eso es ahora lo que soy para Bella. Un ser completamente insignificante en su vida – puntualicé sin poder ocultar de mi rostro el dolor que esas palabras me hacían sentir en mi alma.

-Oh hermano. Eso si esta grave.

-Si. – no dije nada mas, no tenia nada mas que decir, sólo sentir. El terrible dolor que carcomía mi alma y la paz de mis pensamientos.

BELLA POV.

No había dormido nada y esperaba anhelante el sonido de mi despertador indicando que mi día había iniciado y con ello el procurar distraer mis pensamientos de todas esas preguntas que no me habían abandonado en toda la noche.

Llegué a mi salón, me senté como siempre en los primeros puestos dispuesta a prestar atención.

-¡Señorita Swan! ¿Podría decirnos en qué siglo y mas específicamente el periodo en años en que se dieron las primeras grandes novelas inglesas y por qué ésta se denominaba la era Augusta y por quién? – se acercó el profesor a mi puesto con un aire sumamente molesto.

Sólo atiné a mirarle como si no entendiera nada de lo que acababa de decir, lo cual era bien cierto. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no había escuchado ni un ápice de la clase y lo peor era que el profesor estaba esperando una respuesta que yo no tenía.

-Aamm ….aammm….-Demonios no me salía nada. Maldito Edward otra vez. Si es cierto que no estaba en mis pensamientos como en el antaño pero todavía me tenía pensando el por qué de mi actitud de ayer, el por qué de mis sentimientos y el temor de que fuera algo pasajero y que tarde o temprano fuera a explotar.

-Señorita Swan, estoy esperando su respuesta - rumió ahora mi profesor.

Me había quedado nuevamente cavilando con mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento profesor no…no podría responderle - bajé la cabeza ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

-¿Y sería posible que la señorita me explicara o no mejor nos explicara porque no nos puede dar una respuesta satisfactoria? - dijo retándome

Carajo no podía dejar pasar este hecho, en el poco tiempo de asistir a clases me había caracterizado por ser buena estudiante, retraída si. Pero buena. ¿No podía dejarlo simplemente pasar?

-Estamos esperando su explicación señorita Swan.

Al parecer no. Levanté mi rostro y le miré sin expresión alguna.

-Simplemente no estaba prestando atención. – le respondí seria

-Aaaah La señorita tiene el descaro de decir que mi clase no le parece interesante -

-No. No quise decir eso…

-Si a la niña le parece mas interesantes sus banales pensamientos que mi impartición entonces le agradecería que saliera de mi clase – señaló la puerta con su brazo.

-No.. señor … yo no…

-Creo que estoy siendo bien explicito señorita Swan. No la quiero aquí, por lo menos hasta que sus pensamientos dejen su cabecita en paz.

Le miré absorta, completamente sorprendida. ¿En verdad qué se creía? Sin decir mas recogí mis cosas me levanté y salí furiosa del salón.

¡Perfecto! Eso me pasaba por estar dejando cabida otra vez a Edward Cullen en mi vida. Me reclamé llena de coraje.

Me fui para la biblioteca a pasar lo que faltaba para mi próxima clase.

-Hola Bella - escuché la melódica voz de Alice. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Si. Pero tuve un inconveniente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Problemas con el profesor. Me distraje un momento, me hizo una pregunta y se puso furioso y me sacó del salón. –no tenia porque ocultar lo que paso.

-¡Miércoles!.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano si tu primera clase comienza en una hora máximo?

-Ah si, pero vine temprano para coger unos apuntes que necesito para un trabajo. Que ayer se me olvido – terminó con esa carita de niña traviesa que tanto me gustaba.

-Hay Alice Tu no cambias. Jajaja! ¿Te ayudo? - le ofrecí

-Me encantaría – aceptó entusiasta.

Mi día siguió normal procuré estar mas atenta a mis clases siguientes y esperar mejor la prueba de fuego que era volver a verlo.

EDWARD POV

Todo el día fue tortura para mi, no sabía si era mas fácil estar en Londres a miles de kilómetros de Bella o aquí a pocos metros y no poder estar con ella y desear como un loco su presencia en casa.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde; ¡Doce horas fuera! Bella doce horas fuera…

Ya deliraba por verla, por oírla, deseaba perderme nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Mas este pensamiento trajo el recuerdo de su vacía mirada y nuevamente el dolor se apoderó de mi, rasgando mi corazón.

¡Pero no Edward! Tu habías venido con un propósito, regresaste para enamorar a Bella y eso es lo que ibas hacer, enamorarla, ella era tu vida, tu razón de ser, lo mas importante en estos momentos, ella y su amor y los dos los ibas a tener.

Escuché el motor de un auto llegar, esbocé una sonrisa aun sin saber quien era, pero el solo hecho de pensar que fuera Bella hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría

-Buenas – Era la voz de Alice! Bella tendría que estar con ella. Salí presuroso de la biblioteca.

-Hola - me dijo la pequeña duende con una gran sonrisa al verme

-¿Estás sola?

-Si – contestó sin mas. - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó sumamente intrigada

La desilusión que sintió mi corazón al parecer llegó a mi rostro.

-No. Nada - dije tratando de cambiar mi expresión – Oh bueno si, es que estoy esperando al idiota de tu hermano que le encargué unas cosas y nada que ha llegado.

Tenía que inventar algo pues conociendo a Alice no se iba a quedar con esa.

-Ah – dijo encogiéndose los hombros - Mínimo ha de estar coqueteando con alguna chica – dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-Es lo mas seguro – coincidí con ella.

En ese momento otro auto llegó a la casa y miré ansioso la entrada de la casa.

-Hola - Saludó Emmet y nuevamente no pude ocultar mi desilusión. –Ok no soy Miss Universo pero tampoco para que me reciba con esa cara hermano – se burló Emmet

-Aja! No y que estabas esperando a Emmet ¿Por qué esa cara?

Bueno pero que carriso me pasaba ¿eh? No tenía o al parecer no podía ocultar lo que Bella me hacia sentir directa o indirectamente. Mi ansiedad por verla y la frustración al no hacerlo

-Es que…¡Carajo Emmet no me trajiste lo que te pedí! –fingí estar molesto mientras Emmet colocaba una cara de no entender absolutamente nada – Las cosas que te pedí que me trajeras y por lo cual te he estado esperando toda la tarde – le hice señas con mis ojos para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿Ah? - puso su mayor cara de idiota – Oye pero si tu no me pediste nada - me reclamó indignado. Si lo hubiera tenido a mi lado le hubiera dado un tremendo zape en toda esa cabezota

-Ósea que ni te acuerdas – alcé mis manos en plan de desespero procurando hacer yo él teatro pues ya me había dado cuenta que no recibiría ayuda de Emmet - Esto es el colmo Emmet – le reproché.

-Espera ¿De qué me estas hablando?. Enserio, tú no me dijiste nada.

-Ya…Ya... ¿Sabes qué? Deja eso así y acompáñame a la recamara - le dije para que dejara de hablar y terminara echando tierra a mi teatro.

Alice solo nos veía, haciendo una negación con su cabeza y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, tal vez porque creía en mi supuesta furia y no quería echarle mas leña al fuego a su hermano.

Apenas entramos a mi recamara le di ese tremendo zape (golpe) en la cabeza.

-Hey..Hey…¿Qué carajos en verdad te pasa a ti? –dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza producto del golpe.

-¿Es qué eres tonto o te haces? –le pregunté un tanto furioso - Te hago señas para que me sigas y lo que haces es decir que no te he dicho nada. ¡Pues claro que no te dije nada so bruto! – alcé la voz un poco – Pues todo era una pantomima. Estaba esperando a Bella y no se me ocurrió decir mejor cosa que era a ti a quien esperaba.

-No pues, ahora yo soy adivino. Bonita cosa ahora - me reclamó

- No precisamente, pero si cogerla en el aire ¿No?

-¿Cuál cogerla en el aire? si es mas fácil entenderle a un mudo que a ti – me dijo todo enfurruñado.

-Bueno ya no importa –le dije todo molesto – Lo importante fue que Alice creyó que era a ti quien esperaba y que tu eras el generador de mi malestar,

-Ok… como diga el señorito – dijo en son de burla. Mas no le presté atención pues no quería discutir mas con él.

Nos quedamos un buen rato mas en mi habitación hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

Esperaba que ahora si pudiera verla, pero lo raro era que a pesar de haber estado pendiente a la llegada de un automóvil nunca escuché nada que me lo hiciera notar.

Mas cuando bajé ahí estaba ella, con su hermosa cabellera, con su blanquecina piel, la cual era mas traslucida a la luz del candelero del comedor.

Alzó su rostro hacia nosotros y con terror volví a ver esa misma mirada vacía de Bella…¡No era posible! No había sido entonces impresiones mías o sólo el impacto de verme, Bella no sentía absolutamente nada por mi. Yo era nada para la mujer que amaba, era completamente insignificante.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mi rostro no reflejara el dolor que había invadido mi alma. Aparté mi mirada de la suya, a pesar de que moría por verme en ellos, no lo quería así, no de esa manera, me partía el corazón, la vida entera el verme en aquellos ojos de vacía expresión.

La cena fue un completo suplicio para mi, deseaba que pasara rápido, no podía soportar ver a Bella así. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, sentía desfallecer en vida, deseaba que por algunos segundos, milésimas si es caso su mirada al posarse en mi, reflejara algún tipo de emoción. Maldición así fuera odio, rabia, ¡Algo joder! ¡Algo! Pero no... no había NADA…

Ya no podía mas, poco antes que terminara la cena me levanté sintiendo las miradas de todos incluso de la ella. No le volví a mirar, ya mi alma estaba desgarrada por su indiferencia para seguir torturándome en esta, por ello me retiraba.

-Lo siento. Tengo algo de jaqueca. Les pido un permiso – sin esperar mas, Salí de comedor directo a mi recamara. Me tiré en la cama como peso muerto, las lágrimas estaban amenazando por salir. No quería llorar, con eso no remediaría nada, pero el dolor que embargaba mi alma era superior a mi. _Que tontas son las palabras cuando se dicen al viento, cuando no se sospecha el futuro, cuando el dolor de hoy es una simple mueca al que ha de venir._

Oh Si! Mi alma dolía, mas pronto descubriría lo que era morir en vida.

Igual que el día anterior y que muchas noches antes de esta la pase en vela y seguí en vela muchos días mas.

Los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas y estas en días y los días en semanas, semanas que se convirtieron en dos malditos largos meses llenos de angustia, desesperación y frustración.

Bella seguía con su misma actitud, como alguna vez le traté, a veces cuando estábamos todos reunidos le hablaba, mas ella era cortante y fría al contestarme. ¡Ya no podía mas! Su indiferencia me estaba matando.

-¡¿Que estupidez estas haciendo? – entró un día Emmet a mi recamara mas que furioso.

-¿De que estas hablando? -le pregunté todo confuso.

-Como que de que. De lo que estás haciendo. De lo que habíamos quedado. ¡Carajo regresamos para que conquistaras a Bella! ¿Y qué estás haciendo? NADA

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿No te das cuenta de como esta?

-¿Y quién te dijo que iba a ser fácil? Ya de ante mano sabias que te ibas a encontrar una gran muralla.

-¡Si! Una muralla de odio, furia; no está cosa que ahora hay entre nosotros. ¿Crees que no me duele? – le grité descargando parte de mi frustración con él.

-Claro que se que te duele, quien mas que yo para saberlo, si desde hace casi dos años estoy viendo como refundes tu vida. Y que, como sea la muralla, viniste para derrumbarla, sea cual sea esta. - se acercó a mi un poco mas calmado – Demonios Edward, este no era el plan, el plan no era que te derrumbaras aquí otra vez, para esa gracia nos hubiéramos quedado en Londres.

No le respondí solo gaché mi cabeza.

-¡Maldición Edward! Deja de ser tan cobarde.

- ¡No soy cobarde! –le grité nuevamente levantando mi rostro hacia él desafiándolo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces puedes explicarme todo esto? ¿Puedes explicarme tu maldita actitud de perdedor entonces?

Volví a callar, tenía razón, era un cobarde, un estúpido cobarde, el que prefería sumirse en su cómoda tristeza que arriesgarse o a ser feliz o a sufrir mas.

-Emmet tengo miedo – acepté en un susurro.

-Lo se hermano – dijo palmeando mi espalda - Lo se y por ello yo estoy contigo, pero si tu no haces nada, no podrás tener tampoco nada Edward entiéndelo.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba poner mi mente en blanco, mis ideas claras. Necesitaba llenarme de fuerzas para poder enfrentar a Bella y mi decisión de enamorarla de mi.

Me levanté abruptamente bajo la mirada de Emmet.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció.

-No. Te lo agradezco hermano pero me gustaría estar solo.

Emmet aceptó inclinando su cabeza y dejándome marchar sin mas.

Manejé por espacio horas, recorriendo la ciudad, mis pensamientos volaban por mi cabeza mas estos no tenían coherencia, eran un revoltijo de esperanzas vanas, ilusiones irrisorias, dolor, furia y frustración. Todo entre mezclado, todo enmarañado sin dejarme nada en claro.

Estaba con mi cabeza a punto de estallar, así que bajé del auto en el primer café que encontré para tomar una taza y ver si así podía despejar mi mente y pensar con mayor claridad.

Al entrar las sillas estaban todas ocupadas, menos una que quedaba en la ventana.

¡Perfecto lo que menos quería! Pero ya que mas daba, me senté dando la espalda y mirando al interior del café.

A los pocos minutos estaba nuevamente sumido en mis incoherentes pensamientos cuando de pronto una silueta se puso frente a mi. Alcé mi rostro y le vi.

-Hola Edward – saludó alegremente – Te miré desde la calle y estaba indeciso de saber si eras tu o no. ¡Que milagro hombre! – me dijo muy entusiasmado el hermano de Tania.

-Si mucho tiempo ya – le contesté mientras me levantaba. Era agradable verlo pero en estos momentos en verdad quería estar solo, mas no sabía como hacer para deshacerme de él.

Sin siquiera ofrecérselo se sentó al frente de mi.

-¿Y qué te trajo de nuevo?

-El hogar. Ya extrañaba mi casa - le respondí amable pero cortante

-Ah ya! Que bueno en verdad, pues aquí te necesitaban mucho. Bueno aunque creo que ya no tanto jejeje…Pero al comienzo de todo si, es que fue una verdadera locura todo lo que paso tu familia.

-Si. – no entendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando mas lo asocié con la muerte del abuelo de Bella.

-No enserio. – dijo recalcando nuevamente – Yo creo que por eso se fueron del pueblo.

-Si. – repetí – Me supongo que la muerte del abuelo de Bella le dio duro a todos y siempre el estar en la mansión se los recordaría.

-Pues también creo que eso tuvo algo que ver.

-Aja! – dije nuevamente como si nada.

-Bueno Edward fue un placer verte - se levantó dándome su mano en señal de despedida. Quizás al ver mi apatía al hablar con él le hizo entender que quería estar solo.

Pero no pasaron muy bien unos segundo cuando algo llamo mi atención. ¡Espera!

_-Pues también creo que eso tuvo algo que ver._

¿También? ¿Por qué también? ¿De dónde provenía ese también? No entendía, iba a dejarlo pasar mas algo en verdad me causó mucha intriga, no entendía bien que era pero algo rebullía en mi ser y no me estaba dando calma.

Ahora era yo quien me levanta y le daba alcancé, le llamé pues siempre estaba algo lejos. Se detuvo dándose la vuelta hacia mi mirándome todo extrañado.

-Disculpa si te hablé de manera distraída, no era mi intención – tenía que por lo menos pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior y saber cómo meterme para que me dijera lo que yo quería saber.

-No te preocupes hombre. Sólo espero que no tenga nada que ver con Bella otra vez.

¡¿Bella? ¿Con Bella otra vez? Esto ya si me estaba interesando mas de la cuenta. Ya sabía que tanta inquietud por sus palabras era por algo.

-Te parece si me acompañas a tomar una taza de café - le ofrecí mientras le tomaba el brazo haciéndole que me acompañara.

Ya sentados y con dos humeantes tazas de café cada uno, tenía que ser astuto para que me dijera lo que quería saber.

-¿Y tienes rato sin ver a mi familia?

-Si. La verdad desde que se fueron de Forks, sabíamos que se habían mudado a Phoenix pero yo en lo personal perdí contacto con ellos. Aunque creo que en realidad no es que querían mucho contacto con alguien del pueblo después de lo que ocurrió.

-Si. Pues en ello tienes razón –le seguí la corriente mientras por dentro no hallaba paz en mi deseo de saber qué había ocurrido.

-Pues si – dijo volteando su cabeza hacia el otro lado, ahora era él que hablaba como si nada.

-Pero no creo que algo así pueda volver a ocurrir - dije tratando de cazar una vez mas.

-No espero que no. Bella sufrió mucho. No es que yo tuviera mucha relación con ella pero todo junto imagínate el bebé y la muerte de su abuelo al mismo tiempo. No. No fue nada fácil para ella.

¡¿BEBÉ? ¿De qué bebé hablaba? ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo?

-¿Bebé? – no pude evitar hacer la pregunta con la mayor cara de asombro que podía

-Si. El bebé de Bella ¿No sabías acaso?..


	29. Chapter 29

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que siguen la historia. Si me he demorado un poco, pero (aquí echare al agua :P) es culpa de la misma autora. Esta de floja y no ha seguido escribiendo jajaja. Viste Dyrt. Ahora estas en evidencia muajajajajaja. Dentro de poco a las que seguían la historia por Just Cullen, vendrán los nuevos capítulos y creo que para esa etapa será la misma Dyrts quien sea la que publique XD. De mi parte y de la autora, les damos gracias por sus palabras, por seguir la historia y por regalarnos su paciencia. Espero que os guste estos dos capítulos. **

_-¿Bebé? – no pude evitar hacer la pregunta con la mayor cara de asombro que podía_

_-Si. El bebé de Bella ¿No sabías acaso?.._

¿Saber? Demonios ¿Saber qué?... No entendía sus palabras, no entendía este juego, tenía que ser un juego, un macabro juego.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Huy Edward yo pensé que sabias, yo….

-No me importa lo que pensaras. Dime de qué hijo estás hablando

-Es que no se Edward. Si no te contaron fue….

-¡Maldición! – grité todo descontrolado - ¡Sólo quiero que me digas de que bebé estás hablando!

-Del de Bella. El bebé de tu hermana

-Bella no es mi hermana - grité nuevamente.

Bebé de Bella. ¿Cuándo Bella tuvo un bebé? ¿Dónde estaba? Había durado dos meses en casa y ni media palabra de esto se había dicho. ¿Dónde estaba ese niño? Oh Demonios! ¿Cuántos años tendría ese niño? Sentí un tremendo escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

-¿De qué tiempo estamos hablando?

-¿De qué tiempo de qué? No entiendo tu pregunta

-¿Cuándo Bella estuvo embarazada? – le pregunté casi en un susurro, pero era un susurro casi amenazador, de muerte, de asesino.

-No sé. Hace casi 3 años. – respondió con un poco de temor - Por eso se fueron del pueblo, por los chismes.

-¿Chismes?

-Edward, no sé si decirte. Si no te contaron fue por algo

-¡Me contarás todo maldita sea! – dije con desesperación al saber que no obtendría todas las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

-Bueno. Nos enteramos de su embarazo al mismo tiempo de la muerte de su abuelito.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que en el accidente en que murió su abuelo, ella también perdió su bebé.

¿Qué? Bella había perdido su bebé. ¿Por eso estaba así? ¿Llena de tristeza? ¿Llena de amargura en su alma? Sabía que él seguía hablando mas no le prestaba atención, debería pero solo pensaba en el dolor de Bella de perder a su hijo y a su abuelo al mismo tiempo

-Y Austin…

-¿Qué? ¿Austin? ….¿De qué hablas?

-Del padre del bebé. Aunque nunca lo reconocieron, pues es de lógica que el era el padre,

El padre del bebé Austin. Dolor…Dolor...Dolor….nuevamente el maldito dolor rasgando mi alma. Dolor de saber que ella y Austin están juntos… Pero ella dijo que estaba sola... ¿Acaso después de lo del embarazo, él la dejo? No, no puede ser. Odiaba a ese chico pero no parecía de esa maldita calaña.

-¿Qué paso con Austin?

-Pues nada. Al parecer, bueno Edward la verdad no se, todo eran chismes, tu hermana nunca reconoció al padre de su hijo oficialmente pero todos dimos por hecho que era Austin, aunque él ni lo negó, ni lo afirmó – explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No entiendo. Austin no estaba con Bella cuando perdió el bebé

- No se, pero a él poco se le veía por el pueblo y menos a tu hermana.

-¡Que Bella no es mi hermana. Maldición! –dije ya exasperado.

-Ok..ok.. como digas - dijo algo temeroso por mi reacción.

-¿Qué mas sabes?

-Ya te dije que no mucho. Todo lo demás eran chismes, por eso tu familia se fue del pueblo, para alejarse de ellos. Bueno eso me supongo pero yo también me hubiera ido.

Un hijo de Bella, de la mujer que amaba. Un hijo de ella y Austin…._Esperen_ ¿Y si ese hijo no era de Austin? ¿Si su hijo hubiera sido mío? Mi mente y corazón se llenaron de esperanza, la cual inmediatamente fue desecha. No digas tonterías Edward. Ese hijo no era tuyo. Había mas posibilidad que fuera de su novio a que fuera tuyo. ¿Pero y las cuentas? Casi tres años ¿No? ¡Oh demonios! Esto no me ayudaba en nada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que si supiera. Y era con alguien de mi familia ¿Pero con quién?

No. No. No…. No pienses en ridiculeces Edward ese hijo no era tuyo, traté de meterme esa idea en mi mente, no podía ser mío. ¡NO! ¡Demonios NO! Yo no pude haber tenido un hijo con Bella, es completamente irrisorio. Un absurdo, si eso era, un absurdo, una falsa teoría. Mas tenía razón que fuera de Austin. Si. De Austin.

Austin…Austin…Maldito dejó a Bella, dejó a mi ángel después de lo ocurrido. Por eso Bella estaba así, por eso Bella ahora no esta con él. Él la dejó. Maldito, pero me las ibas a pagar.

Si, claro que me las pagaría. Buscaría a Austin y le haría comer polvo por lo que le hizo a mi Bella.

Sin importarme la presencia del hermano de Tania, caminé rápidamente hacia mi auto. Sin embargo antes de llegar a este me giré otra vez.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Austin?

Negó con su cabeza. Ok ahora si no me importaba para nada el hermano de Tania. Subí a mi coche.

Necesitaba encontrar a ese maldito, necesitaba hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Bella. Un hijo de Bella y Austin, el sólo pensar en eso, mi corazón crujía de dolor. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, no podía pensar en el dolor, sólo debía encontrarlo. Sólo eso, nada mas que eso.

¿Pero dónde conseguir alguna información de Austin? Me pregunté durante algún tiempo y lo único que se me ocurrió, aunque fuera una locura, era lo único que medianamente podía hacer sin levantar sospecha alguna.

BELLA POV

Fue muy raro para mi darme cuenta que ya no sentía nada por Edward, aun hoy casi dos meses después de que llegara a la casa, todavía me preguntaba si aún estaba en shock, pero un estado de shock no duraba tanto jeje… así que la única respuesta era que todo mi amor, todo mi odio inclusive se habían ido, mas la pregunta era ¿A dónde? ¿Dónde estaban todos esos sentimientos que alguna vez sentí desmoronar mi vida? Aunque era mejor estar así, ahora entendía a Edward, lo que yo significaba para él. En verdad me daba lo mismo si estaba o no estaba en casa, si lo veía o no lo veía. ¡Dios! Era la Gloria.

Creo que esta era mi recompensa después de tanto dolor. ¡Dios! Ya era hora de que algo bueno ocurriera en mi vida. Me decía con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me alistaba para irme a la universidad.

Esa mañana me iba en el auto de Alice pues el mío estaba en el taller.

-Manejo yo - le dije a Alice.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque estas mas dormida que despierta y quiero llegar viva a la universidad –le refuté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Hay pero tu si molestas Bella. - objetó como niña chiquita.

-Nada de molestar, ni nada. Anda muévete - le decía mientras la movía al asiento del copiloto.

No muy contenta se movió.

-Esta te costara - me amenazó

-¡Huy si! La amenaza de una dormilona – me burlé

-Ja – ja - dijo volteando su rostro a la ventanilla

Sabia que no estaba tan brava como me aparentaba.

Manejé sin tanto acelere pues igualmente era temprano para llegar a la universidad.

-Manejas como marmota – me dijo a mitad de camino.

No le presté ni cinco de atención, solo me reí de su comentario.

Aun así llegamos temprano a la universidad, tanto que nos dio tiempo de ir a la cafetería, pues en la casa no habíamos desayunado por no tener hambre. Pedimos unos emparedados con unos refrescos y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo del ala izquierda.

-¿Ves? Tanto molestar y llegamos mas que a tiempo – me ufané sacando mi lengua a Alice

-Ja! – me dijo alzando su rostro con fingida altivez

-Hay Alice ese papel no te queda jajajaja - me burlé nuevamente de ella

-Si sigues burlándote de mi si me a quedar Bella Swan! – dijo dizque retándome.

Sin poder evitarlo sus palabras hicieron fue todo lo contrario hacerme reír hasta casi dejar de respirar.

Tanto me reí que alcancé ver a algunos chicos girar sus cabezas hacia donde nos encontrábamos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que tenia que controlarme, pues no me gustaba de a mucho ser el centro de atención. Ok las cosas cambian ¿no?

-Alice - le llamé cuando vi que estaba como absorta mirando hacia otro lado – Oye contigo .- le volví a llamar la atención. Mas no dijo ni hizo nada. Así que giré mi cabeza para ver que era lo que la tenia tan en el otro mundo.

Miré a dos chicos que también nos estaban viendo. Eran rubios los dos e igual de hermosos, la chica era la mujer mas bella que había visto en mi vida. Era alta y su cuerpo a pesar de estar sentada se podía apreciar lo escultural de su figura, la cual era vestida con aires de elegancia y sofisticación. Su cabello era ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura y de tez blanca, sus ojos eran de tono azul rojizo, como el de las violetas. Parecía una modelo, no recordaba haberla visto con anterioridad en la universidad, de eso estaba segura, no es que estuviera pendiente de los estudiantes pero una mujer como ella no podía pasar desapercibida tan fácilmente, al igual que el chico que estaba a su lado que miraba nuestra mesa como si quisiera fundirse en ella. Este era alto, con el cabello color miel y musculoso también, se le podía ver a través de su camiseta, claro no tanto como Emmet, es que nadie que conociera a menos que fuera fisiculturista podría semejarse a Emmet. Igualmente era de tez clara. Pareciera ser un chico de carácter analítico pero no por ello se le podía quitar lo muy atractivo que era, él podría hacer que cualquier mujer volteara a verlo dos veces mas, tanto que hasta yo me unía a ese grupo.

Pero me sorprendía su mirada, esta era cálida y algo tierna. Vi a quien dirigía su mirada y aunque miraba nuestra mesa, no era a mi precisamente a quien miraba, era a Alice! Wow que sorpresa, aunque no tanto, el duende era una chica hermosa y con una personalidad arrolladora.

Sin embargo su contemplación era igualmente correspondida pues Alice quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaban los dos ensimismado, el uno con el otro.

¡Que bien! Ya veía yo romance a la vista.

-Alice! –le dije llena de alarma - Alice ya es tarde tenemos que ir a clases – A pesar de que nuestras carreras eran distintas por estar en primer semestre compartíamos las materias bases.

-Oye Contigo –le dije mientras la movía para sacarla de su ensueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? –me quedó mirando con cara de tonta

-Que ya es tarde Julieta y tenemos que irnos ¡Ya! – dije mientras recogía nuestras cosas de la mesa

-¿Julieta? -fue todo lo que me dijo mientras seguía en su mismo lugar sin mover un ápice de su hermoso cuerpecito.

-Si Julieta, Julieta con cuasi Romeo – dije mientras miraba al chico de la otra mesa – Pero que si no nos vamos ahora, también será una Julieta con baja nota. ¿No recuerdas que tenemos taller a primera hora?

-¿Ah? - volvió a decir como tonta

-Hay sabes que ¡LEVANTATE! - le grité

-Oye no me grites – reaccionó algo molesta. Por lo menos era algo

-Pues entonces muévete y después si haces alardes de conquista pero ahora no.

-¿Alardes de conquista?

-Hay Alice. Parece que el amor te vuelve idiota – le dije seriamente mientras la empujaba para salir de la cafetería

-¿Viste ese muchacho Bella?

-¿Qué si lo vi? Por Dios era eso o pensaba que algún extraterrestre se había llevado tu cerebro y me había dejado a mi prima o como un vegetal o como una completa idiota - le dije mordazmente.

-Ja – Ja – me volvió a responder

-Oye pero no disimulabas ¿no?

-Es que no puedo comprender lo que sentí Bella. Era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, era como si mi vida siempre hubiera estado ligada a la de él. Era como si simplemente nos hubiéramos estado esperando el uno al otro.

-Hay Alice deja de decir sandeces –le regañé

-Enserio Bella , no son sandeces, es la verdad. No puedo explicártelo prima, solo puedo decirte que lo que experimente con ese chico fue algo sobrenatural.

La escuchaba hablar de aquella manera y no podía asimilarlo, pero mas era el brillo en sus ojos mientras hablaba, ese brillo no era fingido, era real. Lo que me decía era real, aunque algo inocuo para mi.

Fuimos a clase sin mas. Hicimos el taller el cual nos fue muy bien. Al acabar esa clase, nos despedimos y cada una fue a otra clase en donde nos tocaba sola a cada una.

Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la cafetería, no estaba sola. Estaba con el chico aquel que vimos anteriormente ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Me dije rodando mis ojos con gracia y vi que Alice se dio cuenta de mi gesto y alcancé a mirar su media risa.

-Buenas – saludó alegremente – Te presento a Jasper Hale. Es mi nuevo compañero.

Puse mi cara de picardía al escuchar lo de su cara de compañero y esta me contestó con gesto de que de dejara de molestar. Yo estaba que me saltaba de la risa mas la contuve ¿Cómo? Ni idea pero lo hice

Jasper extendió su mano hacia mi y se la tomé con mucho agrado y una sonrisa en mis labios la cual fue inmediatamente contestada.

-Mucho gusto. Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Pues mas le vale, porque si no regresara a pie a casa – dije riéndome y los dos chicos me siguieron.

-¿Y que Jasper? Eres nuevo en la U ¿Verdad?

-Si. Nos mudamos hace poco. Así que hasta ahora estamos iniciando el semestre en esta universidad.

-Jasper es hermano de Rosalie, la chica que estaba a su lado esta mañana.

-Oh.. – dije como toda contestación.

-¿Y sabes lo mejor? – negué con mi cabeza en respuesta – Son hermanos mellizos – puse mi cara de asombro –Si yo también hice lo mismo jeje. Es que no se parecen.

-Bueno ya le dije a Alice que precisamente los mellizos no tienen porque parecerse – aclaró con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual adornaba su atractivo rostro.

-Bueno por lo menos en lo guapo si se parecen – dije en mi tono de apreciación.

-Si en eso Bella tiene razón –dijo Alice con carita de ensueño mientras miraba a Jasper.

Pasamos la hora del almuerzo hablando con Jasper, aunque Estos dos tenían mas que un dialogo con miradas y gestos casi invisibles en sus rostros. Se podía sentir en el ambiente algo mágico, algo que no podía decir bien que era, así como me había dicho Alice. Me daba gusto eso, me daba gusto que mi primita consiguiera alguien a quien amar de verdad pero sobre que la amara, bueno era muy pronto para decir tal cosa, mas eso era lo que yo deseaba.

El día paso sin mayores contratiempo, no pudieron presentarme a Rosalie, pero otro día seria tal como le había dicho a Jasper y a Alice.

Regresamos a casa con mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando llegamos me dirigí a la biblioteca sin decir mas.

-¿A donde vas? –preguntó Alice

-A la biblioteca, es que hoy hablaron de unos autores y creo que hay obra de ellos en la biblioteca de papá.

-Ah ya. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación, cualquier cosa me llamas y me avisas para la cena.

-Si claro ve a soñar con tu caballero andante - le dije en son de burla.

-De pronto, quien sabe jajajaja- respondió toda alegre y feliz.

EDWARD POV

-¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché una voz llena de reproche

Me volteé completamente asombrado, en verdad no me di cuenta cuando llego, estaba tan absorto que no le sentí.

-Te repetí qué haces aquí Edward Cullen.

Había decidido buscar información donde fuera y la única era mi familia así esta no me la diera de manera directa, así que la única manera de conseguirla era a escondidas ¿Pero que hacia aquí Alice y Bella tan temprano en casa?

-Mira Edward - entró al cuarto toda furiosa y mirando todo el lugar – ¿No te parece que estas mas que grandecito para hacerle bromas pesadas a Bella?

Ella creía que seguía en mi afán de hacerle la vida imposible a Bella.

-Contesta! – me exigió la pequeña

-Yo sólo estaba buscando algo- respondí con voz no muy firme

-¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿En el cuarto de Bella? Ja! Mírame y dime si soy tonta. - me dijo retándome

-Ya te dije que necesitaba saber algo, eso es todo – dije ahora firme y con aires de disgusto.

-¿Entonces será qué el señor me puede decir que buscaba? Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

-Si tienes razón, tal vez me puedas ayudar. Pero no es necesario – dije mientras dirigía mis pasos hacia la puerta.

-¿Sabes qué Edward? Ya me tienes harta con su actitud. Deja en paz a Bella. Ella no te ha hecho nada, no entiendo porque la odias tanto.

-Yo no odio a Bella - respondí defendiendo mi amor sin pensar. Girando mi rostro hacia Alice

-¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué esta persecución a su persona? – me miró con reproche

-Alice no sabes nada.

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas Edward Cullen. – dijo airosa

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, ¿Será qué Alice sabía de aquella noche? No, no lo creía, ahora mismo estuviera muerto, de eso no había duda. ¿Pero de qué se ufanaba? ¿Del bebé? ¿Del padre de ese niño?. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo preguntarle sin despertar sospechas?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mientras ponía sus manitas a cada lado de su cintura – Mira Edward no voy a permitir que vuelvas hacerle mal a Bella.

-Yo no voy hacerle ningún mal - dije sacado de quicio – Al contrario quiero la dirección del maldito de Austin – grité sin considerar mis palabras, mas cuando lo hice ya era tarde.

-¿Austin? ¿Estás loco? ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está?

-Para hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Bella, para eso, ¿Ves que no quiero perjudicar a Bella? sólo quiero que el muy maldito ….

-Espera..espera… - me interrumpió - ¿De qué carriso estas hablando? ¿Pagar qué?

-Por favor Alice, no te hagas la tonta que no te queda bien – le miré fastidiado

-Es que en verdad no te entiendo

-¿Ah no? Pues buscaré a Austin para reclamarle el haber dejado a Bella con un hijo sin hacerse responsable. – a medida que hablaba mi prima iba abriendo mas sus bellos ojos – Podré ser un maldito Alice pero él no tenía derecho de enamorar a Bella, dejarla embarazada y después burlarse de ella marchándose.

-Ahh….Esp…Edw…

-¿Qué? – dije muy molesto

-Es… Ósea… ¿Tu cómo enteraste del embarazo de Bella?

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora.

-Claro que si la tiene pues dependiendo de la fuente así será la información

-Pues entonces dime lo que necesito saber, se mi fuente - le reté

-No, claro que no, no puedo traicionar a una amiga

-Demonios Alice, tu permitiste que Austin se fuera dejándola con un hijo.

-¿Pero por qué demonios siempre tienes que meter a Austin en todo?

-Porque ellos eran novios, porque él era el amor de Bella. Por eso - gruñí

-Otro con ese mismo cuento.

-No es ningún cuento, todo el mundo en el pueblo lo sabia y eso fue lo peor dejó a Bella a merced de la burla de Forks.

- Austin no dejó a Bella a merced de nada.

Sus palabras me tensaron, no entendía nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le apremié por una pronta respuesta.

-Hay Edward confórmate con saber que Austin no tiene nada que ver en esto y es de verdad

-¿Así?

-Si. Y te lo digo porque si no se te aclara eso, serías capaz de hacerle daño a un chico que ni siquiera beso a Bella.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo Alice? ¿Qué Austin no había besado a Bella? ¿En dónde demonios radicaba la amistad de que se ufanaban estas dos? Si yo mismo presencia un beso entre ellos.

-Estas muy equivocada, ellos eran novios, una vez hasta los vi besarse.

-Pues no sé porque sería ese beso. Sólo te puedo decir que Austin nunca fue novio de Bella, solo eran amigos. Él si estaba enamorada de ella, pero ella sólo veía como un amigo sólo eso.

-No. Eso no es cierto. Bella me dijo que eran novios y en más de una ocasión.

-Mira no sé porque Bella te diría eso pero si te puedo decir que te mintió. Ellos no fueron novios.

-¿Entonces de quién era novia?

-¿Novia…? ¿Por qué precisamente novia de alguien?

-Quedó embarazada ¿No? Maldición tenía que ser novia de alguien - ya me encontraba alzando la voz.

-Si estuvo embarazada. Hay Edward yo no tengo por qué decirte nada. Eso es algo privado de la vida de Bella.

No estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Alice, Si Bella no había estado con Austin, entonces…¡NO! ¡NO!.. el bebé…¡Dios Mío! NO…

-Bella tenía que estar con alguien aparte de Austin. - dije mirando al vació – Si no de quién era el bebé – razoné

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó muy preocupada Alice, yo sólo atiné a mirar su bello rostro pero no la miraba a ella, sino ésta gran interrogante que estaba cayendo sobre mi como montaña en avalancha.

-Bella y Austin. Era así. Sino Bella con quién….¿De quién era el hijo que Bella perdió? – le exigí casi gritando.

Vi como Alice se alejaba de mi como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor, su mirada se ennegrecía y su expresión de preocupación se deformaba por otra peor, otra mucho peor.

-¡Eres un maldito Edward Cullen! –me gritó llena de odio, acercándose a mi empujándome contra la pared. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle daño? ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a Bella? ¿Cómo fuiste tan miserable, tan canalla de menoscabar a una mujer que te amaba tanto…?

¡¿Qué? Alcé mi rostro con suma incredulidad y vi su expresión, se quedó impávida como si se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras… ¿Entonces…? Me levanté de un tirón y la tomé por lo hombros sin maltratarla, lo único que quería evitar era que huyera de mi.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Alice? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le dije con visible desespero.

-Nada Edward, suéltame.- dijo tratando de zafarse de mi. Pero no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente. No señor.

-Dime Alice. ¿Bella estaba enamorada de mi? – al decir aquellas palabras mi dolor y alegría chocaron entre si. La alegría de saber que Bella me amaba, o mejor dicho que me amó, razoné con tristeza, recordando su fría mirada, y entonces es ahí cuando entraba la tristeza. En el fondo de mi corazón quería que Alice me dijera que había sido mentira sus palabras, no creo que pudiera soportar que Bella me hubiera amado y yo acabé con todo su amor. Maldita sea, eso tenía que ser mentira… yo vine a enamorar a Bella porque ella amaba a Austin, es así, ella no me amaba a mi, era a él, a su novio, pero Alice me acaba de decir que nunca fueron nada, pero… no. Yo tenía que saber ya…

-Alice por favor.- le supliqué

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, maldito imbécil?- me dijo con el odio saturando sus palabras, me dolían si es cierto, pero ahora lo único que quería era saber la verdad.

-Necesito saber.- le apremié.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarte más de ella? ¿Para vanagloriarte de ti mismo desgraciado? – la pequeña duende se removía entre mis brazos con furia tratando de zafarse de los mismo.

-No. no es por eso.- le aseguré con la mirada llena de dolor, dolor por una verdad que al parecer me iba a matar y yo quería negar. Rogaba al cielo que las palabras de Alice no fueran ciertas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Entonces Edward para qué quieres saber?

-Por que yo…. Yo amo a Bella.- le dije en medio de un suspiro, sosteniendo su mirada para que pudiera ver en la mía la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-¡¿Qué?- me miró mas que incrédula

-Si, amo a Bella. Yo no sabía que la quería. Y por eso vine de Londres para buscar que me amara como yo la amo.

-Espera… ¿Tú amas a Bella? ¿Viniste para reconquistarla?

-No a reconquistarla, _a conquistarla_, hacer que me ame como yo a ella.

- Jajaja! – se carcajeó con ironía. Eso no era buena señal. – Mira Edward Cullen. Te voy a decir esto, aunque este traicionando a mi prima ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si lo que dices es cierto, me alegra el saber que yo mataré tus insípidas esperanzas. ¡No te mereces a Bella! Tu eres un completo idiota. ¡Y si! Bella te amaba… esa noche en que la VIOLASTE, ella se iba a entregar a ti por amor, sólo por amor, ella quería regalarte su primera vez. Mas qué hiciste tu maldito monstruo, abusaste de ella, dejándola marcada de por vida. Tu mataste en vida a mi mejor amiga. Tú y sólo tú acabaste con Bella, dejando en su lugar a la mujer que tienes ante tus ojos. Y otra cosa más te digo Edward Cullen… Bella te odia con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y si ahora eres tu quien la ama… jajaja! Pues me alegro por eso.

Mis brazos habían dejado de sujetar a Alice. Iba caminando hacia atrás como tratando de rehuir de sus palabras, de su verdad. Bella me amaba a mi, el hombre por el cual Bella sufría de amor era por mi, sólo por mi, ¿Y yo? Oh maldición yo… ¡NO! esa noche… Bella no se estaba dejando llevar por simple deseo, se estaba dejando llevar por el amor que me tenía, _ me tenía, me tenía_, Bella… me odia…Dios sentía mi mundo irse al mas allá, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, mi vista se nubló y lo único que veían mis ojos era el pasado, eran la lágrimas y el rostro de Bella esa noche, aquella maldita noche. Pero no sólo fue esa noche Edward, fue toda una vida, _Bella te amaba_, siempre te amo, y tu siempre la humillaste, menoscabaste a un ángel, un ángel llegó a tu casa para llenarte de amor, dulzura ¿Y tú qué hiciste? Negar ese regalo, rechazarlo, humillarlo, ¡BELLA! No puede ser cierto. Yo no pude ser tan ciego. No pude ser tan imbécil.

-¡No es cierto!.- decía desesperado mientras las lágrimas salían copiosas de mis ojos, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de negarme a mi mismo aquellas palabras. Todo tenía que ser una mentira. – ¡No es cierto! ¡Es una mentira!. – alcé mi rostro a Alice y lo poco que vislumbre con mi opaca vista fue una risa de satisfacción, como si estuviera gozando con mi estado, pero la verdad no me importaba, lo único que quería era que todo lo que me había dicho Alice fuera una mentira, ¡UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!

-No Edward. Bella te amaba con locura, siempre te amo. ¡Ja! Maldito ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle daño?

-yo… yo.,. no… no es cierto Bella… Bella… yo amo a Bella… ella es mi vida… yo volví para conquistarla… porque sin ella no puedo vivir… Bella… Bella – mis palabras salían mas que entrecortadas, no estaba respirando, el dolor había golpeado mis pulmones negándome oxigeno. Mi cuerpo me estaba castigando también, Bella… oh por Dios ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hice? - No, No puede ser cierto. – dije en mi último intento de ocultar la dolorosa verdad. Una verdad que me estaba matando, sentía mi alma desintegrarse poco a poco.

-Pues si, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. Bella te amó con locura, mas ahora te odia Edward al igual que yo. ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo mientras me miraba con asco- ¿Acaso tan poco te importaron sus lágrimas? ¿El cómo te suplicaba que pararas? ¡Que no siguieras!

-¡PARA! ¡Para por favor! –le grité desesperado.

-¿¡PARAR? ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con Bella? ¡¿PARAR? ¿Acaso te importó cuándo ella te lo pedía? ¿Cuándo te lo suplicaba en medio de su llanto? No Edward, no voy a parar como tu tampoco paraste esa noche, y no sólo esa noche, sino como no paraste nunca. ¡BELLA TE ODIA! ¡BELLA TE AMABA! Y tú acabaste con ese amor.

-¡NO! Bella…yo- no sabía que hacer, me sentía nublado en todos los aspectos de mi raciocinio, de mi vida, de mi ser, el dolor era lo único que atisbaba mi espíritu y llenaba mi corazón. Yo le hice daño a Bella… yo sólo yo, fui el monstruo que mató su sonrisa, la luz de sus hermosos ojos. De pronto una necesidad de verla, de pedirle de rodillas que me perdonara, de decirle que la amo, que vivir sin ella no podía, que me perdonara o que acabara con mi vida en ese mismo instante. Tal vez pensaran que es algo estúpidamente dramático pero era verdad, Bella era mi vida, sin ella yo no tenía razón de ser, mi existencia carecía de su sentido.

-Bella… Bella – la llamé mientras iba en dirección a la puerta para buscarla. Cuando unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos me detuvieron en seco.

-¡NO! – gritó con mas ímpetu Alice, utilizando toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpecito para impedir que yo me moviera. – NO, tú no vas a buscar a Bella, no le harás mas daño.

-Alice necesito verla… necesito…

-¿Para qué? Lo que tienes que hacer es largarte de aquí. Bella se estaba recuperando y tu regreso lo que hizo fue empeorar todo.

-Alice… - no sabía que decir. Lo mas probable es que mi prima tuviera mas que razón, pero yo necesitaba ver a Bella, yo había venido a enamorarla, ¿Pero enamorar que? Maldito imbécil si tu mataste el amor que esa mujer te tenía.

¡Oh por dios! Perdí a Bella y a mi… hijo… los perdí a los dos… no merezco vivir, no merezco nada… mi hijo…. Bella…No pude mas. Mis piernas no dieron mas, caí en seco contra el piso, mis rodillas sufrieron el impacto, pero este era nada, nada en comparación con el impacto que las palabras de Alice habían hecho en mi. Bella me amaba y yo… yo le hice daño… la violé cuando ella me entregaba SU PRIMERA VEZ y por amor, sólo por amor.

-Será mejor que te vayas Edward – me dijo con voz dura

Yo no respondí no tenia voz, no tenía vida, no tenia alma.

-¡Que te largues te digo! – Gritó toda furiosa – Pero ni sé que te ocurra molestar a Bella

-Yo Alice…- alcé mi rostro hacia ella - Necesito…

-Tu no necesitas nada – me dijo con todo el odio bañando no solo su mirada, sino su voz y su rostro. – ¡Vete! ¡VETE! Si dices que amas a Bella Márchate de aquí.

No, yo no podía irme, yo necesitaba hablar con Bella, yo necesitaba estar con ella, explicarle….¡Maldición! ¡Maldito! ¡Hp¡ ¿Explicar qué? ¿Explicar lo mierda que soy? ¿Lo maldito, lo Hp que soy?. Mi respiración era muy entrecortada, mis lágrimas salían ahora si, sin detenerse ante nada, mi corazón. ¡Dios! Ya ni corazón tenía.

Yo…Yo…Yo…Sólo yo había convertido mi vida en un maldito infierno y había de paso arruinado la vida de un ángel, de un ángel como Bella. Yo no merecía vivir. Jajajaja! Jajajajaja!. Me reí ante la mirada atónita de Alice.

-Yo que vine a enamorarla jajajaaj! Maldita sea mi vida. Maldito mil veces maldito.

-Si. Mil veces seas maldito Edward Cullen.

Sabía que Alice me estaba insultado pero sus palabras poco o nada podían empeorar el cómo me sentía.

Bella! Bella!... Maldición Bella ¿Por qué? Lloraba con la amargura mas grande del mundo.

-¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué? – le pregunté totalmente desesperado entre sollozos. – Maldita sea Alice ¿Por qué? – ni en mis lágrimas encontraba consuelo. Nada me daba consuelo…

Pero que hp eres Edward Cullen ¿Qué consuelo vas a pedir? Si eres una mierda. ¡UNA COMPLETA MIERDA!

-¡Edward vete ya! - volvió a exigir la pequeña

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – fue todo lo que pregunté.

-No esta en casa.

-Si esta. Cuando Salí a buscarla dijiste que no permitirías que me acercara a ella.

-¿Y crees qué he cambiado de opinión? ¿Crees acaso que porque Bella te vea así te perdonara? ¿Lo crees posible?

-No – me dije más a mi que a ella en un débil susurro

-Lo mejor para ambos es que te vayas y no vuelvas mas. – dijo mas firme aun.

-Yo…

-Tu nada… Si amas a Bella no le hagas sufrir mas por favor - su voz sonaba mas a suplica que a una petición.

ALICE POV

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro casi sin poder controlarlas, eran lágrimas de dolor, de escepticismo, de incredulidad. Y es que no lo podía creer, Sabía que era verdad, sabía que había ocurrido tan solo minutos atrás desde que Edward se fue de la habitación con la promesa de no molestar a Bella, había escuchado de él su confesión, admitir que violó a Bella y aun así no lo podía aceptar, no lo podía creer.

Él era mi primo, el único que consanguíneamente tenía, me había criado con él junto con mi hermano Emmet, habíamos estado juntos desde niños. No era una persona fácil, era un chico muy complicado, pero yo estaba segura que en su interior era bueno, y el darme cuenta que no lo era, el darme cuenta que era un monstruo, un monstruo que dañó y arruinó la vida de mi mejor amiga y prima. No, ¡Dios! Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser Edward.

Hubo un momento en el que mientras él estaba hablando muchas situaciones llegaron como ráfagas a mi mente.

Cuando Bella me dijo que siempre lo había amado, tenía que ser alguien muy cercano a ella, ok.. no era una gran pista pero las otras..Dios! las otras.!

"_Se puede decir que prácticamente usé a Austin para ocultar mi verdadero sentir. Esme es muy deductiva y no quería que supiera quién era mi amor secreto, por así decirlo._

¿Por qué temía que mi tía supiera quién era su amor, si no fuera una persona que le afectara y alguien del pueblo no podría ser, mi tía se llevaba bien con todos?

"_-¿Y es que acaso hay una mejor manera de enterarse de que estoy esperando un hijo de Ed..? _

_-¿De quién Bella? ¿Quién es el padre? _

_-No te lo voy a decir, eso ya lo sabes._

_-Si. Pero tendrás que decirle._

_-¡No! ¡Nunca! Jamás sabrá nada"._

Aquella que casi grita su nombre, claramente era un Ed…Claro era Edward, ese era el nombre que tenia vedado decir. Y esa vehemencia en negar por cuanto medio existiera decir el nombre de quien la violó y por consiguiente el padre de su hijo.

"_-Yo…no puedo decirles. No podría hacerle mas daño."_

¿Daño? ¿Más daño? Claro sería horrible el saber que su hija había sido violada y lo peor sería enterarse que había sido su propio hijo. Ese era el dolor que Bella les quería evitar a mis tíos y a todos nosotros.

También llegaron a mis recuerdos de la actitud extraña de Edward.

Su comportamiento nocivo que me contó Emmet, recién llegado a Londres.

Cuando llamó después de la muerte del abuelo de Bella y la llamó por su nombre. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? La llamo Bella y se le notaba angustioso por su suerte, por como ella se encontraba. Y no solo por la muerte de su abuelo. En ese momento no lo vi pero ahora, ahora que ataba los cabos, que veía su actitud, que las cosas cobraban sentido, aun en el pasado todo era muy claro, pero increíble de creer hasta ahora, ahora que los hechos prácticamente eran arrojados a mi rostro.

"_-¿Está muy mal? ¿Qué tan mal?- preguntó en tono de desespero._

_-Hay Edward ¿Cómo crees? Sabes lo que Bella adoraba a su abuelo._

_-Si lo sé. ¿Y del resto como esta?_

_-¿Cómo así?- su pregunta en verdad no la entendía._

_-Bueno no sé. Sus cosas.- dijo simplemente algo exasperado._

_-Pues no se Edward. Ella está tratando de salir de este trance. Así que suponte como estará._

_-Bien. Gracias. Adiós."_

A medida que todo aquello fue golpeando mis pensamientos sentía que me hundía en un foso de mentiras, engaños y dolor.

No podía ser, no Edward. Pero todo era tan claro, todo era tan nítido ahora, que no había oportunidad de equivocarse.

Y cuando lo insulté, cuando le enfrenté, no lo negó. Hubiera dado todo porque lo hubiese hecho. Porque no fueran ciertas mis especulaciones. Que se hiciera el loco, que me preguntara de que estaba hablando. Pero no. Lo aceptó todo.

Bella y Edward, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero Bella no debe enterarse de esto. Con razón lo había ocultado y lo seguiría haciendo y para todos es mejor así.

Pero no la puedo dejar con todo ese peso de verdad a ella sola. Pero si se entera que se, querrá saber cómo lo averigüé y aunque pueda decirle que fue atando cabos, si es lo que pudiese convencer, seria llevarla pasado, seria enfrentarla nuevamente a su vergüenza, con su temor.

Por el bien de mi prima yo también debía de guardar silencio. Edward se marcharía de nuestras vidas, así como una vez lo hizo.

Pero espera Alice. ¿Qué sentía Bella ahora por Edward? ¿Por qué este comportamiento estos meses? No me parecía que estuviera fingiendo.

Estaba tan contenta el día que llegaron que no pude notar nada más que mi felicidad. Por más que traté de recordar la primera impresión de Bella no lo recordaba nítidamente.

Pero después esta actuaba normal, con la mayor indiferencia que podía existir, casi como cuando Edward…..Si era como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles. ¡Claro! Ahora era ella quien lo ignoraba e ignoraba su amor, el amor que Edward ahora le tiene. Así como en el pasado, totalmente idéntico.

Ja! No podía creer las ironías de la vida. Ja! Quien creyera que ahora era Edward quien se moría de amor por Bella y esta no solo ignoraba este hecho, sino que también lo ignoraba a él.

¿A dónde se iría tanto amor? O Tanto odio ¿A dónde? Si pudiera preguntarle. Pero eso sería muy sospechoso, hacía años que no tocábamos el tema. ¿Con qué excusa lo traería ahora? No. Y sería mucha coincidencia que precisamente Edward regresa y yo comenzara hacerle preguntas.

Di un suspiro que no supe interpretar. Era una mezcla de impotencia, de miedo, pero sobre todo de resignación.

Bajé hasta la biblioteca esperando encontrar a Bella

-Hola - me saludó apenas entré

-Hola – dije con una sonrisa.

-Tenía mucha razón he encontrado mucho material – se volvió a uno de los estantes – Mira – me indicó uno de los niveles. Con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

No podía quitarle su sonrisa, Bella había sufrido mucho, sería una infame si volviera a traerle a colación lo sucedido con Edward.

Sólo asentí sin decir nada mas.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Dios Mío! – imploró una vez mas mi tía, llorando.

Desde ese día que enfrenté a Edward, no se había sabido nada de él, desconocíamos totalmente su paradero. No sabía cómo actuar, estaba preocupada por mis tíos y mi hermano que ya estaban desesperados por no tener noticias de Edward, inclusive hasta Bella se le veía un poco taciturna.

-Tía pronto sabremos de él. La ausencia de noticias son buenas noticias tía.

Ni siquiera me miró. Seguía llorando cual Magdalena.

-Mamá – Bella se arrodilló a su lado – Edward sabe cuidarse, ya veras que pronto sabremos de él. No pierdas la fé.- dijo tomando una de las manos de Esme entre las suyas.

-Nada – anunció Emmet mientras entraba a la casa.

Carlise miró a Esme y esta respondió su mirada.

-Nada amor - su voz sonaba triste. - La policía dice que en cuanto sepa algo nos avisará.

-Carlise, no nos podemos quedar con lo que dice la policía – casi aulló mi tía.

-Lo se Esme, por ello Emmet y yo hemos estado buscándolo por toda la ciudad.

Bella apretó la mano de Esme dándole valor con dicho gesto.

-Carlise Ya van a ser cuatro días sin tener noticias de él. Emmet - le miró – Recuerda por favor. ¿No te dijo nada mas esa tarde que hablaron?

-No tía - dijo negando con la cabeza – Solo dijo que necesitaba caminar.

-Pero caminar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué problemas podía tener? - le preguntó Carlise nuevamente a Emmet.

-No tio. Edward no tenía problemas. Es solo que estaba aburrido en casa y dijo que quería caminar para distraerse un rato. Eso es todo.

Me preguntaba si m hermano sabía algo. Si el era cómplice de Edward. Yo amaba a mi hermano, mas no podía soportar el hecho de que él encubriera a mi primo en su atrocidad. Rogaba a los cielos que Emmet desconociera todo ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar si no fuera así.

-Alice… - dijo como por tercera vez mi tía.

-¿Si?

-¿Te preguntaba si ….? Ah no vale de nada las preguntas que haga - dijo en tono desesperado. - Solo quiero que mi hijo aparezca - se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y rompió a llorar.

-Mamá aparecerá - Bella le acariciaba el brazo mientras le hablaba de manera calmada. - Pronto lo hará. Ya verás.

Esa noche me quedé con Bella en su cuarto.

-¿Te preocupa Edward? - pregunté pendiente a cualquier señal en su rostro.

-Bueno tu sabes que Edward no es el santo de mi devoción - rodó sus ojos - Pero claro que inquieta el saber en donde está y que le ha pasado. Pero para serte honesta me preocupa más mis tíos y ustedes.

-¿Nosotros? – pregunté sin medir mis palabras

-Claro Emmet y tu. Ustedes se quieren mucho y se que están muy preocupados por Edward. Mas…- dijo toda pensativa – Tu sabes donde esta Edward ¿verdad?

Me sorprendió mucho su aseveración.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues para ser Edward el desaparecido no estás muy preocupada que digamos y tú no eres así. No quiero decir que estuvieras a la par de Esme pero si más preocupada de lo que aparentas.

-Yo no aparento nada Bella. Yo también estoy preocupada por Edward.

Y era verdad, claro que tenía miedo que Edward hubiera cometido una estupidez, que hubiese atentado contra si o algo por el estilo. Él en verdad estaba muy mal y en su estado podría cometer alguna locura y era esto lo que no me dejaba tranquila y con el remordimiento a flor de piel. Mas después pensaba en lo que le había hecho a Bella y nuevamente empezaba a odiarlo y a despreciarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

-La verdad no sé, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto- me miró de manera desconfiada.

-Estas sacando conclusiones que no tienen ningún argumento válido Bella - le recriminé

-Ya te dije que no me lo parece así. Estas rara Alice, muy rara y me parece injusto que si sabes en donde esta Edward no le digas nada a nadie.

-Bella yo no sé donde esta Edward – le aseguré alzando un poco mi voz.

No me respondió pero pude ver claramente como rodaba sus ojos y salía de la habitación sin voltear a mirarme siquiera.


	30. Chapter 30

**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. **

**El siguiente POVED. Es un capítulo para mi muy especial, recuerdo que cuando Dyrt lo subió al Just Cullen, había puesto en manifiesto que estaba pasando por una época de dolor en su vida personal y que en este capítulo plasmó mucho de cómo se sentía, del dolor, la rabia y frustración. Aunque ya hoy ese episodio paso, lógicamente dejo sus secuelas. (incluyendo este hermoso POVED) Amiga, sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ha sido lento pero seguro XD. Te quiero mucho Dyrtssa.**

POV EDWARD

Bien cierto decían que la vida era un bumerán, ahora estaba pagando por todo lo que una vez hice, por todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella.

Tenía muchos deseos de verla, de pedirle perdón, pero de nada servía eso ahora, yo había sido el maldito que había destrozado su vida. Me sentía peor que una sabandija. **Literalmente podía sentir mi corazón sangrar gota a gota este amargo dolor que inundaba mi ser.**

No podía entender cómo había hecho tanto daño, cómo fui capaz de ser tan tonto, tan vil, tan mierda. Bella lo único que había hecho todo este tiempo había sido amarme ¿Y qué había hecho yo con ese amor? Maldita sea ¡¿Qué hice?. Todo en mi era una mentira, hasta mi amor por Bella lo era. No era posible que yo amara a alguien siendo el ser humano tan despreciable que hasta ahora me daba perfectamente cuenta que era.

No podía mas, el dolor desgarraba mis entrañas y aun sentía que esto era poco para lo que merecía. **Sentía el fuerte escozor en mis ojos y la hiel de la amargura en mi garganta**. **Quería gritar pero no salía voz, quería llorar mas estaba impávido ante tanta porquería junta**. Prácticamente mi respiración hedía a la mas asquerosa peste y esta provenía de mi interior, de la podredumbre que había en mi ser, no podía decir que alma ¿Quién podría decir que yo tenía una alma? JAJAJA! ¡¿Quién? Alguien que la tuviera no le hubiera hecho tanto daño a un ser tan noble y maravilloso como Bella. ¡Dios! Llevé mis manos a mis cara y podía sentir la tibieza de las primeras lágrimas caer por mi rostro, eran lágrimas que quemaban como ácido, que me recordaban lo que era y lo que había hecho.

Bella, mi hermoso ángel, todo lo que soportaste todos esos años, tu amor, tu devoción en silencio por mi ¿Y yo qué? ¿Cómo te traté? Como una cucaracha, como alguien sin valor. ¡Pero ese alguien debía ser yo Maldita sea!.

Bella, mi amada Bella…_No tienes derecho ni siquiera a mencionar su nombre, mucho menos a llamarla mi amada, _mi cabeza si sabía bien los límites de mi corazón.

Con furia tiré el vaso que tenía en mi mano hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

-¡Hey! ¡Chico! – me llamó la atención el cantinero furioso. Desde que salí de casa me puse a dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad. Hasta que decidí salir de ahí y terminé en dos pueblos mas allá de las afueras de Phoenix. Tenía dos días de estar sólo consumiendo alcohol, quería terminar con todo, quería olvidarme de todo, mas la inconsciencia no llegaba a mi jajajaja; mi risa salió amarga y gutural desde mi garganta haciendo que el cantinero me mirara con una mezcla de molestia e incredulidad. Yo seguía mas consiente que nunca, con el dolor escociendo mis entrañas, con la hiel de la amargura recorriendo mis venas.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – me recomendó otra vez el cantinero con voz grave y dictatorial.

-Si lo que te preocupa es tu maldito vaso y el licor – llevé mis manos hacia el bolsillo trasero del pantalón sacando mi billetera y poniéndola en el mostrador – Aquí hay tarjetas con el dinero suficiente para comprar tu mugriento bar y mas – le espeté casi literalmente escupiendo las palabras. Le miré con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas y desorientada por el licor.

El cantinero no me respondió, sólo se inclinó de hombros y siguió limpiando uno de los vasos con la bayeta que tenía en la mano.

Al ver que dejaba de molestarme me sumergí nuevamente en mi infierno personal.

¿En qué habíamos quedado? Jajaja, me reí burlonamente de mi masoquismo, ¡Ah si! en que mi cerebro me recordaba muy bien que no debía llamar a Bella mi amada, ¡Pero ella era mi amada! ¡Ella era mi luz! OH MALDICION EDWARD, maldita escoria, si que tienes agallas para pensar todavía de esa manera, tener siquiera el valor de pronunciar su nombre, de recordar su rostro, de ansiar perderte en un hermosa mirada.

Y a medida que me reprochaba mis deseos, mi mente recreaba cada palabra. Los hermosos ojos de mi Bella, aquella vez que fue hasta la celda, esa mirada tan límpida, tan llena de amor; esas veces en que ésta también se formaba picara y sensual y me volvía loco, desatando en mi sensaciones irrefrenables de hacerla mía. ¡Mía! Hijueputa… Todo, todo lo que recordara de ella, era una nefasta estela de lo malo que había hecho, de toda la inmundicia que era mi persona.

Por último recordé su actual expresión en su mirada, dura y vacía. Yo había puesto esa mirada en Bella, era yo quien había matado a la mujer mas bella y amable que pudiera conocer.

Bella era pura y yo mancillé no sólo su cuerpo, sino su amor, ese amor del cual yo era dueño y que nunca tuve la mas maldita percepción de este.

Mi hijo…. ,__suspiré de desconsuelo__ llegó a mi mente una vez mas el hecho de el hijo de Bella y mío, yo también lo maté, al igual que a su madre yo maté a mi hijo. ¡Dios! ¿Es qué acaso este dolor no se iría nunca? Esta sensación de inmundicia en mi respirar, en mi aliento, que me hacía sentir asqueado conmigo mismo.

No. Esto es justo lo que te mereces Edward Cullen, esto y mucho mas. La sensación de repulsión hacia mella en mi cuerpo y sobre todo en mi estomago tanto así que no aguante mas y tuve que hacerme a un lado para no ensuciar el mostrador del bar y terminé vomitando en el piso a la derecha de mi silla.

-¡Oye! - escuché la voz llena de asco de cantinero.

-¡Maldito mocoso me ensuciaste! – Otra voz llena de coraje y peligro.

Pero no presté atención pues seguí muy ocupado vaciando mi estomago.

Cuando sentí un fuerte jalón de mi sudadera y como una estúpida marioneta me pusieron en pie.

-¡Mocoso de mierda! ¿Te das cuenta de lo qué hiciste? – Me hablaba un macanjan (hombre alto y muy corpulento), yo era alto pero este hombre media mas de dos metros y el espesor de su cuerpo casi se podría decir que llegaba al metro de lo corpulento y musculoso que era.

Escuché, claro que escuché su refutación ¿Pero me importaba en algo? Ja! En nada. Si no fuera porque ya sólo me quedaba expulsar la bilis lo haría en su cara ¿Y qué?. Se notaba que estaba o muy borracho o sencillamente había desvalorizado mi vida a tal punto que ésta poco me importaba.

Levanté como pude mi rostro y le miré de manera burlesca sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Y hasta tienes el descaro de burlarte de mi! ¡Te voy a partir hasta el alma! – amenazó el aquel hombre levantándome aun mas, hasta mas allá de su propia cabeza.

Como reacción aquellas palabras lo único que hice fue carcajearme, me reí con tanta fuerza e intensidad que hasta el estomago empezó a dolerme. Y es que este tipo amenazaba con partirme el alma. Jajajaja! Pues se quedaría toda su maldita vida moliéndome a golpes procurando encontrarla. Jajaja! Yo no tenía alma, yo era un maldito miserable que no tenía ni corazón, que no tenía ¡NADAAAAA!

-Dale a ver si puedes – le reté mientras me seguía riendo.

Aquel hombre estaba a punto de lanzar su primer golpe cuando lo detuvo la voz del cantinero.

-Eh Vamos Peter! Deja al bastardo. No sabe ni lo que dice, mira que esta totalmente borracho.

-¿Y a mi qué? – contestó todavía llenó de furia aquel fantoche.

-¡Si! A ti no te importa nada, pero armaras tremenda trifulca en el bar y tu no me pagaras los destrozos ¿O si?

-Yo los pago - me ofrecí, conservando la misma sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

-Ves, él los paga – dijo airoso el tipo.

-¡Eh dicho que no! – gritó el cantinero – Prefiero que el muchacho se gaste su dinero en trago que destrozando mi bar.

-Le aseguro que con el dinero que obtendrá por los daños, tendrá una mejor pocilga que esta – Miré al cantinero. Este ante mi comentario crispó su rostro de rabia, pero se controló.

-¡Bájalo Peter! – ordenó el cantinero – Este muchacho esta hecho mierda, no lo dejes peor.

No entendía por qué el cantinero impidió que me dieran la paliza que hasta yo mismo me estaba buscando.

El tipo me lanzó fuera de él hasta casi tres metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos. Me quedé ahí tirado mas no porque no pudiera levantarme, mas bien era porque no tenía la gana de hacerlo.

-¿Te vas a levantar o qué? – me apuró el cantinero.

Me incliné y llegué a la barra nuevamente, tomé la botella y me la empiné tomando directamente de la boca de la misma.

Así duré tres días mas. En la noche hasta cuando cerraba la taberna me quedaba bebiendo en ésta, yendo luego hasta mi auto que estaba estacionado casi al frente del bar y me acostaba en el asiento trasero pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, sin poder dejar de pensar en Bella y en mi maldita suerte y así los siguientes días.

Hoy seguí con mi rutina. Me levanté y Salí del auto. Siempre con Bella en mis pensamientos, ella estaba a mi mente, ella estaba atada a mi ser, a mi vida. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no la merezco, no merezco si quiera vivir, pero no la puedo sacar de mi ser; en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo escuchaba su voz, su cristalina risa, su mirada llena de amor, sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Todo me recordaba a Bella, hasta las hormigas que veía deambular me la recordaban jaja! Teniendo en cuenta lo que imbécilmente la comparaba con ellas. ¿Y ahora? Ja! Ahora no podía vivir sin Bella, no podía…..¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, de esas pequeñas miradas? Todo el pasado se revivía una y mil veces en mi cabeza y literalmente me daba de topes en la cabeza con el mostrador del bar por ser tan estúpido, tan idiota ¡Es que si eras un imbécil Edward! Y mas ciego que un topo. Dios, todo era tan claro, tan nítido y yo tan sumerjo en mi ego, en mi patanería que no lo vi, nunca lo vi.

Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo e impedir tanta atrocidad, ahora podría estar con Bella y hasta con nuestro hijo.

Ese pensamiento llenó mi mente, tanto se apoderó de ella que no se apartó de mi en todo el día.

La noche llegó otra vez, mientras sentía que mi vida no iba a ninguna parte, el resto del mundo seguía sin mi, sin siquiera inmutarse por mi dolor o por mis sentimientos.

Mi cuerpo casi ni me pertenecía, sólo el licor y el dolor eran dueños de él. El cantinero ya me miraba con lastima, pues veía que mi sufrimiento en vez de mermar iba en aumento y hoy mas que nunca, cuando todo el día estuve pensando en lo que hubiera sido mi vida al lado de Bella.

En mi ser, el deseo de estar con ella, se estaba volviendo tan grande como el asco que sentía por mi mismo. Necesitaba de Bella, la necesitaba para vivir, para ser feliz. Yo estaba seguro que no era merecedor de su amor. Pero por lo menos precisaba de su perdón. Yo urgía por su perdón. Sabía que por lo que había venido a casa ya no sería mas, ya no nunca seria dueño de su amor, o mejor dicho, nunca mas volvería a ser dueño de este. Pero por lo menos, ¡por lo menos Dios! Su perdón…..Su perdón.

Y con este pensamiento arraigado en mi, Salí del bar.

BELLA POV

Otro día mas sin saber del paradero de Edward, mi tía estaba devastada, todos en casa estaban preocupados por él, aunque fácilmente se podía ver la intensidad de las mismas. Clara parecía mas que nada ausente, Alice, no se, algo me decía que había algo que no concordaba con su actuar y por mas que quise que me dijera de que se trataba no lo dijo, no aceptaba ninguna de mis teorías.

Y yo… bueno, yo no sabía que sentir o que pensar. Mi preocupación radicaba mas en mis padres que en el mismo Edward. Claro que también pensaba en su bienestar, a pesar de todo lo desgraciado de era, algo que le sucediera afectaba directamente a mi familia y por ende a mi.

El día transcurrió como lo había sido desde que él había desaparecido, mi tía angustiada y la casa en un estupor y tensión que hasta el viento se podía cortar.

Al llegar la noche Alice entró a mi recamara.

-¿Adivina a quién veré esta noche? - me miró pícaramente.

-Jum! Ni idea – encogí mis hombros mientras modulaba el volumen de mi ipod – Pero con esa cara, al parecer es algo muy bueno para ti - sonríe ante su expresión.

-Y no te equivocas – dijo dando unos pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-Aja! Pero ya dime quién – le exigí.

-Hoy iré a estudiar a casa de Jasper – su voz sonó soñadora al igual que sus ojos que se iluminaron con el brillo del amor.

-Jajaja!. ¿Y eso qué van a estudiar? – pregunté casi ni creyendo que pudieran estudiar en toda la noche, mas bien se quedarían como unos bobos viéndose el uno al otro.

-Para que decirte si no me crees. – alzó su rostro y enarcó su ceja con gracia.

-Pues si, tienes razón. Jajajaja! – me burlé de ella. Y en respuesta me tiró una blusa que tenía en sus manos.

-Nos vemos primita – se acercó a mi tomando nuevamente la blusa y saliendo del cuarto – Deséame suerte – fue lo último que dijo al salir.

-Ok… Toda la suerte del mundo – le grité en respuesta, para que me pudiera escuchar.

Esa noche mas tarde seguía dando y dando vueltas en mi cama, aun con mi afán de dormir no podía conciliar el sueño y ya estaba frustrada por ello.

Salí de mi cama dispuesta a bajar a prepararme leche tibia. Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

Mi habitación estaba en penumbras pero claramente podía ver la figura masculina de alguien que tambaleante se acercaba a mi. Me paralicé del miedo, quería correr, gritar, hacer algo, pero lo único que atiné fue a quedarme de pie, tiesa como la piedra y con mis ojos casi desbordados del pánico.

Mi olfato sintió ese nauseabundo olor a licor y mi mente se llenó de indeseados recuerdos. ¡Demonios! Es que nunca podría sacarlo de mi mente.

-Bella – dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Esa voz era algo pastosa y temblorosa, luchaba por reconocerla pero mi mente se negaba a pensar, estaba totalmente bloqueada.

-Bella – otra vez, pero esta vez, sentí un fuerte estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Y empecé a sentir como el sudor frío se formaba en mi frente.

Esa figura se movía lenta y torpemente hacia mi con sus manos en alto como si tratara de decirme algo que no entendía muy bien.

-¡Bellaaaa! – ¡Dios! No….NO Dios mío! No otra vez, entonces no estaba equivocada, era él, Edward estaba en mi habitación. No, esto debía ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. No podía ser cierto nuevamente. Él no podía hacerme esto otra vez.

-Bella Yo… - lo sentí acercarse mas a mi y un tremendo hedor me hizo arrugar mi nariz, no se si daría cuenta pues retrocedió un paso y me miraba como indeciso de qué hacer.

Por mas que quería hacer algo, no podía, sólo podía gritar y maldecir y hasta llorar en mi interior. Estaba aterrorizada, muerta de miedo. ¡Esto no era cierto, no debía ser cierto!

Poco a poco fue acercándose mas y mas, aun en la oscuridad podía ver el brillo de sus ojos, recordé mi pesadilla aquella que hacia tantos años me atormentaba noche tras noche.

-Bella necesito que me perdones - rompió ahora en llanto, su voz se quebraba debido a gimoteos y casi eran inaudibles para mi.

-Bella yo fui un maldito contigo, un ser despreciable… - su voz se sentía angustiada, llena de dolor, pero a pesar de ello yo sólo podía sentir el terror correr por mis venas y sólo deseaba darle movilidad a mis músculos para salir huyendo de ahí. – Yo no merezco tu amor. Yo no merezco nada…pero por favor sólo te suplico, te imploro – dijo cayendo de rodillas ante mi – que me perdones… ¡Por favor! – Su llanto se hizo más gutural y atormentado.

Yo parecía una estatua mirando hacia el frente, totalmente inmóvil, hasta que sentí unos brazos que agarraban con fuerza mis piernas. El sentir la humedad, el sudor y la sensación de aquella piel fría contra mi, me hizo reaccionar y sentí como mi garganta se abría dando paso a los gritos y el pánico que sentía en mi interior.

-¡AAAAHHHH! - Era todo lo que salía de mi boca. No me movía, no hacía nada, sólo gritaba con una angustia que pareciera que estuviera saliendo todo aquello en durante años había resguardo en mi alma y que ahora era liberada.

-No!.. No Bella!... No amor!...No vengo hacerte daño, por favor! No grites! Por favor! – lo oía pedir a Edward pero yo no podía contenerme, algo mas fuerte que yo estaba saliendo por mi garganta.

- Bella por favor!...se que te he hecho sufrir pero no vengo hacerte daño, sólo quiero que me perdones! - dijo llorando con el corazón y el alma partida, casi podía vislumbrar su ser cayéndose a pedazos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? - con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas que hasta ahora me daba cuenta que tenía vi a mi padre aparecer por la puerta de mi habitación y mas atrás mi madre.

Mi padre encendió la luz de la habitación y quedó en una pieza al ver el espectáculo que tenía al frente; a su hijo arrodillado ante mi llorando y mi persona sin mover un sólo músculo sólo gritando de terror.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? – preguntó Esme - ¡Edward! – suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y consternación - ¿Qué esto? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Pero Edward seguía a mis pies llorando y suplicándome perdón y yo seguía gritando totalmente desesperada.

Mi padre entró y tomó a Edward del suelo, casi como peso muerto obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Este no reaccionaba sólo alzó su rostro hacia el mío, repitiendo una y otra vez en medio de su angustiado llanto que le perdonara.

-¡Hijo! ¿Hijo qué tienes? – exigió saber Carlise tratando de hacer que Edward lo mirara, pero este se negaba a dejar de verme.

Su mirada me llenaba de miedo y al mismo tiempo sentía mucho pesar en mi corazón.

-Bella cálmate hija - dijo Esme acercándose a mi – ¡Por favor cálmate! – miré su rostro lleno de lágrimas y poco a poco mis gritos fueron cediendo, no quería ver sufrir a mi madre por nada del mundo, siempre todo lo que había hecho era evitarle dolor a su sensible corazón.

-¡Edward YA! – grito Carlise por no se cuanta vez….

-¿Qué pasa? – escuché la voz de Clara que al ver la escena fue hasta donde Edward y comenzó a gritarle sin importarle siquiera la presencia de mis padres.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ah? ¿Es qué acaso eres un sádico? ¿No quedaste satisfecho o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre volver hacerle daño? Juro Edward Cullen que si…

-¡Ya basta Clara! – la silencio mi padre – Tus palabras restan de coherencia.

-Tienen mas de las que usted imagina señor. – bramó con mirada retadora.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Esme.

-¡YA! – volvió a intervenir mi padre, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es calmar a estos dos – dijo esto pues Edward seguía tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Carlise con clara intención de dirigirse nuevamente a mi y yo había reemplazado mis gritos por un río de lágrimas que parecía no tener fin.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOO! – gritaba Edward mientras mi padre le obligaba casi a rastras salir del cuarto

-En estos momentos es en donde hace falta la fuerza bruta de Emmet – rugió Carlise, mientras se veía el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlar a su hijo.

-¡BELLA PERDÓNAME! ¡BELLA DIME QUE ME PERDONAS! BELLAAAAAA! – seguía gritando Edward en el pasillo, se podía oír como sus pies eran arrastrados por todo este.

-Bella - me miró mi madre totalmente angustiada - Bella ¿Qué paso?

Yo no respondí, ahora sentía que prácticamente aquello que desconocía que era lo que me tenía en pie, estuviera emergiendo de mi y la flacidez adueñarse de mi cuerpo, sentía como si las fuerzas me abandonaran dejándome caer en un pozo profundo y oscuro y así ocurrió ante las miradas impasibles de Esme y Clara; mi cuerpo cayó al suelo en apoyándose en mis piernas.

-¡Bella! - Gritó mi madre – ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes hija? Dime por favor que estas bien.

Quería contestar, decirle que me encontraba bien, que no se preocupara, pero no podía, por mas que las palabras estaban en mi cabeza, no encontraban el camino para salir de ahí. Sólo podía llorar y llorar sintiendo mi alma desgarrarse en cada lágrima.

Esme me anucó con su cuerpo, meciendo el mío, y tatareaba una dulce nana buscando calmarme.

Clara sólo podía ver la escena, se veía tan abrumada como lo estaba mi madre pero al mismo tiempo tan llena de coraje que su cuerpo temblaba.

-Clara – Esme la miró con gruesas lágrimas surcando su rostro - ¿Qué fue todo aquello que dijiste? ¿Por qué decías todo eso? ¡¿Por qué? - terminó exigiendo mi madre sin soltar un solo ápice de mi cuerpo.

POV CARLISE

No tenía ni la mas remota idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Sin embargo a pesar que necesitaba saber la verdad, bien era cierto que tenía miedo de esta; algo me decía que iba a ser mas dolorosa de lo que me podía imaginar.

Tuve que utilizar toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo para sacar a Edward del cuarto de Bella y mas para sacarlo de la casa. Por todo el camino mis palabras buscaban tranquilizarle, llevarlo a un estado en el cual pudiera serenarse y así hablar, ya que necesitaba muchas respuestas y en ese estado era poco probable que me las diera. Pero por mas que trataba sus lágrimas no paraban y su petición de perdón a Bella tampoco. ¡Cielos! Sentía prácticamente helarse mi sangre por el miedo que se estaba apoderando de mi.

-Edward cálmate! – le exigí gritando, casi llegando a la puerta de la calle. Quería llevarlo fuera para tratar de hablar con él sin la presión de que Esme pudiera llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡Tu no entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes! – me gritó entre llanto. Me partía el alma ver a mi hijo en ese estado, se veía tan desvalido, tan desesperado que mi corazón de padre estaba totalmente afligido.

-Entonces dime para poder entenderte hijo - Le sugerí.

-Papa soy un maldito, un ser que no merece vivir - me tomó de los brazos con su cara bañada en lágrimas y su mirada perdida, mas no sabía si era por el alcohol o por algo mas

-Edward, hijo no puedes decir eso.

-Si!. Lo digo porque es cierto! – me gritó

-Edward cálmate

-No, no…Yo debo estar con Bella, yo debo convencerla de que me perdone ¿No te das cuenta qué es lo único que me queda?...Su perdón.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado. El ver a mi hijo en ese estado me estaba desquiciando, me hacía sentir impotente, no quería verlo sufrir, sin embargo apremiaba el saber qué ocurría, qué rayos pasaba en mi casa, que yo estaba totalmente ignorante de todo.

-Edward….Edward hijo….¿Qué paso allá dentro? ¿Qué sucedió con Bella? ¿Por qué gritaba de esa manera?

-Papa, te juro… te juro que yo no quería volver hacerle daño, yo sólo quería que me perdonara. No quería lastimarla.

-Entiendo…

-¡Que tu no entiendes nada maldita sea! – Me gritó fuera de si. Alejándose de mi con sus manos levantadas y la ira pintando su rostro. –Yo maté a Bella, yo la maté.

Ahora si que no comprendía nada, ¡Dios! Sentía volverme loco de la desesperación por entender sus palabras, pero lo necesitaba hacer sin alterarlo mas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-La Bella que ves, yo la puse ahí. – sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir en ningún momento; jamás había visto a mi hijo en un estado tan deplorable. – Yo acabé con sus ilusiones, con su risa papá, con su mirada, con su amor. Papa yo la maté – Me fui acercando lentamente a él pero de pronto lentamente parecía perder las fuerzas de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo totalmente abatido y destrozado.

-Y también maté a nuestro hijo….Soy un maldito papa, un ser despreciable.

Su hijo…. "nuestro hijo" había dicho Edward. Hijo…..Bajé mi rostro hacia él buscando respuestas. Pero Edward estaba totalmente absorto en él mismo.

-Ella me dio su amor y yo nunca lo supe papá, yo estaba ciego en mi ego, jamás vi el amor en su mirada, en su tierno corazón….yo lo único que hice fue hacerle daño, fue mancillarla, fue acabar con todo lo hermoso que había dentro de ella…¡Soy un maldito! – gritó fuertemente.

Yo no sabía qué decir, eran demasiadas palabras, demasiada información para poder procesarla…trataba de recordar lo que había dicho de una manera coherente, pero cada una de sus palabras, me generaban sensaciones distintas que me restaba el pensar con raciocinio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú y Bella estuvieron juntos? Yo…. Yo…. - no podía siquiera coordinar mis palabras

Pero la carcajada de mi hijo me sacó una vez mas de mi estupor y el sonido de su macabra risa hizo que mi cuerpo entero se erizara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Juntos? Jajajaja…Define juntos papa….Si juntos es haberla forzado, cuando ella lo único que quería era entregarme su primera vez…jajajaja…Entonces si papá….Estuvimos juntos… - dijo con sorna.

No podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando….Esto no debía ser cierto, no debía estar pasando…Mas la risa burlona de mi hijo, me hacia entender por medio de su dolor y desesperación que no era así, que todo era verdad.

Seguía sin inmutar palabra alguna, sólo trataba de organizar sus palabras en mi mente, junto con mi reacción a todo esto.

-Edward….- pronuncié como pude - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-¿Esto papá? Esto significa que tienes una sabandija de hijo, una maldita escoria que aparte de todo es un estúpido ciego, que no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Bella.

Sabia que mi hijo estaba sufriendo, sus lágrimas, su voz quebrada por los hipeos que salían de su garganta, me lo demostraban. Pero aun así estaba empezando a sentir asco, asco por lo que en mi mente ya se estaba formando a raíz de las palabras de Edward.

-Edward ¿Qué paso? – Le exigí quedó pero con templanza.

Me quedó mirando como sopesando en qué hacer y después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Bajó su cabeza con las manos cubriendo sus ojos y rompiendo en un angustiante llanto.

-Yo…Yo violé a Bella….

"Yo violé a Bella" …."Yo violé a Bella". Mi mente repetía esas palabras y aun así no podía aceptarlas, no podía, mi rostro se crispó en tantos sentimientos que ni yo mismo podía determinar el flujo de estos.

Aun así escuchando las palabras de mi propio hijo… mi cabeza

-Papa, ya no puedo mas…No puedo mas….

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? - grité completamente horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque sus anteriores palabras ya me lo habían dicho, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que mi hijo hubiera…¡No!, esto no podía ser cierto. - Edward… ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – pregunté ya con poca calma en mi rostro.

-Yo violé a Bella papá … - repitió en un susurro.

-¿Cuándo demonios paso eso? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle daño a tu hermana? - le grité alzándolo del piso, no se con qué fuerza lo alcé pues su peso era muerto en mis manos.

-Antes de irme a Londres… Yo…Yo… - dijo entre el hipo de su llanto, mas no pudo concluir sus palabras.

Esto no era cierto, su desesperación por irse entonces era por….Todavía no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, no podía asimilar que mi propio hijo hubiera sido capaz de semejante atrocidad.

"Nuestro hijo" …El hijo que Bella perdió, era de….¿Pero qué demonios ocurría en mi casa ah? ¿Acaso era una simple estampa en la pared? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que esto ocurría?

-No…Tu… Maldición Edward…Dime que no es cierto – le exigí con mi rostro crispado del dolor, la desesperación y la decepción.

-No puedo papá…Yo también quiero creer que todo es una mentira. - Alzó su rostro hacia mi. – Yo amo a Bella papá. Y ella me amaba a mi, pero no me di cuenta – sus palabras eran confusas, casi no se entendían por la manera en que las arrastraba producto del licor y los hipeos de su desgarrador llanto. – Esa noche papá, ella me quería amar y yo también, pero le hice daño papá y como un maldito cobarde me fui, la deje sola papá…

Ya no podía más, no podía con las palabras de Edward. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, mis hijos, lo que mas amaba en mi vida aparte de Esme… ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Qué había pasado en mis propias narices y no me di cuenta? ¿De cuándo acá, estos se amaban? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA TODO ESTO?

-Tu eras el padre del hijo de…

-Si. Era mío papá…pero yo no lo sabía te lo juro, yo creía que era de Austin… yo no sabía… papá….Tampoco sabía de su amor por mi, ni yo sabía que la amaba, yo me di cuenta en Londres. Y vine porque no podía vivir sin Bella, porque necesitaba que me amara como yo la amo a ella.

Mi hijo seguía hablando, entendía que trataba de explicarme, que trataba de justificar o no sé qué hacía, pero era demasiada y terrible la información que ahora intentaba procesar mi cerebro.

A mi mente llegó la imagen de mi hijo abusando de Bella, el terror de sus ojos, parecidos a los que acababa de ver hace un momento y me llené de asco.

Sin siquiera pensar una sonora bofetada le di al rostro de mi hijo. Dos veces mi mano hirió su rostro. Edward no hizo ni dijo nada.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer ahora en el cuarto de Bella? – pregunté completamente furioso.

-Solo quería conseguir su perdón. Yo no sabía que me amaba, yo no sabía nada de nada… estaba ignorante de todo y cuando Alice me dijo lo que paso.. yo… yo entendí que sólo me resta pedir su perdón, pues su amor no lo tendré jamás.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice sabía de todo este manicomio? – grité sorprendido y aun mas enojado.

-Edward, Tío…-

Volteé y pude ver la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de Emmet.

-Y me imagino que tu también sabías todo ¿Verdad? – Volví a gritar llenó de frustración, soltando a Edward dejándolo caer nuevamente. Su contacto me llenaba de asco y vergüenza.

-Tío… -

-¿Es qué soy una maldita mosca pegada en la pared? ¿Esme y yo somos qué para ustedes?. Edward viola a Bella, Bella tiene un hijo de él… y ahora este disque hijo mío viene en busca de su perdón! ¿Crees qué es tan fácil? – pregunté mirando con asco a Edward - ¡¿Crees qué puedes venir a disculparte como si nada y qué se te perdone como si hubiera sido una travesura?

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! – dijo alzando su rostro – Yo no sé qué hacer…

-Por mi puedes desaparecer – le dije enfatizando mis palabras con el desprecio y asco que en ese momento sentía por mi hijo…Si era mi hijo y me dolía todo lo que había pasado…Era mi hijo… y me dolía como un demonio verlo convertido en una maldita bestia.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y bajó su mirada.

-Tío, tu no entiendes – intervino Emmet

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué mi hijo quebranta la confianza que le dimos su madre y yo? ¿Qué viola a una chica la cual tenía que considerar como su hermana? ¡¿Qué huya como el maldito cobarde que es? – grité mirándolo de nuevo - ¿Qué una chiquilla de escasos 15 años se expusiera al escarnio público y a nuestra preguntas y decepción de padres, por culpa de este? – señalé a Edward con mi mano - ¿Qué haya tenido un aborto de un hijo que no deseaba y producto de una violación? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA EMMETT? ¿Qué tengo una escoria por hijo? ¡ De eso ya me di cuenta! Y me duele como un demonio darme cuenta lo mal padre que he sido…porque algo debo de tener en culpa…

-¿Aborto? ¿Hijo? – El rostro de Emmet se vistió de incredulidad al pronunciar estas palabras.

-No que estabas al tanto. – le repliqué con burla en mis palabras.

-Yo no sabía nada del bebe papá – Edward me contestó en un susurro

-Ah si, ¡verdad! Fue Alice quien te dijo lo del embarazo de Bella. – dije razonando - ¿Pero crees qué eso hace menos lo que hiciste?

-No, ¡Claro que no!...Sé que soy una escoria, una paria que no merece nada.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor que yo – aseguré llenó de tanta decepción y dolor.

No podía verlo, ya no podía ver a mi hijo…aquel que ahora no sabía quién era, sabía que era un muchacho descarriado, un desconsiderado, un egocéntrico…pero jamás lo creí capaz de semejante monstruosidad. ¡JAMÁS!

-Lo mejor será que te marches Edward - volví en mis pasos sin mirar hacia atrás, ya no podía mas con todo esto.

Entré a la sala, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Esme después de todo esto? ¿Cómo explicarle a Esme los motivos por los cuales había echado a nuestro de hijo de casa? ¡¿Cómo decirle Dios? Sin mas caí sobre el sofá del gran salón con las manos en mi rostro tratando de apaciguar las lágrimas que corrían por este, lágrimas producto del dolor, del desespero, la incertidumbre y la maldita decepción que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

POV ESME

No podía entender porque Clara había dicho aquellas palabras contra Edward, su actitud fúrica contra mi hijo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que acaba de suceder? – le pedí nuevamente a Clara, tratando de controlar mis lágrimas.

-Señora…No es fácil…yo sólo me asusté…

-¿Y por qué? - le interrumpí - ¿Asustarte por qué?. Clara no me tomes por tonta, se que algo pasó aquí, no por nada Bella y mi hijo están como están, y Bella desgraciadamente en este momento no puede decirme nada – miré a mi hija nuevamente, seguía llorando, trataba de calmarse pero aun así su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar – Y tu me dirás que ha pasado – dije ahora mas seria y con templanza en mi voz.

-Señora no sé cómo decirle esto – en su rostro se mostraba alterada, dudosa y por la manera en que sus palabras estrellaban en su boca, entendía que aquello no sería fácil de asimilar, pero necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo con mis hijos.

-Sólo dilo Clara - mi voz se tornó angustiosa - Entiende que necesito saber que ha pasado, por favor – terminé casi suplicándole.

-Señora… - suspiró como si su respiración estuviera anegándose en su interior. No comprendía el por qué esto me helaba la sangre - Hace mas de tres años …. ¡Dios! Señora no sé cómo hacerlo…¡Perdóneme! – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del cuarto llorando.

No podía ser! ¿Cómo me dejaba así? No podía dejar a Bella sola en este estado pero tampoco me podía quedar con la incertidumbre que carcomía mi alma y tranquilidad.

Miré a Bella y entendí que no saldría por ahora de su estado de nerviosismo, podría dejarla y averiguar que estaba sucediendo en mi casa. Pero enseguida el remordimiento de dejarla en ese estado me impidió moverme de mi sitio.

Tenía lágrimas de frustración acosando por salir de mis ojos. ¡Esto no podía ser!, reprochaba en mi interior.

Sabía que estaba mal, que actuaba como una madre desconsiderada pero también necesitaba saber de mi hijo. Bella, aunque mal, sabia que su estado no empeoraría, bueno eso esperaba yo desde el fondo de mi corazón de madre. Como pude la levanté, la acomodé en su cama, mientras le decía palabras suaves para calmarla, pero parecía no escucharme. La vi cerrar los ojos, pero su respiración seguía agitada. Pero tenia que averiguar que pasaba con Bella y Edward y saber lógicamente que había pasado con este ultimo.

-Hija – hablé casi en un suave susurro - Saldré un momento, no me demoro mi dulce pequeña – me incliné hacia ella depositando un beso en su frente. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo ovillado en su cama cuando salí de la recamara.

Corrí tratando de alcanzar a Clara.

-¡Clara! ¡Clara! – la llamaba bajando las escaleras -¿Dónde estás? Necesito que me digas que ha pasado - hablé al aire pero rogando que no estuviera muy lejos y me escuchara.

Bajé hasta la cocina y la vi casi huyendo a los pasillos de sus habitaciones.

-¡Detente! – casi le exigí. Clara se paró en seco, parecía una estatua en medio de aquel pasillo. – Dime lo que necesito saber Clara - le hablé suave pero con firmeza.

Se giró hacia mi como en cámara lenta, cada milisegundo que pasaba sentía como un sudor frío empezaba a formarse en mi frente y un miedo abrazador empezaba a envolver mi alma.

-Señora… - Hubo un silencio estremecedor entre nosotras, pero no dije nada mas, mi actitud decía mas que mil palabras. – Su hijo, hizo algo muy grave, algo que no debió hacer.

-Clara, por favor…. – las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin previo aviso - Por favor Clara. – terminé suplicante.

-Esme… - una voz gutural, triste y pasmosa pronunciaba mi nombre, me giré asustada, aun con la poca claridad que había en la cocina, distinguí sin problema alguno la figura de mi esposo, pero su voz… ¡Dios! Aquella voz me paralizó en mi puesto.

Caminó lentamente hacia mi, parecía un zombie. Pero no podía permitir que Clara se escabullera en ese momento ¡Era ahora o nunca el saber la verdad de lo que pasaba con mis hijos!

-Carlise. – dije sin moverme de mi lugar, aunque la verdad era que no podía. – Clara tiene algo que decirnos, algo de Edward, algo con lo ocurrido esta noche.

Carlise abrió sus ojos con asombros, dejando de mirarme para concentrarse en una aterrada y temblorosa Clara.

-Tu…- la voz de mi amado esposo era casi inaudible, pero no lo era así la duda y tristeza que resonaba en sus cuerdas vocales – Tu… también… - casi escupió las palabras con asco.

-¿También qué? - pregunté mas no sabía si lo había hecho en alto o sólo en mi mente. Pero ni Carilse, ni Clara hacían nada, sólo mirarse el uno al otro, hablándose con la mirada, mientras la angustia hacia un festín de mi espíritu.

-Señor…¿…Usted…? – Clara lanzó una pregunta muda, la cual al parecer fue contestada por mi esposo, pero no yo no vi nada. Parecía una película en la cual había llegado casi al final sin entender el porqué de estas escenas, perdiendo así el sentido del final de la misma.

-Lo siento señor…Lo siento mucho….- dijo Clara rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Carlise? ¿Clara? Por favor díganme que sucede – les pedí mirándoles respectivamente. Entonces sus miradas se posaron por primera vez en mi desde que comenzaron su muda platica.

-Esme… - pero se volvió otra vez hacia Clara - ¿Desde cuándo Clara? ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo qué? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso estos querían volverme loca con su conversación sin sentido?

-Desde siempre señor - respondió con el dolor aullando en su garganta, aumentando aun mas sus gimoteos.

El rostro de Carlise se crispó de ira y consternación.

-¿Por qué no hablaste mujer? – gritó Carlise - ¿Por qué permitiste que todo esto pasara en la impunidad? ¿Cómo pudiste verla sufrir sin decir nada? ¡¿Cómo? – exigía saber casi preso de la desesperación.

-Lo siento señor… ¡Lo siento en verdad! Pero entiéndame no sabía qué hacer, la pequeña no quería decir nada. ¿Cómo podría yo ir ante ustedes y decirles que el sufrimiento de Bella era por culpa de su hijo?...

¿Qué? No entendía las palabras de Clara, qué tenía que ver Edward con Bella, sabía que mi hijo no la apreciaba del todo, pero ¿Hacerla sufrir? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-…¿Cómo podía enfrentarles diciéndole que Edward había violado a Bella? Nunca me creerían señor. Si Bella no quería hablar ¿Qué más podía hacer yo?

¿QUE? ¿Qué acaba de escuchar? Quizás no había escuchado bien, la respiración se me hizo pesada, sentía ahogarme en mi propio temor, mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse sin control. Un inmenso ¿QUE? Quemaba por salir de mi garganta pero no había sonido, no había voz, no había nada solo un sentimiento de estupor y aprensión.

De pronto sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en mi cuando pude sentir o mas bien deje de sentir el soporte de mis piernas.

-¡Esme! – una voz preocupada me hablaba mientras unos fuertes brazos impedían mi caída inminente al suelo.

-¡Lo siento señor! ¡Lo siento señor! – trataba de disculparse una desesperada y angustiada Clara, mas no sabía el porqué seguía pidiendo perdón.

-¡Esme! Mi amor

-¿Carlise? - ¿Era esa mi voz? casi traslucida, sin vida y sin entonación alguna. Como pude traté de enfocar el rostro de Clara - ¿Qué acabas de decir? – su rostro se mostró aturdido y un fúnebre silencio empañaba el lugar. Este mismo silencio me taladraba mis oídos, haciéndome fastidiar - ¡Repite que acabas de decir! - No entendí como salía sonido de mi garganta, pero casi le grité a Clara

-Esme… Clara… ha dicho la verdad – dijo arrastrando las palabras y sus mejillas se volvían húmedas por las gruesas lágrimas que estaban bañando su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué verdad? NO….NO…. Clara…Clara dijo algo que no puede ser cierto. Clara… - comencé a tartamudear.

-Clara retírate - le pidió mi esposo. Y aun temblando lo hizo. Dejándonos solos en la cocina. –Esme, necesito que seas fuerte. Necesito por Dios de tu fortaleza mujer - me pidió con un quejido de desesperación.

Su voz, la expresión de su rostro y el llanto contenido en sus ojos, me indicaban claramente que lo que Carlise me pedía era lo que desgraciadamente necesitaba para asimilar la cruel verdad que no quería aceptar.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, pues mientras mi cerebro procuraba procesar las funestas palabras de Clara, me vi sentada en el regazo del sofá de la sala, con un hombre a mi lado que sabía que era mi amado Carlise, pero que en su fachada solo se podía ver, dolor y desesperación, la que ya me suponía que era la misma que empezando a destilarse en mi interior.

-Mi amada Esme… Nuestro hijo, cometió una gran infamia con nuestra Bella…

El espero que yo dijera algo, pero a decir verdad, no podía, mi garganta estaba seca, mis palabras mudas, solo lo miraba, no podía hacer nada mas…. Solo mirar cómo se avecinaba aquella horrible tormenta que amenazaba mi felicidad y la de mi familia.

-Edward me confesó que antes de irse – continuó al ver mi silencio - había abusado de Bella – bajó su rostro evitando ver el mío, mas yo estaba impávida, mi rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, mi alma se podría decir que de momento había escapado de mi cuerpo.

-El hijo que Bella perdió, era de Edward – un golpe asestó mi corazón - Bella calló todo este tiempo la bajeza de Edward – otro golpe a mi espíritu – Al parecer Edward no sabia nada de lo del bebe, se vino a enterar por Alice – otro mas…. Ya no podía… mi alma se había alojado nuevamente en su cuerpo y como si la estuvieran lapidando, llegaron aquellos golpes.

-No… - en mi ser ese NO recorrió cada atisbo de mi interior mas sonó como un mero susurro – Edward…. Mis manos buscaron el rostro de Carlise buscando su mirada y confrontarla con la mía. - Mi hijo no pudo haber hecho lo que estás diciendo Carlise – le negué firmemente, no podía ser cierto, simplemente NOOOO….

-Esme, el mismo Edward me lo acaba de decir, el desconocía lo del bebe de Bella y solo vino buscando su perdón… Por eso según él, estaba en el cuarto de Bella.

-Bella….Edward…. ¿Pero como Carlise? ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido? ¿Dónde estábamos nosotros? ¿Dónde….?

-No lo se… Tal vez confiamos demasiado en ellos, o tal vez ellos confiaban poco en nosotros. – arrastro las palabras Carlise, con el pesar que inundaba su corazón.

-Bella…. Todo lo que mi niña sufrió…. Edward Violó a Bella…. NOOOO…. No… Carlise… esto no puede ser cierto… Me estas engañando…¿Dónde está Edward? Necesito hablar con él, necesito que él mismo me lo diga. Esto no puede ser cierto – intenté levantarme pero Carlise me lo impidió.

-ESME! Es verdad! Todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. ¡Todos lo sabían menos nosotros! - lo miré pero sin mirarlo en verdad – ¡Alice, Emmet, hasta la misma Clara.!... solo nosotros ignorábamos lo que en realidad sucedía en nuestra casa.

-Pero Carlise, esto tiene que ser falso, Edward no soporta a Bella, siempre ha resentido su presencia en…. Oh no!... ¡¿Fue capaz Edward de dañar a Bella a tal punto, tanto la odiaba?

-No lo sé Esme… no sé porque Edward hizo semejante atrocidad, pero… - suspiró – Edward dice que ama a Bella

-¿Qué? –¿bueno pero que parodia era esto? No entendía nada - ¿Cómo Edward puede amar a Bella, si la detestaba? CARLISE! ¿Qué pasa con nuestros hijos?

-No lo sé Esme - alzó la voz desesperadamente - ¿Cómo crees que me siento con todo esto?

-¿Dónde está Edward? Necesito hablar con él, necesito hablar con él ¿Dónde está? ¿Afuera?

Al ver que no me contestaba, me desesperé y caminé hacia la puerta, pero unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me abrazaban a su cuerpo.

-Carlise… Suéltame.. – le pedí – Necesito….

-Edward se fue. Yo le pedí que se fuera.

Me giré en mi propio eje para verle de frente

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Echaste a nuestro hijo? – dije horrorizada

-¿Qué quería que hiciera mujer? ¡Edward cometió la bajeza mas grande, abusó de Bella y huyo como un cobarde!

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Mis emociones estaban estancadas, no sabía que pensar, que decir…Mis hijos! Los dos eran mis hijos, ¿Donde estar señor? ¿Qué hacer? De momento sentí todas aquellas lágrimas que habían sido reprimidas e inundaron mi rostro cual amarga cascada.

-Carlise MIS HIJOS …- dije abrazando ya sin fuerzas a mi esposo. El llanto parecía acido en mi rostro, cada lagrima me quemaba el alma.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos en ese estado, los dos llorando, expiando nuestra alma del dolor de padres, nos sentíamos fracasados, nos sentíamos sin rumbo a dónde coger. Los dos nos necesitaban, los dos estaban sufriendo, pues la actitud de Edward solo mostraba el dolor de su propia conciencia, mi hijo había cometido un grave error, pero mi mirada de madre podía ver perfectamente que estaba arrepentido…. Y Mi hija, Bella… por todo lo que sufrió en silencio, todo lo que mi hijo mató en ella, Bella había dejado de ser mi alegre pequeña para convertirse en una niña solitaria y triste…Mi hija!... No podía imaginar el dolor y la rabia comprimidos en su alma, en su espíritu…

¿Qué hacer Dios? ¿QUE HACER?


	31. Chapter 31

_**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus RW, por sus alertas y apoyo a esta historia. Tambien gracias a **__**jamlvg**__** , **__**target95**__**, chicas nuevas que nos acompañan en este carrusel que es DT jejeje. **_

_**KuruA**__**. Si la autora paso por una época muy dura en su vida, pero con gran esfuerzo le saco el quite y ahora sigue molestando y molestando y molestando como solo ella lo sabe hacer jajajaja. Te quiero mucho Dyrts.**_

_**Listo aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Besos!}**_

ESME POV

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido después toda esta desgracia, podrían ser unos minutos, unas horas, unos días…En este momento eso era lo de menos para nosotros.

Al subir a nuestras habitaciones, pasamos a la de Bella, en donde Carlise le suministró un sedante, pues temía que a pesar de estar dormida ahora despertara totalmente alterada por todo lo sucedido.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo - cuestioné girándome hacia él. Por segundos su mirada de vistió de ironía ante mis palabras, pero enseguida la cambio, mientras alzaba una ceja a manera de incógnita. – Dices que Alice sabia de todo esto…

-Le dijo a Edward del embarazo de Bella – me respondió

-Si, pero dudo que supiera de todo esto, recuerda la relación tan entrañable que tienen las chicas, no concibo que Alice sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con Bella y Edward, ella le siguiera tratando como lo hizo durante estos años, inclusive ahora que mi hijo regreso.

-Puede que tengas razón

-No, no creo que tenga razón, la tengo Carlise. No puedo imaginarme a Alice acolitando lo…. – no pude terminar la frase, mas tampoco había necesidad.

-Pero Edward me dijo que Alice le había dicho lo del embarazo. Quizás…

-Quizás – le interrumpí – Le dijo sobre este ignorante de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Si, pero no veo por qué razón Alice se lo contaría, sabiendo la relación existente entre ellos y que no le haría ninguna gracia a Bella.

-Eso si no lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura amor, Alice no sabe de todo esto.

-O no sabía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tal vez Alice no sabía, pero no podemos estar seguros que no sepa ahora. La reacción de Edward al decirle lo del embarazo de Bella pudo…

-No sabemos cómo haya actuado Edward ante la noticia.

-Te parece poco su acción - respondió con sorna.

-No lo sé Carlise…. - di un suspiro cargado de frustración, todo esto me tenía agotada mentalmente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas queriendo dar respuestas a todas mis preguntas y lo único que conseguía era enredarme mas en la maraña de todas mis dudas.

Los brazos de mi esposo me rodearon nuevamente mientras suavemente con su cuerpo me llevaba a la cama.

-Deberías descansar un poco.

-Ya esta amaneciendo – dije como toda respuesta - Además no quiero dormir; inclusive siento que estoy en una pesadilla y sólo quiero despertar.

-Te entiendo mi amor – su mirada se volcó llena de amor en mi – Yo me siento igual. – Me abrazó con la intensidad de nuestro amor y con la necesidad de nuestra compañía en estos terribles momentos.

EMMET POV

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Edward tirado en el suelo hecho un manojo de persona, peor de cómo alguna vez lo vi en Londres y eso hacía que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, temiendo los hechos que habían desencadenado todo esto.

Parecía un muerto en vida ahí sentado en esa cama de hotel, al cual lo había traído al escuchar las palabras de mi tío. No habíamos dicho nada, como peso muerto lo subí al Jeep y esperaba que él mismo me dijera qué había pasado pero su sepulcral silencio me hizo entender que por ahora no tendría respuesta alguna.

Los rayos de la mañana iluminaron su cuerpo, ahora ovillado en la cama. Mis nervios ya estaban a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué paso? - sentía que había esperado lo suficiente y ya no podía soportar mas las dudas que se alzaban en mi cabeza. Y si Edward no quería hablar por él mismo, pues entonces tendría que ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa. - ¿Quieres decirme dónde estabas y qué fue todo lo que dijo mi tío?

No me respondió.

-¡Demonios Edward! ¡Contéstame!

-Bella me odia – musitó

-Pues eso no es noticia nueva ¿No lo crees? - respondí con sorna y desesperación.

Otro silencio de su parte.

-Ya sabíamos eso Edward, por eso habías tomado la decisión de venir y conquistarla y….

-¡¿Conquistarla? – gritó -¿A quién

? ¿A Bella? JAJAJAJAJA! – su macabra carcajada me hizo temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué carriso te pasa Edward? A eso habíamos venido ¿No?

-¡Oh si! - dijo irónicamente - A eso…¿Pero sabes qué? Según yo no tenía que venir a conquistar a nadie…¿Y sabes por qué? - se levantó acercándose a mi con su rostro transformado por el sarcasmo y la rabia. – Porque Bella ya me amaba… JAJAJAJAJA!. – se alejó otra vez caminando por el cuarto - ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que esa noche ella se iba a entregar a mi…Oh, pero no sólo se iba a entregar a mi, a este maldito imbécil ¡No! – se acercó otra vez con ese rostro que inspiraba miedo. No sabía que me afectaba mas, si sus palabras o su actitud - Bella, me iba a entregar su primera vez.

Mi rostro reflejó la sorpresa que sus palabras generaron en mi.

-¿Acaso ella no estaba con Austin? – pregunté sin contenerme

-JAJAJAJA! Eso creía yo. Ella no había estado con nadie. ¿Por qué demonios me dijo que estaba con él? No lo sé, sólo sé que ella era virgen y se iba a entregar a mi ¿Y sabes por qué? - volvió a gritar – ¡Porque me amaba!.

Otra vez mi cara de asombro…

-Si jajajaja! Pon esa misma cara que puse yo hermano. Durante todo este tiempo Bella me amó, Bella amaba a este imbécil, a este egocéntrico malparido ¿Y qué fue lo que hice yo? Jajaja! Pues lo mejor del mundo, mancillar su amor, ¡VIOLARLA! Eso fue lo que hice yo…. – ahora sus palabras se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, recordándome muchos episodios vividos en Londres.

-¡O no hermano pero es que hay mas! – dijo sonriendo como loco mientras parecía que sus ojos se desbordaran de sus cuencas. En verdad parecía un maniático.

-¡Bella quedó embarazada! - ¿Qué?. Eso si que fue una sorpresa máxime, a decir verdad yo ya sospechaba que Bella estuviera enamorada de Edward, tanta cosa no era de gratis, pero si me sorprendió el enterarme que era virgen cuando estuvo con él pero lo último que había dicho, si me había sacado completamente de onda.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde está la criatura?

-Mi hijo… - dijo en un susurró – Mi hijo murió Emmet. Bella tuvo un aborto… -su cuerpo cayó al suelo y comprendí que su alma no podía mas con todo lo que había en ella.

-¿Bella se malogró al bebé? – era una pregunta horrible, pero tenía que hacerla.

-No…ella lo perdió al parecer en la misma época en que murió su abuelo.

Lo que Edward estaba diciendo me dejaba mudo, y ahora entendía que mi papel en esta horrible historia era peor o mas importante que antes, no sabía precisarlo con coherencia. Edward que de por si ya estaba mal, ahora con todo esto se pondría peor y en verdad temía que fuera a cometer alguna locura contra él mismo. Pero…

-¿Edward como te enterante de todo esto?

-Alice me lo dijo…-

¿Qué? Dios mío! Tantos "¿qué?" en mi vida me hacían un ovillo, ¿Cómo así que Alice?

-No…no entiendo…¿Cómo así?

….

Edward me explicó cómo pudo todo lo sucedido, la escena en el cuarto de Bella, el encuentro con el hermano de Tania, lo del bar y por ultimo lo ocurrido horas antes. Estaba en shock, completamente en shock. Sabía que tenía que recomponerme lo antes posible, mi primo me necesitaba. Ahora todo el mundo estaba contra él y no era para menos, pero nadie sabía todo lo que Edward había sufrido también, ignoraban lo vivido en Londres, su arrepentimiento, su amor genuino por Bella…Sólo yo era consciente de eso y tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y tratar de hablar con la familia. Si, era cierto que Edward había cometido un error, un grave error con horribles consecuencias, pero…Dios! Cómo hacerle entender a mi tío la situación de Edward ¿Cómo hacerlo?

BELLA POV

Mis parpados pesaban al intentar despertar, por un momento recordé que así mismo me sentía cuando mi abuelito había muerto y ese pensamiento me azoró, con lo cual generé un brusco movimiento tratando de levantar mi cuerpo de la cama.

-Tranquila. Quédate tranquila – me pidió Alice.

Traté de enfocar mis ojos en su rostro pues su voz denotaba preocupación.

-Hola – susurré con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eso creo, me siento algo aturdida.

-Me imagino como debes sentirte.

Su respuesta me desconcertó ¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sin entender aun sus palabras

-¿No recuerdas? – cuestionó de manera dudosa

Un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Lo único que recordaba era…¿Mi abuelo?

-¿Mi abuelo? - pregunté con temor y consternación

-¿De qué hablas Bella?

-De qué hablas tu, no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar?

-¡A Edward!

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que mi memoria diera vueltas como una ruleta rusa mostrándome todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Un fuerte dolor me aprisionó la cabeza y tuve que agárramela en un intento de controlar las fuertes picadas que sentía.

-Edward… - susurré con miedo en mi voz

-Lamento no haber estado ahí Bella, lo siento mucho – me abrazó acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Qué paso? – aunque recordaba, no entendía su actitud ¿Por qué lamentaba no haber estado conmigo en ese momento?

Su rostro se congestionó cambiando sus facciones.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué? - Yo sabía lo que había pasado, el porque me había puesto así, pero qué tenía que ver Alice en todo esto, por qué lamentaba su ausencia.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, enfocando sus ojos en mi, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡Hija! – levanté la mirada para ver a una Esme desencajada – Me alegra mucho que estés ya despierta – se acercó dándome un beso en la frente, entre tanto Alice se corría un poco para darle espacio a mi madre, quedando las dos al frente de mi.

Procuré no mostrarme tan nerviosa por lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, la verdad estaba que moría de miedo y nervios, pero no podía echar por tierra mi esfuerzo de todos estos años; como en el pasado, después encontraría un momento para desahogarme.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – su voz sonaba tan ansiosa y temerosa que no supe cómo responder, solo me limité a mover mi cabeza afirmativamente.

-Yo…Bella…no sé cómo pedirte perdón – comenzó a llorar y no entendía por qué - Perdóname, no supe ser una buena madre, con ninguno de los dos- dijo mientras me abraza fuertemente.

-¿De qué hablas mamá? – estaba muy aturdida por su comportamiento, incluyendo el de Alice también, la cual miré con una muda pregunta en mis ojos. -¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-Bella ya no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, aunque sé que eres muy fuerte hija mía. Ayer….ayer …

-¿Ayer qué…? – el temor se apoderó de mi garganta y eso se denotaba claramente en mis palabras.

Ninguna me respondió só lo se miraban entre si, tensionando sus labios, haciendo que mi desesperación llegara a su límite.

-¿Qué pas…?

-Sabemos toda la verdad Bella - una voz en el fondo de la habitación llegó a nosotras, haciéndonos girar hacia aquella persona que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Carlise / Tío – dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Esme, yo entre tanto me quedé en silencio mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir con una fuerza descomunal, podía hasta sentir sus latidos haciendo presencia en mis oídos.

-¿Qué verdad? – pregunté aun temiendo la respuesta.

-Edward nos contó todo lo que paso hace tres años

Sentí como mi mundo se iba a pique, un gran agujero se había abierto debajo de mi cuerpo atrayéndolo al inmenso vació de este. Mi garganta se secó de inmediato cerrándose por completo para evitar que sonido alguno saliera de esta, pero mi interior se desvanecía con aquellas palabras.

Sólo me percaté que estaba temblando cuando los amorosos brazos de mi madre se cerraron sobre mi una vez mas, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar a mi padre, podía sentir como si mis ojos se estuvieran saliendo de sus cuencas.

-Edward vino en mitad de la noche borracho a tu habitación ¿Recuerdas? - dijo Alice. Claro que recordaba, pero no podía siquiera mover un músculo estaba como una estatua.

-Según mi tío, vino a pedirte perdón por lo que había pasado, por… - oí claramente como pasaba saliva por su garganta – Por lo ocurrido con el bebé.

Abrí aun mas mis ojos, mirando ahora a Alice…¿Cómo Edward se había enterado del bebé? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Además por qué tenía que pedirme perdón? La única que sabía que era suyo era yo ¿No?

-Yo…Yo… - Alice trató de seguir pero no pudo.

-Alice le dijo a Edward lo de tu embarazo

-¿Qué? - fueron las primeras palabras que salieron después de haber enmudecido. Una mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi interior, la ira, la consternación, la duda, la desesperación, …

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? - le volví a cuestionar con rabia - ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a Edward? – me sentía traicionada, engañada - ¿Tu? Mi mejor amiga ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? – le grité soltándome del abrazo de Esme.

-Lo siento… no era mi intensión decirle, sólo que él, él ….

-¿Él qué? - grité otra vez

-Me di cuenta que había sido él quien te había hecho daño - dijo llorando. – Y me dio rabia, me sentí muy mal al enterarme que mi primo te había mancillado de la manera en que lo hizo.

-¿Y eso te dio derecho a hablar? ¿A contarle lo de mi bebé? ¡No tenías ningún derecho Alice! Durante años…durante años maldita sea… - mis lágrimas cortaron mis palabras. Fueron años callando lo que había pasado, tragándome las lágrimas, mi odio, mi dolor para que nada de esto hubiera pasado y Alice así como si nada, había socavado mi esfuerzo. ¡Mi gran esfuerzo!

-Perdóname Bella. Lo siento… - exclamaba mientras hacia un intento de acercarse a mi, pero me alejé de inmediato con mi rostro bañado de aversión, esto fue notado por ella, quien se echó hacia atrás con una notable mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Bella – llamó mi madre con aplomo. La miré – Eso no es lo que importa, el cómo se haya enterado Edward.

-¡Claro que importa! – refuté

-¡No! – contesto Carlise - Lamento lo que hizo Edward pero tu deber fue el decirnos hija. Edward fue un miserable al hacer lo que hizo. – dijo tajante, mientras el rostro de mi madre se crispaba por la aflicción sentida en su corazón. – Lo siento Esme… - dijo susurrante Carlise ante el cambio de mi madre.

-Lo sé… pero mas me duele el saber que tienes razón.

-Por esto mismo papá – respondí – Yo…No quería verlos sufrir.

-Independiente de, Edward tenía que pagar por sus acciones. Lo que lograste con tu silencio fue hacerte más daño –comenzó sus palabras con dureza, pero a medida que hablaba estas se fueron haciendo calmas y llenas de desconsuelo.

-Perdónenme – les pedí en medio de lágrimas

-¿Perdonarte? No hay que perdonarte Bella; al contrario tu eres quien debes de perdonarnos, Edward es nuestro hijo y nosotros como padres debimos estar mas al pendiente de ustedes, de nuestros hijos.

-No Esme, tu eres una gran mamá

- No… no… - rompió en llanto – Si lo fuera no te hubiera pasado todo esto - alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, entre tanto su delicada mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me sentía muy abrumada, sentía que mi mente no alcanzaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo dicho y de repente un fuerte desvanecimiento se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo.

-¡Bella! – escuché un trío de voces a lo lejos de este gran agujero negro que se abría a mis pies.

-¿Qué le paso Carlise? – la voz de mi madre se escuchaba tan lejana pero aun así podía oírla.

Mi padre estaba cerca de mi poniendo sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila, está bien. Al parecer se sintió agotada por todo esto. Dejémosla descansar - sugirió

La verdad es que no estaba inconsciente como mi padre pensaba pero también era cierto que necesitaba estar sola, quería estar sola, sentía que un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza cubría mi alma, al saber que mis padres se habían enterado de toda la verdad, una gran furia al sentirme traicionada por Alice de esa manera y una fuerte confusión por lo que había pasado con Edward… no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido con él, ahora con mas calma precisaba pensar fríamente y tratar de recordar todo. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido, qué había dicho y hecho Edward.

Poco a poco fui sumiéndome en un dulce y apacible sueño. Raro después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero así era. Sentía como una extrapolación de mi cuerpo, o desdoblamiento del mismo y como el recuento de una historia de terror mi mente me llevaba al momento en el que Edward había entrado a mi habitación. No obstante del miedo que observaba en mis ojos, me sentía segura, con toda la objetividad como para ver toda la escena. El dolor en el rostro de Edward me conmovió hasta lo mas intimo de mi ser. El llanto no cesaba en su rostro, la agonía en las notas de su voz eran martirio para mi odio. ¿Cómo un ser tan malvado podía sentir tanto sufrimiento? ¿Cómo era posible que su dolor sucumbiera el mío mezclándose en uno solo?

Edward me pedía perdón, me pedía que me tranquilizara, su rostro azorado me hacía sentir compasión por él y por mi misma. Mi temor de ese entonces no me dejaba ver su actitud, pero esta era normal, estábamos hablando de Edward, no de cualquier aparecido en mi vida, sino del único que hombre que había amado en mi existencia y al mismo tiempo quien la había arruinado.

Las escenas pasaron rápido ante mis ojos, la llegada de mis padres, la manera en que Carlise intentaba sacarlo de la habitación y la fuerte negativa por parte de Edward de marcharse sin que le perdonara…

Pero ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Perdonarlo? No…era muy fácil pedir perdón cuando no se ha sufrido lo que yo, cuando tus ilusiones y esperanzas han sido pisoteadas, humilladas por la persona que mas admirabas y amabas…No, Edward…no puedo perdonarte. No….

ALICE POV

-¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! – rabiaba contra el celular. - ¿Dónde está?

-Se dice hola primero – una voz entre cansada y jocosa me contestó. Pero no estaba de ánimo. – Sabes muy bien de quien hablo. ¿Dónde está Edward? Mi tío dice que se fue contigo.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? – su respuesta sonó cansada.

-¿Para qué? ¿Me preguntas para qué? ¡Por Dios! Sabes muy bien para que. Le dije específicamente a Edward que se alejara de Bella, que no le hiciera mas daño. ¿Y qué hace?...En verdad…En verdad….

-Alice – me llamó fuerte – No tienes idea de lo que ha pasado Edward

-¿Y tú tienes idea de lo qué ha pasado Bella? ¿Sabes todo el dolor qué he tenido que ver en sus ojos en estos tres años?

-¿Y sabes lo qué he visto yo en los de Edward?

-¡Ah por favor! No me hagas reír

-Esa no es mi intención. - dio un largo suspiro – Creo que debemos hablar

-No quiero hablar contigo Emmet. No me interesa hablar contigo, necesito hablar con Edward.

-¿Hablar? ¿Enserio quieres hablar con Edward? - su voz se tornó dura y sarcástica – A mi me parece lo contrario querida hermanita – terminó con ironía.

-¿Bueno pero qué carriso te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo es posible que lo defiendas después de todo lo que ya me imagino que sabes que hizo? O es que estás de acuerdo con su canallada.

-Hay Alice no sabes ni lo que dices. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti siquiera el hablarle….?

-Por que le visto pagar en carne viva su error Alice.

-Pffhh - bufé – Pues yo lo veo muy bien, si es así entonces llévame a conocer su purgatorio o infierno personal – agregué de manera sarcástica.

-Hay sabes qué. Así no se puede hablar contigo.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo Emmet! - grité ya fuera de si

-Pues tampoco lo harás con Edward. Por lo menos no después de que lo hagas conmigo.

No soportando mas colgué. No me interesaba lo que había sufrido Edward, me tenía sin cuidado. Quería acabarlo por hacerle lo que le había hecho a Bella. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llegar a casa, y en ese estado? ¿Y cómo fue que abrí mi bocata al contarle lo del bebé? Recordaba la mirada y expresión de Bella. ¡Dios! No me perdonaría, ella tenía razón, había traicionado su confianza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Vi el identificador de llamada y la ignoré. Pero insistía e insistía. Sabía que no pararía hasta que le contestara.

-¿Qué quieres? – hablé bajo pero con firmeza.

-En verdad creo que debemos hablar.

-Emmet…

-Alice, se que eres muy emocionalista. Pero también muy coherente con las cosas.

-Lo que tiene que ver con Edward no tiene nada de coherente – dije cortante

-Quizás si, quizás no. Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no me escuches. Hasta que no sepas lo que yo sé.

Sus palabras y la manera en que hablaba me sorprendía mucho. No parecía que fuera mi hermano. La madurez de lo que planteaba, me hacia hasta sentir avergonzada de mi propia actitud. Aunque yo tenía porque estar así.

-Está bien Emmet – acepté en medio de un suspiro. – Una pregunta. ¿Esto lo haces porque Edward te lo pidió?

-Ja! Alice…Edward en estos momentos lo tengo sedado….

-¿Qué? – inquirí con sorpresa

-Edward está muy mal. Sabes lo que siente por Bella. Esta muy mal hermana - cuando decía esa palabra, "Hermana" es porque él mismo también se sentía derrotado y eso me impresionó aun mas. – No quiero justificar a Edward, él sabe muy bien lo que cometió, yo mismo le reproché cuando me lo contó, pero también Alice viví en carne propia su calvario. Y si ahora lo ves mejor como dices, no sabes cuánto me costó hermanita, fueron mas de dos años luchando con la fuerte depresión de Edward y temiendo por su vida.

Me había quedado muda al escucharle. Yo también amaba a Edward, era mi único primo, era un hermano mas. Yo sabía la bondad que había en su corazón, así la disfrazara con su tosca actitud. Y de sólo imaginar que lo vivido por Edward había afectado de tal manera a Emmet, me hacía sentir también mal y al mismo tiempo culpable. ¡Que horrible es tener sentimientos encontrados dentro de uno! Dios! Suspiré como tres veces una detrás de otro.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?

Concertamos una cita, en una cafetería cerca de donde ellos estaban. Emmet no quería alejarse tanto tiempo de nuestro primo. Aun quería estar ahí cuando pasara el efecto del sedante.

En menos de quince minutos estaba en el lugar esperándolo. Lo vi de lejos e hice una seña con mi mano indicándole donde me encontraba. Su rostro se hallaba desencajado.

-No te ves muy bien - fue su saludo al acercarse.

-Tu tampoco por lo que puedo ver

-Al parecer la vida de nuestros primos nos han absorbido mas de lo que quisiéramos.

-Quizás. Pero tienes algo que decirme ¿No?

-Si – respondió mientras tomó asiento al frente mío.

Después de unos largos y horribles segundos, alzó su rostro buscando mi mirada con la suya y empezó a hablar. A contarme todo desde que llegaron a Londres.

Mi rostro y sentimientos se iban transformando en cada palabra pronunciada por él. Me sentía en la dualidad de dos emociones, de dos vidas, de dos dolores. No podía imaginar cómo se habían hecho daño estos dos.

Después de contarme todo y que respondiera mis preguntas, guardó silencio, esperando a que dijera algo mas. Pero no sabía qué decir, me había quedado estupefacta al ver tanta estupidez por parte de Edward y tanta terquedad por parte de Bella.

-Ahora creo que me toca a mi decirte lo que viví con Bella –y así empecé mi relato.


	32. Chapter 32

EMMET POV

Al igual que mi hermana, quien a través de su rostro pude observar los distintos cambios de percepción de las cosas mientras le contaba lo vivido con Edward, yo también pase por los míos. Al saber de su boca todo lo que había sufrido Bella y cada vez mas entendía que esto de la "conquista" iba a ser más que imposible. En verdad Edward y yo desconocíamos todo el daño que había sufrido Bella, todo el dolor en su alma y el rencor en su corazón. Mi primo sí que de verdad acabo con la vida de esa chiquilla. Pero no solo con su vida, sino con la de él también.

Suspiré fuertemente antes de hacer una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza y que tenía miedo de hacerle al duendecillo, pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

-¿Crees qué Bella le ame todavía?

Ante mi inquietud, sus ojos se abrieron a sorpresa, pero después calmó su expresión.

-No lo sé. Edward le hizo mucho daño como te dije. Quizás ya no le ame. Quizás todavía le ame pero si es así, no creo que sea con la misma intensidad que en el pasado.

-¿Tú crees que….? – Callé sin saber cómo continuar, sin embargo Alice pareció entender lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Qué? No! ¡Tú estás loco!

-No es locura Alice.

-Tú lo dices porque crees que así Edward se sentirá mejor y hasta aliviado por todo el dolor que le hizo a Bella. ¿Pero piensas en ella acaso?

-Quizás también sea lo mejor para ella, ¿No lo crees así?

-¡Pues no! – su respuesta fue enfática. –No me parece que el hacer que estén juntos sea la solución para todo esto. No sabemos que sienta Bella por Edward todavía. Además Emmet, lo que hizo nuestro primo no fue una niñería, fue algo muy serio y creo que debe pagar sus consecuencias.

-¿Te parece poco? – insté tratando de defenderlo

-Si. A veces me parece poco, pues Bella también está pagando por lo que Edward hizo.

-Recuerda que Bella también…

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir, medio uniendo las dos partes de la historia se ve claramente que los dos son los únicos culpables de lo que ha pasado. Pero Bella no hizo que Edward la violara.

-Edward tampoco hizo que ella perdiera el bebé, ni que muriera su abuelo.

-Pero así lo cree Bella, se echa todavía la culpa que ellos murieron por ella y de paso le transmite la culpa a Edward.

-¡Demonios! ¿Esto será que no tendrá final?

-Final quizás lo tenga hermano, pero la pregunta en realidad seria ¿Qué clase de final tendría más bien?

-¿Y si nosotros colaboramos en ese final?

-¿De qué hablas Emmet?

-Alices, de sobra nos damos cuenta que tanto Bella como Edward no supieron manejar su situación. Tal vez si nosotros movemos nuestros hilos, podamos ayudarle ¿No lo crees?

Me miró a la expectativa y casi como si estuviera diciendo la mayor locura del mundo y lo era, para que negarlo, pero también era cierto que si podíamos hacer algo por ayudarles más de lo que lo habíamos estado haciendo. ¿Qué más daba hacer el intento?

-Todavía estas con tu idea de unirlos ¿cierto?

Sonreí pícaramente

-Me conoces hermanita. Oye pero aquí la romántica eres tú. ¿Qué paso con eso?

-La verdad Emmet – suspiró – Tengo miedo de que la embarremos más de lo que esta.

-¿Mas de lo que está? – agrandé mis ojos – Imposible – dije sonriendo

-Hay Emmet. Tu no cambias – me golpeó jocosamente el brazo con su puño.

-¡Pero si es verdad! La única manera de terminar de arruinar todo, seria ayudándoles a los señores a que suicidaran

-Quizás lo hagamos si seguimos con tu tonta idea – respondió después de meditar en mis planes.

Callé ante lo que dijo, no sabía que responder. Alice tenía mucha razón y sin embargo….

-Pero veamos que se puede hacer – dijo al fin aceptando

-¿Verdad?

-No lo sé Emmet, no tengo idea, pero tal vez por lo menos si cada uno sabe por lo que el otro paso…no se…quizás entiendan el punto de vista del otro… y….Hay no se Emmet – alzó los brazos en señal de impotencia.

-Alice. Te entiendo perfectamente – miré mi reloj - Pero tengo que irme, ya está a punto de despertar y no quiero dejarlo solo, por lo menos no por ahora. Hablamos luego. –Me levanté – Piensa duendecillo, no por nada eres más inteligente que yo. – Me incliné hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Jum! Pues al parecer en este caso, saliste más astuto que yo querido hermanito. – refutó

-Ah pa´ que veas que tu hermano no solo guarda aserrín en su cabeza – hablé bromeando mientras caminaba hacia el motel. –Chao Alice, te llamo.

-Ok – le escuché decir a mis espaldas en medio de una sonrisa

BELLA POV

Estaba asombrada de mi misma, no podía todavía asimilar mi actitud ante lo que había ocurrido. Una semana después de que Edward entrara a mi habitación, aquí me encontraba en un aula de clase, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cumpliendo con mis trabajos, llegando a casa como siempre. Aunque en los demás si se notaba el cambio, mis padres me miraban con pena y con una gran incógnita en sus rostros; Alice, me daba congoja verla como intentaba acercarse a mi pero al final se retraía y es que no le había dirigido la palabra para nada desde que me enteré de que había sido ella quien le había contado lo del bebé a Edward. Al igual que ella yo me sentía muy mal sin tenerla a mi lado, pero mi disgusto era mayor, Alice era mi mejor y única amiga y me había traicionado y lo peor, por su acción desencadenó la actitud de Edward y que mi familia al final se enteraran de todo.

_¿La actitud de Edward?_ Era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Mi mente traía a momentos, retazos de imágenes de aquella noche, pero inmediatamente los relegaba. No quería pensar en él, ni en su supuesto arrepentimiento, ni en sus palabras, ni en nada que pudiera relacionarlo.

Después de un extenuante día en la universidad, ya que me concentraba en los estudios, talleres y trabajos como si estos fueran mi tabla de salvación y la verdad es que lo eran. Necesitaba tener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en él. Al llegar a casa caí rendida en mi cama, pero al instante su recuerdo me invadió así que bajé a la biblioteca. Buscaría un libro y con ello procuraría entretenerme lo suficiente para disipar su recuerdo.

-No lo puedes hacer – era la trémula voz de mi madre, la cual se escuchaba angustiada.

-No tengo más opción – replicó mi padre.

-¡Es tu hijo Carlise!

-El cual me ha avergonzado como no tienes idea.

-¿Crees que no me duele lo que ha pasado?

Dios! Esto mismo era lo que quería evitar. En ese momento mi furia contra Alice aumentó mucho mas.

Luchaba por entrar y hablarles, consolarles, decirles que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Con dolor o no Edward pagará con cárcel lo que hizo – un severo Carlise sentenció

¿¡Que! Me quedé en una pieza. ¿Edward preso? No. Esme no lo soportaría otra vez. Recuerdos de un lejano pasado llegaron a mi, en cómo me sentí cuando él estuvo en la cárcel, de cuando se negaba a verme y de cómo aceptó creyendo que era Tania.

Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, aquello era pasado. Esa Bella estaba muerta. Él mismo Edward le había dado la estocada final y escarneado su cuerpo sin vida.

-¡No! – fue la respuesta de Esme – No puedes hacerlo nuevamente.

-Si lo hubiera dejado el tiempo que le correspondía en el pasado, hubiese recibido su escarmiento y corregido su camino. ¡Pero no! Me deje convencer por ti y por Bella y mira ella fue la mas lastimada.

El sollozo de Esme me desgarraba el alma. Yo también tenia culpa. Si es cierto que al final Edward actúo desalmadamente, pero yo….

Entré a la biblioteca con sus miradas de asombro puestas en mi.

-Bella ….

-Tengo que decirles algo – dije interrumpiendo a Carlise – Escuché lo que dijiste padre y creo que necesitan saber algo más.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber Esme. Temiendo aun así a mi respuesta.

Inhalé profundamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar tenuemente, no era fácil lo que iba a decir, pero era preciso que lo supieran.

-Esa noche – comencé con timidez y duda – La noche que ocurrió todo… Yo…. – callé no sabía como decirlo, como exponerlo sin que fuera peor el efecto.

-Mejor dicho….- Inhalé y exhalé nuevamente – Yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde que era muy pequeña.

Mis padres se quedaron mudos, quietos en sus puestos. No quitaban su vista de mi, esta era más que obvia en mostrar sus reacciones internas a mis palabras. Así que decidí aprovechar que estaban todavía sopesando lo que había dicho y continué para evitar ser interrumpida y con ello perdiera el poco valor que había adquirido para hablar.

-Esa noche yo….estaba dispuesta a estar con Edward – confesé rápidamente – Pero algo salió de control y él… él…

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes estaban juntos? ¿Qué tenían una relación? – habló Carlise saliendo de su estupor.

-Pero si tu estabas con Austin. ¿Cómo es posible eso? Además tu me dijiste que te gustaba Austin ¿Bella que estás diciendo? – Exigió Esme

Bajé mi cabeza, reconociendo que era hora de hablar con la verdad y tenía mucho pesar al saber cómo se pondría mi madre al saber que le había mentido descaradamente.

-Lo siento – dije en un hilo de voz sin mirarles – Yo les mentí. Yo no estaba enamorada de Austin sino de Edward.

-¿Pero entonces? Edward y tu tenían una relación ¡¿Pero cómo es posible? – resolló un airado Carlise

-No… - me apresuré a aclarar

-¿Entonces, qué significa lo que acabas de decir?

Miré a mi madre quien preguntaba.

-Edward nunca se fijó en mi, yo era la que estaba enamorada, yo solamente, él amaba a Tania, estaba con ella…

-¿Entonces como es posible que esa noche dijeras que querías estar con Edward?

-Madre….- Dios! Que duro era esto, ya estaba perdiendo el valor, mejor dicho lo había perdido hacia ya rato, solo que de nada valía salir corriendo como era mi deseo pues mis padres no me dejarían. Había destapado la olla y estos querían respuestas de todo lo que habían visto en esta.

-Entre Edward y yo…no puedo explicar porque….pero hubo algunos encuentros – bajé la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Bella… - resopló mi padre – Me estas volviendo loco. Quieres explicar que pasaba entre ustedes. ¿Tenias o no una relación clandestina con Edward?

Retrocedí como si sus palabras me hubieran abofeteado. "Clandestina" así lo veía Carlise….Me quedé muda ante su pregunta.

-Responde Bella por favor – urgió Esme.

-No…No sé…. Es que….

-¿Qué Bella? ¡Habla ya! -Exigió Carlise.

-Espera.. –se levantó mi madre mirando a su esposo dirigiéndose hacia mi. Ante esto retrocedí con el rostro bañado en temor puro.

-No. No pongas esa cara Bella - dijo tratando de calmarme. – No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando o tratando de decirnos, pero se nota claramente que no sabes ni tienes organizada tus ideas y por mi parte no quiero mas confusiones. Quiero la verdad – su voz se tornó severa pero calma - Pero sobre todo quiero entender que ha pasado en mi casa y para ello necesitó que te calmes. Que pienses lo que nos dirás, pero con la verdad Bella…Solo la verdad.

La verdad….Si…era hora de decir la verdad….¡Pero que dura era Dios!

-Es lo que estoy tratando de decirles.

-Pero lo que estas consiguiendo es confundirnos. Bella estamos hablando de los seres que mas amamos. Ustedes que son nuestros hijos y no tienes idea de cómo nos estamos sintiendo y ahora más que nunca apremiamos saber que ha pasado entre ustedes.

Esme procuraba que sus palabras fueran suaves pero se notaba la angustia en estas. Mi padre tenía gacha su cabeza sin mirarnos. Me sentía muy mal…me sentía como la peor hija del mundo. ¡Era la peor hija del mundo! Les había traicionado y ocasionado más dolor del que pensé.

-Desde muy pequeña me sentía atraída por Edward. Y mientras fui creciendo esa atracción se transformó en otra cosa…Yo…me enamoré de él. Pero no era correspondida, como les dije Edward estaba con Tania y yo no pasaba de ser mas que la intrusa como siempre me había visto. Pero …. No sé cómo explicarlo….en dos o tres ocasiones ….él y yo….estuvimos juntos….

-Me estás diciendo que ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexu…

-No – interrumpí a mi padre que ahora me miraba atentamente - Cuando decía que estuvimos es que hubo ciertos acercamientos físicos…

-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Esme

-Besos y caricias –expliqué bajando la cabeza….¡Dios! hubiera querido ser una avestruz y meter mi cabeza en la tierra, sentía mis mejillas estallar de lo roja que sabía que estaba ante la vergüenza que me daba al contarle todo aquello a mis padres.

-¿Cuándo?...si ustedes se veían tan aislados ¿O es qué todo era una farsa? - reprochó Carlise

-No…Es que la verdad nosotros no sabíamos como pasaba, solo pasaba…nunca tuvimos buena relación, siempre peleábamos, pero… en algunos momentos….no sabía cómo….estábamos besándonos y acariciándonos.

El coro de unos suspiros me hizo temblar otra vez.

-Cuéntame acerca de esa noche. – pidió Esme

Alcé mi rostro y en este se veía reflejado mi miedo, mi vergüenza y el claro deseo de salir huyendo de ese lugar. Cielos me sentía morir….Si pensaba que moriría de vergüenza el que mis padres se enteraran de que Edward me había ultrajado, esto no tenia comparación. Estaba abriendo mi vida, mis temores y mis locas y erradas acciones ante ellos. Tragué saliva antes de continuar.

-Yo estaba muy triste porque me habías dicho – miré a Esme - que Edward se marcharía para Londres. Fui a su cuarto, no se para que..él no estaba ahí - aclaré antes que pensaran lo que no era – Pero….pero después llego, estaba algo tomado, discutimos por algo y después….- sentí que me ponía como un tomate – sin saber cómo….estábamos besándonos y acariciándonos y…. bueno….yo…..-di un largo suspiro – Decidí que quería estar con él – les miré esperando que entendieran mis palabras porque no quería explicárselas mejor. Pero solo guardaron silencio esperando a que terminara.

Pero yo no me encontraba ahí…me encontraba viendo unos ojos en llamas, un rostro desfigurado por la rabia, un cuerpo que se mecía sobre mi, una punzante dolencia en mi vientre, mil preguntas en mi mente y un desgarrador dolor en mi alma…

-¿Bella, qué mas paso? –a lo lejos escuché preguntar a mi madre….pero…yo no sabía la respuesta. Había pasado años preguntándome eso mismo. ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué mi noche de entrega se había convertido en una….

-¡Bella! – insistió Carlise

-No lo sé…. No lo sé… - dije como pude y no me di cuenta que había lágrimas en mi rostro hasta que una llegó a mis labios. Pero aun así en mi mente no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Edward, su rabia, su odio al hacerme suya…

-¡No lo sé! – dije rompiendo en llanto. Sentí el abrazo cálido de mi madre. – Yo estaba ahí… en pos de entregarle mi amor, de hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba. - hipaba mientras hablaba, pero en realidad no era a mis padres a quienes lo hacía, era a mi misma…. – Feliz entre sus brazos…y de pronto…no se qué paso…todo cambio…Edward se volvió una bestia, sus ojos parecían dagas que querían matarme, me gritaba, me hería, yo le pedía que parara…Eso no era lo que yo quería…yo quería que supiera que lo amaba con las fuerzas de mi alma y por eso quería que fuera mi primer hombre, aun sabiendo que al día siguiente no estaría a mi lado, aun sabiendo que amaba a otra …. Pero él, se transformó en un monstruo que no oía nada, no razonaba nada…solo…¿Qué fue lo paso? – me pregunté una vez más – No lo sé…. – dije por ultimo cayendo derrotada en los brazos de Esme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición mientras escuchaba las palabras calmas de mi madre y sus caricias en mi espalda. Pude sentir la presencia de mi padre al frente de nosotras.

-Lo siento….- dije al fin – Lo siento en verdad ….

Ninguno respondió, mas Esme me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haremos? – escuché decir a Carlise.

-No lo sé… - fue la respuesta de mi madre.

-Yo….- dije incorporándome – Creo que me tengo que ir – hablé con mi voz teñida de dolor.

-¿Qué?

-Madre…yo …les fallé, no merezco su cariño, ni nada de lo que me dieron .

-Bella…

-Carlise. Edward es su hijo…yo..yo simplemente

-Eres también nuestra hija – Interrumpió Esme con decisión. – Estamos aterrados al enterarnos de todo esto. Pero eso no restara el amor que les tenemos a los dos.

-Pero no quiero que se sientan divididos por lo que ha pasado. Que elijan entre su hijo y yo.

-¿Y crees que si te dejamos marchar se nos haría más fácil esta situación? ¿Crees que tu madre estaría bien sabiendo que estas lejos ahora cuando nos necesitas?

-Edward también los necesita – callé de repente no sé porque dije eso. Esme me miró incrédula pero sin decir nada

-Los dos nos necesitan Bella. Los dos son nuestros hijos.

-Y con los dos estaremos – terminó Esme.

Miré a mis padres y no sabía cómo sentirme. Estaba agradecida por su amor incondicional, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de ver a Edward otra vez.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no lo acusaras? – aquella pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera pasar por mi mente.

-¿Quieres que lo denuncie? –preguntó Carlise, mirándome como si quisiera ir más allá de mis futuras palabras.

- No – mi respuesta fue automática. – Yo no quiero que sufran más. Mamá yo también tuve la culpa

-No necesariamente Bella. Tú le pedías a Edward que…. – sentí como Carlise pasaba saliva antes de continuar – Que no siguiera. Pero algo se lo impidió. Aunque ahora también entiendo otras cosas más.

-En verdad lo siento mucho. – En sus miradas pude ver que me creían pero sobre todo que contaba con su apoyo.

ALICE POV

Había quedado con Emmet en ayudarle en su loca idea, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y menos ahora que Bella no quería saber nada de mi. Y eso era algo que me dolía profundamente, yo la quería muchísimo pero entendía claramente que la había traicionado y sentía que si seguía las locas proposiciones de mi hermano, sería más que traicionarla. No sabía ni que pensar, ni cómo actuar.

Edward se veía realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho y sobre todo…después de lo que me dijo Emmet , realmente enamorado de Bella. La amaba como ni el mismo pensó que algún día amaría a alguien y entendía perfectamente como estaría sufriendo al saber todo lo que había ocurrido y lo ciego que había sido. Pero claro que Bella no se quedaba atrás. Siempre le mintió con respecto a Austin.

-_Bella nombró a Austin esa noche y eso enfureció de sobre manera a Edward creyendo que ella estaba usándolo en sustitución de su novio. Mas se que eso no lo justifica. _

Había dicho Emmet en defensa de Edward, aunque él decía que no, pero en realidad así lo era, Emmet había vivido de primera mano su dolor, sin embargo yo también el de Bella.

¿Por qué Bella había pronunciado a Austin aquella noche? Ella no sentía nada por él, su amor siempre había sido Edward, además ella misma me confesó que esa noche estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él…¿Entonces porque…?

Cielos necesitaba saber que había pasado…pero no sabía cómo, ¿Cómo hablar con Bella si no quería siquiera que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar?

Pero si no podía hacerlo con ella, por lo menos lo haría con Edward.

-Hola – una pesada y sin vida voz me contestó. No estaba preparada para escucharle por eso mismo marqué al celular de Emmet y no al de él.

-Hola – volvió a repetir con igual entonación.

-Hola – respondí trémulamente. Un gemido de sorpresa se escuchó a través de la línea.

-Alice! Yo…Yo lo siento, se que te prometí, pero – hablaba apresuradamente atropellando las palabras.

-Edward, lo se – dije calmadamente y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo también con arrepentimiento, en gran parte estos últimos episodios habían sido mi culpa.

-¿Saber? ¿Saber qué?

-¿Emmet no te ha dicho que ha hablado conmigo?

-No….¿Qué te ha dicho? –habló nuevamente después de un incomodo silencio entre los dos

-Creo que todo…Pero…Quiero hablar contigo, quiero que seas tu quien me respondas muchas preguntas que tengo.

-¿Me odias? - su voz se quebró.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa_….¿Lo odiaba todavía?_ No. La respuesta era no. Pero aun existían cosas en mi interior que necesitaba aclarar para así definirme.

-No primo – respondí con una tenue sonrisa que esperaba que pudiera apreciarla a través del teléfono aun sin poder verla.

-Alice…

-¿Dónde estás? Sé que estas con Emmet pero no sé donde, el tonto ese se le olvido decirme – acusé como una niña pequeña y a toda respuesta el sonido de la suave sonrisa de Edward llenó mis odios. Me dio la dirección y le dije que en 20 minutos estaba ahí así que estuviera decente, le dije bromeando.

Me sorprendió ver que no era tan difícil volver a hablar con Edward, mas no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Bella y el sentimiento de que estaba traicionándola aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho. CAPITULO 70

ALICE POV

Al abrir la puerta lo que vi me dejó muda, sabía que era mi primo si, pero Dios! No parecía él en ningún aspecto, su rostro desencajado hasta lo máximo, unas negras ojeras debajo de sus ojos delataban lo poco que había dormido, su piel se veía reseca y sin vida y la expresión de su rostro era un pozo sin emociones que no tenia fin. Un gemido de sorpresa salió de mi garganta sin poder contenerlo a toda respuesta la línea de sus labios se curvó irónicamente.

-Sigue – me pidió apartando su cuerpo para que entrara. Por un instante no pude moverme todavía presa de la nada agradable sorpresa por verlo en ese estado, me sentí muy mal. El remordimiento mordía mi cuerpo y me hacia sentir devastada de la culpabilidad que invadía todo mi ser.

Sin decir palabra pues temía que mi voz sonara apesumbrada solo entré y ubiqué una silla en donde sentarme. La habitación del motel era mas o menos grande, con una sola cama, un gran sofá en donde supuse que estaría durmiendo Emmet pues conociéndolo le habría cedido la cama a Edward para que este descansara, cosa que se notaba a leguas no había hecho o no podía hacerlo. Ante esto último bajé mi cabeza con malestar.

-Gracias por venir – su aterciopelada y bella voz se escuchaba tan muerta, tan carente de ese vigor tan característico de él.

-¿Cómo estás? – me di zape mental por hacer una pregunta tan tonta

-Cómo debo estar. Tal cual como me merezco estar - dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi colocándose al frente.

-¿Qué te dijo Emmet? – preguntó

-Creo que todo, de tus primeros años en Londres, de cómo después aceptaste lo que sentías por Bella…Lo que ocurrió aquella fatídica noche – dije bajando la cabeza llena de vergüenza.

Como respuesta a lo que había dicho solo suspiró fuertemente.

-Antes pensé que odiaba esa noche como no tenias idea, pero ahora… Ahora, odio toda mi vida. – se levantó hacia la ventana de la habitación mirando por ella – Soy una mierda Alice, no hay nada más que decir, no tengo excusas, nunca las tuve y ahora menos. Me merezco todo esto. Pero sabes que es lo que mas me duele – dijo volviéndose hacia mi pero sin cambiarse de lugar – Que Bella aun sigue sufriendo por mi culpa. Sigo haciéndole daño aunque no quiera. Y nunca dejaré de hacerle daño.

Terminó en un susurro con el rostro totalmente compungido de dolor. Un dolor que podía sentir mío con tan solo verlo.

-Decirte que no hay culpabilidad en lo que ha ocurrido sería una gran mentira, pero teniendo una vana idea de las dos partes. Sé que Bella también se equivoco.

Me miró asombrado de mis palabras.

-Eso es un completo absurdo – rechazó vehementemente – Bella es inocente, Bella es un ángel al cual mancillé, humillé y maté en vida – dijo alzando la voz acercándose ahora a mi.

-No lo niego - procuré decir calmadamente y mas que sorprendida al oírlo hablar. Se notaba que estaba muy enamorado de Bella, aquel día en medio de dolor y decepción no pude apreciarlo como ahora

– Pero Bella te engañó diciéndote que estaba con Austin.

Al pronunciar aquel nombre pude ver claramente como Edward retrocedía como si le hubiera golpeado.

-No entiendo que la llevó a hacer tal cosa.- continué

Él se quedó pensando al parecer en mis palabras.

-No lo sé, sus razones tendría - fue su respuesta.

-Yo tengo una teoría – me miró ansioso de mis palabras. – Bella te amaba y…

Oh mi Dios que hice! Si al pronunciar el nombre de Austin, mi primo lo resintió, pero esto último lo desmoronó y de manera literal, ya que su cuerpo cayó sentado como peso muerto en la cama, con la mirada aun mas vacía, si es que se podía, su rostro se desfiguró completamente y su respiración se hizo más entrecortada.

-Lo siento Edward – No sabía que decir para enmendarme. Me levanté poniéndome a su lado, colocando mi mano sobre una de las suyas.

-Aunque no se si se pueda remediar ese verbo pasado – le dije

Subió su rostro posando su mirada en la mía con total desconcierto.

-Edward – me levanté decidida a hablar de una y sin interrupciones. – Bella sentía algo muy fuerte por ti. Si te mintió con respecto a Austin es porque claramente no quería que supieras de sus sentimientos por ti. Al parecer tu tampoco sabía lo que sentías por ella, pero si era claro que entre los dos había una gran atracción, la cual puedo decir que tu negabas categóricamente …

-Como un completo idiota se te olvido decir

-No sé si como idiota o no, pero…Edward me he rebanado el cerebro pensando, procurando entenderlos a los dos. Y bueno creo que es lógico que no quisieras aceptar que te habías enamorado de Bella, en tu ridícula concepción ella era tu "enemiga" y no es fácil admitir que te volvías loco por ella.

-Yo sabía que estaba loco por ella, su sola presencia me trastornaba y su ausencia aun mas. Bella se estaba convirtiendo en una droga para mi – dijo con furor.

-Si puede que si Edward. ¿Pero eras consiente en ese entonces que la amabas?

Se quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Exacto! Quizás atribuía todo lo que sentías a las hormonas o que se yo. Estabas enamorado de Bella y no lo querías aceptar o inclusive ni siquiera lo sabías y toda tu necesidad hacia ella lo adjudicabas a solo un apetito sexual.

-Uno muy adictivo –dijo en un arrebato para si. Pero al recordar mi presencia calló avergonzado.

Ante su reacción ignoré su comentario, aunque de todas maneras lo haría.

-El asunto es…

-El asunto es que todo lo que dices es pasado Alice, de nada sirve que hagas un recuento de las cosas, de nada vale cuando ya no tengo el amor, sino el desprecio de Bella.

-Puede que para ti nada valga. Pero no para mi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quizás a Bella no le seas tan indiferente. Sólo piensa, el amor que ella te profesaba era muy intenso, a lo mejor después de todo lo ocurrido sólo lo relego y ahora no se da la oportunidad de mirarlo siquiera.

-Alice eso es completamente absurdo – espetó pero pude notar también que en el fondo deseaba que mi teoría fuera verdad – Las circunstancias son totalmente distintas, yo me negaba lo que sentía por Bella por imbécil, pero ella tiene todas las razones del mundo no solo para haberme dejado de amar sino para odiarme como lo hace. – dijo lleno de congoja

-Y si en eso tienes razón. ¿No estarías dispuesto a re-conquistarla de nuevo? – pregunté al aire para ver que decía.

-Se nota que has estado hablando con Emmet ¿No? – bufó

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sabes muy bien porque lo digo. Tu hermano está con la loca y estúpida idea que juntarnos a Bella y a mi. Alice eso es absurdo – me tomó de los hombros mirándome con desespero.

-Absurdo y todo, es lo que deseas en el fondo Edward Cullen, no lo niegues, lo puedo ver en tu mirada.

-Si, no lo niego – dijo apartando su vista de la mía – Pero eso no cambia las cosas.

Me soltó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado.

- Eso no cambia lo que hice, ni el daño que le he causado – dijo desesperado pasando sus manos por su cabello y rostro. – No puedo hacerme tontas ilusiones, yo no merezco a Bella. Así de punto Alice Cullen y ¡YA! Dejen de atormentarme con esas ilusorias ideas de conquista y…

En eso entró Emmet y se quedó sorprendido al verme, miró a nuestro primo y sin mas comprendió parte de lo que sucedía.

-¿Sigue negándolo? – preguntó Emmet sin mas y entendí perfectamente a que se refería pero Edward habló antes que yo lo hiciera.

-Entiendan los dos. Lo único que necesito es ¡Morirme! No meterme en planes ridículos. Bella no me ama! No me amará nunca por mas que ese sea mi deseo.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso. Que eres un cobarde – concluyó Emmet alzando sus hombros sin siquiera mirar a Edward dejando su chaqueta en la cama

Mi primo lo alcanzó a mirar con odio, pero sabía muy bien que el odio era para el mismo. Edward tenía miedo y ese mismo temor lo hacía esconderse en su dolor sin pelear por su amor.

-Edward – segundos después me miró - Me gustaría que me contaras todo, pero desde tu punto de vista.

-¿Para qué? – dijo en un chasquido de fastidio, dándose la vuelta.

Me volteé para mirar de manera desaprobatoria a Emmet quien evitó mi mirada.

-Pues por lo menos me lo debes ¿No? - le bramé – O quieres qué piense horrores de ti.

Una escabrosa carcajada me hizo temblar.

-Jajajaja. Estás en tu derecho de pensar todo lo que quieras de mi Alice. Yo mismo lo pienso. ¿Entonces qué más da? - Alzó un hombro en señal de que poco le importaba.

-Ok.. eso quiere decir que Emmet si es importante para ti, pero mi opinión de ti poco o nada te vale ¿Cierto?

Al escucharme se envaró. Mis palabras aunque estuvieras impresas de verdad no lo eran tanto, sabia cuanto me quería Edward y entendía en algunos aspectos el por qué de su nueva actitud. Pero si no me rendí con Bella tampoco lo haría con él. Podía ver perfectamente el comportamiento autodestructivo que quería llevar mi primo y no se lo iba a permitir.

-No es eso Alice… Es que en verdad no vale la pena. – habló pausadamente.

-Eso lo decido yo Edward Cullen.

Lo hice sentar para que empezara hablar. Emmet se levantó de donde se encontraba y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta de este. A los pocos minutos escuchamos la llave del agua correr. Me preguntaba que le estaba pasando, pero ya habría tiempo de preguntarle ahora mi prioridad era Edward y conocer toda la verdad por su propia boca. Y así fue, él me contó todo desde que aquella conversación con Emmet en la casa de nuestros padres, lo del bar en Port Angeles, la cochera, lo de Austin, la cárcel, lo del Jacuzzi con Tania, lo del sensual baile de Bella en el taller de baile, su apasionado encuentro en la cocina días después, y todo lo de aquel horrible día, su alegría al pensar que Bella podría estar con él, de cómo terminó con Tania y la histeria de esta, de cómo se sintió morir cuando la vio en aquel escenario en brazos de Austin, lo burlado que se sentía. Y todo lo demás…pero hubo algo que me dejó en una pieza aunque en realidad no podía ni respirar al tratar de asimilar todo lo vivido por estos dos. Fueron esas últimas palabras dichas por él aquella noche.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – le recriminé

-No lo sé –dijo desesperado – Yo estaba furioso…Quería lastimarla tal cual como yo me sentía humillado, lastimado…Quería que pagara el estar haciendo el amor conmigo mientras pensaba en su novio. – comenzó a gimotear – No sé por qué lo hice Alice. Soy una maldita calaña. Simplemente no merezco vivir

-No es eso...

-Hay Alice. YA! No necesito tu compasión ¿Si? - se levantó de manera violenta, tanto que la silla cayó de espaldas

-No necesitas mi compasión Edward Cullen – le imité con igual violencia – Con la que te profesas es mas que suficiente. Si quieres hundirte en tu propia inmundicia perfecto!. Pero después no digas que no quisimos ayudarte.

- No necesito ni quiero ayuda de nadie Alice – espetó cruelmente

-Que no quieras tal vez, que no la necesites en eso diferimos claramente Edward.

-Espero que ahora entiendas mi actitud - me dijo Emmet saliendo del baño por fin. - Ya me empiezo a sentir asfixiado con tanta cobardía.

Edward se giró hacia Emmet y se le fue encima con la rabia impregnada en su rostro. Emmet ni se enmutó.

-¡¿Quieres pegarme? Hazlo! Para ver si por lo menos puedo ver algo mas de ti que esa asquerosa actitud que me tiene fastidiado.

-¡Ya! – decidí que era hora de intervenir –Suéltalo Edward.

Este soltó a Emmet y se metió ahora él al baño.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Emmet? - le hablé furiosamente

-Estoy cansado Alice es todo. Entiendo todo lo que le ha pasado pero no es para que se eche a morir como un perro sarnoso.

-Pues déjame decirte que eso no es nada en comparación a como se siente él – traté de explicarle. -Yo pase por lo mismo con Bella….

-Sí, pero Bella tenía más que razón para querer morirse. Mira todo lo que le hizo Edward.

Al escucharle me di cuenta que estaba muy furioso con Edward, algo que no me gustaba para nada. Lo que necesitábamos era serenidad para poder ayudarles y lo más importante no dejarnos contagiar de sus malas actitudes y temperamentos. Aspiré fuertemente mientras tomé a Emmet por los brazos obligándolo a sentarse en la cama mientras yo tomaba una de las sillas del suelo para sentarme al frente.

-Dime una cosa – hablé bajo para evitar que Edward me escuchara - ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubres que al amor de tu vida le has hecho tanto daño como el que él le ha hecho a Bella y lo peor sin conocerlo? Y enterarse de un solo sopetón?

-Si, tienes razón, pero le estamos brindando la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella y no quiere Alice. Eso me parece la mayor cobardía - refutó después de unos minutos de silencio mientras sopesaba mis palabras.

-¿Cobardía? O ¿El mayor sentimiento de culpa y soledad que pueda sentir?

-Cobardía – aseguró con asco

-Quizás sean las dos cosas mezcladas Emmet. Cuando te enamores con todas las fuerzas de tu ser lo comprenderás.

Me miró sin dar crédito a mis palabras iba a decir algo pero en ese momento se retractó al ver salir a Edward del baño con el cabello mojado y su rostro igualmente desencajado.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo ignoré pero volvieron a llamar y le tomé pensando que era Jasper y no pude ocultar una tonta sonrisa al llevar el aparato a mi oído.

-Alo – dije con voz de enamorada.

-Alice – me quedé muda por la sorpresa, alegría y al mismo tiempo temor.

-Bella… - dije en un suspiro y pude sentir aunque estaba a metros mío la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward.

-Alice…Yo te necesito ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Te paso algo? – pregunté asustada.

-Le conté todo a mis tíos… Me siento terrible Alice…Te necesito - comenzó a llorar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la casa.

-Voy inmediatamente para ya. - colgué rápidamente me giré a Edward – Tengo que irme

-¿Qué le pasa? – ahora el asustado era él.

-No lo sé… me dijo que había hablado con mis tíos, no sé de que, solo pude escuchar que…- iba a decir llorando pero eso no le haría bien el saberlo.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó desesperado.

-Que estaba un poco mal y quiere hablar con alguien. Así que me llamó. Me voy enseguida

Llegando a la puerta un brazo me detuvo.

-Prometo decirte que es – dije sin siquiera voltearme, sabía que era mi primo. Me soltó con renuencia pero sabía que cumpliría y le diría lo que estaba pasando con Bella.


	33. Chapter 33

_**ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A DYRTSSA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Chicas, quiero agradecer enormemente, el que sigan leyendo el fic de DT. Gracias por sus RW. Y por el tiempo dedicado en cada uno de ellos. GRACIAS XDDDD.**_

ALICE POV

Al llegar a casa enseguida ubiqué a Bella en su cuarto apenas entré corrió a mis brazos. No puedo negar que me sentí bien. El saber que aunque estuviera tan enojada conmigo en estos momentos recurría a mi, no obstante también me dolía su sufrimiento.

-¿Qué paso? – alcancé a decir cuando por fin me soltó.

-Escuché decir a Carlise que enviaría a Edward a la cárcel…

-¿Qué? – le interrumpí asombrada. Pero ella continúo como si no me hubiera escuchado.

-Así que entré a la biblioteca y les conté todo…

-¿Pero que es todo?

-Que yo estaba enamorada de Edward – dijo después de un silencio que me pareció eterno – Y que…. Entre nosotros habían pasado ciertas cosas – su rostro se coloreó de la vergüenza que sentía.

Sentí que esta era mi oportunidad para saber todo aquello que nunca me había dicho.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal Bella, me imagino que no fue fácil decirles todo aquello

-No, para nada Alice, me sentí morir de vergüenza. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que me he tenido que hacer.

-Bella – sabía que iba a presionarla pero sentía que no había mejor momento que este. – Yo solo sé que amabas aquel hombre, pero desconozco todo lo demás, nunca me lo habías contado y ahora sé el por qué pero… ¿Me lo podrías decir?

Me miró sin saber qué hacer y después de volvió con dureza en su rostro.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que salgas corriendo a contárselo a Edward?

Sus palabras fueron una bofetada para mi alma y no pude articular palabras.

-Lo siento Bella…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Alice? – se volvió - ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Yo confiaba en ti. Tú dijiste que confiara en ti, que nunca me fallarías.

Cielos, me sentía de atar. Ella tenía razón, la había defraudado en todos los aspectos y lo peor era que iba a seguir haciéndolo. Bajé la cabeza ante este hecho

-Sé que no sabías que había sido Edward pero sabías perfectamente lo que sucedía entre nosotros. Aun así ¿Cómo le constaste que estuve embarazada?

-Yo no le dije que estabas embarazada – me defendí pero me miró incrédula

-Vamos Alice! Eso dijo Carlise.

-Pero no fui yo. Fue el hermano de Tanya.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo así? – preguntó confusa

-Pues al parecer Edward se encontró con él en una cafetería y este le habló acerca de tu embarazado. - Me miró con suspicacia

-Y siendo así ¿Entonces qué vienes tú a todo esto?

-Pues es que…- dudé si decirle que lo había visto en su habitación pero ya estaba decidida a hablar con la verdad, aunque tampoco era tan boba ¿no?

-Lo encontré ese mismo día en tu habitación – su rostro se contrajo - Y le pregunté qué estaba haciendo y me dijo que necesitaba encontrar a Austin …

-¿Por qué?

-Porque suponía que el bebé era de él – rodó sus ojos y bufó – Y quería encontrarlo para darle una paliza

-¿Qué? – sus bellos ojos se agrandaron como hacía rato no lo veía hacer.

-Es que Edward estaba creído que Austin te había abandonado estando embarazada y quería ….

-Edward es un imbécil – me respondió y quedé sorprendida ante su reacción – Es un estúpido. ¿Qué, dejando su culpa en otros? Ja! Típico de él.

-Él estaba más que creído que el niño era de Austin – dije en su defensa y mi voz sonó muy vehemente ganándome una inquisitiva mirada por su parte.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces quieres decirme si esa era su convincente opinión entonces cómo es que al final terminó concluyendo que era…? – no continúo pude notar como su rostro se comprimía por algo que no alcancé a discernir.

Pero peor aún, ahora me ponía en un buen revuelco pues había llegado la hora de decirle que por lo menos esa si fue culpa mía

-Eso sí lo hice yo – confesé en un susurro ahogado

No vi la expresión de su rostro pero tampoco escuché que dijera nada durante segundos que me parecieron eternos.

-¿Cómo? – fue todo lo que dijo

-Es que… él estaba muy atormentado, furioso con Austin por pensar que te había dejado a la burla de Forks y quería…

-Alice! Eso no me interesa. Además es la mayor desvergüenza por su parte – gritó - ¿Furioso; por qué fuera burlada públicamente? ¿Sabes cuántas burlas tuve que soportar de él? ¿Cuántas humillaciones? Ah Por Dios! A otro perro con ese hueso - gruñó con fiereza – Además sólo te pedí saber por qué le dijiste lo de mi bebé.

Su reacción me asustó, por la violencia teñida en su voz, una que hacía años no sentía, lo cual me hizo entender el gran resentimiento que sentía por Edward, dándome con ello a entender que aquello que nos proponíamos Emmet y yo no sería una empresa fácil teniendo en cuenta la actitud derrotista de Edward y la actitud desdeñosa de Bella. Pero aun así… tenía que intentarlo.

-Pues si no te digo como fueron las cosas, pues no me entenderás – le dije en busca de excusarme, lo que al parecer logré pues no protestó mas – Su actitud no me parecía normal _teniendo en cuenta las cosas que creía saber yo_ – hice énfasis en aquellas palabras y vi el efecto deseado en el rostro de mi prima – y fue entonces ahí que empecé a unir cabos…

-¿Cabos?

-Si. Cabos. Tu actitud, tu renuencia a decirnos quien era el padre del niño, aquella vez en la que en sueños casi pronuncias su nombre, la llamada que me hizo Edward para saber cómo estabas…

-¡Espera! – me calló sin entender por qué - ¿Llamada de Edward? - preguntó con la sorpresa pintada en todo su hermoso rostro y palabras.

Me di cuenta que estaba hablando sin meditar en las palabras y por ello solté todo pero también vislumbré con ello una posibilidad que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

-Pues si. Edward me llamó desde Londres para saber cómo estabas después de la muerte de tu abuelo y su insistencia al querer saberlo me llamó la atención en ese momento y no le di importancia pero no fue así cuando lo encontré en tu cuarto. – sonreí para mis adentros pensando en el siguiente paso a dar.

-Bah! Quizás pensaba que como niña quejona le había contado a mis padres su cobardía y estaría monitoreando mis acciones y como nunca ha tenido los pantalones suficientes para enfrentar las cosas por eso te llamó para saberlo. – bramó con rabia otra vez

Demonios Bella! Si que hacías las cosas difíciles, rodé mis ojos y no sé si ella lo notó. Pero tenía toda la razón de pensar en ello. ¿Ahora cómo carriso podría encaminar la conversación para lo que yo quería en verdad?

-Puede que si…pero es si hubieras notado su preocupación Bella, esta era…

-Era lógica, siempre ha sido un maldito egoísta que no le gusta arriesgar su estúpido pellejo_Piel_ y ¿Sabes? No me interesa saber mas nada de él. – aseguró renuente a seguir escuchando mis palabras o por lo menos las que ella no quería.

-¿Y entonces? Sigo sin entender el por qué supo que era suyo.

-Pues.. – dije con un suspiro de resignación. Pero momentánea pues no daría mi brazo a torcer. Pensé decidida – Al unir todo me di cuenta que había sido él quien te había hecho daño y en un arranque de rabia le dije que no era Austin sino él el padre de aquel pequeño.

-¿Y qué? ¿Te lo creyó como si nada? Ja!

-Si. Porque le dije que nunca habías estado con Austin

-¿Qué? ¿Pero estás loca?

-Cogí rabia Bella! Además no estaba mintiendo y no entendía porque su fervor de involucrarte con Austin – dije "inocentemente" para recalcarle en mis palabras que esa era su culpa – Y eso me enfureció aun mas y le tiré en la cara que no era así que la única culpa era de él, porque era un maldito que te había mancillado aquella noche, le dije que lo odiaba y muchas cosas mas.

-Ahora entiendo porque no te preocupaste por su ausencia. Ja! Mínimo salió huyendo como el cobarde que es.

¡Si! Perfecto! Mi oportunidad…Ni buscada por mi, reí para mis adentros

-A decir verdad quien le dijo que se fuera fui yo –hablé acentuando mi rostro de congoja, aunque esta no era totalmente falsa, pues todavía sentía en mi rebullir mucho remordimientos de lo que había hecho. – Él quería buscarte… - Pude escuchar un gemido de sorpresa lo cual me hizo sonreír pero no pararía de hablar ahora y darle oportunidad a que me interrumpiera.

-Él quería pedirte perdón, por lo que había hecho…estaba muy mal Bella – le miré intensamente para tratar de ver más allá de su fachada pero desgraciadamente no percibí nada más que lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Un dejo de decepción me ovilló pero no por ello la derrota.

-Y buscaba por todos los medios pedirte perdón. - concluí

-Pero no le veo tanta devoción para hacerlo, ya que a unas palabras tuyas enseguida desistió de ello ¿No? – resopló con hastió - ¡Gran arrepentimiento! - recalcó con gran sarcasmo.

En ese momento quise en verdad ahorcar a Bella, no me lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, no sé por qué, pero en un momento pude entender a Edward en los anécdotas que me había contado al decirme que se había encontrado con una Bella terca, dura y casi imposible de adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Pobre! Lo compadecí en ese momento pues yo estaba pasando por lo mismo y tenía unas ganas de bajarle los pantalones y darle una paliza a Bella que le dejara el trasero inservible por varios días. Pero busqué tranquilizarme y lancé inconscientemente un suspiro exasperado.

-Bella, tu no entiendes el por qué lo hizo…

-No Alice, quien no entiende eres tú. Comprendo que ahora después de asimilar mejor las cosas sopeses el amor que le tienes a tu primo con lo que ha sucedido y no lo juzgo, lo quieres mucho pero eso para mi no es relevante. – quise rebatir pero se acercó cambiando de actitud.

– No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga. - y con ello me desarmó, debo aceptar con vergüenza. En aquel momento sentí primar mi relación con ella que la de esos dos testarudos primos míos – Así que mejor evitemos hablar de él. No quiero en verdad tener su nombre en mis labios una vez más. No más Alice. Sabes todo lo que he sufrido y no quiero seguir mas en esas. ¡Por favor!.

Aquella suplica me dejó muda y también entendí que era mejor hasta aquí, _por ahora_. Esperaría una mejor oportunidad. Así que agradeciendo en el alma su perdón, pues así lo sentía, me abracé a ella con todo el cariño que había en mi corazón. Cariño y esperanza de poder solucionar algo entre aquellas dos personas que quería en demasía.

EMMET POV

Los días transcurrían sin mas, todo era igual, la actitud de Edward, la de la Bella y la de mis tíos que al hablar con Alice supe la intensión de mi tío y su retractación después. Decidí salir del cuarto de hotel por un momento, me sentía ahogado, deprimido y totalmente desesperado.

Creía que al salir a carretera abierta mis pensamientos se irían con el aire, con la fuerte brisa que revoleteaba en mi rostro, pero aun así la fuerte tensión de mi familia era constante en mi mente, recordé como nos gustaba a mi primo y a mi correr a grandes velocidades, sentirnos intoxicados por el viento que se colaba entre nuestros poros, nos sentíamos grandes, invencibles, llenos de vida. Aquel último pensamiento me hizo retornar una vez mas a tan odiosa situación, nuevamente comencé a pensar cuál sería la solución, qué podría hacer para que Edward cambiara de actitud, para que Bella y mis tíos lo perdonaran.

Tan sumido andaba que apenas podía oler y ver lo que ocurría al frente mío o mejor dicho en el copete del jeep.

-¡Demonios! – exclamé entre calmado y horrorizado. El blanco humo me dejaba ciego y hacia arder mis ojos. Claro a buena hora tenía que molestar. A pagué de inmediato el auto y con mi cara llena de fastidio esperé a que se enfriara para poder abrir el capot y ver qué carriso le ocurría ahora, sólo esperaba que no hubiese estado tanto en las nubes, no percibiendo a tiempo y se hubiera quemado el motor.

En eso, un hermoso descapotable rojo se hizo a mi lado, lo vi de reojo acercarse y cuando alcé mi vista me quedé completamente sin habla. Era la mujer mas bella que alguna vez mis ojos hubieran vislumbrado. Su cabello relucía como rayos de sol bajo la calurosa tarde, su piel se apreciaba tersa y delicada como el pétalo de una rosa, y sus labios eran llenos y tan provocativos como ninguna otra. Esa mujer era una tentación andante, un hermoso ángel caído, y lo mejor, era caído a mis pies.

Tan acostumbrado a hacer gala de mis encantos, en esta ocasión me quedé frito, sin mover un ápice de mi cuerpo, sólo me limitaba a mirarla como un completo idiota y que imagen le estaría ofreciendo, el de un atontado sin cerebro. Bueno aunque eso casi siempre me lo decían jajajaja! Pero es que no podía hacer mas; esta hermosa joven me tenía embelesado, maravillado, idiotizado.

-Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntó con tan melodiosa voz y yo ahí… en mi estado catatónico, no dije nada, sólo seguía observando a esta Venus de la tierra.

Ella sonrió quedamente mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntó otra vez haciendo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza, con lo cual su hermosa cabellera cayó lentamente hacia el lado derecho de su rostro.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir como idiota, si, un completo idiota.

-Al parecer ya se enfrió lo suficiente – dijo mientras salía del auto, mirando hacia el capote del jeep. Ahora si quedé mas que embrutecido, traía puesto un delicado vestido de algodón en delicadas tiras, de suave tono caramelo, el llegaba a un poco mas allá de sus medios muslos, unas botas de caña o cuello alta(o) marrón oscuro haciendo que el color de su piel destacara aun mas. Sus piernas parecían interminables, sedosas y tan exquisitas como su propia dueña.

Se puso a escasos centímetros de mi.

-¿Vas abrirlo? – preguntó otra vez mirando el capote. Sólo asentí y como el mas lento y retardado del mundo abrí el capo sin dejar de mirarla, buscando que me quemara o me hiriera, pero en el estado de zombie que me encontraba dudo mucho que me hubiera percatado de nada, spolo de aquella hermosa visión que se apoderaba de mi visión y se calcaba en mi memoria.

La veía sonreír quedamente, mientras le imitaba. Me di cuenta que procuraba no toparse con mi mirada, pero no por ello no se me pasaba por alto su cadenciosa manera de coquetearme. Porque lo hacía ¿no? Esperaba que si y ante este pensamiento suspiré.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo, sólo que no hay agua en el sistema de refrigeración y el fusible del electroventilador se murió… - señaló con su mirada puesta en el daño – Bueno si es malo jajaja – subió su mirada hacia mi rostro y su risa llenó mis odios como la más melodiosa sinfonía.

-¿Hola? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? – ensanchó mas su sonrisa como sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-Ehh… aaahhh… Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté con mi mayor cara de tonto

-Si .- volvió a reír. Como me fascinaba su sonrisa– Te dije que el electroventilador se quemó

-¿Qué? ¡Oh demonios! – expresé al comprender ahora si, sus palabras. – Tendré que llamar a la grúa – indiqué haciendo un imperceptible mohín.

-Si quieres te remolco – sugirió la hermosa rubia.

-No, no te preocupes - No muy bien había terminado de hablar cuando me di un tremendo zape mental. ¿Es qué era más idiota de lo pensado o qué?

-Hey ¿Por qué te pegas? – quiso saber divertida.

No pues, ahora si que había perdido la escaza materia gris que Dios me había regalado. No había sido un zape mental, sino mas bien físico y sobre semejante diosa. Si que era un completo desastre. Pensé con tristeza.

-Emmm .. no nada, es sólo que…- un quejido de frustración salió de mis labios.

-En serio, para mi no hay ningún inconveniente. Vives en la ciudad ¿No?

-Si – respondí haciendo que mi cabeza asintiera también.

-Listo yo también; así que puedo llevarte a tu casa o a tu taller de confianza. – sonrió inclinado levemente otra vez su cabeza, haciendo que sus delicados cabellos cubrieran nuevamente parte de su rostro, ese solo gesto me volvía loco. Y si no estaba equivocado y lo dudaba, ella lo sabía muy bien y lo mejor era que le gustaba y eso se dejaba ver muy en claro en su picara e inocente sonrisa y mirada. Que combinación tal sublime y letal.

Si bien había actuado como un tonto, no lo era tanto, así que no iba a declinar otra vez aquella maravillosa oferta.

Al aceptar, me preguntó por el garfio de enganche para enlazar los vehículos, con tal naturalidad y pericia poco vista en una mujer y dejándome mas embobado lo tomó y aseguró nuestros carros. Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, le indiqué a donde iríamos, aunque a decir verdad, el destino no me importaba mucho siempre y cuando fuera con esta bella mujer.

Tan idiotizado estaba mirándola y escuchándola hablar que casi a mitad de camino me percate de algo.

-¡Oye! – dije asombrado – ¿Tu descapotable está remolcando mi jeep?

Su respuesta fue solo una sonora carcajada.

-Lo que pasa es que le hice algunas modificaciones al motor – aclaró con una dulce y picara sonrisa, alzando meramente sus hombros.

Me quedé analizando su respuesta y en ese momento me percaté que fue ella quien me había dado el diagnostico del daño.

-¿Sabes mucho de mecánica?

-Si. ¿Y tú? – preguntó mirándome

-Si claro, pero al parecer tu sabes mucho mas que yo.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Rosalie –

-¡Oh cielos! Tanto hablar y ni siquiera te pregunté cómo te llamabas

-No hay problema, eso quiere decir que nuestra conversación te tuvo tan entretenido que no necesitabas saber mas – volvió a sonreír con su ya conocido para mi, dulce y manera de coquetear.

-Mas que entretenido – fue toda mi respuesta, aunque mi mensaje corporal decía mucho mas pero mucho mas que mis palabras.

Me acompañó al taller y seguimos hablando toda la tarde, me sentía extasiado en su compañía, no solo era su belleza física, era su manera de hablar, su inteligencia, su porte, su hermosa sonrisa, aquellos enloquecedores hoyuelos, en fin todo, absolutamente todo me tenia cautivado de Rosalie.

Todavía conservaba aquella sonrisa de idiota que adornaba mi rostro y la imagen de Rosalie en mi mente, al atravesar la puerta del cuarto del hostal en donde me estaba quedando con Edward. No podía creer que el solo recuerdo de su voz me hiciera sentir en las nubes, elevado a tal grado que mi entendimiento era incapaz de concebir. Rosalie…. Su solo nombre era néctar para mis pensamientos, su sonrisa era el catalizador de la mía propia…

-¿Y ahora tú qué? - Cielos, aquella voz pastosa y amargada me sacó de mi ensoñación tan rápido que me sentí caer en un precipicio. Ahí estaba yo, en una tarde, buscando salir de esta situación, de la cual había exitosamente escapado en compañía de Rose, pero eso no era eterno. Mi realidad era esta, era la de la historia de Edward y Bella. Un pensamiento egoísta me hizo reprochar el por qué está era mi "realidad"; si no eran mis asuntos, por qué hacer mi cuerpo y mente someter a tanta tortura. Mas al alzar mi mirada y ver su rostro, la respuesta llegó a mi. Porque él era mi familia, pero sobre todo porque lo quería y el dolor dibujado en su rostro y mirada, era mi martirio propio.

-¿Qué paso? - Volvió a preguntar de nuevo y en ese instante me di cuenta que no le había respondido. Pero tampoco podría. No en estos momentos.

-He ido a ver una película, una comedia, sabes que me gustan. Y estuvo muy buena y estaba recordando apartes de la peli. – Vi claramente que no me creyó. Pero tampoco siguió cuestionándome. Me imagino que tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no quería tener otra más y menos si eran mías. Quizás un pensamiento egoísta por su parte, pero más que entendible también.

Decidí darme un baño y poder pensar relajadamente en la rubia que era dueña y señora de mis pensamientos.

-El carro se me dañó en el camino, pero nada de preocuparse- le comuniqué mientras me dirigía al baño. No hubo respuesta de su parte, lo cual me enojó un poco. Quería mucho a mi primo, pero la verdad me estaba sacando de quicio su comportamiento y yo no era un dechado de paciencia.

Al salir de la ducha, lo encontré canaleando sin ver nada en concreto, como lo hacía últimamente. Iba secándome el cabello con una toalla. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Hacía calor y la tensión del cuarto no ayudaba mucho a relajar el ambiente.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –solté sin más, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Hacer de qué? – dejó de ver la TV y me miró

-Pues de esto Edward. No quieres hacer nada por Isabella, no quieres hacer nada por ti, no quieres hacer nada por nada. – tiré la toalla en la cama y me senté en ella mirándole a los ojos – No podemos quedarnos toda la vida aquí, en estas cuatro paredes - señalé con mis brazos la habitación – Algo tenemos qué hacer con nuestras vidas.

-Yo no tengo vida. ¿No recuerdas? – acentuó de manera burlesca y satírica.

-Pues si tú no tienes vida, primito. Yo si - me puse en pie rápidamente. Abrí el closet y me vestí una camisa polo negra. – Te quiero Ed y lo sabes, pero esto ya me tiene cansado.

Me giré y vi como su rostro cambio a rabia y su boca se abría para rezongar, pero no lo dejé.

-Si, sé que es tu vida, sé que te sientes miserable, sin ganas de vivir y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero eso no borra la verdad de todo esto, y es que eres un cobarde Edward. Siempre lo has sido. – Alcé la voz, no sé qué me pasaba, pero sentí una fuerte necesidad de soltar todo aquello que me había callado durante tanto tiempo o que lo había dicho de manera sutil, pero no esta vez.

-Primero al no aceptar que amabas a Bella, después cuando lo aceptaste, el no asimilar tus errores y poner la cara como un hombre y cuando por fin después de malditos casi tres años decides venir, cuando pensé que ya habías cambiado de opinión, me doy cuenta que eres más cobarde de lo que creía. Claro que toda esta maldita situación es una locura, es más que comprensible. Y te entiendo hermano. Pero ya no más. ¡Perfecto! si crees que las cosas con Bella son cosa perdida. Bueno ya no sigas en esto, vámonos o vete no sé qué carajo piensas hacer, pero no esto. No el dejarte morir.

-Es eso lo que quiero Emmet! ¿No lo puedes entender?– me gritó.

-Pues entonces hazlo solo Edward. Porque yo ya me cansé. Me harté de seguir tu comportamiento destructivo. No voy a seguir mas con esto.!Me largo!

-Nadie te está deteniendo Emmet y no me interesa nada…NADAAA!

De verdad que parecía un loco demente, me daba miedo verlo así, pero ya no podía, en verdad sentía que ya no podía con todo esto. Esta situación me estaba consumiendo. Pero una vez más, esa sensación, ese remordimiento, de que si al no estar con él y dejarlo solo hiciera algo loco, atentara contra su vida, que a estas alturas me preguntaba el por qué no lo había hecho ya.

-Me iré por unos días.

-No que te ibas definitivamente, que estas harto – me desafió de manera burlona con sus palabras.

-Si, pero no soy un cobarde como tu Edward y aparte de todo te quiero, eres mi primo, mi amigo, mi hermano. Pero necesito recargar mis energías, porque tú me las estas acabando segundo a segundo, hermano. Enserio.

Y sin mirar atrás salí de ahí. De esa habitación que me asfixiaba. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba vida, necesitaba…. Cielos, necesitaba volver a verla, a su lado me sentía vivo. Era estúpido, era lo más alocado que había sentido en mi vida, pero…. Al escuchar su sonrisa, al verme en el azul de su mirada, sentía que respiraba aire puro otra vez.

Llevé mi mano a la parte de atrás del jean. Y saqué el pequeño papel color violeta que Rosalie arrancó de un block de notas, en donde me anotó su celular. ¿Debía llamarla? O era muy pronto y la asustaría si lo hiciera. La ansiedad de oír su voz y el nerviosismo de atreverme me tenía paralizado.

-Hola – hablé con voz nerviosa, y no entendía por qué.

-Hola - me respondió algo sorprendida - ¿Paso algo?

-Con Edward todo – le dije a mi hermana - Pero ahora te llamo por mi.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Conocí a alguien.

-¡¿Qué? Con toda esta locura. Y eso, ¡Cuéntamelo todo!. – Jajaja Ya la voz de mi hermanita había cambiado, volvía a ser la misma.

Le conté a mi hermana respecto a Rose, pero sobre todo le pedí su consejo. Pero no sólo recibí eso, mi hermana me confesó que también había conocido a alguien que la tenía en las nubes a pesar de toda esta paranoia y que el pensar en ese chico la hacía poner los pies en un arcoíris de emociones y sentimientos; y escapar de toda la tragedia ED&BE. Que no es que fuera egoísta como al comienzo creía y como en esos momentos yo me sentía, sino que era su forma de escape, la manera de recargar energías y volver en una pieza a nuestra "realidad".

El hablar con Alice, me hizo sentir muy bien. Después de colgar, a pesar de que moría por hablarle, no lo hice, caminé con la noche cayendo a mis espaldas, hacía calor, pero una suave brisa deambulaba acompañando mis pasos. Respiraba profundo, necesitaba cada calada de aire que llegaba a mis pulmones. Un escozor llenó mis ojos, la sensación de dolor se escurría en mi corazón. No estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Necesitaba primero encontrar mi paz, antes de ver a Rosalie, si bien al estar a su lado, me hacía sentir mejor. No podía darle esta responsabilidad a ella, y menos sin que lo supiera, y ni aun así. Primero buscaría mi paz, mi serenidad y luego mi regocijo al lado de Rose.

CARLISE POV

¿Las cosas podrían empeorar más? Lo dudaba, Después de la confesión de Bella, sobre lo que sucedía con nuestros hijos, nos había dejado a mi esposa y a mi en total desconcierto, preguntándonos qué clase de padres éramos, inclusive ni eso, qué personas éramos siquiera para estar tan ciegos y no ver lo que sucedía en nuestra casa, bajo nuestras propias narices. Me sentía completamente desolado, deseaba apoyarme en Esme, pero si bien mi esposa era fuerte, aunque proyectará lo contrario. También estaba devastada y no podía con todo, su dolor y el mío, y el de nuestros hijos. Tanto ella como yo nos mostrábamos fuertes, pero sabíamos muy bien que sólo era fachada, que por dentro estábamos derrotados, totalmente derrumbados y sobre todo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Edward te necesita – no sé qué me sorprendió mas, el verme interrumpido en mis pensamientos, la manera en que entró Alice o sus palabras. No pude moverme de mi asiento, sólo mirarla con la sorpresa que en ese momento se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

-Si. Sólo tú puedes ayudar a salir a tu hijo del atolladero en que se encuentra.

-Está en él porque así lo quiso. – mi respuesta fue tajante mientras por fin mis piernas respondieron poniéndose de pie.

-No del todo – respondió con sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué dices?. Tu mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que ha pasado – recalqué las palabras dándole a entender en el engaño en que estábamos Esme y yo. El efecto de mis palabras hizo mella en la pequeña Alice, pero no por mucho, pues se arraigó mas en su pose, caminando hacia mi, sentándose en una de las butacas con firme decisión de no irse de mi despacho y lo peor el de seguir con su conversación.

-Exacto. Tus palabras no pueden mejor describir la verdad y esa misma es la que te diré ahora mismo. Pero lo que mas deseo tío es que te des cuenta que Edward te necesita.

-Mira Alice, no te entiendo. Eres "supuestamente" – acompañé la palabra encerrándola entre comillas con mis manos – La mejor amiga de Bella ¿Qué haces en el "equipo", si se puede decir así, de tu primo, después de lo que hizo.

Mis palabras fueron como una bofetada para mi sobrina, lo pude ver claramente en su rostro. Pero necesitaba saber qué motivaba tan vehemente actuación.

-Amo a Bella, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y eso lo sabe todo el mundo; hasta el mismo Edward, quien es mi primo y a quien igualmente adoro. Los dos han sufrido mucho, más de lo que mi mente puede asimilar. Pero también sé que todo es por culpa de ellos mismos. Bella está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, de no amarse, de no valorarse ante Edward y también está pagando las consecuencias de las estupideces y sobre todo de la cobardía de tu hijo. Y Edward…ja! Bueno, él está en estos momentos en el infierno mas grande, cavado eso si, por él mismo, y esa también son las consecuencias de sus acciones y el poco cerebro que tiene.

Dijo rodando los ojos con esa típica gracia que era tan propia de ella. Yo sólo podía escucharla sin decir palabra. No tanto porque no tuviera que decir, sino porque debía aprender a escuchar, no sólo mis pensamientos sino lo de los demás, y Alice era todo un engranaje en esta tubería de enredos.

Me senté dándole a entender que prosiguiera, lo cual hizo sin mayor insistencia de mi parte.

-Edward está actuando de la misma manera en que Bella lo estaba haciendo hace muchos años. Y si! Sé que a diferencia de mi prima, él lo tiene más que merecido, pero si no hacemos algo, perderemos a Ed, ¡Perderás a tu hijo! Y si no te importa a ti, si a Esme, y sabes que se sentirá aun más terrible de como está si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

-¿Crees qué no me importa lo que sucede con mi hijo? Alice, te estás atreviendo a mucho – hablé quedo pero con notable cólera.

-Sé que lo amas, pero estás tan metido en tus sentimientos tío que no quieres ver más allá. Bella tuvo mi ayuda, tuvo mi apoyo…Pero Edward, él no tiene nada.

-Te tiene a ti y a Emmet ¿No?. Ustedes son los alcahuetes de mi hijo. ¿Qué mas querría?

-A ti. – aseveró seriamente y con la humedad amenazando sus ojos. No pude evitar removerme en mi silla ante lo que dijo. –Si. Edward sabe que le amamos pero no es suficiente. Él no sólo está así por lo que paso con Bella, aunque es lo que más lo afecta. Esta así por todo, por ti, por mi tía. Él no tiene cara…

-¡No debe ni tenerla! – hablé airadamente mientras me levantaba con fuerza de la silla – Después de lo que le hizo a esa niña. Por Dios Alice – me acerqué mas a ella - Bella tenía 15 años. ¿Tienes idea de lo qué sufrió?

-Quién crees qué estuvo ahí noche y día - me recordó - Fui Yo. Dime qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado con ella, si Bella no hubiera recargado parte de su dolor en mi. Yo creo lo peor. No estoy segura. Pero quién sabe. Sabes qué pasará con TU hijo, si no haya ese mismo apoyo. ¿Estás preparado para tener en tu conciencia lo qué pueda sucederle?

-Tanto como él lo está con el destino que sufrió su hijo – dije mordazmente

-Él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte del hijo de Bella. Si bien, quedo embarazada después de la violación, no fue él quien orquestó la situación que hizo que muriera tanto su hijo como el abuelo de Bella. Pero aquí tío, es muy diferente. No te estoy pidiendo que perdones de una a Edward. Ni yo lo puedo hacer, aunque parezca lo contrario. Pero lo he visto. He visto el estado en el que está. He visto como Emmet está desesperado, no aguanta más. Sé la versión de las dos partes. Cosa que tu desconoces y sobre todo sé que podemos hacer algo. Si no bien para recuperar por completo sus vidas, por lo menos el saber que no se destruyeron de manera irremediable.

-Alice…- mi voz sonó en susurro.

-Estas tan mal, tan mal tío que no quieres ver el dolor de Edward, el de Esme, el de tus sobrinos e inclusive el de la misma Bella.

-Eso es injusto Alice. Mi esposa, Bella y Edward me tienen la cabeza destrozada, no sé qué decisión tomar, qué hacer para reparar todo este daño hecho por él.

-Aaaahhhh -un fuerte suspiro salió de la garganta de tan menudo cuerpecito, como si estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse de exasperación. - Será que si te digo todo, entenderás que no todo es culpa de tu hijo.

Mi boca se abrió en señal sorpresa y hasta repudio a sus palabras.

-No me mires así tío. No digo que mi primo sea inocente, pero tampoco que Bella lo sea. Si bien ella no provocó la violación. También es cierto que provocó muchas otras cosas más. De manera inconsciente, pero aja. Digamos que Bella tiene un 30% de culpa en todo este disparate.

Ahí estaba ese pequeño duende, dándome quizás la respuesta a mis plegarias. Lo que necesitaba para tomar la mejor decisión para salvar a mi familia. Algo que no podía comprender porque lo que estaba diciendo contradecía todo lo que había ocurrido en mi casa en las últimas semanas.

-¿Todo lo qué has dicho es cierto? – una sorprendida Esme, debo decir que al igual que yo, entró a la habitación. Su respiración se notaba algo alterada. Me levanté de improvisto.

-Esme…- le llamé mirando a Alice y después a mi esposa.

-Alice. Cómo sabes lo que acabas de decir. Cómo puedes hablar de lo qué paso con Edward y Bella, con tanta seguridad.

Alice me imitó levantándose.

-Porque hablé con Edward y con Bella, pero mas con él.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? - la angustia teñía sus palabras.

-Él está muy mal, como en un tiempo estaba Bella.

-Te recuerdo que Bella sigue muy mal – les recordé a los presentes.

-Sip. Tanto como lo está Edward tío. – respondió imitando mi entonación.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Edward?

Continuó preguntando Esme ignorando por completo mi intromisión.

-Hace días. Como me imagino que sabes tía. Que por cierto no es bueno escuchar detrás de las puertas – acusó entrecerrando sus ojos como candado.

-En estos momentos, lo que está bien o mal para saber lo qué pasa con mis hijos es lo que menos analizo Alice. – Si hubiera sido otra la situación me hubiera reído de la respuesta que le dio mi esposa a la pequeña duende. Pero este no era el momento así que sólo resoplé quedamente.

-Yo estaba igual que ustedes. – se sentó una vez mas- Además recuerden que fui yo quien ató cabos y me di cuenta lo que había pasado. Para mi también ha sido muy difícil. Pero creo que a diferencia de ustedes. Emmet y yo decidimos mirar las dos caras de la moneda.

-Alice. Puedo entender el juego tan estúpido que estaban tejiendo Edward y Bella, pero eso no justifica lo que él hizo. El violarla. – ataqué otra vez al punto de toda esta situación. – Si bien y tan malsanamente, esos dos se sentían atraídos y cometieron muchos errores, nada justifica una violación y menos cuando Bella dijo que ella estaba dispuesta a….- me era difícil terminar y agradecí al cielo cuando Alice lo hizo.

-Entregarse a él. Pero por favor, no tomen a mal lo siguiente que le voy a decir, tampoco quiero que piensen en que Bella no me importa y ahora estoy con Edward. Es sólo que estoy muy preocupada por Ed. Y no quiero llevar en mi conciencia que no hice nada por mi primo. – dio un fuerte suspiro y continuó – Tu más que nadie - me miró - Sabes cómo es Edward, lo temperamental, orgulloso, testarudo y hasta estúpidamente idiota. Y toda esa combinación salió a flote en el momento en que esa noche, no sé por qué motivo paso, no me pregunten por qué no lo sé - advirtió antes de continuar - Bella, en el momento en que Edward estaba con ella, bueno…Bella…bueno mejor lo digo como él me lo dijo. Él le estaba diciendo que le haría el amor y sólo su nombre estaría en ella para siempre y entonces ahí…. Bella, lo llamó Austin.

Un sordo silencio inundó la biblioteca. No podíamos dar crédito a lo que Alice nos estaba diciendo. Esto era ilógico, cómo era posible eso si…

- ¡¿Qué? Pero si Bella nos dijo que no sentía nada por Austin – afirmó Esme. - Cómo pudo haber dicho su nombre.

-Porque estas tan segura de qué Edward no está mintiendo - pregunté tranquilamente. Y dos miradas se posaron en mi. Una con gran interrogativa y la otra con mucho coraje y frustración.

-Porque eso fue lo que le contó TU hijo a Emmet en Londres. Edward no sabía nada de lo qué había pasado en Forks, con Bella y el bebé.

-Quizás lo dijo para justificarse ante Emmet.

-No lo creo – respondieron las dos al unisonó.

-Emmet me contó de primera mano, lo mal que estaba Edward. Y yo lo puedo ver ahora.

-Alice, está muy mal.

-Sip. Tía. Inclusive, el motivo por el cual ninguno de los chicos quería que fueras a verlos a Londres, que ninguno fuéramos.- recalcó - Era precisamente el estado tan deplorable en que él estaba. Si no me crees velo tu mismo – me retó Alice mientras me miraba fieramente.

-¿Por qué Bella lo nombró? – preguntó Esme mas para si, que para nosotros.

-No lo sé tía. Y no he querido preguntarle, pues se enteraría que he estado hablando con Edward y eso la alejaría mas de mi. Y quiero saber la verdad. Y esa es la parte que me falta.

-Eso no cambia nada Alice. – dije muy serio, desconcertado, con muchas cosas en la cabeza y en mi corazón, pero no lo demostraría en ese momento. – Lo que nos has contado no cambia el hecho de que mi hijo violó a Bella y en nuestra casa. Que después huyo cobardemente. No crea él… – me giré hacia ellas – que por ser ignorante de todo, que por darse cuenta del amor que siente por Bella y porque ahora este sufriendo como dices que lo está. No crea él que por eso, lo que paso pierde relevancia. Pierde el significado de agravio y dolor para todos nosotros. Pero sobre todo para quien dices es tu mejor amiga. Y con vuestro permiso…pero lo mejor será retirarme.

Sabía que Esme me estaba taladrando la espalda con su mirada, mas no me atreví a verle. Además podía sentir el fuego de la ira de Alice, quemando mi cuerpo. Pero necesitaba salir de ahí. Mi cabeza era un río embravecido de pensamientos, mi corazón un remolino de sentimientos y no podía dejar que ellas vieran como me sentía derrumbar por dentro, como estaba hecho un mar de desilusiones, de preguntas, de reproches. Necesitaba serenarme, pensar con cabeza fría y hasta con el corazón. Más no delante de ellas. Así que prácticamente huí de aquel lugar.

Había llegado temprano de la universidad. Había dejado un trabajo que urgía entregar a últimas horas del día, por eso mismo, y al ver que Alice no contestaba su celular, falté a dos materias para buscarle en la casa. Iba bajando de mi habitación cuando vi pasar muy rápidamente a Carlise, venía de la biblioteca, se le veía lago contrariado, aunque la verdad esa palabra no definía completamente su semblante. Me dieron ganas de llamarle y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero últimamente ya no me sentía con tanta confianza para hacer muchas cosas que digamos. Además necesitaba de manera urgente ese trabajo. Y no lo había dejado en mi cuarto, así que me dirigí a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, ya que cómo tenía mi cabeza en esas últimas semanas, esa carpeta podría estar en cualquier parte. Pensé con tristeza y frustración.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y al momento de acercarme escuché la voz de Esme. ¿Quizás había estado discutiendo con mi madre y por eso Carlise había salido de tan mal humor de la biblioteca? Pero no pensé nada mas cuando me di cuenta que del otro lado, también estaba Alice. Pequeña duende; y yo necesitándola tanto. Rodé mis ojos con fingida rabia, haciendo un mohín con mis labios.

No muy bien abrí la puerta cuando una clara pregunta salió de los labios de mi madre.

-¿Qué tan mal está Edward? – Su voz sonaba muy triste, lo cual había sido la constante en estas semanas.

-Muy mal. Hace días que no lo veo, pero Emmet, me habló y me dijo que estaba desesperado, que Edward le estaba acabando las pocas energías que tenía.

No supe cómo sentirme. _"Hace días que no lo veo"_ había dicho Alice. Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón. Si que era una tonta, al creer que ella me apoyaría. Claro, lo hizo hasta que se enteró que Edward era el maldito desgraciado protagonista de ésta pesadilla. Por qué fui tan ilusa al creer lo contrario. ¡Por Dios! Eran familia... Familia que yo no tenía. Familia que dejé de tener el día que mi abuelo murió. Porque aunque Carlise, Esme y Alice dijeran profesar amor por mi. Yo no era su sangre y la sangre siempre tiraba mas ¿No?. Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió mi rostro, pero ni me molesté en interrumpir su camino y la sentí en mis labios. Salada y agria como mi propia vida.

-Tía. Hay tantas que desconocen los dos. Y yo no sé cómo hacer para que vean la verdad.

-¿Pero qué verdad Alice?

Alice sonrió con frustración

-Bueno, mejor debo decir para qué veamos la verdad, todos. Porque en muchas ocasiones yo tampoco la sé.

-Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo. Es mi hijo Alice y así Carlise…

-Mi tío está ciego, no quiere ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Esme miró a Alice con reproche por sus palabras, pero a pesar que en un pasado ella se hubiera retraído, esta vez no lo hizo y se afianzó mas en su silla y en lo que había dicho.

-Si. Lo es. Y no me mires así.

-Alice. No creo que conozcas a Carlise como lo hago yo. Él se fue de esta habitación porque su cabeza esta embrollada. Porque con lo que le dijiste, abriste una brecha en sus pensamientos. Por qué no sabe qué hacer, como todos nosotros. Siente la necesidad de mostrarse fuerte para mi. Pero lo conozco mejor, hasta que él mismo. Él adora a su hijo. Parece a veces un hombre severo, pero porque es demasiado recto y no entiende qué pudo haber pasado para que Edward, la luz de sus ojos y por quien ha dado tanto, no haya… - Un suspiro de dolor salió de su garganta – haya aprendido nada. Se siente tan devastado, tan decepcionado. Y no sólo con Edward. También con Bella.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. Claro que sabía que los había decepcionado pero escucharlo de esa manera, de los labios de Esme. Era mil veces peor que pensarlo.

-Ella no confió en nosotros como para decirnos lo que estaba pasando. Entiendo que todo aquel sentimiento loco de adolescente, mal sano, - dijo severamente – Y que no logro entender todavía. Cómo se dio. Pero y después, por qué no dijo nada – su voz sonaba como claro reproche ante la situación. - ¿Por qué?

Miró a Alice como si ella pudiera darle la respuesta.

-Porque al decirle quien había sido su agresor, ustedes sufrirían y además también tendría que aceptar todo lo que había pasado con Edward como lo hizo hace días.

Mi madre bajó su cabeza. Para luego alzarla con determinación.

-Necesito ver a Edward - tomó la mano de Alice que reposaba en sus piernas.

-No creo que él quiera verte.

-Pero si tú misma le dijiste a Carlise que Edward lo necesitaba.- recalcó con sorpresa ante la negativa de Alice - Por qué no habría de necesitarme a mi también.

-Tía. Edward te ama y te necesita igualmente. Pero él sabe que tú lo amas a pesar de todo. Que tu amor es generoso y que siempre estarás a su lado. Pero con Carlise las cosas son diferentes. Tu misma lo dijiste, mi tío a veces puede ser muy severo. Y el que él vaya a verlo, aunque Ed no lo acepte, será como un respiro para todo lo que él está pasando y sufriendo.

Cielos hablaba de él como si fuera un santo, como si fuera la víctima de todo esto. Como…Como… No pude más. Sentía nauseas, sentía una fruía recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. ¡Rayos! Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Me alejé de ahí sin querer escuchar nada más. Además no lo necesitaba. Me sentía traicionada. Ella no era mi mejor amiga, ella no era mi apoyo. Alice no era nada. Sólo era la prima de Edward. Del hombre que más odiaba en mi vida. Necesitaba irme de esa casa. Yo…. Yo no podía seguir aquí. Esta no era mi familia. Esta no era mi casa. Estaba sola en el mundo y así debía empezar a asimilarlo. Edward era su familia. Su hijo, su primo. Yo… yo no era nada. Sólo una mera recogida que acogieron por lastima.

Lloraba con desconsuelo en mi corazón. Mi vida se desmoronada otra vez ante mis ojos. Antes había perdido mi esencia. Pero ahora. Ahora, había perdido a quienes creía que eran mi familia. ¿Pero a dónde me iría? No tenía dinero, ni trabajaba, ni nada. Cielos, era una niña de papi y mami. Pero sin tener "papi & mami" Que maldita ironía.

Cuando entré al cuarto empecé a meditar las cosas, era estúpido recoger mis cosas sin tener a dónde ir. Pero antes que terminara la semana, ya debía de tener eso solucionado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que esta ya no era mi casa y este no era mi lugar.

EDWARD POV

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que Emmet salió por esa puerta decido a darse un respiro. Había venido dos o tres veces a ver cómo seguía, era mas bien su conciencia quien lo traía. Porque dudaba que era porque así lo quisiera. ¿Además quién en su sano juicio querría estar a mi lado? Si ni yo mismo soportaba mi respiración o existencia.

Había dejado de comer, el sólo pensar en alimentarme me daba nauseas. Mi ropa dejaba ver claro que las libras que había perdido. No tenía control sobre mi. Me sentía como un auto en cuesta abajo. Sabiendo que el inminente final estaba ante mis ojos. Y que el miedo y el deseo de llegar a él lo antes posible para no seguir en esa maldita situación eran dos sentimientos convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Mas de una vez traté de acabar con mi vida, pero mi madre y las palabras de Emmet e inclusive la misma Bella llegaban a mi mente. Sabía que era un desgraciado cobarde. Alguien que no merecía vivir. Pero al mismo tiempo, este era mi castigo. El desear morirme y no poder. El desear escapar de tanto dolor, de tanta mierda, de tanta putrefacción pero el estar ahí ese se había convertido en mi castigo. Y mi madre. Tampoco podía darle mas dolor del que ya le había causado. El vivir queriendo morir sería el escarnio de mis pecados.

El leve sonido del golpeteo sobre la puerta, me hizo salir renuentemente de mis cavilaciones. No podía ser Emmet. Él tenía llaves y el muy desgraciado entraba cuando le daba la gana, aunque en estas semanas. Era muy poco lo que había venido. Quizás fuera la duende. Alice… No entendía cómo podía venir a verme como lo hacía. Cómo soportaba mi presencia. Cómo podía dividirse para estar conmigo y con Bella. Bella…. Su solo nombre escocía mi dolor a carne viva. Me levanté, sin deseos de hacerlo. Pero por lo menos con el deseo de saber de ella. Pues Alice, aunque poco me dejaba saber cómo estaba. Y Hacía una semana que no venía a verme. Sólo me llamaba para saber si todavía seguía vivo. Una leve y sarcástica sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. Volvieron a tocar. Esta vez con mayor empeño. Esa maldita duende si jodía cuando así lo quería.

Vestía sólo unos jean deslavados, los cuales estaban bien sucios ya que tenía como una semana que no me los había cambiado. Desde la última visita de Alice, quien me obligó a bañarme y a cambiarme. Tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado. Mi aspecto físico dejaba ver bien claro mi estado emocional.

Mis pasos no se apresuraron. Siguieron en su torpe andar. Y aunque la distancia no era tanta, pues era sólo una habitación. Mis fuerzas eran mínimas y hasta el simple hecho de caminar era desgastante.

Lentamente, abrí la puerta. Dándome la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta para que siguiera la duende.

Un silencio impropio de ella, llamó mi atención y mi mirada trató de enfocar la figura que se hallaba al marco de la entrada. Mis ojos se lastimaron ante la intensa luz del Sol, pues las cortinas no se corrían nunca en esa habitación, tiñéndola en una lúgubre oscuridad.

Al tratar de enfocar mi visita, di torpemente un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos impidiendo mi caída. Un nudo en la garganta se cercenó en ella. Haciendo mi respiración mas pesada y agitada de lo normal.


End file.
